Unforgiven Angel
by Zou Raa
Summary: Sebuah kejadian di masa silam telah membuat Kurosaki Ichigo membenci Kuchiki Rukia. Walaupun waktu bergulir perasaan itu semakin berkecambah lalu berkembang. Keseharian Rukia terusik. Tetapi, ketika kematian bisa menumbuhkan benci maka kematian juga mampu menerbitkan cinta. Perasaan Ichigo berubah, hingga ia rela menjadi saudara palsu Rukia demi pengampunan dosa dan...
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #1**

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Kebencian tertanam dalam diri Kurosaki Ichigo. Rasa yang mampu menciptakan permukiman bagi para setan di dalam hati manusia. Bukan cerita baru bahwa pemuda itu membenci salah seorang teman sekelasnya.

Ichigo si pembenci Rukia.

Cerita lama yang menerbitkan banyak sumber perihal sebab musabab Ichigo sangat membenci gadis bermarga Kuchiki tersebut. Padahal, ketika keduanya berusia enam tahun, mereka pernah berteman. Pernah.

Mereka melupakan ikatan yang memang terlalu tipis itu, terutama bagi anak yatim Kurosaki. Dia belum bisa memaafkan semua yang terjadi pada ayahnya. Dan mungkin tidak akan bisa, karena—kebencian itu terus berkembang sampai sekarang.

Menginjak usia enam belas tahun. Ichigo dan Rukia bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bahkan satu kelas. Jela saja, Ichigo mengutuk kebetulan tersebut. Kebetulan yang membuat ia harus bertemu dengan Rukia lagi. Setiap hari pula. Ini memuakkan.

Kantin sekolah didatangi beberapa siswa. Selasa pagi mereka sebisa mungkin mengisi perut dengan sarapan sebelum nanti jam pelajaran dimulai. Termasuk Ichigo bersama dua teman dekatnya, Ishida Uryuu dan Ggio Vega.

Saat melangkah mendekati batas kantin, mata Ichigo tertumbuk pada sosok perempuan bertubuh kecil yang kini sedang menikmati roti bakar pesanannya. Rukia duduk sendirian dengan sedikit demi sedikit memotong kecil-kecil roti yang ia santap. Melihat tingkah Rukia, Ichigo mendesis jijik.

Kemudian dengan sikapnya yang sinis. Lelaki berambut oranye itu menghampiri Rukia.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin memotong tubuhmu kecil-kecil seperti roti itu," akunya sambil melewati bangku Rukia lalu duduk di meja di dekat sudut kantin. Mendengar akuan dari Ichigo terang membuat selera makan Rukia menghilang. Ia menunduk sedalam mungkin, menghindari tatapan Ichigo yang seolah ingin membunuhnya.

Rukia membatu. Dia memerlukan ketenangan untuk makan di kantin ini. Sayangnya, Ichigo tidak bisa membiarkan ia menyantap sarapan dengan damai. Lelaki itu selalu berucap sinis, menatap sadis, dan menjahatinya setiap kali ada kesempatan bertemu.

Tak ada kedamaian bagi Rukia, jika Ichigo di dekatnya. Ichigo sangat membencinya. Rukia mengerti itu. Tetapi yang tidak bisa ia mengerti, kenapa kebencian Ichigo padanya tak pernah berkurang? Yang ada, justru bertambah. Hal itulah yang membuat Rukia dihindari teman-teman di sekolah.

Sambil membendung sesak, Rukia menelan roti.

"Kasihan dia. Sampai kapan sih, kau membencinya terus?"

Ishida mencoba menasihati.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin sampai kiamat."

Ggio menggelengkan kepala, sembari menghirup jus kotak miliknya ia menimpali. "Kuchiki-san selalu gemeteran setiap kali ada kau. Dia seperti kucing kedinginan."

Mendengar ungkapan kucing kedinginan, Ichigo terkekeh. Lalu ketika otaknya bekerja kembali, pemuda itu mengambil gelas di dekatnya yang sudah berisi air. Dia berdiri dari posisi nyamannya untuk sekedar menjalankan ide jahil yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Saat Ichigo sudah berada di belakang Rukia yang masih menghabiskan rotinya. Seringai kecil terlukis di bibir Ichigo.

Byur.

Ichigo menyiram Kuchiki Rukia dengan segelas air.

"Pantas dari tadi bau amis. Seharusnya kau mandi dulu, sebelum ke sekolah. Gadis Busuk."

Bukan cuma Rukia yang tersentak dengan perlakuan Ichigo padanya. Namun seisi pengunjung kantin pun kaget. Kepala Rukia basah hingga tetesan airnya jatuh mengguyur bagian pundak seragam yang ia pakai. Gadis itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian berdiri memunggungi Ichigo yang tersenyum mengejek.

Rukia menutup matanya. Ia berlari meninggalkan sisa rotinya tanpa berpaling lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya pewaris keluarga Kurosaki itu menjahatinya di depan banyak orang.

**.**

**.**

Apa dosa bisa diwariskan? Jika memang bisa, Rukia rela diperlakukan sejahat tadi oleh Ichigo. Biar saja. Jika dengan begitu dosa kakaknya bisa diampuni. Sudah lama berlalu, tetapi putra dari dr. Kurosaki Isshin itu belum bisa memaafkan keluarganya.

Rukia mencoba mengeringkan rambut dengan kedua tangan. Seraya membuka loker, ia mengambil handuk kecil yang sengaja ia simpan. Isi loker begitu lengkap. Perlengkapan kesehatan disimpan juga di sana, dua lembar kaos juga seragam olahraga selalu siap di loker. Bukan tanpa alasan Rukia melakukan itu, ia sengaja mempersiapkan semuanya karena setiap hari Ichigo pasti akan mencoba mengerjainya.

Dengan tersenyum pahit, Rukia mengunci kembali loker dan membawa seragam olahraganya menuju toilet perempuan. Dia harus mengganti pakaian jika tidak ingin sakit.

Toilet perempuan sudah sepi dikarenakan jam pelajaran dimulai beberapa menit lalu, dengan begitu Rukia pasti akan terlambat masuk kelas. Sudahlah, Rukia berusaha menerima akibatnya. Ia sudah membayangkan banyak hukuman yang akan ia terima dari Ochi-sensei nanti.

Seragamnya sudah berganti seragam olahraga. Matanya berbinar-binar karena merasa lega, "Untung baju ini kusimpan di loker."

Senyum Rukia memudar. Inoue Orihime, salah satu teman dekat Ichigo tengah menunggunya di depan pintu toilet.

"Maafkan Kurosaki-kun ya, Kuchiki."

"Ya," Rukia menjawab singkat.

Namun, Inoue lagi-lagi menahan langkah Rukia,"Ayo, biar kubantu kau minta maaf pada Ochi-sensei karena terlambat masuk—"

"Tidak perlu."

Rukia menyentakkan tangan Inoue. Mereka berbeda kelas, lagipula, untuk apa Inoue membantunya minta maaf. Masalahnya dengan Ichigo tidak ada hubungan dengan dia, 'kan? Untuk apa dia repot-repot membantunya? Segera saja Rukia berlalu dan kembali ke kelas.

**.**

**.**

"Kurosaki, ini berbahaya."

"Tenang saja! Aku hanya akan membuat pipi perempuan itu luka."

"Dia bisa mati kalau panahmu mengenai kepalanya."

"Diamlah Ishida, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau kau bicara terus."

Ichigo bersiap-siapa dengan busur dan panah. Matanya menggelap, memicing tajam, fokus pandangannya tertuju pada Rukia yang tertidur bersandar di sebuah pohon besar milik kebun sekolah.

Ishida meneguk ludah, merasa takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo. Memanah Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo memang atlet memanah sekolah yang tidak diragukan lagi keahliannya, tetapi bagaiman jika hari ini hari sial seorang Kurosaki Ichigo? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kuchiki Rukia nanti?

Blazzz!

Anak panah melesat dari busur. Targetnya? Tepat! Ichigo berhasil memanah target. Targetnya ialah melukai pipi Rukia, dan ia sukes. Anak panah tertancap tepat di pohon sebelah kiri kepala Rukia. Sangat mengerikan karena jika meleset beberapa sentimeter saja, maka kepala Rukia menjadi taruhan.

Merasa ada rasa nyeri menyerang pipinya, Rukia terbangun dari tidur. Jam istirahat cukup lama, makanya dia memutuskan untuk mengisinya dengan tidur sebentar di kebun sekolah yang rindang.

Darah merembes melewati pori-pori kulit pipi Rukia yang mulus. Pi-pinya terluka? Sontak ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang menyebabkan lukan dipipinya. Saat itulah Ichigo tergelak, lalu tertawa keras menertawai raut kebingungan Rukia.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku karena kau sudah kubangunkan! Hahaha."

Rukia mengeluh kesakitan seraya meraba-raba luka di pipi. Darahnya mengalir, walaupun tidak deras tapi darahnya tidak bisa dihentikan dengan tangan kosong saja.

Dia butuh sapu tangan, baru nanti diobati. Cepat-cepat Rukia bangkit dan berlari menuju ruang loker. Diacuhkannya begitu saja Ichigo yang tersenyum-senyum senang. Daripada mengumpat lelaki itu, Rukia lebih memilih menyembuhkan lukanya dulu.

**.**

**.**

Seharian berada di sekolah membuat Ichigo kelelahan. Kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat ketika langkahnya sudah meraih handle pintu rumah.

"Aku pulang!"

Rumah itu sudah seperti kepompong, kosong tanpa penghuni rumah. Kedua adiknya bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri yang berasrama. Ibunya dua hari ini pergi ke Paris untuk mengurusi bisnis keluarga mengingat sang ibu adalah tulang punggung keluarga. Sementara ayahnya telah wafat sejak usianya enam tahun.

Mengingat mediang ayahnya wafat dengan cara tragis, kepala Ichigo berdenyut sakit. Ingatan seperti itu memang menyakitkan. Dia ada di lokasi ketika sang ayah tewas tanpa kata-kata terakhir. Membuat otaknya terus membenci hingga sekarang.

Siapa bilang anak usia enam tahun tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika dulu ayahnya ikut terbakar di dalam rumah sakit yang dilahap api? Ichigo mengingat detilnya. Ia sangat ingat. Termasuk seseorang yang menyebabkan ia serta kedua adiknya menjadi anak yatim dan ibunya menjanda.

Ichigo meremas kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Terseok-seok ia menuju lemari es, mengambil sebotol air dingin di dalamnya lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

Ponselnya berdering ketika Ichigo baru saja meminum air. Di dalam layar tertera nomor telepon sang ibu yang kini berada di seberang benua.

_"Ada apa, Bu?"_

_"Ichigo! Maaf ya sayang, ibu belum bisa pulang. Minggu depan mungkin ibu akan kembali Jepang."_

_"Ibu mau kemana lagi?"_

_"Ada peragaan busana di Italia. Ibu akan ke sana dulu. Bagaimana, kau ingin ibu belikan sesuatu?"_

_"Tidak usah, Bu. Baik-baik saja di sana. Ibu juga jangan terpikat dengan pria manapun."_

_"Ahh, Ichigo sayang. Cinta ibu cuma pada ayahmu, kok. Kau juga baik-baik di sana ya."_

_"Jangan cemaskan aku."_

_"Sudah ya sayang. Ibu mau menghubungi adik-adikmu nih."_

_"Oke. Sampai jumpa, Bu."_

_"Sampai jumpa, darling…"_

Tutt.

Panggilan berakhir menyisakan desahan napas dari Ichigo. Dia sendirian lagi di rumah. Kesepian memang sudah jadi sahabat terbaiknya.

**.**

"Nee-san!"

Rukia menyandarkan sepeda sembari memanggil kakak perempuannya yang sedang melayani pembeli. De Kuchiki Flower's Shop. Gadis belia itu tersenyum sumringah ketika langkahnya tergopo-gopo, Rukia sempat membungkuk memberi salam pada si pembeli yang berpapasan dengannya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Pelan-pelan dong, Rukia. Kau hampir menabrak pembeli tadi."

"Hampir? Berarti belum terjadi 'kan?"

"Kau ini!"

Kuchiki Hisana adalah kakak perempuan Rukia. Mereka hidup berdua, bersama-sama mengembangkan bisnis toko bunga warisan kakak ipar Rukia yang sudah meninggal dunia. Nama Kuchiki sendiri Rukia sandang demi menghormati keluarga Kuchiki dari kakak iparnya.

"Oh, ada apa dengan pipimu?" Hisana mengernyit, telunjuknya menyentuh pipi Rukia yang tertempel plester luka.

"Bukan apa-apa, Nee. Tadi aku mengusili anak kucing, lalu—grab! Dia mencakarku! Ah sial sekali aku!"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong, 'kan?"

"Benar!" dengan berlagak sibuk, Rukia memalingkan matanya dari Hisana seraya menghampiri jejeran bunga mawar bermacam warna di toko. Matanya dipenuhi kebohongan, bagaimana bisa kakaknya tidak akan tahu? "Ah ya, Nee-san! Tadi ada temanku mau memesan bunga lili putih. Persediaan kita masih, 'kan?" Rukia akhirnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Masih. Akan nee-san siapkan besok."

"Dia minta diskon, loh."

"Terserah kau mau memberinya diskon berapa," tunggu—ada yang aneh, Hisana menyoroti adiknya dengan tatapan serius. "Teman? Kau, punya teman?" seraut heran dari Hisana membuat Rukia tersinggung.

"Tentu saja punya! Uhm, bukan teman di sekolah, sih. Dia gadis kecil yang tinggal di ujung gang sana."

"Oh… begitu."

Pukul empat sore. Sebelum toko benar-benar akan tutup, Rukia membantu Hisana membereskan toko. Baru setelah itu mereka menyiapkan lili putih pesanan teman Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amat menjenuhkan jika setiap pulang, Ichigo hanya akan menemukan rasa sepi di dalam rumah. Hari itu usai pelajaran usai, ia memutuskan menyelesaikan tugas dari sensei-sensei nya di kelas. Bersama dua temannya, Ggio dan Ishida, mereka menyelesaikan tugas yang semestinya dikerjakan di rumah.

Matematika. Ichigo menyodorkan bukunya pada Ishida, meminta teman pintarnya itu mau membantunya mengerjakan soal. Ggio memang tidak sepintar Ishida dan Ichigo, ia lebih pintar merayu perempuan. Keuntungan baginya bisa berteman dekat dengan Ichigo dan Ishida.

"Aduh! Se-sebentar, aku mau ke toilet dulu," Ichigo dan Ishida melongo ketika Ggio dengan terbirit-birit lari menuju toilet sekolah.

Hening menyergap. Ichigo meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan menulis, seraya memperhatikan beberapa hal yang dijelaskan Ishida.

Ggio Vega berperawakan tinggi, sinar matanya setajam milik Ichigo. Hanya saja kepribadiannya lebih hangat jika dibandingkan dengan kedua temannya. Terbersit rasa ngeri ketika siswa laki-laki itu berada di dalam toilet sendirian.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, Ggio membenahi penampilan. Ia bergegas kembali ke kelas. Sekolah belum sepi sepenuhnya. Menjelang sore seperti ini biasanya beberapa siswa memanfaatkan waktu luang mereka untuk kegiatan ekstra, anggota klub olahraga maupun keterampilan masih melakukan aktivitas mereka di ruang klub masing-masing.

Kaki panjang Ggio menelusuri koridor sekolah yang memisahkan gedung belajar dengan toilet umum. Di saat itulah ia menemukan sosok Rukia tengah berada di kebun sekolah. Rukia tampak sedang menanam batang-batang bunga mawar di sekitar taman kelas. Seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibir Ggio. Siswa flamboyan itu mengalihkan langkah, mendekati gadis Kuchiki yang kini sedang bermain dengan tanah.

"Boleh kubantu?" sembari tersenyum, Ggio duduk di sebelah Rukia yang sedang menggali tanah menggunakan cangkul kecil seukuran lengan.

Sontak Rukia menyingkir lalu berdiri menjaga jarak.

"Kuchiki-san, aku ini bukan monster. Kau tidak perlu ketakutan begitu."

Rukia membisu. Ggio, teman Ichigo, cukup bagi Rukia menjadikanya sebagai alasan untuk menghindari kontak fisik dengan teman Ichigo. Siapapun orangnya.

Ggio mendengus, ia terpaksa ikut berdiri kemudian mendekati keterpakuan Rukia. "Di kelas juga ada Ichigo. Kau tidak takut kalau Ichigo tahu kau ada di sini? Aku tidak akan menolongmu jika dia menjahatimu di saat sekolah sepi seperti ini."

"Aku akan segera pulang," Rukia mengeratkan sarung tangannya untuk menyelesaikan kerjanya yang sempat diganggu Ggio.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan oleh Rukia. Ggio pun menyerah, ia menjauhi area kebun sekolah. Sembari melangkah pergi, dipandanginya tubuh Rukia dari jauh. Lalu mempercepat langkah menuju kelas.

Ggio muncul saat Ichigo dan Ishida sudah menyelesaikan soal ke tiga. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya akan jadi pencontek sejati. Cahaya sore mulai menerebos kaca-kaca jendela kelas, seluet bayangan orang-orang yang berada di dalam kelas menjelma seperti lukisan sore.

"Ichigo, ada mainanmu di kebun sekolah."

Mainan? Ichigo dan Ishida mendelik tak mengerti, "Ah! Maksudmu Kuchiki-san?" Ishida menebak arah pembicaraan Ggio hingga mengundang tatapan sinis dari lelaki di dekatnya.

Ichigo tidak menggubris obrolan kedua temannya mengenai Rukia. Yang jelas, kebenciannya muncul lagi dan kebiasaannya mengerjai Rukia lagi-lagi mencuat di dalam otak liciknya.

"Lihat saja. Jika sepuluh menit lagi aku menemukannya di kebun sekolah. Akan kukerjai lagi perempuan pembawa sial itu. Lihat saja." Ichigo meremas jemarinya, ia bersiap dengan sumpah serapah.

"Hei. Kau tidak berniat mencelakainya lagi, 'kan?" Ishida terlihat cemas, bingkai kacamata yang ia pakai tanpa sadar mengendur hingga ke pertengahan hidung.

"Tidak. Hanya kuliah sore saja untuknya."

Ishida melirik pada Ggio. Mengisyaratkan pada Ggio bahwa apa yang dilakukan Ggio adalah kesalahan besar. Seharusnya Ggio tidak perlu menginformasikan mengenai kesibukan Rukia di kebun sekolah.

Sepuluh menit benar-benar berlalu ketika mereka bertiga menyelesaikan tugas. Perlengkapan belajar sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam tas masing-masing. Ggio tersentak, ia ingat kalau hari ini ia punya janji dengan pacar ke delapannya untuk berkencan. Segera setelah mengingat janjinya, ia melesat pergi, meninggalkan Ichigo dan Ishida melangkah keluar gedung.

Ichigo melihat ke arah kebun sekolah. Benar saja, di sana ada Rukia yang kini sedang merapikan batang-batang mawar yang belum tertanam.

"Ishida. Kau pulang saja duluan, masih ada yang akan kukerjakan," Ichigo tersenyum sinis, matanya fokus hanya pada gadis yang berdiri di kebun sekolah dengan latar langit sore di atasnya.

"Jangan kelewatan menjahatinya, Ichigo. Kau bisa kena karma nanti."

Mendengar peringatan tersebut, Ichigo tergelak. "Karma? Karma seperti apa? Justru gadis itu yang harus mendapatkan karma dariku."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya mengingatkan, jangan berbuat amoral di sekolah."

"Berapa banyak lagi peringatan untukku, sepupu. Huh… menyentuhnya saja membuat bulu kudukku merinding, apalagi harus berbuat amoral. Jaga otakmu itu, Tuan Pintar."

"Sesukamu sajalah. Aku mau pulang."

"Inoue jauh lebih baik darinya!" Ichigo berteriak di saat Ishida sudah berada cukup jauh, hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian Rukia yang semenjak tadi sibuk dengan tanaman-tanamannya.

**.**

"Sedang apa kau?"

Bayangan tubuh Ichigo yang berdiri di belakang Rukia sungguh menerbitkan ketakutan. Dia sendirian di sini, dan terkutuklah dengan apa yang ia abaikan dari peringatan Ggio tadi. Wujud Ichigo sudah seperti monster bagi Rukia. Tanpa sadar Rukia mencengkram kuat batang mawar yang masih tersisa dalam genggamannya.

Rukia tertunduk. Bahunya bergetar tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Ia mencoba bergerak tapi tidak bisa. Mulutnya keluh, tenggorokan Rukia tersumbat ketika Ichigo menggeser posisi sampai bisa melihat gundukan tanah yang kini ditanami batang mawar.

Ketakutan Rukia memudar berganti keterkejutan lain yang ditunjukkan Ichigo. Lelaki itu dengan beringas menendang batang-batang mawar yang baru saja ditanam Rukia, kemudian menginjak-injak tanaman-tanaman itu seraya tersenyum kejam.

"Bunga-bunga ini tidak akan tumbuh dari tangan pembawa sial sepertimu! Adik dari pembunuh sepertimu, hanya akan membuat bunga ini mati!"

Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang. Matanya mengerut dengan warna sedikit kemerahan. Jantungnya seolah digenggam Ichigo, diremas hingga remuk. Alarm otaknya bergemuruh, menarik-narik pembuluh darahnya sampai mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hei!"

Ichigo berhenti, matanya begitu nyalang memandang Rukia.

"Menginjak tanaman ini sampai mati. Itu yang sedang kulakukan," Ichigo menggeram, menggertakan giginya dengan raut mengancam.

"Tanaman yang kauinjak itu tidak bersalah. Akulah yang berdosa, yah, kakakku yang dipenuhi dosa."

"Pembunuh seperti kalian—"

"Kami bukan pembunuh!" Rukia menjerit histeris, ada kengerian dengan apa yang ingin ia muntahkan pada pemuda di depannya itu, "A-ayahmu yang berusaha menolong. Kami tidak minta tolong padanya! Dokter Isshin mati karena kecelakaan!"

Plak!

Tamparan mendarat di pipi Rukia. Tepat dimana plester luka masih tertempel di sana.

"Kecelakaan kau bilang? ! Berani sekali kau memaki orang yang sudah menolongmu."

Rukia menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia gemetaran. Ia memejamkan mata, berharap dokter penolong yang kini berada di surga mau mengampuni apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Apalagi? Semua yang terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan. Kau kira aku senang dengan semua ini, hah?" dengan sedikit keberanian Rukia bicara, memandang tepat pada mata cokelat Ichigo.

"Tidak sengaja? Demi Tuhan! Hebat sekali ucapanmu!"

Ingin sekali menangis, tapi sebisa mungkin Rukia ingin menahannya.

"Gara-gara menolong kakakmu, ayahku mati! Anak-anaknya menjadi yatim piatu, dan ibuku bekerja keras sendirian!" Bagai srigala yang melolong di tengah malam, Ichigo berorator dipenuhi gejolak kemarahan dan luapan dendam. Dia bicara, membakar Rukia dengan kata-kata kejam.

Sambil menggigit bibirnya yang membeku. Rukia melepaskan kalung yang ia kenakan.

Sebuah kalung berantai perak dengan bandul berukiran malaikat cupid. Malaikat dengan sosok anak kecil bersayap memegang busur dan anak panah. Rukia menyodorkan kalung tersebut pada Ichigo.

"Kalung ini—"

Tidak sempat meneruskan penjelasan, mendadak Ichigo merebut kalung berbandul malaikat itu lalu melemparnya ke dalam kolam ikan yang berada di kebun sekolah.

Kluk.

Kolam ikan yang dipenuhi ikan mas dan ditumbuhi teratai kerdil kini ikut terlibat ke dalam situasi buruk itu.

"Simpan saja penjelasanmu untuk dirimu sendiri," seraya mendorong bahu Rukia sampai jatuh terduduk di tanah, Ichigo berlalu—melubangi hati Rukia dengan duka dan rasa bersalah yang semakin melebar.

Rok Rukia dikotori tanah, dan Ichigo kembali melukai tangan Rukia yang sejak tadi menggenggam batang mawar yang berduri.

Telapak tangannya tertusuk duri menembus hingga ke hatinya.

**.**

**.**

Matahari tenggelam dalam buaian langit. Sinar yang menerangkan kini menghilang, menghitamkan belahan dunia dimana Rukia berada di bawahnya. Hari sudah beranjak malam. Rukia menyadari hari mulai gelap karena telah melepas petang, namun tubuhnya enggan untuk beranjak dari ayunan di sekitar taman kota.

Pikirannya melayang, mengingat pertengkarannya dengan putra dari dokter Isshin tadi sungguh menambah rasa bersalah. Dia menyesal. Di saat ia mengerjapkan mata, di saat itulah setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Rukia yang terluka.

"Rukia-chan, kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Rukia termangu, belum menyadari ada keberadaan seseorang di depannya.

Seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang menegur Rukia. Dia teman Rukia yang kemarin memesan bunga lili putih. "Rukia-chan, kau menangis," tambahnya seraya menyentuh kedua pipi Rukia hingga menyadarkan Rukia dari ketermanguan.

"Rurichiyo…"

Mereka saling melempar senyum. Seketika anak bernama Rurichiyo itu mampu menghibur hati Rukia. Menunjukkan pada Rukia bahwa ia tidak sendirian, masih ada teman yang mau menghiburnya di saat sesedih ini.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bajumu lembab?" Rurichiyo memegang seragam sekolah Rukia yang memang basah. Gadis kecil berumur sebelas tahun tersebut akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah Rukia, memandangi Rukia dengan tatapan kasihan. "Pasti ini ulah si pembencimu itu," kata-kata si gadis pirang lagi-lagi mengundang senyum Rukia. Senyuman pahit.

"Rurichiyo-chan, kita ini—berteman, 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu padamu," sedikit tersendat-sendat dengan ucapannya, Rukia mengulurkan sesuatu yang ia genggam. Matanya nanar penuh harap pada mata biru sahabat ciliknya.

"Apa?" Ketika Rukia membuka genggamannya, Rurichiyo tercenung. Sebuah kalung berantai perak hadir di depan matanya. "Cantik sekali," pujinya tanpa sadar, lalu menyoroti mata Rukia dengan tatapan heran, "Ini—emas putih, 'kan? Kenapa kau mau menitipkan ini padaku?"

Rukian mengangguk. Dia berusaha setegar mungkin menyimpan masalah ini. Menyimpan benda berharga, kalung yang mengubah arah takdirnya menjadi semengerikan ini.

Sejenak menghela napas, Rukia mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Keberanian untuk menguak masa lalu terburuknya yang sebetulnya—menyakitkan untuk dikenang. Masa dimana pristiwa itu terjadi. Pristiwanya yang begitu singkat, namun luka yang diakibatkan seolah tak tersembuhkan.

Rurichiyo pun tenggelam dalam cerita sedih Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Festival Kebudayaan di sekolah menyemarakkan perayaan kelulusan siswa kelas tiga. Semua siswa dinyatakan lulus seratus persen. Maka dari itu sebelum menuju upacara kelulusan dan perpisahan, sekolah menyelenggarakan kegiatan Festival Kebudayaan. Termasuk mengundang sekolah lain untuk ikut meramaikan.

Ichigo sebagai siswa kelas dua mau tidak mau harus ikut menghadirinya. Bersama Ggio, ia berkeliling, melihat-lihat beberapa stan yang berjejeran. Ggio sendiri dengan santainya berjalan sembari terus menebar pesona.

"Kurosaki-kun! Ayo ikut permainan ini!"

Terlihat dari stan permainan memanah, Inoue melambaikan tangan. Di sampingnya ada Ishida yang sedang melayani siswa yang mencoba permainan mereka. Ggio tampak tak tertarik, ia memutuskan untuk berpisah jalan dengan Ichigo. "Kau saja yang kesana, aku masih mau berkeliling," segera Ggio meninggalkan Ichigo, membiarkan Ichigo bergabung dengan Inoue dan Ishida.

**.**

"Berapa harga mawar ini?"

"Setangkainya lima belas ribu."

Rukia tersenyum pada pembeli pertamanya.

"Andai saja ada pria yang mau memberiku mawar merah ini," si pembeli menggurutu, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Dengan terkekeh Rukia menghiburnya, "Pasti ada, Nona. Akan ada seseorang yang mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, lebih baik aku beli sendiri saja."

Si pembeli dengan kibasan rambut ungunya memperhatikan penuh simpati pada wajah mungil Rukia.

"Terima kasih, ya."

"Sama-sama."

Sambil menepuk-nepuk lembaran uang pada bunga-bunga yang dijual, Rukia kembali menawarkan bunganya dengan berteriak. Membujuk para pengunjung untuk membeli bunga-bunganya.

Stan permainan memanah mendadak ramai. Para pengunjung berdesakan mengerumuni area yang diketuai Ishida itu. Kebanyakan diantara mereka ternyata siswa perempuan. Di sana seorang Kurosaki Ichigo membidik anak panahnya pada target panahan berupa lingkaran dengan jarak tiga meter. Pada lingkaran tersebut tertempel nomor hadiah yang akan dipilih. Ichigo pun berkonsentrasi pada hadiah yang sudah ia pilih.

Siap…

Tiga. Dua. Satu.

Pluk!

Nomor dua!

Hadiah bernomor dua berhasil Ichigo panah. Ternyata, sebuah boneka beruang berukuran sedang sudah didapatkan. Inoue dengan riang menyerahkan boneka tersebut pada Ichigo, gadis itu berharap Kurosaki-kun mau memberikan si beruang padanya.

Ichigo sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan hadiah konyol ini, ia hanya menguji kemampuannya saja. Inoue mengulurkan si boneka beruang, Ichigo ingin menolak atau—diberikan saja pada Inoue? Tetapi, Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya ketika tersirat tatapan tidak suka dari siswa-siswa lelaki di sana. Ahh, Inoue memang populer.

Berat hati Ichigo akhirnya mengambil hadiah boneka miliknya. Seraya mengedarkan pandangan pada kerumunan siswa perempuan, Ichigo memilih-milih diantara kerumunan perempuan-perempuan itu yang akan beruntung mendapat hadiah darinya.

Secara acak, ia menemukan seorang siswa dari sekolah berbeda tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan. Gadis manis berambut keunguan dengan kuncir kuda berpita merah. Ichigo berjalan mendekati gadis asing itu dengan senyum merekah, bersikap seakan-akan ia adalah seorang cassanova kelas paus.

"Boneka ini untukmu. Kau jaga dia baik-baik, ya."

Setelah boneka beruang berpindah tangan, barulah gadis asing tadi mengerjapkan matanya.

**.**

Dari jauh perhatian Ichigo tertuju pada kesibukan Rukia membereskan stan. Festival kebudayaan telah selesai, memaksa para siswa untuk mengakhiri serangkaian acara di hari itu. Sambil menimbang-nimbang bola bisbol di tangannya, Ichigo mengamati si gadis Kuchiki itu dengan tatapan seperti biasa.

Kemarahan. Benci. Otaknya dibayangi oleh wajah Rukia setiap waktu. Karena itu setiap kali ada kesempatan bertemu, Ichigo tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk menghakimi Rukia dengan caranya sendiri.

Ide jahat Ichigo untuk kesekian kalinya muncul.

Seraya memasang seringai hiu, ia membidik Kuchiki Rukia dengan bola bisbol. Ishida yang melihat sudah sangat malas memperingatkan Ichigo. Dia menyerah dengan kejahilan Ichigo pada Rukia yang tanpa ampun dan tanpa mengenal waktu.

Di dalam hatinya. Ichigo menghitung mundur.

Kemudian bola bisbol itu melesat dari genggaman. Melayang menembus udara, menuju pada sasaran—yaitu tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Awas!"

Bamm.

Beruntung bagi Rukia. Siswa yang tadi membeli bunganya—si pembeli pertama –berhasil melindungi Rukia dari serangan bola bisbol, menghalau laju bola dengan tameng punggungnya. Namun dampaknya, justru tubuhnya yang diserang si bola bisbol.

"Senna!" teman dari gadis itu berteriak histeris, ketika gadis bernama Senna tersebut jatuh tertelungkup menimpa Rukia. Rukia tertegun tak percaya. Ia segera menopang tubuh Senna, sebelum akhirnya membawa gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke ruang kesehatan.

Ichigo syok. Di tempatnya berdiri, matanya terbelalak kaget. Di-dia melukai orang lain bahkan sampai membuat si korban pingsan. Ishida mendengus, "Kau salah sasaran Ichigo, sebaiknya segera minta maaf sana."

Ahh sial!

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_Saya muncul lagi dengan ide iseng ini, minna-san. Maaf kalau karakter Ichigo dan Rukia selalu OoC begini, semoga Kubo-sama juga memaafkan._

_Menurut minna-san, mana yang tepat? __**Unforgivabl**__e atau __**unforgiven**__, sih? Mohon diberitahu ya, minna-san kalau berkenan. Terima kasih banyak._


	2. Chapter 2

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #2**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Setelah perawat keluar, kini tersisa Rukia bersama Senna dan temannya di dalam ruang kesehatan. Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih tersebut berkilauan tertimpa warna matahari sore yang mencorong melewati jendela-jendela sekolah. Rukia menatap simpati pada jingga tua di mata Senna, lalu beralih ke bahu belakang gadis itu yang mungkin berwarna lebam berkat bola bisbol.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Rukia segera ia membantu Senna untuk duduk di atas ranjang usai diperiksa.

"Bukan salahmu, uhm—"

"Kuchiki Rukia, itu namaku. Namamu?"

Senna tersenyum simpul, "Kanae Senna." Seraya menoleh, Senna memperkenalkan siswa laki-laki yang berdiri kaku di sebelahnya, "Dia temanku, Ulquiorra Schriffer."

Rukia menunduk kikuk, lalu mengucapkan salam perkenalan. Lelaki itu ramping, berdiri menjulang dengan tatapan tajam ia menyambut salam Rukia. Rambutnya yang sedikit gondrong ia kuncir rapi, rambut hitam yang berpadu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih tampak maskulin di mata Rukia.

"Kau siswa yang menjual bunga mawar tadi, 'kan?"

"Iya—bagaimana keadaanmu, Senna?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Untung aku tidak sampai amnesia," Senna kemudian terkikik, dengan tak sabar ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Ulquiorra, "Ini dia gadis yang kubilang tadi, mirip sekali denganmu, 'kan?"

Ulquiorra memperhatikan Rukia. Mengundang reaksi tidak suka dari Rukia ketika lelaki itu tanpa berkedip memperhatikannya, seakan dengan begitu Rukia merasa ditelanjangi.

Perkenalan mereka terganggu oleh kedatangan Ichigo yang muncul dari balik pintu ruangan kesehatan. Sontak Rukia berbalik, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan raut ketakutan di depan Senna dan Ulquiorra.

Ichigo tampak tak mempedulikan kehadiran Rukia di sana. Ia menatap lurus pada Senna. Lalu sebagai permintaan maaf ia membungkuk. Dengan penyesalan yang sungguh-sungguh ia bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu kaupunya masalah apa dengan Kuchiki-san, tapi apa yang kaulakukan tadi itu sangat berbahaya. Beruntung aku ada di sana dan melindunginya." Tak sabar Senna menyemprot Ichigo lagi, "Kukira kau ini laki-laki yang baik."

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo menghilang, dilihat lagi wajah Senna dengan raut penasaran.

"Bukan 'kah, kau gadis yang kuberi boneka beruang itu?"

"Benar!" mendadak Senna berubah salah tingkah, ia terlalu antusias dengan Ichigo yang masih mengingat wajahnya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Senna."

Tu-tunggu, Senna berbinar-binar ketika namanya disebut oleh Ichigo. "Kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, aku mendengar percakapan kalian tadi."

"Huh! Tukang menguping!"

Ulquiorra membisu di tengah obrolan Senna dan Ichigo. Sekilas ia melirik pada wajah Rukia yang menekuk, jelas terlihat dari mata Ulquiorra kalau bibir gadis itu memucat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sejak insiden di festival itu terjadi, Ichigo dan Senna menjadi dekat. Mereka berteman, saling bertegur sapa dan menunjukkan perhatian. Ichigo dengan terang-terangan memperlihatkan ketertarikannya akan sifat periang Senna, begitu juga Senna yang dengan antusias selalu menambah intensitas pertemuan mereka sesering mungkin.

Senna sering mengunjungi Ichigo di sekolah, berhubung mereka berbeda sekolah. Pun Ichigo yang biasa menemui Senna di sekolahnya. Berkat kehadiran Senna, Ichigo perlahan mengabaikan kebenciannya pada Rukia. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, namun beberapa bulan ini, Rukia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sikap Ichigo.

Di balik itu, entah mengapa ada hal yang mengusik hati Rukia lebih dari sikap jahil Ichigo padanya. Kekosongan muncul di benaknya. Ada kecemburuan di sudut hatinya. Kenapa? Bukannya, Ichigo begitu membencinya? Mereka bukan sepasang kekekasih yang harus mencemburui? Tetapi—sikap sinis, perlakukan buruk dari Ichigo seolah bagi Rukia adalah bentuk perhatian yang berbeda.

Dari jendela kelas, Rukia melihat kehangatan yang diumbar Ichigo pada Senna. Senna menemui Ichigo di sekolah saat jam pulang sekolah. Barangkali mereka akan berkencan? Dada Rukia berdebar. Rasa iri muncul setiap kali ia membayangkan itu.

Rukia membenturkan kepala di atas meja, sembari merutuki perasaan yang begitu tidak tahu malunya mengendap di hatinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Teman kencanmu manis juga."

Komentar Ggio berhasil menarik seulas senyuman dari Ichigo, "Aku tahu."

"Hohoho. Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum!"

Merasa diolok-olok oleh Ggio, Ichigo memukul kepala temannya di tengah koridor sekolah. Mereka tengah berjalan menuju kelas.

"Kau bahkan melupakan mainanmu," Ishida mencoba menyindir.

"Berhenti mengatakan mainan! Aku tidak tertarik lagi menjahatinya, Senna bilang dia tidak suka aku—"

"Waw! Berkat Senna kau jadi sebaik ini."

Ichigo menyeringai kecil, "Meskipun begitu aku tetap membencinya."

Ggio tergelak. Tertawa lagi dengan memamerkan gigi-ginya yang rapi. Otaknya berputar, menawarkan ide pada Ichigo yang akhir-akhir ini kehabisan ide untuk menjahati Kuchiki Rukia.

"Bagaimana kalau Kuchiki Rukia jadi mainanku?"

Sontak Ichigo menoleh pada Ggio. Dengan mata memicing ia mencari penjelasan dari maksud pertanyaan Ggio yang tiba-tiba. "Sudah kubilang dia bukan mainanku! Terserah kau mau apakan dia, jangan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak berhak kujawab, Ggio Vega," seraya menarik napas, Ichigo mempercepat langkah. Meninggalkan Ggio yang kini tengah tersenyum licik.

Ishida menyoroti Ggio dengan tatapan serius, "Apa yang mau kaulakukan?"

"Hanya permainan kecil. Sejak dulu aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya perempuan yang dibenci Ichigo."

"Rasa? Apa maksudmu?" Ishida kian penasaran, menggiring Ggio agar mau menceritakan ide apa yang disimpan di otak playboy seperti Ggio.

"Sudahlah, Ishida. Ini rahasiaku."

Cemas dengan niatan buruk yang muncul dari Ggio, Ishida menarik bahu Ggio dengan kerutan dahi yang mendalam. "Kau tidak akan berbuat kriminal, 'kan?" pertanyaan bernada menyudutkan tersebut seketika mencekik kewarasan Ggio.

"Permainan kecil. Aku ingin gadis itu juga menunjukkan ketakutannya padaku. Lagipula, ini bukan perbuatan kriminal."

Ggio menghindari Ishida dengan berlalu cepat menuju kelas. Sementara itu Ishida tercenung dengan pikiran negatifnya, mencoba menebak dan menenangkan pada diri sendiri bahwa Ggio tidak akan melakukan hal berbahaya pada gadis malang seperti Rukia.

_**.**_

Hari itu usai pelajaran olahraga, Rukia sebagai petugas piket membawa alat-alat olah raga untuk dikembalikan ke dalam gudang. Dibantu oleh dua petugas piket yang lain, mereka menyusun perlengkapan olah raga yang baru saja digunakan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, pekerjaan mereka selesai. Namun, karena Rukia kebagian menyapu lantai di gudang, alhasil ia dibiarkan bekerja sendiri di sana sementara kedua temannya tadi beristirahat lebih dulu.

Gudang sekolah terletak di sekitar kebun sekolah. Ruangan dengan luas empat kali enam meter tersebut tampak sepi. Bahkan sampai membangunkan rasa takut tak beralasan dalam diri Rukia.

Ketika Rukia hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mendadak suara pintu mengalihkan perhatian Rukia pada pintu yang sudah tertutup.

Dengan raut kekhawatiran, Rukia memandang seseorang yang kini sudah berada di dalam gudang dengan menahan handle pintu agar tetap tertutup.

"Ka-kau—" firasat buruk menyerang gadis itu. Wajahnya pias mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya yang berlebihan.

_**.**_

"Dimana Ggio?"

Ishida menghampiri Ichigo yang tengah mengganti seragam olahraga di ruang loker. "Bukannya tadi bersamamu," Ichigo menjawab sekenanya seraya mengunci kembali loker.

"Tidak."

"Ha! Mungkin dia sedang bersama pacar ke sebelasnya," masih dengan sikap santainya Ichigo berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruang loker, sedangkan Ishida memandang cemas pada punggung Ichigo yang mulai menjauh.

Firasatnya buruk. Ishida ingat apa yang kemarin Ggio sampaikan. Permainan kecil? Buru-buru ia menyamai langkah Ichigo yang sudah berada di luar ruangan.

"Apa kau melihat Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo mendesah, merasa jengah ketika nama Kuchiki Rukia ia dengar dari mulut sepupunya itu. "Tidak! Meski aku melihat wujudnya, tetap saja aku merasa tidak melihat—" ucapan Ichigo terputus ketika tiba-tiba saja Ishida berlari menuju kelas mereka, "Hei, Ishida!"

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ishida, Ichigo mengikutinya.

"Tidak ada," gumam Ishida menyimpan khawatir. "Kau melihat Kuchiki-san?" kembali ia bertanya, menuntut jawaban dari salah seorang anggota kelas mereka.

"Oh, tadi Kuchiki-san ada di gudang."

Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di samping Ishida hanya diam memperhatikan, kenapa sepupunya itu terlihat gusar? "Kenapa kau mencari perempuan itu?" tanyanya sarkatis.

"Ggio—dia, akan melakukan sesuatu pada mainanmu itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang disimpan di dalam otaknya. Tapi, kita harus mencari Ggio. Perasaanku tidak enak, Ichigo."

Penjelasan Ishida akhirnya memancing kesadaran Ichigo. Sambil ikut berlari, ia menyusul Ishida. Apa—apa yang mau dilakukan Ggio?

_**.**_

Rukia meronta. Mencoba melepaskan satu genggaman Ggio pada kedua lengannya. Tubuhnya tersandar di dinding, terperangkap oleh tubuh Ggio. Sedangkan mulutnya tertutup rapat oleh satu genggaman lagi dari tangan Ggio yang berhasil menutupi nyaris seluruh wajah Rukia.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya kau lebih waspada, Kuchiki-san."

Mulut Rukia terbungkam. Dadanya naik turun mencoba bernapas dari hidung sedapat mungkin.

"Bukankah kau tidak pernah melawan saat Ichigo menjahatimu. Jadi sekarang, diamlah, aku hanya ingin menciummu kok."

Tidak! Rukia sama sekali terkurung. Saat Ggio menggeser genggamannya pada dagu Rukia, sekejap bibir gadis itu telah dicium Ggio. Rukia dicium paksa tanpa diberi waktu untuk menarik napas.

Brak.

Keasyikan Ggio diganggu. Ia menghentikan aksinya, memindai sudut matanya pada sosok Ishida yang berhamburan masuk dengan mendobrak pintu gudang.

"Astaga, Ggio!" segera Ishida memisahkan tubuh kecil Rukia yang lemas dari rengkuhan Ggio, merangkul pundak Rukia dengan begitu protektif. "Kau benar-benar tidak waras," tambahnya seraya membawa Rukia pergi.

Ggio membatu. Mengamati bagaimana lemahnya tubuh Rukia gara-gara perbuatan yang dia lakukan barusan. Sungguh, Ggio tidak berniat buruk. Dia hanya mencoba mencium, karena perempuan biasanya tidak akan menolak dia.

Sinar mata Rukia memudar. Dahinya curam melekuk, menyimpan ketakutan yang besar. Ketika dipapah Ishida, ia menangkap bayangan Kurosaki Ichigo yang kini berdiri diam di depan pintu gudang. Mata mereka bertemu.

Ichigo melihat sudut bibir Rukia yang terluka. Itu—sepertinya bekas ciuman paksa Ggio.

Rukia dengan kemarahan tersimpan, memandangi Ichigo dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang.

Mata Ichigo benar-benar bertemu pandang dengan Rukia. Bagai sebilah pedang, Ichigo merasa disayat-sayat oleh tatapan perempuan yang sejak dulu ia benci itu. Duka yang besar seakan ia tanam kembali di hati Rukia.

Tetapi, seiring langkah Rukia menjauh, Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tertinggal dari gadis itu, membumbung tinggi di dalam diri Ichigo.

Ishida sendiri menghakimi Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam. Dia berharap suatu saat Ichigo menyadari kesalahannya pada gadis ini.

Masih dalam kebekuan. Ichigo menatap dingin pada Ggio. Bola matanya seakan ingin keluar dari rongga dengan semua kekurangajaran Ggio pada perempuan itu. Ya, dia memang membenci Rukia, tetapi tak pernah terpikirkan bagi Ichigo untuk melecehkannya.

"Dasar, Ishida sialan. Padahal aku baru saja bermain sebentar."

Seakan ada rantai di leher, Ichigo merasa tercekik dengan ucapan seenaknya Ggio barusan.

Bruk.

Dalam sekali pukulan. Ggio roboh, jatuh terlentang.

"Manusia rendah? !" sembur Ichigo dengan kemarahan tinggi.

Tak terima dengan makian itu, Ggio segera berdiri, berniat membalas Ichigo dengan pukulan yang sama. Namun, niatnya diurungkan ketika rasa bersalah muncul di hati Ggio. Dia menyesal.

"Sebelum menilai orang, bercerminlah dulu, Ichigo. Aku memang menjahatinya, tapi di sini tak ada orang, setidaknya dia tidak dipermalukan di muka umum seperti yang kaulakukan selama ini padanya."

"Aku—memang membencinya. Benci sekali. Tapi, Ggio, sekalipun aku tidak pernah berpikir menyentuhnya seperti apa yang kaulakukan tadi!"

"Sama saja," Ggio mendengus lalu meneruskan kembali kata-katanya. "Lagipula aku tidak berbuat lebih, kawan. Hanya dicium, tidak ada lagi. Gadis itu saja yang berlagak suci. Ichigo, Ichigo, harusnya kau mentraktirku karena berhasil menakuti Kuchiki Rukia."

_**.**_

Dua hari Rukia tidak masuk sekolah. Ia terbaring di kamar dengan tubuh lunglai, tak ada semangat untuk menjalani hari-harinya. Itu semua karena perlakuan tak senonoh yang dilakukan teman Ichigo padanya beberapa waktu lalu di gudang. Rukia meringkuk di ranjang dengan selimut tergulung di tubuhnya seperti kepompong.

Berulang kali Rukia menyentuh bibirnya yang perih. Ggio merobek bibir kecil itu dengan giginya yang taring.

"Rukia, mau sampai kapan kau terbaring terus?"

Hisana membuka tirai jendela kamar Rukia. Membuat kamar itu diisi penuh oleh sinar pagi.

"Bangunlah, Rukia. Kau harus sarapan."

Sebenarnya Rukia sudah terbangun, tetapi suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang buruk. Dua hari ini ia beralasan sakit, menghindari semua yang berkaitan dengan urusan sekolah. Untungnya, sang kakak bisa mengerti dan membiarkan Rukia beristirahat untuk beberapa hari.

_**.**_

"Sudah dua hari Kuchiki-san tidak hadir, dan itu karena perbuatanmu."

Dicermahi begitu oleh Ishida, Ggio mendesis bosan. Ia mengorek-ngorek telinganya—bersikap tak terjadi apapun.

"Aku akan minta maaf kalau dia sudah masuk sekolah," janjinya pada Ishida. Ishida tak merespons, ia berpaling pada Ichigo yang duduk diam di bangkunya.

Bagi Ichigo, waktu seolah menyihir. Dari bangkunya—ia mengawasi bangku dimana Kuchiki Rukia biasa memperhatikan penjelasan para sensei.

Mereka duduk di barisan yang sama, hanya saja Ichigo berada di blok pinggir dinding sebelah kanan sedangkan Rukia di blok pinggir kiri.

Gadis itu sedang tidak ada di bangkunya. Kosong. Ketidakhadiran Rukia bahkan tampak jauh lebih menyiksa daripada saat dimana gadis itu hadir. Ichigo tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah.

Kelas yang ramai seakan berganti sepi. Ichigo merasa ruangan itu menggelap, lalu secara berkala jantungnya berdegup tak normal.

Seakan-akan menjadi bagian dari dimensi gelapnya, Ichigo meletakkan kepala di meja, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengannya yang kokoh. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kegelapan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Ia tersiksa oleh desakan tak tertahankan untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Ia berharap bisa menemukan lentera, dan bergegas mencari jalan kebebasan.

Dalam kegelapannya, Ichigo merasa sesuatu tengah dibisikkan dalam hatinya, 'pernahkan kaulihat wajah Kuchiki Rukia yang biasa kau takut-takuti dengan ancamanmu?' Ichigo bergeming di tempatnya, terdiam dalam lamunan.

Dan dia merasa seakan-akan sesuatu lebih dahulu teraduk-aduk di dalam dirinya, dan lalu disembunyikan. Napasnya menyesak dan tersengal—seperti ada beban yang menimpa punggungnya.

Dadanya berdebar, menyakitkan. Hingga jemarinya mencari-cari dimana letak syaraf yang bisa membuat jantungnya segelisah ini. Beriringan dengan angin yang begitu asing menyelinap ke dalam dirinya.

Demi kelegaan, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Namun, sesaat kemudian, Ichigo kembali cemas. Matanya terbuka perlahan ketika tanpa sadar bibirnya menyimpul membisikkan nama, 'Rukia.' Terasa asing dan intim, nama itu seperti beban yang beratnya meningkat dengan luar biasa membuat sekujur rongga dadanya bergetar tanpa sebab.

_**.**_

Setelah bosan meringkuk di dalam rumah. Rukia kembali memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dengan mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan masker penutup mulut, ia berpura-pura tengah menderita flu.

Dia menelusuri koridor sekolah, melewati berpasang-pasang mata para siswa yang merasa heran dengan penampilannya hari ini. Langkahnya berhenti ketika seseorang berseru menyebutkan namanya.

"Kuchiki-san!" Ishida mempercepat langkah, hingga ia sudah berada di samping Rukia.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Kau—" seraya menatap penuh prihatin, Ishida berkomentar, "terlihat sangat sehat."

Rukia mengulum senyum, "Ya… ahh, aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

"Sudah, jangan diingat lagi. Kau harus melupakannya."

"Baik."

Sambil melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas. Ishida lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah Rukia. Ia bermaksud menyentuh bahu Rukia, Rukia terkejut lalu secara refleks ia menepis tangan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Maafkan aku, Ishida-kun!" sontak perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang menatap pada Ishida dan Rukia.

"Ti-tidak, aku yang salah. Maaf ya."

Ishida kebingungan. Dilihatnya bahu Rukia menjadi gemetaran. Apa kejadian di gudang itu, sudah membuat Rukia trauma?

"Kuchiki-san, bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar?"

Lama Rukia tertunduk akhirnya ia mendongak, menatap wajahnya dari pantulan lensa kacamata Ishida. "Kemana?" dahi Rukia berkedut, batinnya menolak. Tetapi—lelaki ini sudah menolongnya, ia tidak berhak menolak permintaan Ishida jika itu bukan permintaan yang merugikan.

"Ke kebun sekolah."

_**.**_

"Ada yang ingin minta maaf padamu."

Rukia meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Matanya nanar, menyembunyikan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi isi kepalanya. Dari balik dinding, Ggio muncul sembari melempar senyum kikuk.

Panik menguasai Rukia. Ia bergerak mundur beberapa langkah, menjaga jarak sejauh yang bisa ia lakukan. Tidak—Rukia tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini.

Ketika Ishida berniat menenangkan Rukia, gadis itu sudah berlari menjauh. Menghilang di balik tikungan koridor sekolah lalu kembali ke kelas.

"Ke-kenapa dengannya? Aku 'kan mau minta maaf," gerutu Ggio tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Masih bertanya 'kenapa'? Dia pantas bersikap seperti itu padamu."

Ditinggalkannya Ggio yang termangu. Ishida menyesal sudah berusaha menjadi mediator antara Ggio dan Rukia. Seharusnya perbuatan temannya itu memang tidak perlu dimaafkan.

_**.**_

Ichigo hampir terlonjak ketika dari pintu kelas ia melihat Rukia. Tubuh gadis itu tertutup rapat oleh sweater begitupun bibirnya—bersembunyi di balik masker. Gara-gara Ggio, dua hari ini Ichigo terus memikirkan Rukia.

Dia mencemaskan gadis itu? Namun pemikiran tersebut segera ia buang. Ichigo hanya merasa kasihan, ia bersimpati dengan apa yang dilakukan Ggio pada Rukia karena ia mempunyai adik perempuan. Bersimpati? Lagi-lagi Ichigo menyangkal, bagaimana mungkin ia bersimpati pada perempuan sialan itu? Cih!

Ggio dan Ishida menghampiri Ichigo. Jam pelajaran belum dimulai, ketika mereka membicarakan kejadian yang baru saja menimpa Ggio.

Sambil mengulurkan tangan Ggio mengaku salah pada Ichigo. "Terima kasih sudah memukulku kemarin, sampai-sampai ibuku mengira aku dipukul preman," singgungnya lagi, berharap Ichigo mau kembali bergurau.

"Sudahlah. Kurasa perempuan murahan layak menerima—" cepat Ichigo mengerem kata-kata kasarnya, ketika Ishida memelototinya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Aku sudah menyerah menasihatimu, Kurosaki."

Ishida sontak berdiri, menghindari percakapan yang selalu dihiasi dengan kebencian Ichigo pada Rukia. Dia mulai muak berada di sekitar Ichigo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semester pertama di kelas tiga semakin merenggangkan hubungan Ichigo dengan sepupunya, Uryuu Ishida. Sempurna sudah. Dengan begitu berkembang pula kebenciannya pada Rukia.

Semua terjadi karena gadis itu.

Setelah dua tahun berada di kelas yang sama, akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia terpisah kelas. Seolah mendapatkan udara segar, Rukia bernapas lega.

Namun, ironisnya—perasaan lega itu berganti menjadi dimensi hampa. Entah sejak kapan, sikap jahat Ichigo itu memicu perasaan asing yang berbeda. Rukia tidak pernah membalas Ichigo dengan kebencian yang sama.

Sangat disayangkan, tahun ini ia akan mendapatkan kedamaian dari kelas yang berbeda. Tanpa Kurosaki Ichigo, ia bisa berjalan mantap, benar 'kan?

"Kuchiki-san! Senangnya kita bisa satu kelas!"

Inoue Orihime segera memilih bangku di belakang Rukia.

_**.**_

Perpustakan ramai pengunjung. Termasuk Ichigo yang membaca dengan seksama judul buku di setiap deretan rak.

Di sudut tempatnya berdiri, Ichigo mendapati Rukia tengah mencoba meraih buku yang letaknya cukup tinggi. Tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit keinginan Ichigo untuk membantu gadis yang tinggi badannya mungkin kurang dari satu setengah meter.

"Dia benar-benar pendek," oloknya seraya tersenyum mengejek.

Boro-boro mau membantu, Ichigo malah melempar buku ditangannya hingga mengenai lengan Rukia yang terjulur di atas rak.

"Aw!"

"Kena!" Ichigo kegirangan, seraya mengacuhkan rasa sakit Rukia, ia berlalu pergi.

Rukia menghela napas. Menahan lengannya yang mulai membiru. Buku setebal lima ratus halaman yang terkapar di lantai itu menjadi senjata ampuh Ichigo untuk membuat tangan Rukia keseleo. Barangkali dalam beberapa waktu ia tidak bisa menulis menggunakan tangan kanannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa ini kencan pertamamu, Ichigo-kun?"

Senna menggamit lengan Ichigo, melewati wahana di sekitar taman bermain.

"Tidak. Dulu Inoue juga pernah mengajakku berkencan."

"Oh! Gadis primadona di sekolahmu itu?"

"Iya."

"Wah wah, hebat juga kau!"

Minggu mewarnai hubungan Senna dan Ichigo yang kian dekat. Hingga ke tahap kencan, Senna terus mencoba menarik perhatian Ichigo.

Harapannya begitu besar, supaya Ichigo mau mengaku cinta. Namun sampai sekarang, lelaki berambut oranye itu tak mengucapkan dengan jelas perasaannya. Padahal selama ini Ichigo sering menunjukkan perhatian untuknya.

Lingkaran yang mengurung Ichigo dan Rukia juga tidak bisa diabaikan. Seolah ada rantai yang menggiring Ichigo ke tempat Rukia, ataupun sebaliknya. Seperti di minggu cerah ini. Rencana kencan Ichigo terusik ketika sosok Rukia muncul di sekitar taman bermain.

Rukia dan saudara perempuannya sedang berdiri di sana. Mereka menjual bunga. Seketika darah Ichigo naik ke ubun-ubun, wajahnya memerah. Wanita itu? Wanita yang dulu memaksa ayahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kobaran api demi menyelamatkan Rukia.

Sorot mata Ichigo berubah gelap. Darahnya mendidih. Senna mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu yang menyebabkan Ichigo menjadi aneh.

Tampak Kuchiki Rukia bersama seseorang yang mirip dengan Rukia tengah berada di salah satu stan toko bunga.

Tanpa sadar Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Ichigo-kun, kau kenapa?"

Ichigo menahan Senna untuk tidak mengikuti, " Tunggu di sini. Aku ingin menyapa pembunuh ayahku."

"Dia—gadis yang waktu itu."

Senna menurut. Ia diam memperhatikan dari jauh.

_**.**_

"Lama tidak bertemu."

Hisana beradu pandang pada mata sinis Ichigo. Begitu pula Rukia yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya atas kemunculan tiba-tiba Ichigo di stan toko mereka.

"Kau, putra dari dokter Isshin 'kah?" Hisana mengingat warna oranye yang dulu dimiliki Ichigo kecil.

"Berani sekali kau menyebut nama ayahku."

Tersentak dengan kata-kata Ichigo, Hisana segera meminta maaf, "Maaf."

"Berapa harga bunga ini?" sekumpulan bunga krishan Ichigo ambil, lalu ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayarnya.

Dengan senyum tulus, Hisana berucap lembut, "Ambillah untukmu. Berikan pada pacar manismu di sana."

"Ini bukan untuknya, kok."

Rukia yang sedari tadi membisu, tak mampu berkata apapun. Ketika dalam hitungan detik, Ichigo melempari tubuh kakaknya dengan bunga-bunga krishan.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan?" Hisana menahan malu, ia melirik pada keterpakuan adiknya. Menatap Rukia dengan tatapan heran.

Bukan 'kah adiknya itu bilang, kalau putra dokter Isshin sudah memaafkan mereka? Tetapi apa maksudnya ini?

"Aku menaburkan bunga pada orang yang seharusnya dulu sudah mati."

Kebisuan Rukia mendadak lenyap, seiring kemarahannya yang memuncak. Dia sungguh tidak bisa menerima semua yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada kakaknya. Hatinya ikut tersulut kemarahan yang besar.

Puas dengan yang dilakukannya, Ichigo memunggungi Hisana kemudian berlalu pergi. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, punggungnya mendadak tertimpan sesuatu. Ketika berbalik, ia melihat Rukia berdiri di belakangnya dengan mata berkobar. Gadis itu melemparnya dengan keranjang bunga berisi mawar merah.

Sakitnya menembus hingga ke tulang rusuk. Ahh sial! Ichigo mendecak, dan tanpa peringatan ia mengambil keranjang yang tergeletak di kakinya lalu melemparnya kembali kea rah Rukia.

"Berani sekali kau!" Ichigo menghardik.

Refleks Hisana bergerak maju, merengkuh tubuh Rukia, melindungi adiknya dari serangan Ichigo. Melihat itu Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya, ia melempar keranjang di tangannya ke sembarang arah hingga membentur tanah.

Senna terperangah. Dia kehilangan kata-kata ketika tadi Ichigo seolah berubah menjadi monster. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Senna, kalau Ichigo bisa sejahat itu. Selama bersama Ichigo, lelaki itu selalu memperlakukan orang lain dengan sangat baik, tetapi—adegan barusan sungguh sangat kekanak-kanakan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Liburan musim panas akan tiba. Sekolah-sekolah meliburkan para siswa dari kegiatan belajar selama musin panas berlangsung. Masa dimana para siswa mengistirahatkan diri mereka dari rutinitas sekolah yang padat. Meskipun begitu, para sensei tidak mau membiarkan siswa-siswa mereka terlalu santai, mereka biasanya akan memberi tugas rumah selama musim berlibur.

"Nah, anak-anak! Selamat berlibur!"

Ochi-sensei meninggalkan kelas. Setelahnya kelas menjadi heboh, membicarakan banyak hal mungkin bisa mereka lakukan selama menghabiskan waktu liburan di musim panas.

Rukia membereskan tas. Ia segera meninggalkan ruang kelas. Tidak peduli apapun yang dibicarakan teman-temannya mengenai liburan, bagi Rukia musim panas adalah musim dimana tragedi itu terjadi. Hari dimana ia dan kakaknya diam-diam akan memanjatkan do'a untuk dokter Isshin.

Tepatnya di pertengahan bulan Juli.

Bersamaan dengan perayaan ulang tahun Ichigo, keluarga Kurosaki juga memperingati hari kematian sang ayah.

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

_Sampai jumpa di part #3, ya! Terima kasih banyak reviewnya :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #03**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Seandainya bisa, aku ingin menukar apapun yang kumiliki demi pengampunan dosa. _

_Demi maafmu…_

Di belakang catatan buku pelajarannya, Rukia menggambar sebuah wortel. Bukan hal aneh jika gadis itu sangat suka menandai buku-bukunya dengan gambar sebuah wortel.

Alasan yang ia sembunyikan karena dia menyukai wortel.

Menyukai—yang mengherankan adalah justru kebiasaan Rukia yang tidak mau makan sayuran buah berwarna oranye itu, bukan 'kah dia menyukai wortel? Kenapa dia malah tidak mau memakannya? Rukia mengulum senyum sembari mewarnai wortel yang baru saja ia gambar. Perasaannya tidak bisa dicegah, perasaan yang ia punya untuk Ichigo tidak bisa dihapus lagi.

Ini sudah minggu ke dua liburan musim panas.

Jangkrik bersama kawanannya bernyanyi dari tempat persembunyian, menikmati musim untuk mereka. Cuaca panas menyurutkan niat Rukia untuk menemani kakaknya menemui agen bunga. Sehingga, ia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah, menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam kamar dan menyalakan kipas listrik.

Rukia menumpukkan buku yang baru saja ia gambari dan di situ tugas dari senseinya juga sudah diselesaikan. Masih dua tugas laporan dan tugas mengarang yang belum ia kerjakan.

Seraya mendorong kursi belajarnya, ia berdiri melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Lalu bergulir pada kalender di dekatnya.

Besok. Hari peringatan kematian dokter Isshin.

Ia menghela napas berat. Ingatan itu kembali melukai hatinya.

**.**

Kurosaki Masaki memasuki rumah yang selama sebulan ini belum ia kunjungi. Padahal putra sulungnya membutuhkan perhatiannya setiap saat, tapi ia malah pergi kemanapun yang ia inginkan. Ichigo sendiri tidak cengeng, ia mana pernah merengek pada sang ibu untuk tinggal dan memperhatikannya tiap waktu.

"Ichigo!"

Sepatu haknya ia lepas, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang biasa ia gunakan. Sambil menyerukan nama putranya, wanita berusia hampir setengah abad itu meletakkan koper dan oleh-olehnya di kursi ruang keluarga.

Nihil.

Masaki tidak menemukan keberadaan anaknya di dalam rumah. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menemukan Ichigo adalah dengan menelepon putranya itu. Ohh, salahkan dia yang tidak memberi kabar pada anaknya kalau hari ini ia akan pulang.

**.**

Hisana merapikan rerumputan di sekitar tanah pemakaman dokter Isshin. Sebuket lili putih ia letakkan di atas gundukan makam itu sebelum kemudian ia mengatup kedua tangannya untuk mendo'akan si dokter penolong.

Peringatan kematian dokter Isshin besok, namun Hisana bertekad untuk datang ke sini sekarang dikarenakan ia berniat membersihkan pemakaman itu sebelum keluarga Kurosaki datang. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu membersihkan lagi karena sudah dibersihkan.

"Gadis kecil yang dulu kau selamatkan, sekarang sudah dewasa. Kumohon berkati kami dari surga, dokter."

Angin menghembuskan segala yang ada di sekelilingnya. Termasuk rambut oranye yang kini tengah menahan langkahnya di balik pohon.

Ichigo memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan Hisana sejak tadi.

Sebetulnya ia ingin menemui Hisana dan kembali meluapkan kemarahan yang masih berkobar di hatinya.

Namun—tatapan itu. Tatapan Rukia di gudang waktu itu entah mengapa mampu mencengkram kakinya agar tak melangkah menemui Hisana. Juga—kemarahan gadis itu ketika di taman bermain, mengapa semua terasa berbeda? Kenapa hanya karena tatapan itu, ia menjadi gentar? Pertanyaan itu Ichigo telan untuknya sendiri.

Ponsel Ichigo berdering keras.

"I-ibu," desisnya menyadari kalau di layar ponselnya tertera nomor sang ibu, dan Ichigo semakin salah tingkah ketika Hisana sudah menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Iya, Ibu…"_

"_Kau dimana, sayang? Ibu sudah pulang, tapi kau tidak ada di rumah."_

"_Aku di rumah temanku. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."_

"_Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang. Ibu tunggu."_

Sambungan seluler pun terputus.

Mengembalikan Ichigo pada Hisana yang diam memperhatikannya.

"Hai, Kurosaki-san. Kita bertemu lagi."

Ichigo hanya berwajah datar. Ia ingat perlakuan buruknya pada wanita ini.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi pemakaman ayahmu? Bukannya besok—"

"Apa bedanya? Besok ataupun hari ini, sama saja. Setiap hari—apa kautahu? Kami selalu berkabung."

Hisana tidak berani membalas tatapan Ichigo yang sudah seperti neraka. "Rupanya, kau masih menyimpan dendam," ucapnya lirih namun berhasil mengusik kesabaran Ichigo.

"Ya! Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan dendam pada kau dan adikmu?" seraya hendak berlalu pergi, Ichigo mengatakan, "Ahh—aku baru saja menemukan caranya."

Segera Hisana mendongak pada Ichigo. Ia seolah mendapatkan angin segar dari ucapan putra dokter Isshin tersebut.

"Kecuali jika kau mati."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia benar-benar meninggalkan Hisana. Niatnya untuk berziarah ke makam ayahnya sirna.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kalau besok kau ikut ibu?"

Sambil duduk menyantap sup buatan ibunya. Ichigo melirik tajam pada Masaki, ibunya itu menyebalkan! Baru saja pulang ke rumah, sekarang mau pergi lagi? Sebagai jawaban pasrah, Ichigo hanya menghela napas.

"Memangnya ibu mau kemana lagi, sih?" gerutunya menyimpan kesal.

"Ke Jerman," sang ibu tanpa rasa bersalah kembali menceritakan jadwal kerja pada putranya. "Perhiasan yang baru ibu rancang akan dipromosikan di sana," jelas ibunya bersemangat.

"Apa ibu tidak lelah? Bekerja terus."

"Kalau kau ikut, rasa lelah ibu pasti hilang. Ayo, sayang. Kau 'kan sedang libur."

Ichigo mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau mengekori ibu ke acara pesta. Di sana aku mau berlibur dengan caraku sendiri."

"Ca-caramu sendiri?" Masaki tertawa, mengingat bagaimana dulu ia selalu memaksa Ichigo untuk ikut ke setiap acara yang ia datangi. Pargelaran seni, pameran perhiasan, peragaan busana, kegiatan sosial, pesta perusahaan—anak itu pada dasarnya penurut, tapi sekarang Ichigo-nya sudah dewasa, mana mungkin ia mau mengekori ibunya setiap waktu.

Masaki mengganti tawanya dengan senyum keibuan.

Besok. Putranya itu berulang tahun. Dia sudah sedewasa ini.

Tetapi sampai usia ini, Ichigo tidak pernah mau merayakan ulang tahunnya. Masaki memahami alasan putranya itu. Dia sangat mengerti.

Menyadari itu membuat Masaki terharu.

Dalam diam Masaki memandangi putranya yang sedang makan. Putra yang ia besarkan tanpa kehadiran sang suami sekarang telah dewasa. 'Aku berhasil membesarkannya sendirian, Isshin. Anak-anak kita sudah dewasa,' andai tidak ada Ichigo di sana, mungkin Masaki sudah meneteskan buliran air matanya yang menggenang.

"Sebelum pergi, kita harus ke pemakaman ayahmu dulu ya," bujuk Masaki sembari menuangkan jus jeruk untuk Ichigo.

"Aku tidak ikut. Ibu saja sendirian."

Cuaca hangat di malam hari itu mendadak berubah dingin.

**.**

Langit biru seolah menjadi kelabu di mata Masaki. Kerinduannya memuncak, kerinduan yang tak pernah tersembuh sekalipun ia telah memegang batu nisan suaminya.

Kerinduan yang ia rasakan begitu menyakitkan. Merindukan seseorang yang sudah mati, sungguh sangat menyiksa. Namun sebagai seorang ibu ia berkewajiban untuk bersikap tegar di hadapan anak-anaknya.

Pemakaman suaminya terlihat bersih.

Ia tersenyum kecil, pikirannya melayang pada Ichigo, "Pasti kemarin putramu yang membersihkannya," gumamnya pada batu nisan bertuliskan Kurosaki Isshin. "Memang sudah kebiasaannya. Berpura-pura tidak mau menemaniku kemari, padahal dia sudah datang kemari lebih dulu," Masaki kemudian memanjatkan do'a sebelum matahari kian terik.

Usai berdo'a, tanpa membuang waktu, Masaki segera meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Empat jam lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat.

Bersama Ichigo, ia akan membawa putranya yang pemurung itu pergi jalan-jalan menghabiskan liburan. Semalam ia juga membujuk kedua putri kembarnya untuk ikut, dan dengan riang mereka mengiyakan ajakannya.

Masaki berusaha memperjelas pandangan ketika sesosok gadis belia berjalan ke arahnya. Dara berusia belasan tahun itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang—berambut hitam legam dengan mata keunguan, tapi, Masaki tidak bisa mengingatnya. Mereka berpapasan. Sepertinya gadis asing tadi akan mengunjungi makam kelurganya di sini.

**.**

_**Ibuku tersayang. Ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Ishida. Aku akan menyusul ke Jerman setelah semuanya selesai. Pesankan saja tiket untukku, oke?**_

Pesan singkat tersebut dikirim Ichigo. Ia tidak mau mendengar ceramah panjang ibunya jika ia menelepon, jadi cara mudahnya, ia mengirim pesan.

"Kalau tidak kuhubungi, pasti kau sudah berangkat ke Jerman," Ishida menggerutu seraya mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang memang harus mereka kerjakan bersama.

"Jangan ngomel terus, Ishida. Kita harus menyelesaikannya hari ini juga."

Ishida terdiam. Ia membetulkan bingkai kacamatanya yang sempat melorot.

Bip.

Selang tiga puluh menit, sebuah pesan muncul di layar ponsel Ichigo.

_**Pesawatmu berangkat pukul delapan, malam ini. Cepat selesaikan tugasmu dan jangan sampai terlambat. Ibu dan adik-adikmu menunggu di Jerman. Kami menyayangimu, Ichigo.**_

Segera Ichigo mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Ishida. Sekarang baru pukul sepuluh pagi, masih tersisa banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikannya.

**.**

"Benar, kau tidak keberatan mengajak Rukia ke desamu?"

Rurichiyo meraih lengan Rukia lalu melayangkan senyum pada Hisana. "Tidak, Nee-san. Aku senang Rukia-chan mau menemaniku ke sana," Hisana kemudian menyentuh rambut Rurichiyo dan Rukia dengan lembut. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik," matanya beralih pada adiknya, "Dan kau, Rukia, jangan merepotkan orang-orang di sana. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, Nee."

Saat Rukia menerima penawarannya untuk berlibur ke desa asalnya, Rurichiyo gembira sekali. Di sana mungkin justru Rukia yang akan direpotkan. Rurichiyo bahkan sangat membutuhkan kehadiran teman seperti Rukia, ketika nanti ia benar-benar akan dijodohkan oleh keluarga besarnya.

Kemarin Rurichiyo sudah menjelaskan mati-matian pada Rukia, tetapi, Rukia malah menertawakannya. Menganggap tradisi perjodohan mereka konyol. Bayangkan saja, usia Rurichiyo belum genap sebelas tahun dan sekarang gadis sekecil itu mau dijodohkan? Rukia sangat ingin melihat, siapa anak laki-laki yang beruntung mendapatkan gadis secantik Rurichiyo?

Mereka tidak menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya pergi ke desa pada Hisana, Rukia menahan dirinya untuk merahasiakan ini, nanti—setelah pulang dari desa, barulah ia akan bercerita banyak pada sang kakak.

.

Tiba di stasiun kereta, Rukia dan Rurichiyo tidak menunggu lama. Keduanya lekas memasuki kereta lalu mencari nomor tempat duduk lewat tiket yang sudah dibeli. Ketika telah menemukan kursinya, mereka duduk di sana, menikmati kenyamanan pelayanan kereta di kelas VVIP.

Rukia sama sekali tidak menyangka dia berada di sekeliling orang-orang kaya. Ia melirik pada Rurichiyo yang sudah memejamkan mata sembari bersandar di kursinya. Anak ini, jangan-jangan dia ini putri konglomerat atau putri dari kalangan birokrat atau aristokrat.

Dan yang lebih ganjil lagi. Anak sekecil ini, mempunyai prilaku anggun dan berwibawa, bahkan lebih dewasa dari Rukia sendiri. Rukia menciut, merasa rendah diri.

"Ehm, Rurichiyo-chan. Sejak berteman, kau belum memberitahuku mengenai margamu."

"Jadi?"

Rukia menyoroti mata Rurichiyo yang sebiru langit, "Apa margamu?" Dia sungguh penasaran.

"Kasumioji Rurichiyo."

"Oh," itu respons singkat yang diberi Rukia. Namun berhasil mengundang tawa keras dari Rurichiyo.

Rurichiyo menertawai keluguan Rukia. Biasanya orang lain akan bertingkah seolah ia sedang melihat hantu, atau paling tidak berteriak histeris saat mendengar nama keluarganya. Sebaliknya, Rukia malah bersikap setenang air di kutub.

Kereta sudah berjalan sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Butuh dua puluh menit lagi agar sampai ke desa. Demi memanfaatkan waktu, Rurichiyo menggunakan waktu luang mereka dengan topik yang lain. Dan mungkin, ini topik sensitif untuk Rukia.

"Boleh kubilang sesuatu padamu, Rukia-chan?"

"Bilang saja."

Dengan perlahan Rurichiyo memegang rantai kalung yang tersembunyi di balik kerah bajunya. Itu kalung berbandul malaikat cupid yang dititipkan Rukia.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau kalung ini akan selalu kusimpan. Jika suatu waktu aku sedang marah padamu, mungkin aku akan membuang kalung ini." Seraya mengelus bandul berukiran malaikat tersebut dengan ibu jarinya, Rurichiyo kembali meneruskan, "Atau jika suatu waktu terjadi sesuatu lalu kalung ini menghilang, aku—tidak mau menggantinya."

"Tidak masalah."

"Sebetulnya ini membingungkan. Seharusnya kau memberi kalung ini untukku bukan menitipkannya padaku," rutuk Rurichiyo dengan bibir sewotnya, "Benda berharga tapi malah kautitipkan pada orang lain. Itu sangat aneh, Rukia-chan."

"Harapan. Aku melihat harapan cerah jika kalung itu berada di tangan orang lain."

Rurichiyo menghembuskan napas kemudian berkata, "Dokter itu pasti memaafkanmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan si pembencimu itu juga, suatu hari pasti akan memaafkanmu."

Rukia terkikik, baginya mempercayai itu sama seperti meyakini Kuchiki Hisana mau menikah lagi. "Kalau itu aku tidak tahu," ia memelankan suara seraya tersenyum pahit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebun botani yang luasnya berhektar-hektar terbentang indah di bawah siraman terik matahari. Koleksi pepohonan dan bebungaan tertata rapi, berbaris di sepanjang jalan yang Rukia lewati. Dari sudut pandangnya, ia melihat sebuah mansion klasik berdiri di tengah kepungan pohon-pohon hijau.

"Apa itu rumahmu?"

"Bukan, itu rumah orang tuaku."

Seakan-akan nyawanya ditarik paksa dari ubun-ubun, Rukia membatu.

**.**

"Taksi!"

Tergesa-gesa Ichigo berlari ke tepi jalan mendekati taksi. Pakaian seadanya ia bawa di dalam sebuah tas ransel yang terpasang di punggungnya.

Pikiran praktisnya memutuskan untuk tidak membawa baju terlampau banyak sekalipun ia akan berlibur sampai musim panas berakhir, karena di sana ia hanya butuh kartu ATM milik ibunya untuk membeli segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan.

Di dalam taksi ia mengawasi pemandangan yang mulai beranjak malam.

Matahari nyaris tenggelam ketika taksinya melewati jembatan layang di sekitar pusat kota. Tepian langit telah diarsir dengan warna matahari memerah berpadu langit biru keunguan. Hanya saja, hatinya tidak tentram walaupun disuguhi pemandangan seindah itu.

Ada gejolak berbeda ketika warna biru-keunguan terpantul dari matanya, sesuatu yang membekas di benaknya sekalipun ia tidak mau mengakuinya benar-benar mengganggu ketenangan. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia lihat dari warna itu. Apa? Apa yang ingin ia lihat? Tanpa sadar, Ichigo menggaruk rambutnya. Warna itu sudah membuatnya frustasi.

Hah! Tu-tunggu? Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melihat ke segala arah.

Kebingungan dengan arah jalan menuju bandara. Ichigo bukan sekali ini menempuh perjalanan lima belas menit ke bandara. Ia ingat dengan jelas arah jalannya. Tetapi, supir taksi tersebut malah memilih arah jalan yang salah.

"Maaf, Pak. Apa kau tidak salah jalan? Ini bukan arah menuju bandara," protes Ichigo meminta perhatian supir taksi yang tampak serius dengan kemudinya.

Si supir taksi hanya diam, tak menjawab.

Mereka telah berada di luar kawasan kota, si supir taksi bertubuh tambun pun menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Kawasan itu tampak sepi, hanya beberapa kendaraan berlalu lalang. Ichigo mulai curiga ketika di depan sana seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan mantel menutupi seluruh tubuhnya di cuaca sepanas ini tengah melambaikan tangan pada si supir taksi.

Tampak seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan yang berdiri di tepi jalan itu mendekati taksi yang ia tumpangi.

Ketenangan Ichigo terusik, apalagi tanpa peringatan dan disangka-sangka, pria yang menghentikan taksinya tadi segera masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menyergap Ichigo.

Melalui lengannya yang kuat, pria tersebut buru-buru membelenggu kedua pergelangan Ichigo dengan sebuah borgol kemudian mulut Ichigo ditutupnya dengan lakban hitam.

Dari kaca pengemudi, Ichigo bisa melihat sebuah senyuman licik terukir di bibir si supir. Astaga! Ichigo tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Tubuhnya terkunci! Barulah ia menyadari kalau dirinya sudah menjadi korban penculikan, a-atau yang lebih parah lagi, ini perampokan .

Dengan kuat, Ichigo berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tenanglah bocah, kau akan kami bebaskan setelah kau memberi semua yang kaupunyai sekarang," suara rendah pria berusia empat puluh tahun—yang berhasil mengekang Ichigo tersebut menggertak.

Sebetulnya Ichigo tak gentar, namun, saat sebuah benda tajam menyentuh urat lehernya, Ichigo membeku. Suhu badannya mungkin sudah sedingin es. Bibirnya memucat, membuat lidahnya keluh tak mampu mengatakan apapun pada seseorang yang sedang mengacungkan senjata tepat di jakunnya yang menonjol. Demi Tuhan! Siapapun tidak akan mengharapkan situasi semerikan ini!

Kali ini taksi berplat hitam tersebut menepi di kawasan—ah, entahlah—Ichigo tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Sepertinya di luar kawasan kota, daerah terpencil. Ichigo melirik arloji tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul enam lebih empat puluh menit.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya dan ia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah jam di dalam taksi, mata coklat Ichigo bergerak liar mencoba menebak lokasi mereka sekarang.

Namun hasilnya nol. Ia terdampar di daerah asing bersama dua orang perampok.

Lupakan soal jadwal keberangkatan pesawat, yang terpenting ia harus pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

Ichigo memandangi mata hitam si perampok bertubuh tinggi kurus. Berharap kedua perampok tersebut mengatakan apa mau mereka lalu melepaskannya.

"Akan kucongkel matamu kalau kau berani menatapku seperti itu, Anak Kecil," ancam si perampok tinggi kurus dengan mata melotot. Segera Ichigo menutup matanya sebelum ujung runcing pisau menyentuh korneanya.

Si supir taksi menghela napas lalu menenangkan temannya, "Cepat ambil semua yang ia punya, Bodoh. Lalu bebaskan dia."

Dalam hati Ichigo, ia bersyukur. Paling tidak ia akan dibebaskan nanti.

"Baik, Bos!"

Jujur saja. Saat melihat kepatuhan si perampok berwajah jelek itu, Ichigo sempat ingin tertawa.

Si perampok bertubuh kurus langsung merebut tas ransel Ichigo tanpa memeriksa isi. Ia dengan percaya diri memasang ransel tersebut ke punggungnya sendiri. Sedangkan si supir bertubuh tambun menggeledah kedua saku celana panjang Ichigo yang ternyata tersimpan dompet dan ponsel.

"Wah, ternyata kau bocah kaya," desis si supir taksi ketika di dompet Ichigo, ia menemukan beberapa lembar uang yang tidak sedikit nominalnya.

"Benarkah, Bos?! Bagaimana kalau dia kita culik, lalu minta uang tebusan pada keluarganya?"

Bletak!

Kepala si perampok bertubuh kurus segera dihadiahi pukulan kecil dari bosnya. Bagi si bos, itu hanyalah ide buruk yang akan memperpanjang daftar kriminalitas mereka.

"Kita ini perampok, Bodoh! Bukan penculik!"

Setelah mengambil satu per satu harta benda yang dimiliki Ichigo. Kedua perampok tersebut segera melepaskan korbannya. Mereka membebaskan Ichigo di kawasan yang dikelilingi rumput-rumput ilalang tinggi.

"Sampai jumpa, Bocah Kaya! Jangan lupakan wajah kami ya ahahah!"

Taksi itu melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Ichigo di jalanan setapak tak beraspal, jauh dari jalan raya.

Malangnya lagi mereka meninggalkan Ichigo masih dengan borgol yang membelenggu kedua tangan dan lakban hitam menutup mulut.

Wuzz.

Angin musim panas di malam hari berhembus. Meniup rerumputan dan rumput oranye di kepala Ichigo turut melayang menahan suhu dingin.

Pemuda itu terpaku menatap langit. Mencari tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan sendirian di tengah padang rumput!

Ahh, sial. Ichigo menggeram frustasi.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang diborgol, ia membuka lakban di mulut. Ichigo mendesis kesakitan. Lakban itu berhasil menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sekitar pipinya.

Cuma pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya yang tertinggal. Sekarang ia harus mencari jalan untuk mencapai ke jalan raya dan mencari bantuan atau ia bisa menemukan rumah penduduk agar bisa bermalam untuk malam ini saja.

_Semoga tidak ada binatang buas di sini_. Ichigo membatin.

Kesal dengan apa yang menimpanya. Seraya meraup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, Ichigo menjerit histeris.

"Arghh! Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa pulaaaang? !"

Sejenak Ichigo tercenung. Pikirannya buntu. Sedikit demi sedikit tenaganya terkuras karena lelah. Ibu dan adik-adiknya pasti mencemaskannya. Memikirkan itu, Ichigo kembali berjalan seraya mencari-cari arah jalan.

Jaket merah yang ia kenakan menyala terang di kegelapan malam.

Dari jauh Ichigo melihat sinar terang benderang. Sinar lampu yang menerangi sebuah mansion.

**.**

Perkebunan mawar tertutupi warna gelap. Namun, lambat laun langkah Rukia terlatih berkat bimbingan bulan yang mulai berkilauan. Matanya bisa melihat dengan jernih ketika satu per satu bintang menampakan diri.

Sekonyong-konyong gerombolan kunang-kunang terbit dari balik rerumputan. Sinar-sinar mereka kembali membantu penglihatan Rukia.

"Oh, Tuhan. Ini menakjubkan!"

Dengan hati-hati gadis itu berjalan mendekat. Ia lupa pada Rurichiyo yang kini tengah berada di rumah kaca bersama penjaganya.

Mulut Rukia menganga, belum reda dengan ketakjuban di depan matanya.

Kunang-kunang itu semakin banyak. Memenuhi perkebunan mawar dengan sumber cahaya mereka. Takut mengusik ketenangan gerombolan kunang-kunang, Rukia tak mau bergerak lagi. Bahkan untuk berteriak memanggil Rurichiyo saja ia tidak mau.

"Biarkan ini menjadi hadiah untukku saja," senyumnya merekah. Ia tidak ingin membagi pemandangan seindah ini pada siapapun. Dasar, serakah.

Kesenangan Rukia diganggu.

Senyumnya menghilang begitu cepat. Berganti dengan keterkejutan yang sering ia perlihatkan pada seseorang. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Gerakan nadinya bergerak di atas normal. Tulang persendiannya seolah akan terputus.

Matanya yang biru keunguan terbelalak. Ia bagai melihat hantu di tengah hutan mawar.

Bukan hanya Rukia yang terkejut, Ichigo juga memberikan reaksi yang sama.

"Kau…"

Serempak keduanya mengatakan itu. Namun tentu saja dengan intonasi yang berbeda.

**.**

Tidak salah lagi.

Penampilan laki-laki ini persis yang Rukia ceritakan selama ini padanya. Rurichiyo mengamati detil fisik Kurosaki Ichigo. Mata birunya memicing seperti ingin memangsa buah jeruk yang tumbuh rimbun di atas kepala lelaki itu.

Berambut oranye. Mata coklat. Tubuh tinggi. Secara normal, Ichigo memang keren. Sebelum mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, Rurichiyo melirik pada Rukia. Melihat sinyal canggung di antara mereka, Rurichiyo akhirnya mengatakan keputusannya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kami tidak bisa membantu seorang buronan."

Bukan Rurichiyo yang berbicara. Semua orang yang berkumpul di halaman mansion menoleh pada seorang laki-laki dengan warna rambut nyentrik—merah muda.

"Ya! Benar!" dengan senang, Rurichiyo memasang senyum lima jari pada kakaknya itu.

Rukia mendesah, matanya mendelik pada Rurichiyo. Kemudian beralih pada borgol yang membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangan Ichigo.

"Dia bukan buronan, dia te—" Rukia memprotes, suara yang tadinya meninggi berubah rendah, "te-temanku."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi temanmu? !" sembur Ichigo seraya menatap sinis pada Rukia. Dia tidak suka memohon dengan memaksa, apalagi Rukia membantu memohon untuknya. Cih. Kalau memang orang-orang ini tidak mau membantunya untuk memberi tempat menginap, tidak apa-apa. Dia bisa mencari tempat yang lain.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu silakan pergi."

Sambil mengusir, Szayel Kasumioji tersenyum. Senyum menakutkan.

Didukung oleh adiknya yang bersedekap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Biar kuberi tahu ya. Kau harus melewati hutan botani seluas delapan puluh hektar untuk menemukan rumah penduduk."

"Tidak masalah."

"Hati-hati, di sekitar hutan pinus banyak beruang berkeliaran."

Mendadak pundak Ichigo gemetaran.

Melihat itu, Rukia tersenyum simpul. Senyum kecil. Tipis sekali—nyaris tak terlihat. Hanya saja, Rurichiyo yang bermata jeli bisa melihat senyum gadis itu.

"Akan kuhabisi beruang-beruang itu untuk makan malamku!"

Seandainya saja ia dan Ichigo berteman, Rukia ingin sekali memukul kepala idiot lelaki itu. Dasar keras kepala. Sudah jelas ketakutan, masih saja berlagak berani.

"Kalau diperhatikan. Beruang-beruang itu pasti akan lebih dulu mencakar matamu," dengan diplomatis dan sedikit malas, Szayel menambah ketakutan Ichigo.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Bukan cuma Ichigo yang tidak bisa mengabaikan kata-kata Szayel, tetapi Rukia dan Rurichiyo juga menatap penasaran. Ada tanda tanya besar di dahi kedua gadis itu.

"Beruang-beruang itu akan berpikir kalau kau menyimpan madu di matamu."

Rurichiyo mengerucutkan bibir, "Aih nii-sama ini ada-ada saja!"

Hebatnya, Ichigo mempercayai semua ucapan kakak beradik itu. Otaknya begitu tegang, memikirkan banyak cara.

"Oh, ayolah adik kecil. Kakak besar. Izinkan aku menginap satu malam saja di sini."

Nah itu baru sikap yang benar. Ichigo mengenyahkan gengsinya. Untuk kali ini saja ia memohon agar bisa meneruskan hidup.

Kecemasan Rukia raib. Ketika Szayel dan Rurichiyo akhirnya mengizinkan Ichigo untuk menginap satu malam di mansion. Ia berjanji akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua kakak beradik itu.

**.**

"Ini kamarmu."

Sepetak bilik dari mansion disediakan untuk Ichigo bermalam.

"Terima kasih," Ichigo menunduk pada pelayan yang mengantarnya ke bilik kamar. "Terima kasih juga sudah berhasil membuka borgolku," lanjutnya tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama, Tuan."

Setelah pintu shoji tertutup kembali. Ichigo sendirian di dalam bilik kamar. Kamarnya bergaya tradisional dengan peralatan tidur sederhana. Hanya futon dan sebuah bantal. Selain sebuah lukisan kaligrafi terpajang, dinding-dinding kamar terlihat polos dari hiasan-hiasan.

Termenung di dalam kamar tidak membuat rasa lelah Ichigo lenyap. Ia harus tidur supaya besok tubuhnya kembali segar.

Ichigo baru saja akan membentangkan futon, ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu shoji.

Darahnya lagi-lagi mendidih mengetahui siapa yang sudah mengusik waktu istirahatnya.

Rukia mengenakan piyama biru bermotif dandelion. Ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun antara ia dan Ichigo.

"Rurichiyo-chan mengajakmu makan malam."

Emosi Ichigo tertahan. "Aku tidak lapar," balasnya dengan wajah angkuh.

Kruuuk.

Malangnya, perut Ichigo tidak bisa berbohong.

"Sebaiknya kaumakan, sebelum mati kelaparan," Rukia berucap dingin kemudian berlalu pergi sebelum Ichigo sempat menolak ajakan makan itu lagi. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke bilik kamarnya yang kebetulan berada tepat di sebelah bilik kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo menepuk jengkel dahinya. Lalu tepukannya turun ke perut yang baru saja bernyanyi di depan perempuan yang ia benci.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_Tepat sekali! Beberapa reviewer yang bilang kalau Ichigo pasti bakal jatuh cinta. Sayangnya, bukan cuma jatuh cinta tapi dia kita bikin cinta mati sama Rukia, sampai crazi-crazi'an dah kalau tak ada Rukia. Tunggu part #04 nya, ya :) terima kasih banyak sudah mereview._


	4. Chapter 4

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #04**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Jadi, kau baru saja dirampok?"

"Benar. Kasumioji-san."

Ichigo menatap balik pada pria uzur yang duduk di hadapannya. Meyakinkan pada pemilik rumah bahwa ia tidak berbohong dengan situasi yang dialaminya hingga ia bisa tersesat di tempat asing seperti ini dan dengan kebetulan ia bertemu Kuchiki Rukia.

"Makanlah," pria beruban tersebut kemudian mempersilakan Ichigo untuk menghabiskan makan malam yang disajikan khusus untuknya, "Setelah itu silakan beristirahat di kamarmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Kasumioji-san!"

Tentu saja. Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk kebaikan keluarga Kasumioji. Kemudian dengan lahap ia menikmati hidangan makan malam.

Usai menghabiskan makan malam, pelayan segera membereskan sisa makanan Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin membantu, namun si pelayan melarang seorang tamu untuk membantunya. Akhirnya dengan sungkan, Ichigo keluar dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan para pelayan dengan pekerjaan yang memang harus mereka selesaikan.

Shoji terbuka lalu dengan langkah mantap dan perut kenyang, Ichigo hendak kembali ke bilik kamar. Namun langkah gontainya berhenti ketika Rurichiyo mencegatnya. Meminta Ichigo untuk bicara sebentar dengannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar," pinta gadis cilik itu penuh harap.

Tertegun dengan permintaan itu. Ichigo mengerutkan kening. Urusan seperti apa yang membuat gadis kecil itu mau bicara dengannya. "Tentu saja," Ichigo mengiyakan sabagai rasa hormat atas pertolongan keluarga Kasumioji kali ini. Sekalipun permintaan dari Rurichiyo lebih terlihat seperti perintah.

"Aku tahu mengenai dirimu, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo mendengus, "Dari gadis itu?"

Rurichiyo mengangguk.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di depan teras ruang makan. Tampak seperti kakak adik yang tengah menikmati obrolan sehabis makan malam.

"Kenapa kau membenci Rukia?"

Spontan Ichigo memicingkan mata. Tidak suka dengan topik yang berkaitan dengan Kuchiki Rukia, itu sungguh membuang waktu berharganya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Adik Kecil. Tidurlah."

"Dia gadis yang baik. Kenapa kau membencinya?" Rurichiyo bersiap dengan sikap memaksanya, ia harus mendengar alasan kenapa lelaki berambut oranye itu bisa membenci sahabat baiknya.

"Kurasa temanmu itu tahu alasannya. Jadi tanyakan saja padanya."

"Dia tidak mau bercerita apapun. Atau—dia tidak tahu alasan kau membencinya."

"Pembohong. Kecil-kecil sudah pintar berbohong."

Rurichiyo mendesah. Ya—ia memang sudah berbohong. Rukia memang sudah menceritakan masa lalu yang membuat Ichigo suka menjahatinya. Tetapi itu tidak secara detil, ia ingin lelaki ini sendirilah yang mengungkapkan rasa bencinya pada Rukia.

Ichigo akan beranjak dari tatami ketika Rurichiyo mengembungkan pipi lalu meneriakinya. "Kau mana boleh bersikap buruk padanya! Rukia-chan selalu menangis, setiap hari aku bisa melihat luka dari matanya. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa dendammu sudah membebaninya? Menyakitinya—"

"Ya ampun," Ichigo menghela napas, kali ini kekesalannya terlihat jelas, "sebanyak apa cerita yang kaudengar darinya? Aku tidak menyangka dia bicara begitu banyak pada gadis kecil sepertimu."

"Suatu hari kau pasti menyesal."

Seraya mengangkat kedua bahu sebagai jawaban 'terserah' Ichigo benar-benar kembali ke kamarnya. Kebenciannya pada Rukia lagi-lagi bertambah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis itu mengumbar cerita pribadinya pada orang lain, apalagi pada anak kecil yang seusia dengan adiknya itu.

**.**

**.**

Matahari menembus ke setiap ventilasi ruangan mansion. Dinding-dinding kertas di setiap bilik kamar memancarkan sinar, menerangi para penghuninya. Embun-embun sudah menjatuhkan diri mereka dari ujung kelopak dedaunan hingga menyentuh tanah. Bersamaan dengan cicitan burung, seperti alarm alam, mereka membangunkan manusia dari keterlelapan sementara.

Bangkit dari futon nyamannya, Ichigo membereskan tempat tidurnya tersebut sebelum nanti ia harus bergegas kembali ke kota. Ohh, dia tidak butuh mandi agar bisa segera pulang. Ichigo menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang memang gatal. Lagipula aroma badannya—Ichigo mengendusi beberapa bagian tubuhnya—ti, tidak terlalu bau. Itu dustanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah, terserah. Yang penting aku harus pulang hari ini juga."

Tekadnya agar cepat-cepat pulang lagi-lagi dicemoohi oleh kenyataan pahit. Dia tidak punya uang untuk bisa membeli tiket kereta ataupun kendaraan lain yang bisa membawanya pulang! Jengkel dengan pikiran itu, Ichigo mengusap wajahnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan nanti jika ia harus berjalan dari desa ini hingga ke kota.

Terpekur sejenak akhirnya suatu ide melintas dari otaknya, "Aha! aku harus meminjam telepon mansion ini lalu menelepon—" otaknya berhenti dalam keadaan koma, siapa yang harus dia telepon? Dia tidak menghapal semua nomor telepon keluarganya, apalagi teman-temannya.

Ichigo membatu. Ia kehabisan akal.

_Bodohnya aku ini_… Ichigo merutuki kebodohannya. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri seraya menggeser shoji hingga terbuka, meloloskan sinar matahari dari sekat-sekat yang membatasi dinding kamar. Ia menghentikan kegiatan memukul-mukul kepala ketika dari kamar sebelahnya, ia melihat Rukia juga keluar dari kamar.

Rukia sudah tampil bersih dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana sepanjang lutut berwarna biru.

Buru-buru Ichigo memalingkan muka. Tidak rela mengotori matanya dengan menatapi Kuchiki Rukia berlama-lama. Rukia pun begitu, ia lekas berlalu melewati Ichigo. Tanpa berbalik ia segera menemui Rurichiyo untuk menemaninya berkeliling desa.

_**Apa kau tidak tahu betapa dendammu sudah membebaninya?**_

Perkataan Rurichiyo semalam terngiang di telinga Ichigo. Ia memandangi punggung kecil Rukia yang perlahan menghilang. Jauh dari relung hatinya, Ichigo mengakui kesalahannya karena sering menjahati gadis itu. Namun selain cara itu, ia tidak tahu dengan siapa lagi ia harus melampiaskan kemarahannya. Cuma wajah gadis itu yang selalu muncul di pikirannya ketika kekecewaannya akan kematian sang ayah muncul.

Ichigo tidak pernah merasa apa yang ia lakukan bisa mencelakai gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah bersikap keterlaluan saat mengerjai Kuchiki Rukia. Dia menghukum gadis itu dengan cara yang cukup pantas.

Tapi—kejadian Ggio mencium Rukia waktu itu. Entah mengapa justru melukai harga dirinya. Tidak ada yang boleh menghukum Kuchiki Rukia kecuali ia sendiri.

Memikirkan itu membuatnya lelah. Ichigo termenung sebentar, memandangi matahari yang terus menyiram tubuhnya hingga menembus ke bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Begitu juga bagian hatinya, terasa hangat.

**.**

Karena tidak tahan dengan kulitnya yang lengket. Ichigo memutuskan untuk mandi lebih dulu sebelum berpamitan pulang. Ia berencana akan meminjam uang pada keluarga Kasumioji, lalu kembali lagi ke sini untuk mengembalikan uangnya. Cara yang rumit namu ia tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain dari cara seperti itu.

Ichigo merasa lebih segar sekarang. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri, kalau pakaiannya yang tak diganti masih mengganggu indera penciumannya.

"Pakai bajuku saja, Kurosaki-san. Kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik."

Nasihat Szayel terdengar santun. Ichigo tersenyum miring, menolak halus niat baik pria berambut semerah bunga sakura itu, "Terima kasih. Kau sudah cukup baik meminjamkan uang untukku. Akan kukembalikan jika aku kembali kemari."

"Oh tentu saja. Kami menunggu kedatanganmu lagi. Tapi—" sedikit terkekeh jahil, Szayel melanjutkan ucapannya, "—tidak dengan borgol dan lakban hitam."

Ichigo tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama Rukia-chan saja, sih?" Rurichiyo menekan emosi Ichigo dengan pertanyaan itu, beranggapan bahwa Rukia dan Ichigo adalah teman baik.

"Kau tahu, bersamanya bisa membuatku celaka."

Sindiran Ichigo terdengar oleh Rukia yang tengah bermain dengan anjing peliharaan keluarga Kasumioji. Diam-diam gadis itu memandangi Ichigo yang bersiap akan meninggalkan mansion. Saat akan melirik ke direksi dimana Ichigo sedang berbicara dengan kakak beradik Kasumioji, tak dinyana mata mereka bertemu.

Guk!

Gonggongan anjing kecil itu berhasil melepaskan waktu yang sempat berhenti antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Si anjing menjauhi Rukia, ketika melihat sosok tuannya—Rurichiyo—berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sambil menggonggong seakan-akan memanggil Rurichiyo, dengan lincah anjing tersebut berlari cepat lalu tanpa sengaja menabrak tangga yang kebetulan masih terpasang di depan teras mansion. Tangga itu tadi digunakan oleh salah seorang pelayan untuk membetulkan genting yang rusak.

Jika diperhatikan dari sudut pandangnya. Maka ujung tangga itu pasti akan mengenai Ichigo yang berdiri tepat di bawah ujung tangga atau mungkin Szayel dan Rurichiyo juga.

Menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika tangga tersebut sampai terjatuh. Refleks Rukia berlari, berusaha menahan gerakan tangga.

"Rurichiyo, minggir!"

Bruk.

Ketiga orang tersebut sontak berlindung di bawah atap teras. Na'asnya justru lengan Rukia nyaris patah karena berhasil menahan tangga dari pangkalnya hingga tak terjatuh.

Guk! Guk!

"Rukia-chan, Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" segera Rurichiyo dan Szayel menghampiri Rukia.

"Dasar anjing bodoh! Kau hampir mencelakainya," Szayel menepuk kepala anjingnya dengan gemas, mengomel seolah si anjing mengerti bahasa manusia.

Ichigo terkejut. Matanya tertumbuk pada gerak tubuh Rukia yang tengah menahan sakit.

Dalam sekejap kehadirannya dilupakan oleh Szayel dan Rurichiyo. Ia tercenung untuk beberapa saat, ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti kakak beradik tadi yang mencemaskan keadaan gadis itu.

Szayel memapah tubuh Rukia. Sementara itu, Rurichiyo yang menyadari keterpakuan Ichigo menghampiri lelaki itu, "Hati-hati di jalan ya, si pembenci Rukia. Jangan sampai kau dirampok lagi."

Tertohok dengan panggilan 'si pembenci Rukia' Ichigo menggertakkan gigi seraya memejamkan mata. Sejak bertemu kemarin, Rurichiyo bisa menyebut namanya dengan benar. Lalu sebutan 'si pembenci Rukia'—sejauh mana Rukia menceritakan keburukannya pada gadis kecil itu. Benar-benar kebencian menumpuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim panas berakhir. Begitu pun masa liburan para siswa. Rukia bersiap-siap mengepak buku-bukunya, terutama tugas sekolah yang akan dikumpulkan hari ini.

Dia akan kembali menemui saat-saat buruknya ketika menerima tatapan benci Ichigo. Atau dijauhi teman-teman karena gossip pembawa sial yang disebarkan Ichigo. Juga Ggio Vega yang berhasil merebut ciuman pertamanya. Kewaspadaannya meningkat setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan Ichigo, namun ketakutannya berubah dua kali lipat jika ia melihat Ichigo sedang berbicara dengan Ggio.

Rukia gemetaran. Diluar dugaan, semua yang dilakukan Ichigo hanya menyisakan trauma. Rukia berpikir kalau Ichigo-lah dalang dari apa yang dilakukan Ggio padanya. Karena itu dia tidak mau melaporkan kasus kemarin pada sekolah demi Ichigo, tapi laki-laki itu masih saja membencinya.

"Berhenti melamun, Rukia. Nanti kau terlambat."

Hisana menghancurkan lamunan adiknya. Mengembalikan Rukia pada kenyataan kalau ia masih akan berada dalam satu lingkaran dengan Ichigo. Paling tidak, masih ada satu semester lagi sebelum nanti mereka akan lulus dari SMA.

**.**

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada Senna? !"

Suara gaduh terdengar dari ruang kelas. Dari celah siswa-siswa yang berkumpul, Rukia mengenali siapa seseorang yang sedang berteriak itu. Tampak Ichigo tengah mencengkram kerah leher Ggio, bersiap dengan tinjunya.

Melalui Ishida, Ichigo mendengar apa yang dilakukan Ggio pada Senna ketika liburan musim panas kemarin mereka lama tidak bertemu. Pantas Senna tidak pernah menghubunginya saat liburan.

"Dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Karena itu aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Kau!"

Satu pukulan kembali melayang di pipi Ggio. Ishida terdiam saja, ia tidak akan melerai perkelahian antara kedua temannya. Saat menikmati kemarahan Ichigo pada Ggio, Ishida menangkap bayangan Rukia yang menonton dari balik tubuh para siswa.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ggio merebut perempuan yang menyukai Ichigo. Entah iri atau memang suatu ketidaksengajaan, Ggio selalu bisa mengambil hati perempuan-perempuan itu agar berpaling.

Dengan bengis Ichigo berhasil mematahkan hidung Ggio. Hanya dengan cara itu ia bisa memaafkan Ggio, walau kesalahan yang sama mungkin akan dilakukan Ggio lagi. Hatinya luar biasa panas ketika mendengar kabar dari Ishida kalau Senna dan Ggio sudah bermalam bersama.

Menjijikkan. Tidak bisa diampuni.

Jerit histeris para siswa yang menonton perkelahian mereka terdengar kembali. Ochi-sensei akhirnya segera datang kemudian melerai Ichigo dan Ggio. Ichigo terlihat baik-baik saja, tak ada lebam apapun di wajahnya. Sementara itu, Ggio, wajahnya babak belur dipukuli Ichigo.

"Kalian berdua! Ikut ibu ke kantor!"

Ishida mendekati Rukia yang berdiri kaku di dekat pintu kelas.

"Ini hal biasa. Tidak usah mencemaskan Ichigo."

Bisikan Ishida membuat warna merah muda berkumpul di kedua pipi Rukia. Bukan karena Ishida menyebutkan nama Ichigo, tetapi karena Ishida menghembuskan napas di telinganya hingga ia merasa geli dengan perlakuan itu.

Ichigo dan Ggio digiring Ochi-sensei. Membawa keduanya ke ruang guru. "Dimana teman kalian yang satu lagi? Dia harus jadi saksi atas kejadian ini," tuntut Ochi-sensei seraya menoleh ke belakang mencari Ishida Uryuu. Terlihat dari jauh Ishida sedang berbicara dengan Rukia, tanpa sengaja Ichigo melihat keakraban antara Ishida dan Rukia. Mereka sepertinya berteman dekat.

"Ishida!"

Teriakan Ochi-sensei membuat buluk kuduk Ishida berdiri seketika.

**.**

Otak Ichigo sudah tegang sejak tadi pagi. Pengkhianatan Ggio juga kedekatan Ishida dan Rukia. Kenapa Ishida mendekati Rukia? Pertanyaan itu memancing rasa penasarannya, bukannya Ishida menyukai Inoue Orihime? Ichigo berniat menanyakan itu pada Ishida. Ia melirik pada bangku Ishida, teman berkacamatanya itu tengah menyimpan buku-buku—bersiap untuk istirahat siang.

Diam-diam dari belakang tempat duduk Ishida, Ichigo memergoki wajah Ishida yang tampak tenang sedang memperhatikan seseorang dari sudut jendela kelas.

"Siapa yang kaulihat?"

Kuchiki Rukia dan Inoue Orihime berjalan bersama di tengah lapangan. Kedua gadis itu akan ke perpustakaan.

Ishida menoleh pada si penanya. "Menurutmu, siapa yang kulihat?" Ishida balik bertanya, matanya berputar merasa bosan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Ichigo mengambil kursi di depan bangku Ishida. Kemudian mendudukinya.

"Katakan padaku. Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki Rukia?"

Mendengar itu, Ishida tertawa. Ia merasa begitu geli ketika Ichigo menyebutkan nama 'Kuchiki Rukia' sebab itu pertama kalinya lchigo menyebutkan nama Rukia dengan benar.

"Itu bukan hal penting yang harus kaubahas, Ichigo. Tadi pagi kaumemukul Ggio gara-gara Senna, sekarang apalagi—kau mengintimidasi ku karena berteman dengan Kuchiki?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Ini konyol," Ishida menyimpan tawanya, "Tidak seharusnya kautertarik dengan urusan perempuan. Itu bukan gaya seorang Kurosaki Ichigo." Ishida menepuk bahu kanan Ichigo, sebelum kemudian ia meninggalkan lelaki berambut oranye itu membisu untuk beberapa detik.

Dalam hati, Ichigo membenarkan ucapan Ishida. Dia terlalu gegabah. Lepas kendali hanya karena perempuan seperti Senna. Toh, bukan salah Ggio jika gadis itu menyukainya. Dan Ishida, Ichigo tidak berhak melarang sepupunya itu untuk berteman dengan siapapun, termasuk berkencan dengan perempuan yang ia benci.

Lama kelamaan, rasa benci yang Ichigo simpan menjadi berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berlalu cepat. Sampai tanpa disadari, hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan Ichigo dan Rukia. Keduanya menatap awan dari tempat masing-masing. Memperhatikan gerakan awan yang seolah tengah bertepuk tangan untuk kelulusan mereka.

Di tengah lapangan hijau dan di bawah langit biru, kepala sekolah menyampaikan rasa suka citanya pada seluruh siswa.

"Selamat untuk kalian, siswa-siswaku! Semoga masa depan kalian bisa secerah langit hari ini!"

"Yeaah!"

Sambutan meriah bergema di seluruh seantero sekolah.

Seukir senyuman terulas di bibir Rukia. Tatapan Ichigo seolah melompat, tertumbuk pada senyum merekah gadis itu. Ia mencuri pandang dari tempat berdirinya yang berada di barisan belakang. Selintas kebenciannya tersapu angin.

Seakan ada angin yang menuntunnya, Rukia menoleh ke barisan belakang. Membawa mata keunguannya beradu pandang dengan Ichigo. Dalam sekejap ketakutannya pun menghilang.

"Kuchiki-san," Rukia terkejut ketika dari belakang, Inoue menyentuh pundaknya. "Ochi-sensei memanggilmu," mendadak hati gadis itu menjadi tak nyaman.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya sangat penting."

Rukia segera keluar dari barisan. Melangkah cepat ke tempat Ochi-sensei yang sedang menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Toko bunga milik Kuchiki itu masih di kelilingi api ketika Rukia bersama Ochi-sensei sudah berada di sana. Api melahap dengan cepat semua yang berada di sekitarnya, gerakannya berlipat-lipat jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan gerakan para pemadam kebakaran.

Rukia merasa napasnya menghilang. Toko berserta rumahnya hangus terbakar, membuat tubuhnya keras bagaikan batu. Ochi-sensei merangkul bahu Rukia, menahan gadis itu agar tetap berdiri tegar.

Suara bising alarm pemadam kebakaran terus menjerit. Pun orang-orang yang berada di sana tidak mampu menahan mulut mereka untuk berhenti berteriak.

Larut dengan keterkejutannya. Rukia hampir melupakan keberadaan saudara perempuannya.

"Di-dimana Nee-san?" matanya memandang pada api yang berkobar-kobar, berharap pertanyaannya dijawab oleh seseorang.

Ochi-sensei menatap Rukia penuh prihatin. Ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, tapi ia yakin Rukia tidak akan suka dengan jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

"Petugas pemadam bilang, tadi ada seorang perempuan yang masih berada di dalam toko bunga."

"Nee-san?"

"Belum bisa dipastikan, apa itu saudaramu atau bukan."

"Nee-san…"

"Berdo'a saja kalau itu bukan saudaramu, Nak."

"Nee-san!"

"Ada seorang wanita terjebak api di dalam toko. Dia—" ucapan salah seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran kian membawa Rukia pada spekulasi terburuknya.

"Nee-san!"

Rukia mengamuk dalam pelukan Ochi-sensei. Dia memanggil-manggil kakaknya seperti orang gila.

"Nee-san!"

"Tenanglah, Kuchiki."

"Tidak—tidak—kakakku ada di dalam sana. Nee-san!"

"Bersabarlah sebentar."

"Nee-san!"

Lutut gadis itu melemas. Ia ingin berlari melewati api itu untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Tapi tidak bisa, bahkan untuk berdiri saja, ia tidak mampu.

**.**

**.**

"_**Wah, kalung dokter, cantik sekali!"**_

"_**Benarkah? Ini rancangan pertama isteriku, loh," seorang dokter berjanggut rapi sedang memeriksa gadis kecil yang beberapa hari ini menjadi pasiennya.**_

"_**Oh… boleh aku meminjamnya?"**_

"_**Tentu saja. Tapi nanti kau harus mengembalikannya, janji."**_

_**Rukia kecil berhasil membujuk dokter Isshin untuk meminjamkan kalung berbandul malaikat. Sudah beberapa hari ini, Rukia dirawat di rumah sakit karena menderita demam tinggi. Di bawah pengawasan dokter Isshin, ia akhirnya merasa lebih baik.**_

"_**Ayah!" Isshin menoleh pada putranya yang kini berdiri di muka pintu, menerjang si dokter dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.**_

"_**Oh, Ichigo!"**_

_**Dengan gemas sang ayah memeluk balik putranya. Diikuti Masaki yang kini mendekati keduanya, "Kami kemari membawakan bekal."**_

"_**Rukia-chan, ayo kukenalkan pada putraku. Kau bisa berteman dengannya."**_

_**.**_

Keluarga Kurosaki yang bahagia. Semua orang pasti akan iri pada mereka.

Tetapi kebahagiaan mereka terembus api. Menghilang seperti abu-abu itu.

.

"_**Kebakaran!"**_

_**Orang-orang di dalam rumah sakit berduyun-duyun menyelamatkan diri. Dokter Isshin berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit menyelamatkan dirinya, isterinya yang tengah mengandung dan putra kebanggannya.**_

"_**Rukia!"**_

_**Seorang wanita berambut hitam mencari-cari keberadaan adiknya. Ia meninggalkan adiknya beberapa saat untuk menyelesaikan administrasi. Dan ketika alarm kebakaran terdengar, ia berlari keluar tanpa tahu bahwa adiknya yang bernama Rukia masih tertinggal di dalam rumah sakit.**_

"_**Kuchiki-san, apa yang terjadi?"**_

"_**Dokter, Rukia… Rukia. Adikku masih di dalam," Hisana merengek ketakutan. Ia menatap nanar pada sang dokter, "Kumohon cari dia, dokter."**_

"_**Tunggu sebentar, Kuchiki-san. Mungkin Rukia sudah keluar."**_

"_**Tidak! Aku yakin dia masih di dalam!"**_

_**Masaki menggigit bibirnya, menatap empati pada wajah cemas Hisana. **_

_**Hisana baru saja akan menerobos masuk ke kobaran api, seandainya saja dokter Isshin tidak segera menahan pundaknya.**_

"_**Jangan gegabah, Kuchiki-san!"**_

"_**Aku harus menolong adikku!"**_

_**Dokter Isshin memandangi isteri dan putranya, seolah meminta persetujuan. Sedikit ragu, Masaki akhirnya menganggukkan kepala.**_

"_**Ayah," Ichigo kecil hanya bisa memandang sedih punggung ayahnya yang kini sudah menerobos si jago merah. **_

_**.**_

Ingatan buruk sudah menorehkan luka bagi Ichigo. Juga rasa bersalah bagi Rukia.

.

"_**Rukia-chan! Apa yang kaulakukan? Cepat keluar dari sini!"**_

_**Dokter Isshin menemukan Rukia kecil sedang meringkuk ketakutan di bawah ranjang rumah sakit. Wajah gadis kecil itu memucat.**_

"_**Dokter!" ia menangis, meraih tubuh dokter Isshin sembari berusaha mendapatkan perlindungan dari tubuh kokoh itu. "Aku hampir saja menghilangkan kalungmu, beruntung aku bisa menemukannya," ketakutan di wajah Rukia segera lenyap, kemudian berganti senyum cerah di tengah kepungan api.**_

"_**Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar dari sini."**_

"_**Uhm!"**_

_**Dokter Isshin lekas melepas jasnya, lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh kecil Rukia. Ia menggendong tubuh gadis cilik itu, melindunginya dari jilatan api yang kian merajalela. Sementara dokter Isshin tidak menyadari kalau punggungnya sendiri sudah menjadi kayu bakar. **_

"_**Rukia!"**_

_**Hisana segera meraih tubuh adiknya dari perlindungan dokter Isshin. **_

_**Namun, belum sempat ucapan terima kasih tersampaikan. Dokter Isshin jatuh tertelungkup.**_

_._

"Ayah," Ichigo mendengungkan nama ayahnya dalam tidurnya yang gelisah.

Rasa bersalah mengepungnya dalam sekejap. Setelah tadi sore ia mendapatkan kabar kalau saudara perempuan Kuchiki Rukia tewas terbakar. Wanita yang dulu ia lontarkan sumpah, sekarang benar-benar mati. Ichigo gemetaran, ia tidak menduga jika ucapan yang menyimpan dendam itu sungguh terjadi. Apa karena ucapannya, kakak Rukia tewas? Ichigo tidak bisa tidur, merasa bersalah—membuat matanya terus terjaga.

Rasa bersalah menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Karma yang ia tunggu sudah terwujud, tetapi kenapa Ichigo harus malah menyesal?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Upacara pemakaman telah usai, ketika tiba-tiba saja hujan turun. Para pelayat satu per satu meninggalkan area makam. Tetangga, teman-teman, dan—keluarga? Tidak. Rukia tidak punya kerabat keluarga lagi, ia hanya punya kakaknya, dan sekarang—kakaknya sudah terkubur. Tertimbun tanah basah.

Gaun hitamnya kotor karena tanah. Ia tidak bisa berdiri, bahkan untuk sekedar berpaling dari pusara sang kakak saja ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya membeku, membatu bagai es.

"Kuchiki-san. Ayo kita pulang," Inoue yang sudah bersahabat baik dengan Rukia membujuk gadis itu untuk pulang.

Namun usaha Inoue gagal. Karena Rukia telah tenggelam dalam euporia kesedihannya.

"Kau bisa sakit, Kuchiki-san. Ayo pulang."

"Pergilah, Inoue. Aku masih ingin di sini," Rukia membalas dengan suaranya yang lemah.

Inoue tidak bisa memaksa lagi. Gadis molek itu mendesah pasrah, membiarkan Rukia meratapi raga kakaknya yang berada di bawah gundukan tanah. Bukan, sebetulnya raga Hisana sudah hangus terbakar. Di dalam makam itu hanya tertinggal tulang-tulang dan abu-abunya.

Ketika berbalik, Inoue mendapati Ishida yang juga masih berdiri menunggu Rukia.

Sebagai ungkapan pasrah, ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda menyerah.

Saat ini, tersisa Rukia yang basah diguyur gerimis.

Dan—Ichigo yang berdiri jauh memandanginya, hingga tak seorangpun mengetahui kehadirannya di upacara pemakaman.

Kebenciannya terkubur bersama duka Rukia. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bersimpati pada gadis itu.

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih banyak untuk minna-san yang menulis di kolom review. Sebisa mungkin, saya akan segera menyelesaikan part #05 untuk kalian :) **_

_**.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #05**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sungguh hari berdebu yang mengerikan. Apapun yang ditinggalkan panas mentari yang tersapu angin, dicairkan dan digerus oleh sisa air mata kesedihan Rukia. Sesudah petang lenyap, ketika cahaya lampu-lampu listrik mulai mengkilau, Rukia tersadar akan kegelapan yang baru saja ia lalui.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya unit apartement yang dihuni Inoue Orihime sudah bersih.

Setelah tadi Inoue membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk bersih-bersih, sementara Rukia menunggu di luar. Gadis bermarga Inoue itu akhirnya berhasil membujuk Rukia untuk tinggal di tempatnya.

"Maaf ya, Kuchiki-san. Membuatmu menunggu."

Rukia menatap lurus pada gerakan Inoue yang sibuk. Wajahnya tidak bisa menyiratkan emosi apapun kecuali kesedihan yang mendalam. Garis matanya lurus dengan bola mata yang kosong, Rukia memandangi isi rumah Inoue.

Tanpa sungkan karena telah diperkenankan masuk oleh si pemilik apartement, Rukia terpaku pada foto berfigura yang terpajang di sudut meja hias. Itu potret dua bersaudara Inoue, "Kalian sangat mirip." Gumamannya terdengar Inoue, hingga membuat gadis itu lekas mendekati Rukia.

"Dia kakak laki-lakiku. Sudah meninggal enam tahun lalu."

Selintas kelopak mata Rukia bergetar. Matanya teduh memandangi Inoue. "Maaf," ia meminta maaf, menyesal karena sudah menyinggung masa lalu kelamnya.

"Tidak apa! Duduklah, akan kusiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Apa kau ingin segelas cokelat hangat?"

"Boleh."

Inoue hidup mandiri di tempat sekecil ini. Meneruskan hidup tanpa kerabat keluarga, hanya berbekal sisa tabungan sang kakak dan uang asuransi yang diserahkan padanya. Temannya itu bisa hidup sendirian, kenapa ia tidak bisa? Rukia menghela napas panjang. Kesedihan belum reda di matanya. Tenaganya belum pulih sama sekali.

Rumahnya hangus terbakar bersama toko bunganya. Hanya tertinggal kemalangan yang mengekorinya. Bahkan sekarang, ia hanya memiliki satu pakaian yang dikenakan. Rukia memejamkan mata. Demi apapun, jiwanya hampir terguncang karena musibah ini.

"Aku dan nee-san juga sangat mirip. Orang-orang bahkan akan mengira kami kembar," Rukia tertawa kikuk. Ia mendesah berusaha melepaskan beban di pundaknya, "Lucu sekali, padahal nee-san lebih cantik dariku."

Mug berisi cokelat hangat tersaji di meja. Asapnya mengepul, bergerak halus di atas lingkaran mug. Aromanya harum menggelitik indera penciuman Rukia.

"Sejak kecil aku hidup bersamanya dan dia satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku. Parfumnya sudah seperti oksigen bagiku. Dulu setiap kali kami bertengkar, dia pasti akan merayuku dengan membelikanku eskrim coklat. Jika bertengkar, dialah yang lebih dulu mendekat dan meminta maaf, sekalipun aku yang bersalah."

Bibir Rukia bergetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan agar tak lolos dari bibirnya, namun percuma saja, ia harus menangis sekarang. "Dia tidak pantas menerima karma," gerutu Rukia seraya menghapus jejakan air mata di pipinya, "Harusnya aku yang dihukum, bukan nee-san."

Inoue yang tidak tahan dengan rasa bersalah Rukia segera memeluk gadis itu.

Malam itu menjadi malam tersulit bagi Rukia. Malam dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa lagi melihat Hisana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari semenjak kematian Hisana membawa Rukia ke dalam jurang kesedihan yang semakin dalam. Ia mungkin merasakan apa yang dulu Ichigo rasakan ketika dokter Isshin tewas tertelan api. Sekarang, berkat Inoue, ia bisa bertahan. Gadis yang dulu sering membuntutinya ternyata menjadi sahabat baiknya.

Rukia duduk di beranda mengamati Inoue yang sedang menjemur pakaian mereka.

"Kemarin aku kehilangan saudaraku, tapi sekarang, aku mendapatkan sahabat sebaik dirimu."

Inoue berbalik, mengembuskan napasnya dengan lega. "Ini sudah satu minggu berlalu, Kuchiki-san. Nikmati kehidupanmu."

"Aku menikmatinya, kok! Berkat Inoue Orihime akan kulepaskan semua bebanku. Lihatlah!" Rukia berdiri di beranda, ia menatap langit kemudian menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang bergerak di sekitarnya, "Ohh segarnya udara di sini!"

"Kau sangat pintar membuat orang lain sayang padamu, Kuchiki-san."

"Itu tidak benar, karena—" _masih ada orang yang membenciku_, keluh batinnya merasa tertohok.

Mata Rukia membulat ketika tiba-tiba saja ia menemukan sosok Kurosaki Ichigo tengah berdiri memperhatikannya dari balik tembok yang memagari gedung apartement.

"Ada apa?" Inoue mengalihkan pandangan pada arah tatapan Rukia. "Kurosaki-kun?" ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sana? Apa dia datang kemari untuk mengutukku?"

Ketakutan menyelubungi tubuh Rukia. Kehadiran lelaki itu di sana sungguh membuatnya mendadak depresi. Wujud Ichigo sudah menjelma bagai malaikat kematian bagi Rukia. Pundaknya bergetar, ia merasa gila setiap kali mata coklat lelaki itu menatapinya dengan tajam.

"Tenanglah, Kuchiki-san. Aku akan menemuinya."

"Tidak!" Rukia lekas menahan pergelangan tangan Inoue, ia tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi, "Dia akan mengutukmu juga, Inoue."

Lengan Inoue dicengkram kuat oleh Rukia. Ia tidak bisa pergi menemui Kurosaki, menanyai apa yang diinginkan pria itu dengan mengintai apartementnya.

Kondisi mental Rukia masih dalam keadaan buruk. Ia membayangkan banyak hal negatif setelah kematian Hisana. Dan nama Kurosaki Ichigo, menjadi satu-satunya nama yang ada di daftar hitam Kuchiki Rukia. Orang yang harus ia jauhi.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo berbaring di ranjang dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya. Napasnya tersengal menahan sesak, sementara degup jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras. Dia marah pada gadis itu! Marah karena Kuchiki Rukia menyembunyikan diri terlalu lama darinya. Padahal banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya. Ichigo tidak bisa begini terus, ia tidak ingin hidup lebih lama bersama dendam.

Dia—ingin berbaikan.

Sebelum pergi untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Seiretei.

Dia—ingin minta maaf.

Tapi sayangnya, sampai sekarang ia belum berani menemui Rukia. Dia memperlihatkan diri di sekitar gedung apartemen itu berharap supaya Kuchiki Rukia datang menemuinya lalu meminta maaf.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang salah di sini? Aku atau dia? !" Ichigo frustasi, kemunculan gadis itu di dalam pikiran sudah membuatnya frustasi akhir-akhir ini.

_'Padahal aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menginginkan kakaknya mati. Kenapa kau membalikkan keadaan? Membuatku jauh merasa lebih bersalah!'_

Tanpa sadar Ichigo memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tinju. Kebiasaan yang akan ia lakukan setiap kali ia merasa kebodohannya sudah seperti seekor keledai.

Ichigo mendadak bangkit dari tidur. Ini masih sore, ia belum bisa menutup matanya agar bisa tertidur nyenyak.

Bayangan Kuchiki Rukia tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah dalam benaknya. Entah itu kebencian ataupun rasa bersalah, semua hanya menjadi ingatan buram.

Kesal dengan pikirannya yang berputar-putar tak jelas membuat jemari-jemari Ichigo bergerak menggaruk-garuk bagian dadanya yang terasa panas. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang terus bertalu cepat tanpa sebab.

Sekali saja ia berharap bisa bicara dengan gadis itu. Sekali saja.

Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ichigo bergerak mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya seraya menggigit-gigit gemas kuku ibu jarinya yang tak bersalah. Tenaganya berkumpul di ujung-ujung jarinya yang beku.

"Kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?" Ichigo merasa dia akan gila dengan semua ini.

Kuchiki Rukia—dia tidak seperti dirinya yang masih memiliki keluarga. Gadis itu tidak punya siapapun kecuali kakak perempuannya. Mengapa ia harus mencemaskan gadis yang selama ini ia benci? Ichigo sudah melempar boomerang, hingga senjata itu akan berbalik membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengabaikan rasa lelah. Ichigo tergopo-gopo meninggalkan kamar, memaksa kakinya berjalan lebih cepat menuju Kuchiki Rukia. Dorongan untuk menemui Rukia terasa begitu kuat. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri dengan desakan asing yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia memikirkan kemalangan gadis itu.

Mungkin, ia merasa kasihan dengan Rukia.

Atau… ia masih ingin menjadikan Rukia sebagai mainannya.

**.**

Tangga di sebuah gedung apartement terdengar gaduh. Ichigo menapakinya dengan begitu kasar, ia bahkan langsung melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus setiap kali melangkah.

Di sinilah unit apartementnya.

Ichigo menarik napas dalam. Mengatur deru napasnya yang kepayahan karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Seharusnya kau senang karena aku sendiri yang mendatangimu. Kau harus minta maaf padaku, dengan begitu aku bisa hidup tenang."

Usai bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ichigo mengetuk pintu apartement di hadapannya.

Satu kali. Dua kali. Ia belum mendapatkan sahutan dari penghuni di dalamnya. Baru sampai ke ketukan ke tigalah seseorang yang berada di dalam bersuara.

"Siapa?"

Itu bukan suara feminin Inoue. Itu suara Rukia yang masih terdengar parau.

Ichigo tidak menyahut. Ia benar-benar gugup.

"Inoue, apa itu kau?" Rukia hendak membuka pintu, sebelum akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melalui celah pintu sosok Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri di muka pintu.

Bam!

Syok dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Rukia, Ichigo terpancing emosi.

"Bukan pintunya! Kau, cepat bukan pintunya!"

Astaga, Ichigo. Apa begini caramu ingin berbaikan dengan Rukia? Kalau begitu lupakan niat awalmu menemui Rukia. Ichigo tertegun sejenak, kemudian kembali mendesak Rukia untuk membuka pintu dengan cara yang lebih santun.

"Kita harus bicara. Aku—ingin bicara denganmu."

**.**

Rukia menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat. Berusaha mengenyahkan sejauh mungkin suara Ichigo dari frekuensi pendengaran. Lelaki itu adalah monster. Monster yang berhasil menghancurkan kehidupannya.

"_**Rukia-chan, ayo kukenalkan pada putraku. Kau bisa berteman dengannya."**_

"Dokter…" luka Rukia terbuka lagi ketika tanpa sadar ia menyebutkan kata 'dokter' mengingatkannya pada sosok malaikat penolongnya.

Dulu, dia dan putra dokter Isshin pernah berjabat tangan. Sebagai salam perkenalan. Mereka saling melayangkan senyum polos. Satu kali di masa kanak-kanak, ia dan putra dokter Isshin pernah menjadi teman. Sudah sangat lama.

Hanya dengan menghadapi Kurosaki Ichigo, ia bisa menghormati kebaikan dokter Isshin.

Pintu perlahan terbuka. Ragu-ragu Rukia menampakkan dirinya dari pintu yang semula tertutup. Emosi dan ketakutannya semakin stabil, ketika dengan mantap ia membawa dirinya tepat di hadapan putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki itu.

"Kamar apartement Inoue terlalu sempit. Sebaiknya kita bicara di luar saja."

Dengan bersikap dingin, Rukia berjalan melewati bahu Ichigo. Matanya menolak untuk memandang langsung ke wajah Ichigo yang tegang.

Rukia berjalan mendahului Ichigo yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Gadis itu sebisa mungkin berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya pada Ichigo, dengan menjaga jarak sejauh beberapa langkahlah ia bisa bersikap lebih tenang.

Dalam kewaspadaan yang semakin menipis, Rukia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang mendadak bergetar. Pergelangan kakinya terasa kram, dan ahh, Rukia mulai berkeringat.

"Kita bicara di sini saja," Ichigo menghentikan langkah Rukia yang baru berada di undakan tangga pertama. Sedangkan ia sendiri mendekati Rukia kemudian berhenti tepat di belakang punggung gadis itu.

Merasa terancam dengan kehadiran Ichigo di dekatnya, Rukia refleks menuruni dua undakan lagi sehingga ia dan Ichigo terpisah oleh tiga undakan tangga.

"Ka-kalau begitu bicaralah."

Ichigo mendengus jengkel, "Aku tidak bisa bicara kalau kau terus memunggungiku!"

Lagi-lagi kemarahan Ichigo berhasil menambah ketakutan Rukia.

"Kumohon jangan berteriak. Aku bisa mendengarkan semua ucapanmu, meski tidak menatap matamu. Jadi silakan bicara saja."

"Baiklah," apartement masih sepi penghuni, Ichigo tidak mau membuang waktu dengan mengajak gadis itu bicara di luar gedung, jadi jauh lebih efektif jika mereka bicara di sini. "Kau sudah kumaafkan, Kuchiki Rukia," Ichigo berujar sombong.

"Apa?" Rukia tercenung sebelum kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Biar kuperjelas. Selama ini aku membencimu karena kau adalah orang yang menyebabkan ayahku meninggal. Kakakmu juga," Ichigo memperlembut suaranya lalu berkata lagi. "Sebenarnya ingatan buruk itu sudah kubuang, tapi—saat aku bertemu denganmu lagi di tahun pertama kita SMA, rasa benci dan kemarahanku kembali muncul. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menjahatimu setiap kali melihatmu. Aku perlu mengatakan ini hanya agar aku merasa lega. Kau jangan salah paham, aku… tak pernah sekalipun mengharapkan kematian kalian."

"Manusia memang selalu begitu, Kurosaki-san. Menyesal. Merasa bersalah. Dua hal itu akan mereka terima setelah melakukan dosa. Kemudian minta maaf, setelah itu semuanya selesai. Kau, pasti sangat puas dengan kematian kakakku, hm?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kematian siapapun."

"Jadi, untuk apa kau datang menemuiku dan mengatakan semua ini?" tantang Rukia, meski dengan suara parau, ia butuh pengakuan Ichigo. "Menyesal atau merasa bersalah?" tekannya seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak untuk keduanya. Aku menemuimu hanya untuk meringankan bebanmu dengan memberikan maaf. Harusnya kau gembira!"

Bergembira?

Dada Rukia mendadak kesakitan. Kepalanya pusing bagai dihantam batu.

Tubuh mungilnya limbung, nyaris terjatuh jika saja Ichigo tidak menahan lengannnya.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tepat di depan mata ungunya, Rukia melihat wajah panik Ichigo.

Hal itu terang saja mengagetkan Rukia, dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Ichigo untuk menjauh darinya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Bukannya malah berhasil mendorong tubuh besar Ichigo, Rukia justru terdorong ke belakang hingga dalam sekejap kakinya terpeleset dan terjatuh hingga ke bagian anak tangga terbawah.

Bruk!

Ichigo terbelalak. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Kuchiki!"

Lekas ia melompat menuruni tangga. Diraihnya kepala Rukia yang mengeluarkan darah seraya mengguncang-guncang tangannya yang lunglai tanpa daya.

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

Gadis itu pingsan.

Nadinya melemah dan raut wajahnya memucat, membuat Ichigo luar biasa panik.

**.**

**.**

Bahan-bahan untuk memasak sup sudah berada di dalam kantong belanjaan Inoue. Hampir dua jam ia meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di apartement untuk berbelanja sore. Ia sangat senang bisa tinggal bersama Rukia, wanita berperawakan kecil itu tak disangka sangat lihai dalam urusan dapur. Inoue merasa tertolong. Apalagi ia sendiri tidak pandai memasak, makanan yang dimasaknya tak sebanding dengan buatan Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, aku sudah kembali!"

Inoue mengganti alasnya dengan sandal rumah. Dengan riang ia membawa kantong belanja menuju dapur sembari menyerukan nama Rukia lagi, "Kuchiki-san!"

Berulangkali dipanggil, namun tidak ada sahutan apapun dari Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san?" Inoue mengabaikan belanjaannya, ia segera ke kamar tidur memeriksa apakah Rukia sedang tertidur karena kelelahan. Tidak ada, kamarnya kosong. Kemudian Inoue berlari-lari kecil melewati toilet yang pintunya terbuka—artinya tak ada Rukia di sana—lalu menuju balkon apartement, dan ia juga tak menemukan Rukia di sana.

"Ohh, tidak. Kemana perginya Kuchiki-san?"

Inoue bergegas keluar apartement. Ia mencari-cari di sekitar lorong apartement dan mengetuki pintu beberapa tetangga yang tinggal di lantai yang sama. Namun hasilnya nihil, Rukia sedang tidak ada di apartement. Langkahnya ia percepat ketika menuruni tangga, lalu berlarian menyusuri gang di sekitar apartement, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menemukan Rukia yang mungkin saja tengah berjalan-jalan menghirup udara di luar.

Karena tak menemukan Rukia. Inoue kembali ke apartementnya dengan punggung membungkuk lesu. Sebaiknya dia menunggu di apartement saja. Mungkin Rukia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, dan akan pulang beberapa jam lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?"

Dengan perasaan hati yang diliputi kecemasan Ichigo menghadang langkah pria berpakaian putih itu.

"Gadis itu," si dokter berpikir keras. "Kita akan tahu apa yang terjadi padanya setelah nanti dia siuman."

"Apa kondisinya buruk?"

"Kondisinya baik, tapi kami memerlukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Jadi, silakan Anda menghubungi keluarganya untuk melakukan proses administrasi lebih dulu."

"Keluarga—" Ichigo terdiam, ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai keluarga Kuchiki. Paling tidak yang ia ketahui bahwa Kuchiki Rukia sudah kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga. Merasa bertanggung jawab dengan semua yang terjadi pada Rukia, ide nekat melintas di otak kusutnya. "Saya, saya keluarganya, Dok," dustanya dengan suara yang lugas.

"Kalau begitu silakan Anda ke bagian administrasi, permisi."

Ichigo tercenung sejenak, ia menatap prihatin pada pintu ruang rawat Rukia yang telah tertutup. Batinnya menolak untuk meninggalkan pintu itu barang sejengkal pun. Kemudian dengan berat hati, ia bergegas ke lobi rumah sakit untuk melakukan prosedur administrasi.

Seorang perawat menyodorkan lembaran formulir yang harus diisi Ichigo. Kebohongannya kembali terulang, ketika si perawat menanyakan hubungan antara ia dan pasien.

Saudara.

Demi meloloskan sebuah lembaran formulir ini, ia merekayasa hubungan mereka.

Mata Ichigo seperti tersengat cahaya terik ketika memperhatikan baris demi baris huruf dalam formulir yang akan ia isi.

Nama. Tentu saja ia bisa mengisinya.

Ichigo menggores penanya dengan menuliskan nama lengkap Rukia.

"Ku—" tunggu dulu, ia sudah berbohong mengatakan pada perawat kalau Rukia adalah adiknya, jadi dengan seenaknya Ichigo mengganti marga gadis itu menjadi sama dengannya.

"Kurosaki Rukia."

Setelah pengisian nama dan jenis kelamin. Ichigo meremas pulpen di genggamannya dengan resah.

Formulir ini berisi mengenai biodata pasien. Biodata seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengisinya? Ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai Rukia, bahkan untuk sekedar mengisi usia gadis itu saja itu tidak bisa menebak.

Putus asa dengan kebodohannya, Ichigo akhirnya membujuk si perawat untuk tidak memperumit prosedur administrasi. Sambil menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang di atas formulir, ia meminta tolong pada perawat untuk segera menyelesaikan proses administrasinya tanpa perlu mengisi biodata lain kecuali nama sang pasien. Beruntung si perawat tanpa berkomentar lagi lekas menyambut uang dari Ichigo sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Terpaku pada detik jam yang berputar lambat ke pukul tujuh. Mencubit kewarasan Ichigo bahwa ia telah melewati ayunan senja. Ia meraup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, melepaskan ketegangan yang beberapa saat lalu menguasai gerak jantungnya. Dan Ichigo berharap, kalau semua yang terjadi tadi cuma mimpi belaka.

**.**

**.**

Ketika sedang memasang sepatu sport, ponsel milik Ishida bergetar dari balik saku hoodinya. Sebuah panggilan dari Inoue cepat-cepat ia sambut dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Hallo, Ishida-kun!"

Ishida menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, saat suara Inoue menggelegar di ujung gendang pendengarannya.

"Ada apa, Inoue? Sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana."

"Kuchiki-san, Ishida. Kuchiki-san sampai sekarang belum kembali!"

"Tenanglah. Memang tadi dia tidak bilang mau pergi kemana?"

"Tidak!" Inoue memekik tak sabar, "Kalau dia bilang, aku tidak akan sekhawatir ini!"

"Kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya?"

"Dia tidak punya ponsel, Ishida," kali ini Inoue menggeram. Sekarang ia berubah dari wanita ceriwis menjadi nenek-nenek galak. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan dia. Tolong kau ke rumah Kurosaki-kun, tanyakan apa dia bertemu dengan Kuchiki."

Mungkin dari cara bicaranya melalui ponsel, Ishida tampak tenang. Namun, Inoue tidak tahu jika sekarang dahi Ishida mengernyit dalam. Lagi-lagi Kurosaki Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

Sinar lampu rumah terlalu suram. Sunyi senyap menguasai dunianya ketika ia telah menutup pagar yang membatasi rumahnya dengan lingkungan luar. Kaki Ichigo dengan gontai menuntunnya ke pintu. Ia sempat memeriksa dengan seksama langit bermega hitam, mencari sebuah bayangan di atas sana.

Dalam khayalnya, corak kelabu rembulan tampak dalam bentuk jelas telah menyerupai garis tubuh maupun wajah Kuchiki Rukia. Ia membayangkan itu melalui langit hatinya yang kini kabur bagai visualisasi hitam putih sebuah proyektor.

Menyesal atau merasa bersalah?

Langkah Ichigo memberat ketika kakinya telah melangkah masuk.

Yang jelas, dia harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu.

Dunianya semakin mengecil ketika ia berada di dalam kamar. Ichigo membanting punggungnya hingga beradu dengan ranjang, sejenak ia berbaring di sana, memaksa matanya untuk terpejam sebentar.

Dia tidak berniat menghubungi Inoue untuk mengatakan dimana Rukia sekarang. Dia juga tidak mau menghubungi kedua temannya, yang kemungkinan akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada ibunya. Sembari menaruh lengannya di atas dahi, Ichigo merenung, menenangkan dirinya dalam ruang lingkup yang aneh.

Ia merasa melihat senyum ayahnya. Garis senyum yang dilukis ayahnya ketika dulu, sebelum ayahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam kobaran api untuk menyelamatkan seseorang.

Menyelamatkan Kuchiki Rukia.

Jika dia berada di posisi yang sama seperti ayahnya. Apakah—apa dia bisa melakukan pengorbanan sebesar itu? Senyum bijak ayahnya perlahan mengabur, kemudian kembali membekas di langit hatinya yang kelabu.

Kesadaran Ichigo bangkit saat suara ketukan pintu menembus alam mimpinya.

Dan ketika ia melewati jendela-jendela rumahnya yang belum tertutup tirai. Ichigo kembali memandang ke langit sejenak. Seberkas sinar bulan menguak mega, menyusup mengintip bumi di bawah. Jauh tampak lebih ranum dari sebelumnya.

Pintu dibuka. Dalam pola tumpang-tindih, antara bayangan dan cahaya, Ichigo melihat Ishida Uryuu tengah berdiri di muka pintu dengan raut wajah yang sukar ditebak.

"Ishida?"

Ishida tak merespons tanda tanya besar yang muncul di dahi Ichigo. Ia melewati begitu saja si pemilik rumah, kemudian bergerak masuk, mencari-cari seseorang yang mungkin saja sedang Ichigo simpan di dalam rumah.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan? ! Kenapa kau dengan sembarangan menerobos masuk ke rumah orang? !"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu?" Ishida tidak mempedulikan protes sepupunya, ia berjalan kesana kemari, melintasi setiap ruangan demi menemukan seseorang.

Sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, Ichigo mengekori langkah Ishida.

"Apa yang kaucari?" Ichigo mulai kebingungan.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Apa kau bertemu dengannya? Inoue bilang, gadis itu belum kembali ke rumah sejak tadi."

Dahi Ichigo berkedut. Alisnya nyaris menyatu, ia tengah berpikir keras mencari jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan Ishida.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Lagipula, untuk apa kau repot-repot mencari Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Gadis malang dan dia sendirian. Aku mencemaskannya, karena dia teman satu sekolah kita."

Ichigo meniliki mata kebiruan Ishida yang berbinar gusar, "Kau tertarik pada gadis itu, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Hanya teman satu sekolah, jadi untuk apa kaupikirkan. Dia bukan keluargamu atau pacarmu, Ishida. Tidak perlu berwajah susah seperti itu. Lagipula, kenapa kaumencarinya di rumahku? Tidak mungkin 'kan kau berpikir kalau aku—menyembunyikan dia?"

"Kau benar."

Merasa perasaannya telah ditelanjangi, Ishida menyembunyikan kecemasannya dengan menatap dingin Ichigo.

"Tolong hubungi aku jika kau bertemu dengannya," ucap Ishida tanpa menunjukkan kekesalan, ia kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan Ichigo yang tersenyum sinis.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa saat lalu Ichigo menerima telepon dari rumah sakit. Mereka mengabarkan bahwa Kuchiki Rukia—tidak, tidak lagi, saat ini ia harus berperan sebagai saudara Rukia. Gadis itu sudah sadarkan diri. Langkahnya dipacu lebih cepat ketika ia telah melewati lantai dasar, kemudian lengkahnya diperlambat ketika ruang rawat Rukia mulai terlihat.

Semangatnya memudar. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada gadis malang itu, Ichigo meringis, mengingat bagaimana ia telah melakukan banyak kesalahan bahkan memanipulasi data-datanya.

Masih dengan jaket yang ia gunakan tadi. Ichigo menyimpan telapak tangannya yang dipenuhi keringat dingin di dalam saku jaket. Kegugupan yang menyerang tidak bisa ia hindarkan. Bayangan Kuchiki Rukia akan memaki lalu mengusirnya di depan perawat dan dokter, tampak begitu mengerikan.

Ah, hadapi saja.

Usai berperang dengan batinnya. Ichigo melangkah mantap menuju kamar pasien. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kamar rawat Rukia menjelma menjadi ujung kutub yang dingin.

Seketika ia berhenti, saat dokter yang merawat Rukia keluar dari kamar rawat sang pasien. Lekas, lelaki berambut oranye tersebut berlarian mendekati si dokter.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, dokter?"

Dokter itu meneliti kecemasan di mata Ichigo. Memandang simpati pada wajah muda lelaki di depannya.

"Sebaiknya Anda memastikan sendiri keadaan saudara Anda."

Ichigo terpekur. Dia belum siap bertemu gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Dok. Saya ingin mendengar penjelasan dokter dulu," dia tak terlalu pintar berakting. Ichigo berusaha mengendalikan kelopak matanya yang bergetar.

"Kalau begitu, mari, kita bicara di ruangan saya."

Dengan patuh, Ichigo mengikuti langkah pria paruh baya yang umurnya mungkin sudah lebih dari setengah abad. Diselubungi jas putih, khas penampilan seorang dokter. Punggung lebar yang sedikit layu karena faktor usia, juga… ahh, melihat dokter, selalu membawa ingatan Ichigo pada sosok ayahnya.

"Silakan duduk, Nak."

Sadar dirinya diminta untuk duduk, Ichigo mengangguk kemudian menggeser kursi dan duduk disana dengan teratur.

"Jelaskan pada saya, bagaimana kondisinya, Dok?"

"Sebelum itu. Saya ingin tahu, dimana orangtua kalian?

Astaga… Ichigo kebingungan. "Mereka—um, ayah kami sudah meninggal. Dan ibuku, dia ada di luar negeri."

"Kalau begitu ini jadi tanggung jawab Anda sendiri."

"Tentu saja," Ichigo mengiyakan dengan cepat, ia mulai lelah berbohong, "Saya siap mendengarkan penjelasan apapun mengenai kondisi adik saya."

"Adik Anda, mengalami—amnesia."

Ichigo tertegun, seolah tersengat oleh aliran listrik berdaya kuat. "Memangnya separah apa luka di kepala gad—eh, adik saya?" ia merasa linglung, ini benar-benar pertanda buruk.

"Ada benturan keras menghantam syaraf otaknya, juga, di hatinya."

"Hati?"

"Ya, berdasarkan diagnosa kami sementara. Kemungkinan adik Anda mengalami _retrograde amnesia_. Ada semacam trauma yang sangat ingin ia lupakan sampai membuatnya mengalami stress akut. Ditambah lagi kejadian jatuh dari tangga. Itulah mengapa beberapa saat setelah kejadian, ia mengalami koma."

"_Retrograde amnesia_…" luka semacam apa yang membuat hati gadis itu sakit dan mengalami trauma. Ichigo berdecak, jengkel dengan penjelasan sang dokter yang terdengar rumit.

Mengerti dengan ketidaktahuan Ichigo tentang istilah yang digunakan, dokter tersebut pun kembali menerangkan.

"Adik anda tidak mampu mengingat semua kejadian di masa lalu. Identitas, bahkan kehidupannya sebelum terjadinya amnesia, daya ingatnya saat ini belum bisa menjangkau itu semua. Apalagi beberapa kejadian yang membuatnya trauma, itulah yang menghalangi dirinya untuk mengingat semua kejadian sebelumya," si dokter tersebut berdehem ketika memperhatikan tatapan Ichigo yang terasa kosong, "Tapi, Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Amnesia ini bisa bersifat sementara jika kita melakukan perawatan dan membantunya untuk mengingat satu persatu memori yang hilang."

Penjelasan panjang dokter bermarga Ukitake itu akhirnya membuat Ichigo tersenyum hambar.

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

**_Minna-san sungguh mengagetkan saya dengan menghujani banyak review :) Terima kasih banyak yaaa!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #06**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Senja murung menghilang dari wajah Rukia, memberikan tempat bagi cahaya fajar kemerah-merahan yang memikat. Matanya berbinar seraya menarik seulas senyum cerah. Memandang kagum pada sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang berdiri di ujung ranjang rawatnya.

"Nii-san…" sebutnya lirih, penuh kelegaan.

Bagai tersiram lautan cahaya, Ichigo tercenung.

Kilauan ungu di mata gadis itu seolah menumpahkan begitu banyak emosi yang tersembunyi. Ia berjalan, mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Rukia. Menerobos batas yang selama ini ia ukir sendiri ketika berhadapan dengan gadis yang ia anggap sebagai penyebab kematian sang ayah. Tidak pernah sekalipun, ia berpikir akan menjadi akrab dengan gadis itu.

"Benar, kau tidak ingat apapun?"

"Maaf, Nii-san," dengan kepala tertunduk, wajah polos Rukia menjadi murung. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun," keluhnya sembari mendongak, membalas tatapan iba lelaki yang ia sangka adalah kakaknya. Lalu sebagai pelampiasan, Rukia memukul keras kepalanya, "Otak bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa ingat apapun."

Ichigo tersenyum getir. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun, kenapa—kau memanggilku nii-san?" masih terasa ganjil.

Bibir Rukia yang tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya dengan begitu manis, kini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nii-san', panggilan itu bahkan jauh lebih intim dari yang pernah ia dengar.

Bukan dari kata 'nii-san' yang mengumbar kehangatan, namun, orang yang menyebutkannya itulah yang membuat Ichigo harus berpikir ulang mengenai rencananya untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai adiknya.

"Perawat tadi bilang, bahwa pria muda berambut oranye yang sudah merawatku adalah kakakku."

"Oh," jawab Ichigo singkat.

Rukia mengerjapkan satu kali mata besarnya pada raut melamun Ichigo. Memandangi wajah tampan lelaki yang ia anggap sebagai saudaranya tersebut dengan tatapan kagum.

Andai, perawat tadi tidak mengatakan siapa lelaki berambut oranye ini, mungkin, Rukia akan mengira dia adalah kekasihnya. Soalnya, kakaknya itu tampan sekali. Sayang kalau cuma dijadikan saudara. Gadis itu mulai berpikir ngelantur. Kini suasana hatinya berbeda dari beberapa hari sebelumnya, hatinya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Ichigo sekarang.

Gadis belia yang kini tak bermarga Kuchiki lagi tersebut bagai burung yang terlahir kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enam bulan kemudian.**_

_**.**_

"Nii-san! Ayo bangun! Nanti kau terlambat kuliah!"

Las Noches, ini sudah minggu terakhir bulan Januari. Musim dingin menerjang sendi-sendi tulang Kurosaki Ichigo yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut hangat. Badannya terlalu berat untuk sekedar bangkit menikmati udara pagi. Dia tidak peduli jika terlambat masuk kuliah.

Mahasiswa semester pertama jurusan kedokteran itu menguap, lalu menggeliat, merenggangkan persendiannya yang semalaman tak difungsikan.

Mata coklatnya memicing, memperhatikan dalam diam gerak-gerik perempuan mungil yang sejak tadi sudah berisik. Kuchiki Rukia—nama itu sudah mengusik mimpi-mimpinya terlalu lama, telah enam bulan berlalu. Namun ia belum memiliki keberanian untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada gadis amnesia itu.

Tidak ada seseorang pun yang bisa diajaknya berbagi cerita.

Ichigo terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba saja sinar matahari menerpa lensa matanya. Rukia membuka seluas mungkin tirai kamar si kakak, memaksa kakaknya yang tampan itu agar segera bangun dari kemalasan.

Ruang privasi Ichigo yang awalnya berantakan kini lebih rapi. Rukia sudah membersihkannya dari benda-benda kotor selagi Ichigo tidur, menjaga kebersihan kamar kakaknya sudah jadi tugas yang paling Rukia sukai.

Seraya menepuk-nepuk telapak tangan, Rukia kembali menegaskan. "Cepatlah bangun, Nii-san! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," ujarnya dengan senyum cerah.

Akhirnya suara berisik adik palsunya itu berhasil mengganggu ketenangan Ichigo. Ia segera duduk di ranjang, terdiam untuk beberapa saat mengamati isi kamarnya yang sudah tertata rapi. Kemudian bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Setelahnya, akan lebih menyegarkan jika ia segera berangkat kuliah daripada berlama-lama meladeni kecerewetan Kuchiki Rukia.

Ponsel Ichigo berdering ketika si pemiliknya tengah membersihkan diri.

Karena mendengar dering ponsel yang tak kunjung berhenti, Rukia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkatnya. Walaupun Ichigo pernah memperingatkannya untuk tak sembarangan mengangkat ponsel miliknya.

_**Nell Calling…**_

Nell? Ah, gadis cantik yang fotonya dipasang di wallpaper kakaknya.

"Hallo—"

Rukia baru mengatakan salam, sebelum tangan Ichigo segera merebut ponsel tersebut sembari memberi tatapan tajam pada gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan mengangkat ponselku," Ichigo menggeram dalam bisikan. Tatapannya sukses mengintimidasi Rukia yang kini mendelik dengan bibir mengerucut.

Lekas Ichigo menerima panggilan dari Nell sembari berjalan menjauhi Rukia yang menahan jengkel.

Suite apartemen dengan fasilitas kelas ekslusif tersebut mereka tinggali hanya berdua saja. Terkadang Rukia merasa kesepian jika kakaknya yang keren itu pergi kuliah kemudian pulang ketika malam tiba.

Dia tak memiliki aktivitas apapun kecuali di dalam rumah mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangga. Ichigo melarangnya jika ia pergi keluar sendirian, kakaknya bilang kalau ia seorang buta arah, kalau sampai tersesat seluruh polisi Las Noches nanti bisa kerepotan.

Apalagi, dia adalah penderita amnesia. Kakaknya juga bilang, kalau penderita amnesia, kadang-kadang disaat penyakitnya kambuh, ia akan menjadi orang sinting yang suka mempermalukan diri sendiri di tengah keramaian.

Karena itu, Rukia berusaha membetahkan diri untuk berlama-lama tinggal di suite apartemen sekalipun kejenuhan sering membuat kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Namun, lama kelamaan, semuanya terasa menyiksa. Ia merasa dikekang oleh kakaknya yang sibuk beraktivitas di luar. Entah di perkuliahan ataupun bersenang-senang di tempat lain. Sementara dirinya, terkukung dalam sangkar apartemen dan memori yang hilang.

Rukia melamun sambil menyirami bonsai kerdil yang potnya ia letakkan di atas konter dapur. Makin lama, bukannya semakin mengingat masa sebelum amnesia, ia malah kehilangan kepercayaan diri untuk bisa sembuh.

Kakaknya itu tak pernah berusaha untuk membantunya mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan silam yang hilang. Rukia merasa mereka bukan saudara yang saling menyayangi, laki-laki yang di sampingnya saat ini terasa sangat asing dalam ingatan.

Atau memang tak pernah ada kenangan di antara mereka?

Ah, entahlah, Rukia belum pernah merasakan kehangatan dari Ichigo, selayaknya seorang kakak pada adik. Lelaki itu sepertinya canggung ketika berhadapan dengan sifat manja Rukia yang terkadang muncul.

"Aku berangkat dulu," suara Ichigo menghancurkan lamunan Rukia yang kini berbalik memandangi gerakan sang kakak yang sibuk memasukkan laptop ke dalam ranselnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sarapannya?"

Ichigo menoleh sebentar, matanya bergulir pada meja makan. Sajian sandwich lezat dengan segelas susu sudah tersedia di sana. Sayang, Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dengan komentar dingin, "Nell sudah membuatkanku bekal yang lebih bergizi. Kau saja yang memakannya."

"Nell, kekasih nii-san?"

"Calon kekasih. Akan kuberitahu padamu kalau dia sudah menerimaku."

Ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Rukia mengakui dengan benar kenyataan itu. Perasaan merana setiap kali kakaknya itu membicarakan gadis lain. Mereka itu saudara, tetapi kenapa Rukia mempunyai perasaan cemburu. Rasanya tak pantas ia mengalaminya.

**.**

Mereka sudah terpisah oleh dinding. Pintu tertutup ketika Ichigo telah berdiri di luar dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Segala perasaannya seolah tercampur aduk.

Kebenciannya perlahan dipupus karena kehadiran Rukia setiap waktu di sisinya, namun, ia masih meragukannya. Benarkah kebenciannya selama ini bisa hilang dengan begitu mudah? Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya begitu dalam, mencoba menumbuhkan keyakinannya bahwa ia benar-benar sudah melupakan dendamnya.

Bukan hal gampang membentengi dirinya dari rona sendu Rukia. Ichigo tahu, gadis itu seolah menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Hubungan saudara mereka terasa sangat canggung. Terasa aneh.

Tidak adil kalau ia bersikap baik di depan gadis yang tengah menderita amnesia itu. Bersikap seolah-olah mereka saling menyayangi, padahal selama ini hanya ada kebencian yang disulut olehnya.

Membangun image bagai malaikat penyelamat padahal ia hanya iblis yang tengah bertanggung jawab dengan semua yang menimpa gadis itu. Ichigo bukannya merasa gengsi untuk mengakui kesalahan, namun ia takut, jika sebuah pengakuan bisa membawanya pada obsesi yang tidak masuk akal.

Dia tak berani mempertaruhkan apapun pada Rukia. Termasuk perasaannya yang harus ia perlihara setiap waktu dari urusan cinta. Ia tidak ingin menambah masalahnya dengan membangun hubungan yang jauh lebih manis dari saudara. Sebab setelah amnesia gadis itu pulih, mungkin, mereka hanya akan jadi orang asing yang menjalani kehidupan masing-masing.

Ichigo menyeret langkahnya menuju lift. Saat ini ia harus memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan nilai bagus dan membuat keluarganya bangga.

Ibunya sempat memprotes alasan Ichigo dulu mengurungkan niatnya melanjutkan pendidikan di Seiretei dan memupus cita-cita ibunya untuk melihat putranya bergelar master bisnis, lalu lebih memilih gelar kedokteran di bidang saraf dan tinggal di Las Noches. Untuk itulah, Ichigo tidak ingin mengecewakan wanita yang paling ia cintai itu hanya karena kesalahannya pada orang lain.

Usia telah membentuk Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi lelaki dewasa yang penuh tanggung jawab. Setidaknya setelah banyak kebohongan yang ia ciptakan pada Kuchiki Rukia, ia tampak lebih bijaksana, persis mediang ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa? !"

Ichigo menutup satu telinganya yang baru saja disembur Abarai Renji. Teman satu kelasnya itu berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut merah menyala, ia sangat suka menyeringai genit jika melihat wanita yang cantik-cantik.

"Jadi kaumenggunakan nama 'Nell' untuk nomor ponselku? !"

Ihh, Ichigo mendelik. Memang salahnya menceritakan hal kecil ini pada Renji. Sebetulnya 'Nell' itu hanya model cantik yang kuliah di jurusan yang berbeda dengan mereka. Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengenal Nell apalagi akan menjadikannya sebagai kekasih. Itu hanya kamuflase yang dimanfaatkannya agar ia bisa menunjukkan pada Rukia bahwa ia punya kekasih.

Cuma yang belum ia tahu, mengapa ia harus melakukan itu? Bersikap seolah ia punya gadis yang ia cintai, untuk apa? Apa yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Rukia? Ah, ternyata dia masih seorang Ichigo yang angkuh di hadapan Kuchiki Rukia.

Amat mudah bagi Ichigo untuk menjadikan seorang wanita sebagai kekasih. Tetapi, ia masih trauma dengan kejadian-kejadian dulu. Butuh waktu lama agar kepercayaan dirinya tumbuh kembali.

"Ini," Ichigo memberikan buku tugasnya pada Renji, "Kuberikan kaujawaban nomor tiga dan empat, jadi diamlah dan berhenti mengoceh."

Renji tertegun sejenak, hingga otaknya bisa mencerna kata-kata temannya dengan antusias. Hanya dengan bermodalkan nomor ponsel ia bisa mendapatkan contekan gratis dari si pintar Kurosaki, yah lumayanlah.

Kemudian dalam konsentrasi tingkat tinggi, mahasiswa yang nyaris ditolak enam wanita sekaligus dalam seminggu tersebut menyalin jawaban yang dikerjakan Ichigo. Ia menulis serapi mungkin sebelum dosen memulai jam kuliah. Kegiatan Renji terhenti, ketika ia tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah gambar wortel di bagian belakang buku tugas bersampul coklat itu.

"Wah wah, oranye. Persis rambutmu, Ichigo."

Eh? Ichigo melirik, ekor matanya tertumbuk pada gambar wortel yang ditunjukkan Renji padanya dengan senyum mengejek.

Ichigo merasa tak pernah menggambarnya. Lalu, siapa? Mengingat ada seseorang lagi yang tinggal di apartemennya, pasti tidak salah lagi.

"Oh! Ichigo, lihat! Di buku ini juga ada. Coba yang ini—" dengan seenaknya Renji membuka tanpa izin beberapa buku yang lainnya milik Ichigo. "Jadi kaumenandai buku-bukumu dengan wortel?" Renji terlihat senang dengan gurauannya, "Ada-ada saja kau ini."

"Bukan aku yang menggambarnya."

"Tidak usah mengelak? Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi?"

"Adikku," sahut Ichigo cuek. Matanya acuh tak acuh menatap serius pada buku yang ia baca tanpa menggubris rasa penasaran dari Renji.

Renji tahu kalau Ichigo punya adik. Tapi temannya itu tidak tahu jika ia menyembunyikan seorang adik berstatus palsu.

**.**

**.**

Usai mengakhiri jam perkuliahan, Ichigo dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di batang cemara yang tumbuh di tepi halaman kampus.

"Rukia…"

Bisikan Ichigo masih terdengar di telinga Renji. Bersamaan Ichigo, ia pun melihat pada direksi yang sudah memunculkan wajah gusar Ichigo.

Seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil mengenakan celana panjang denim dengan kaos biru tertutupi bolero keabuan. Rambutnya hitam dengan potongan pendek bergerak tertiup hembusan angin di siang hari.

Imut sekali, manis pula. Renji hendak mengomentari sosok yang dilihat Ichigo, namun Ichigo ternyata sudah tak ada lagi di kelas.

Ichigo mempercepat langkah saat menuruni tangga kampus. Kehadiran Rukia tiba-tiba di kampusnya sudah memancing kemarahan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Rukia mendongak, senyum tersungging manis ketika ia mendapati mata coklat Ichigo.

"Aku bosan di rumah saja. Jadi kugunakan uang belanja agar bisa datang kemari."

Tidak suka dengan jawaban dingin Rukia, Ichigo segera menyeret lengan gadis itu menuju gerbang kampus. "Pulanglah, dan jangan ulangi sikapmu ini. Kau tidak seharusnya berada di luar rumah," tanpa sadar Ichigo mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rukia terlalu kuat.

"Nii-san, kaumenyakitiku."

"Maaf," menyadari kesalahannya, Ichigo lekas melepaskan Rukia.

"Apa kau malu aku ada di sini? Kau malu punya adik yang menderita amnesia, yang akan menjadil gila jika penyakitnya kambuh, hn?"

"Bukan begitu, Rukia. Kita bicarakan setelah aku pulang."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku memang buta arah. Nyatanya, tidak." Rukia lalu mengeluarkan buku catatat kuliah Ichigo, di situ tertera alamat kampus Ichigo dengan detil, "Aku bisa menemukan alamat kampusmu dengan benar. Kau bohong, Nii-san. Aku juga bisa menahan diri agar tidak menjadi sinting di depan umum, agar aku juga bisa berjalan-jalan bebas mencari kesenangan di luar rumah. Kenapa kau melarangku keluar rumah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah berusaha membantu menyembuhkan amnesiaku? Kenapa kau membuatku seperti patung di rumahmu? Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Nii-san seperti itu? !"

Merasa tertampar dengan kebenaran itu. Ichigo menggeram, menyembunyikan kemarahan dalam hati.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan."

Rukia menghela napas. Lega rasanya mengatakan semua yang ia tahan selama ini, "Kalau kau masih ingin melihatku berada di rumah, sebaiknya kau pulang tepat waktu."

Tanpa rasa bersalah dan dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan, gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang tercenung.

"Ka-kau, jangan suka mempermainkanku, Rukia!"

"Terserah!" Rukia berbalik menantang Ichigo dengan berkacak pinggang, dari jauh ia menunjukkan ekspresi puas karena berhasil melihat wajah syok kakaknya. "Nii-san tidak bisa mengurungku! Aku juga mau mencari kekasih! Memangnya kau saja yang bisa!" seraya menjulurkan lidah, Rukia menunjukkan jempolnya kemudian membalikkan jempol tersebut ke bawah hingga berhasil membuat Ichigo malu sendiri.

Ia baru tersadar jika ia sudah berteriak-teriak di tempat umum.

Rukia sudah menghilang dari pandangan, meninggalkan ketidakpercayaan dalam diri Ichigo. Itu tadi? Rukia 'kah? Rasa-rasanya, gadis itu tak pernah seberani tadi.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo terkesiap ketika Renji berlarian ke arahnya. "Siapa gadis manis tadi?" tanyanya terburu-buru.

"Adikku."

Sambil mengekori Ichigo yang kembali ke gedung kampus, Renji memburu Ichigo lagi dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda, "Masa' sih, kalian terlihat tidak mirip."

"Dia lebih mirip ayahku."

Ekspresi dan sikap Rukia tadi sudah mencekik pertahanan Ichigo selama ini. Sekejap, dalam beberapa detik, ia bisa melepaskan diri dari sikap dinginnya.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang!"

Aroma lezat berseliweran di suite apartemen Ichigo. Rupanya, Rukia mempersiapkan makan malam dengan hidangan enak.

Mereka seperti pasangan suami isteri.

Ichigo segera menjernihkan pikirannya ketika melihat adik palsunya itu memakai apron seraya meletakkan sepanci sup hangat di atas meja makan. Gadis itu amnesia, kehilangan semua memori hidupnya yang silam, tetapi ia sama sekali tak kehilangan keahliannya dalam memasak.

"Nii-san mandi dulu, ya. Baru setelah itu kita makan bersama."

"Ya," Ichigo melewati ruang dapur, mematuhi permintaan gadis itu sebelum nanti ia harus mendengarkan kemarahan Rukia lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

Ohh! Ichigo melupakan sesuatu. Lelaki berambut oranye itu membuka tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuket mawar merah yang ia paksa agar bisa disimpan di dalam ranselnya.

"Karena malu dilihat orang makanya kusimpan di dalam tas. Maaf—kalau selama ini kau merasa tertekan dengan sikapku." Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya dari keterpanaan Rukia, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi agar hati gadis itu tidak merasa disakiti. Berkat usul Renji, ia terpaksa membeli buket mawar ini sebagai permintaan maaf. "Itu sudah sifatku, aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Kita harus berusaha bersama agar kau bisa sembuh," akunya lagi dengan ekor mata yang mencoba memperhatikan reaksi Rukia yang seolah tersihir oleh benda merah di tangannya.

Mawar merah.

Senyum tipis tersampir di bibir Rukia. Perasaan bahagia menumpuk di batinnya secara tiba-tiba. Mawar ini… mengingatkan dia pada sesuatu, meski masih begitu kabur, tapi hatinya sangat ingat. Dia menyukai mawar. Sampai sekarang pun dia meyukai bunga mawar.

Sebuket mawar merah diberikan oleh seseorang untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san," ucapnya tulus dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

Rona merah juga tak mampu lagi disembunyikan Ichigo dari balik kulit pipinya yang tegang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesepakatan diberikan Rukia jika Ichigo tidak mau melihat gadis itu berkeliaran di luar rumah sendiri. Rukia akan mematuhi aturan itu asalkan Ichigo mau menemaninya kemanapun yang ia inginkan. Tidak perlu berpikir lama, Ichigo menyutujui kesepakatan tersebut. Ia menyadari betapapun ia membatasi diri dengan gadis itu, menjaga jarak di antara mereka, tetap saja tidak bisa.

Mereka tinggal bersama, dan yang perlu ia batasi hanyalah egonya sendiri. Dia tidak punya kemampuan untuk mengembalikan memori Rukia bukan karena ia tidak mau, melainkan karena dia tidak punya kenangan apapun dengan Rukia. Kecuali kebencian yang dulu membumbung tinggi pada gadis itu, Ichigo tak tahu apapun segala sesuatu tentang Rukia.

Jadi sekarang, ia mencoba berbaik hati pada Kuchiki Rukia, ia akan berdamai dengan masa lalunya yang buruk. Cuma dengan cara itu ia bisa hidup tenang.

Ichigo memakai busana kasual hari ini. Sabtu siang ia sediakan sebagai waktu luang untuk menuruti permintaan adik palsunya. Rukia sudah berpakaian rapi, menyusul langkah kaki Ichigo yang lebar—tak sebanding dengan kakinya yang pendek, ia butuh sedikit usaha agar bisa berjalan seirama dengan langkah lelaki itu.

"Kudengar toko buku itu sedang memasang diskon. Nanti belikan aku beberapa buku ya, Nii." Pintanya dengan tatapan memohon, membuat Ichigo merinding. Ia tidak suka senyum Rukia, dari pada sebuah senyuman membujuk, senyum itu lebih terlihat senyuman mengancam.

"Jangan suka boros, Rukia. Kita perlu berhemat."

Rukia memberengut, "Aku mengerti. Sekali-sekali bisakah kau tidak menggunakan kata 'jangan' saat menasihatiku. Kau seperti sedang melarang anak kecil untuk melakukan hal yang disukai."

"Kau memang masih anak kecil," sindir Ichigo dengan mata melotot, "lagipula, hal disukai? Ow, jadi kau suka berboros, hn? Makanya kau tidak suka kunasehati seperti itu."

"Sudah, ah! Percuma bicara denganmu."

Mereka melangkah beriringan. Sampai ketika perjalanan keduanya berakhir di depan sebuah toko buku yang letaknya di tepi jalan raya.

Hubungan itu mulai terjalin. Tanpa disadari dan tanpa bisa dikendalikan, Ichigo perlahan mengubah hatinya yang semula sekeras es menjadi titik-titik embun. Ia mengikuti langkah riang Rukia melewati pintu toko. Mengamati seisi toko yang dipenuhi dengan rak-rak buku.

Dalam benaknya, Ichigo penasaran akan sesuatu. Buku seperti apa yang Rukia ingin baca? Cerita seperti apa yang gadis itu sukai? Dia ingin mengetahuinya, sebanyak apapun mengenai kesukaan Rukia, dia akan mencari tahu.

Wortel. Kesimpulan pertama yang ia dapatkan ketika Renji menemukan gambar-gambar wortel di belakang bukunya. Rukia pasti menyukai sayuran berwarna oranye itu. Lalu mawar merah, ia ingat waktu kemarin, wajah senang Rukia terlihat jelas ketika sekumpulan mawar berwarna merah hadir di depan matanya. Dan—apalagi, yang Rukia sukai.

Dari sebelah Rukia, Ichigo memperhatikan keseriusan Rukia yang sedang membaca sebuah buku berkulit hijau tua. Meskipun hilang ingatan, ternyata seseorang bisa juga tidak kehilangan kepintarannya. Buktinya, Rukia terlihat lapar kalau di hadapannya ada banyak buku… resep masakan.

"Dream Shortcake," eja Ichigo seraya mengangkat sekilas buku yang dipegang Rukia.

"Nanti akan kumasakkan kau kue yang enak, Nii-san."

Ichigo tersenyum miring. "Kau memang sangat suka memasak," pujinya, ia mengembalikan fokus matanya pada buku yang ia pegang. Berpura-pura tidak peduli pada wajah Rukia yang berubah cantik setiap kali membicarakan tentang masak memasak.

Tahu bahwa Rukia tidak akan mempedulikannya jika sedang serius membaca. Ichigo memilih untuk mencari-cari buku kuliah yang ia butuhkan selagi di toko tersebut masih memasang diskon.

_Romeo and Juliet_.

Judul novel karangan William Shakespare tersebut menyita perhatian Ichigo.

Dulu ia punya buku ini, salah satu buku kesukaannya. Drama Percintaan melankolis yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari para penikmat drama teatrikal. Mungkin, kalau ada waktu dan kesempatan, ia akan mengajak Rukia untuk menonton bersama. Sebelum itu, ia akan meberikan buku ini pada Rukia dulu sebagai hadiah kecil.

Tapi, akan lebih baik kalau hadiah diberikan pada saat dia ulang tahun. Huh—Ichigo menggelengkan kepala, sampai sekarang ia belum mengetahui hari ulang tahun Rukia.

Di jejeran buku-buku resep, Rukia masih berdiri di sana. Ia belum puas membaca satu per satu judul buku yang ingin dibeli. Tidak mungkin ia membeli semua buku itu—walaupun ia sangat ingin melakukannya—jadi, ia harus lebih selektif membeli buku-buku di sini.

Dinding toko buku yang berupa kaca berhasil menggiring mata Rukia hingga menembus ke seberang jalan raya.

Di seberang jalan ada sebuah kafe yang dikunjungi beberapa pelanggan. Bukan karena interior kafe yang tampak elegan yang menarik perhatian Rukia, tetapi karena dua orang pelanggan yang saling duduk berhadapan disana.

Seorang lelaki berambut biru sedang bercakap mesra dengan seorang perempuan berambut hijau.

Pasangan serasi, memang.

Hanya saja yang mengganjal adalah perempuan itu! Dia 'kan perempuan cantik yang disukai kakaknya, perempuan yang Ichigo bilang akan dijadikan kekasih!

"Nii-san," Rukia menahan suaranya agar tidak memekik. Lalu menggaet lengan Ichigo sedikit kasar seraya mendekati dinding kaca. "Itu, bukankah dia gadis yang akan kau jadikan kekasih? Berani sekali dia bermesraan dengan pria lain!"

O-oh, Rukia menganga ketika dari jauh mereka melihat lelaki asing berambut biru tersebut tengah menyeka bibir tipis perempuan di hadapannya yang kotor karena krim cappuccino yang ia hirup.

Melihat kegusaran di mata Rukia, sontak Ichigo merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Temui dia, Nii-san! Kau jangan diam saja di sini!"

Gara-gara tidak bisa menahan diri dari berteriak, Rukia mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Sudahlah, Rukia," Ichigo berpura-pura menenangkan adik palsunya itu. Gawat, dia terjebak dengan kebohongan yang bangun sendiri. "Kami belum jadi sepasang kekasih. Dia berhak berhubungan dekat dengan siapapun," kilahnya lagi dengan wajah bersemu.

"Tidak bisa. Gadis itu harus mengerti perasaanmu."

Aduuuh. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang mulai terasa gatal.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan sesuatu," Rukia berbisik dengan gigi bergemelutuk.

"Apa?"

"Apa gadis itu tahu kalau aku adik Nii-san?"

Ichigo terkesiap, suaranya mulai terbata-bata. "Sepertinya tidak, aku juga—" Ichigo tidak sempat meneruskan dustanya ketika secara mendadak Rukia menariknya keluar toko buku kemudian menyebarangi jalan menuju kafe.

"Baguslah! Kita berpura-pura jadi sepasang kekasih di depannya," usul Rukia dengan sorot mata berapi-api. "Kemudian kita cari tahu bagaimana reaksinya nanti. Kalau dia terlihat cemburu berarti dia menyukaimu, tapi kalau dia terlihat biasa saja," Rukia menghela napas seraya menepuk lengan atas Ichigo, ia berkata lagi. "Nii-san harus menyerah, dan carilah gadis yang lebih baik dari dia," sambil merapikan penampilan rambutnya, Rukia bersiap-siap untuk bersandiwara.

Rukia berpikir cepat lalu bergerak bagai petir di siang bolong. Ichigo tidak bisa mencegah ide yang muncul dari otak amnesia adik palsunya itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**. **

Sesampainya di kafe tersebut, Rukia segera memesan strawberry shortcake andalan kafe di sana. Hati-hati ia menarik pergelangan tangan Ichigo untuk duduk di bangku yang berada dekat di sekitar pasangan tadi.

Kebetulan bangku di belakang lelaki berambut biru ternyata kosong. Mereka duduk di sana sembari mencuri dengar percakapan keduanya—terutama Rukia yang terlihat antusias dan geram dengan sikap si perempuan berambut hijau.

"Grimmjow! Pokoknya kau harus menemaniku pergi ke sana!"

"Itu membosankan, Nell! Aku tidak mau duduk diam di sana menyaksikan kalian berlenggok-lenggok seperti cacing."

"Ayolah, sayang. Itu fashion show internasional pertamaku. Apa kau tidak mau melihatku mengenakan gaun pengantin? Kau hanya perlu datang sambil membawakan bunga untukku."

"Tidak mau. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku, Cantik."

"Grimmjow!" Gadis bernama Nell itu akhirnya memukul keras lengan pria di depannya. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau kalah.

"Akan kubelikan kau perhiasan desain J-Maple, asalkan aku tidak dipaksa untuk ke acaramu. Bagaimana?"

Kontan saja, penawaran tersebut mampu mengganti wajah murung Nell menjadi cerah ceria.

"Ka-kau tidak bohongkan? Benar kau mau membelikan satu untukku? !"

"Iya."

Rukia yang berada tak jauh dari mereka terus merutuki sikap Nell yang terlihat seperti seorang gadis mata duitan.

Dalam hati, ia menggerutui Kurosaki Ichigo yang bisa dengan mudahnya tergoda akan kemolekan gadis penggila fashion seperti itu, huh bukan cuma rambutnya yang hijau, tapi matanya juga hijau.

"Dasar," makinya dengan suara rendah.

Masa' kakaknya tertarik dengan gadis seperti itu, sih?

"Silakan dinikmati kue Anda."

Ichigo membalas sambutan si pelayan yang sudah menghidangkan sepotong strawberry shortcake pesanan Rukia dengan senyum tersimpul.

Sedangkan Rukia, sibuk dengan penilaiannya pada Nell—gadis yang jadikan Ichigo sebagai kamuflase calon kekasih. Ichigo salah tingkah, ia tidak bisa mencegah rasa keingintahuan Rukia tentang sosok Nell.

"Rukia… ini kue yang kaupesan tadi."

Panggilan Ichigo sama sekali tak digubris Rukia. Tak lama dari itu, Ichigo dikagetkan dengan sikap manja Rukia yang kini tengah memotong kuenya dengan garpu.

"Wah! Kelihatannya enak. Ayo, Ichigo, biar kusuapi!"

Ichigo? Terdengar sangat aneh, saat Kuchiki Rukia menyebutkan nama kecilnya.

Sungguh memalukan. Semburat merah muda muncul di kedua belah pipi Ichigo ketika perhatian orang-orang di kafe—tanpa terkecuali pasangan tadi—tertuju pada Rukia yang menyodorkan potongan kue ke depan mulutnya. Dengan sengaja Rukia mengeraskan suara, agar terdengar pasangan tadi.

Ragi-ragu Ichigo membuka mulutnya dengan pasrah. Sudah sepantasnya ia menerima malu karena perbuatan sendiri.

Kue dikunyah Ichigo. Mengecap tekstur lembut nan manis kue suapan dari Rukia itu.

"Adak rim di mulutmu, sayang," tidak peduli dengan kegugupan yang terpancar di mata kakaknya, Rukia terus saja bersandiwara dengan menghapus secuil krim yang menempel di pucuk bibir Ichigo.

Ibu jari Rukia menyentuh pucuk bibir Ichigo. Terasa lembut dan halus, Ichigo bisa merasakan sentuhan itu telah memanjakan bibirnya yang membeku karena perlakuan tiba-tiba sang adik palsu.

Bang! Sandiwara Rukia sukses menarik perhatian target mereka. Mata cantik Nell tak pelak mengarah pada Rukia yang sibuk bermanis-manis pada Ichigo.

Sayang, hasinyal tak sesuai harapan Rukia. Nell hanya melihatnya sekilas, dan tampak tak begitu mengenali kehadiran Ichigo—yang merupakan teman dekatnya. Dahi Rukia mengernyit dalam, tidak suka dengan sikap acuh wanita berbadan sintal itu.

"Ke-kenapa dia mengacuhkanmu, Nii-san?" tanyanya kebingungan bercampur jengkel.

"Mungkin karena ada lelaki biru itu. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita—"

"Tidak bisa!" Rukia menggeram, kesal sendiri dengan rencananya yang tak berhasil. Sembari memakan kuenya dengan lahap hingga krim di mulutnya tertempel seperti salju, Rukia mengomel, "Kita harus memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu."

Dengan emosi meluap-luap, Rukia berdiri dari kursinya hendak mendekati meja Nell dan lelaki bernama Grimmjow.

Lagi-lagi niatnya dicegah Ichigo, "Kumohon hentikan, Rukia," Ichigo menggertakan giginya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Rukia mempermalukan dirinya di depan pasangan itu, "Kami belum punya hubungan apapun," namun ia masih enggan mengakui kalau ia sudah berbohong tentang Nell.

Rukia sudah berdiri ketika tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menahan bahu kecil gadis itu agar tetap duduk bersabar.

**.**

Merasa tak mengenal dan tak memiliki kesalahan apapun, namun dipelototi sejak tadi oleh mata bulat keunguan Rukia, Nell akhirnya menjadi terganggu.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, Grimm? Kenapa gadis itu sedari tadi melotot padaku?"

Grimmjow berbalik. Melihat pada seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang kini tengah bicara pada gadis kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada. Ah! Mungkin dia iri pada tubuhmu. Biasa saja, Nell. Tidak usah dipedulikan."

Mendengar sindiran tersebut, sontak Rukia marah. Iri? Apa maksud pria biru itu?

Brak!

Sembari memukul kasar meja di dekatnya, Rukia mulai bangkit dan menatap Nell dengan intensitas kejengkelan yang melangit. Menyadari kalau Rukia akan menghampiri Nell, segera saja, tanpa peringatan lagi, Ichigo menghalau langkah Rukia dengan menahan pinggang gadis itu agar terduduk kembali di kursi kemudian…

Mengecup pucuk bibir Rukia yang dinodai krim kue.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_**Iyak! Hampir sebagian pemikiran readers mengarah pada plot klise yang saya inginkan! Persis seperti itu. Tapi, mungkin slot-slot untuk menuju klimaks dan endinglah yang bakal sedikit beda. Terima kasih banyak ya untuk komentar-komentarnya, minna-san :) Maaf tak bisa menanggapi semua pertanyaan minna-san dan sekali lagi pada Tite Kubo, maaf untuk pengerusakan karakter-karakternya:( **_


	7. Chapter 7

**BLEACH **** TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #07**

**.**

**.**

Krim kue di pucuk bibir Rukia bersih tanpa bekas hanya dengan sekali cecap. Ichigo merasakan kelembutan juga kegetiran dalam kecupannya. Ketidaksengajaan yang membuat hubungan mereka kembali menjadi canggung.

"Rukia, maafkan—" Ichigo segera memelas, berharap gadis yang tengah syok itu mau memaafkan kecupan tiba-tiba yang dilakukannya secara spontan.

Rukia menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Matanya tertunduk malu sekaligus marah, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia melirik ke arah Grimmjow dan Nell yang terpana pada insiden yang baru saja terjadi. Dia tidak mau menanggung malu lebih lama lagi di kafe itu, hingga seraya mengacuhkan permintaan maaf kakaknya, Rukia bangkit kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo yang terpaku diam.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Bergemuruh bagai balon berisi air yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Perasaan ini salah, sungguh sangat salah. Kurosaki Ichigo tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu padanya, tidak sepantasnya seorang kakak mencium adiknya sendiri di depan umum. Jika ada yang mengenali mereka, maka fitnah sudah pasti akan menyebar.

Walaupun ini idenya agar mendapatkan perhatian dari wanita bernama Nell. Namun, Ichigo tak seharusnya bersikap senekat tadi. Rukia merasa bibirnya mengering karena—ia seolah pernah mengalami ciuman pertama dengan seseorang. Bibirnya seakan pernah dijejaki oleh sentuhan seseorang yang—argh! Rukia memejamkan kelopak matanya yang gemetar, mendadak dadanya terasa sakit.

"Rukia!"

Setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja kafe, Ichigo berlari menyusul langkah Rukia yang sudah berada di luar kafe. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Nell dan kekasihnya.

"Rukia, tunggu!"

Ichigo memelankan langkah ketika jaraknya sudah berada di belakang punggung Rukia yang terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyahut panggilannya. Ichigo merasa diabaikan, tidak dipedulikan oleh wanita yang selama ini memperhatikannya. Aneh, ia tersinggung dengan sikap Rukia yang acuh padanya.

Segera Ichigo menarik siku Rukia agar tubuh mungil gadis itu berbalik menghadap padanya. Di tengah keramaian itu ia melupakan segalanya demi mengalihkan perhatian Rukia. Membawa tatapan gadis itu tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah tadi kita berpura-pura jadi kekasih? Karena itu kita perlu meyakinkan mereka," jelas Ichigo dengan begitu serius. Ada sorot ketakutan dalam mata coklatnya, kecemasan yang membuatnya frustasi.

"Nii-san, tolong lepaskan tanganmu."

Penolakan dari Rukia semakin mengintimidasi Ichigo. Menenggelamkan pemuda yang haus perhatian itu pada ketakutan yang tak beralasan. Baru kali ini, Rukia menolaknya.

Ragu-ragu, Ichigo melepaskan siku Rukia yang ia tahan. Tidak. Dadanya berubah nyeri. Ini sangat aneh. Ucapan dingin dari gadis bermata teduh itu seakan mampu menyihirnya menjadi seonggok patung es.

Tidak, Ichigo tidak mau melepaskan gadis ini. Lantas dengan segala kesombongannya, Ichigo kembali menarik siku Rukia. Kali ini ia sedikit memaksa. Menuntut perhatian adik palsunya.

"Tidak setelah kau memaafkanku," Ichigo mengancam sembari menarik lengan Rukia untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju halte.

**.**

"Kecupan di bibir sudah lumrah dilakukan oleh seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya. Sama saja seperti aku mengecup pipimu."

Rukia tertegun. Kecewa dengan cara berpikir sang kakak yang terdengar begitu bebas. Namun, ada benarnya juga. Mereka bersaudara, hanya itu pemicu yang membuat Rukia tidak bisa menerima.

Di luar kamar, Ichigo masih berusaha menjelaskan. Memperkeras suaranya agar bisa didengar oleh Rukia yang berada di dalam kamar.

Selama perjalanan pulang tadi, Rukia hanya diam membisu. Setelah pulang pun begitu, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar menghindari kontak mata dengan si kakak kemudian mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar dengan duduk di balik pintu yang membatasi antara ia dan Ichigo.

Ia menyembunyikan dirinya dari kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki suatu perasaan lebih dari sekedar saudara pada lelaki di balik pintu itu.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Nii-san. Kau memperlakukanku seperti itu karena ingin meyakinkan gadis tadi bahwa kita sepasang kekasih. Bisa kumaklumi. Tetapi sejujurnya aku merasa buruk—" Rukia bagai menelan pil pahit saat menuturkan perasaannya yang salah. "Saat kau mengecupku tadi. Aku merasa asing. Kau seperti bukan kakakku."

Ichigo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apalagi yang harus ia perjelas!

Lelaki itu jengah dengan kebohongan besarnya. Ia bosan menghadapi gadis amnesia yang tengah kehilangan jati diri dan terus-terusan merasa bersalah. Seraya mengambil posisi nyaman dengan duduk di lantai kemudian bersandar di pintu, ia mengistirahatkan sejenak otaknya.

"Sama, aku juga merasa begitu. Saat kau menepis tanganku tadi, kau seperti bukan Rukia yang kukenal. Aku tidak tahu kalau ditolak seseorang menjadi sangat menyakitkan." Waktu dulu, hal yang sama juga pernah ia lakukan pada Rukia. Ketika Rukia hendak menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai kalung dan permintaan maaf, ia menolak keras bahkan mendorong tubuh Rukia hingga membentur tanah. "Tidak diizinkan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat ingin dijelaskan. Dibebani rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Berharap bisa terlepas dari maaf tapi justru tertekan oleh kebencian. Semua yang ingin kita lakukan jadi membuat kita serbah salah."

"Nii-san..."

"Hn?"

"Apa dulu aku punya kekasih?"

Terkesiap pada pertanyaan itu, membuat punggung Ichigo tertegak dari sandaran. Suara halus Rukia terdengar lantang di balik pintu.

Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang kehidupan Rukia.

"Tidak ada," ia kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Hatinya gusar akibat kebohongan baru.

"Ini aneh. Kenapa aku merasa pernah dicium seseorang?"dengan semburat merah dan kerutan dahi yang menjurang, Rukia memastikan lagi. "Ciuman pertama yang mengerikan, bibirku mengingatnya, Nii."

Hati Ichigo mencelos. Mungkinkah, kejadian antara Rukia dan Ggio dulu yang diingat. Jadi—itu ciuman pertama Rukia. Seolah diserang panah di organ hatinya, Ichigo menggeram marah. Hatinya meraung-raung ingin mengamuk. Ingatan yang sudah sekian lama mengabur kini terputar kembali.

Kini hubungan keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa disimbolkan.

Bukan saudara. Bukan teman. Bukan kekasih. Bukan pula musuh.

Mendadak segala hal yang mengelilingi mereka hanya kepalsuan.

Ichigo berdecak lidah lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan menyebalkan ini. "Dulu kau pernah dicium temanku. Karena marah, aku langsung memukul bibirnya dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Mungkin itulah mengapa kau merasa ngeri."

Penjelasan palsu yang mengandung kebenaran, Ichigo tersenyum miris.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya menciumku?"

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini, Rukia. Keluarlah dari kamarmu dan memasaklah untuk makan malam."

Dipaksanya Rukia agar berhenti membuang-buang waktu dengan pembicaraan cium mencium yang membosankan itu. Ichigo beranjak dari depan kamar Rukia kemudian menuju kamarnya sendiri yang letaknya bersebrangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques berhasil membeli satu unit apartemen yang berada di kawasan pinggiran kota Las Noches. Lelaki sukses berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu sengaja memilih unit apartemen yang jaraknya memang cukup dekat dengan cabang perusahaan miliknya. Dia bisa berjalan kaki atau hanya dengan menggunakan sepeda untuk mencapai kantor.

Pria blasteran Jepang-Italia itu mengaggumkan. Ia membangun kerajaan bisnisnya dengan usahanya sendiri. Melakukan banyak kerjasama dengan banyak perusahaan property demi mengembangkan usahanya.

Dia tampan dan mapan. Banyak wanita yang tertarik pada pria bermata sebiru langit itu termasuk Nell, wanita muda yang kecantikannya dipuja para lelaki. Grimmjow jatuh hati pada Nell karena bukan hanya cantik, gadis itu mahasiswi ekonomi yang pintar. Perangkat handal untuk dijadikan pasangan sekaligus karyawan perusahaan. Sekali dayung, dua-tiga pulau bisa terlampaui, begitu taktiknya.

Kotak beludru biru yang ia genggam menyimpan sebuah cincin berlian yang baru saja dibeli. Itu perhiasan dari J-Maple yang ia janjikan pada Nell beberapa hari lalu. Setelah memperhatikan kotak cantik itu, Grimmjow mengembalikan si kotak ke dalam saku jasnya.

Oh, sebetulnya ia termasuk ke dalam golongan pria-pria irit. Ia cukup pelit untuk mengeluarkan lembaran uangnya. Namun, demi menggaet sang pujaan hati yang matrelialistis, ia rela melakukan apapun.

Grimmjow memarkir mobilnya di pelataran parkir, kemudian keluar dari benda bermesin itu. Setelah yakin mobilnya terkunci, ia berjalan gontai menyebrangi pelataran parkir menuju gedung apartemen.

Di saat melewati unit-unit apartemen yang bertingkat, ia menemukan seseorang yang dulu pernah dilihatnya di sebuah kafe. Dari jauh ia memperjelas pandangan, matanya yang biru memicing mencoba menyoroti bentuk utuh perempuan yang sedang menyirami bonsai kerdil berpot kecil di sebuah balkon apartemen.

Kepalanya mendongak. Batinnya berteriak penasaran, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum samar mengingat kejadian ketika perempuan itu keluar kafe dalam keadaan marah sehabis dicium oleh prianya.

"Hei, kau!"

Bonsai kerdil kesayangan Rukia tertimpa cahaya sore. Pohon mungil yang cantik.

"Kau! Kau yang sedang menyiram bonsai!"

Telinga Rukia bergerak-gerak, merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menyinggung aktivitasnya. Alisnya menukik tajam dengan mata mengarah pada pria tinggi berambut biru yang melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya.

"Dia,"—blush! Rona merah jambu memenuhi pipi Rukia. Laki-laki yang bersama gadis bernama Nell itu.

"Oi, Nona Kecil!"

Grimmjow kembali memanggil ketika gadis yang ia panggil tak kunjung membalas seruannya.

**.**

**.**

"Nii-san!"

Secepat angin Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa membalas panggil lelaki itu. Ia buru-buru mendekati Ichigo yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Seraya duduk di sebelah Ichigo, Rukia mengatakan pada Ichigo siapa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Ini gawat, Nii! Kekasih dari calon kekasihmu itu ada di sini! Dia melihatku!"

Kekasih dari calon kekasih? Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Bicara yang jelas, Rukia."

"Aduh! Itu—pria biru yang bersama Nell di kafe. Dia ada di sini!"

Ichigo menghela napas. Masalah mereka datang lagi.

"Bukan masalah dia ada di sini. Kenapa kita harus cemas?"

"Dia akan tahu kalau kita bersaudara, Nii. Dan gadis bernama Nell akan tahu kalau kau berbohong."

"Tidak apa-apa," Ichigo menjawab enteng, matanya fokus pada laptop di hadapannya. "Aku sudah tidak menyukai Nell lagi," lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan tanpa mempedulikan kekhawatiran Rukia akan kehadiran lelaki biru tersebut.

Di sela keheningan yang menyergap, bell berbunyi keras memanggil pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintu. Rukia terperanjat, ia berlarian kecil menuju pintu dan melalui interkom gadis itu mendapati seorang pria berambut biru dengan kemeja sedikit berantakan sedang berdiri di depan pintu demi menunggu pintu terbuka.

"Astaga," ia menutup mulutnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan Rukia mulai mondar-mandir di depan Ichigo seperti setrika. "Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia malah bertamu kemari? Ayo Nii, kau harus bersembunyi!"

Eh? Ichigo menoleh dengan rahang mengeras. Bersembunyi dari siapa? Penagih hutang?

Rukia yang ceroboh, mode ini akan muncul setiap kali gadis Kuchiki itu panik. Entah ide dari mana, ia seperti wanita yang tertangkap basah berselingkuh dengan pria lain, lagipula, "Kenapa harus aku yang bersembunyi?" Ichigo memprotes, meski matanya tak bergerak dari layar laptop.

"Karena tadi dia melihatku lebih dulu!"

Bell terus berbunyi. Sementara Ichigo dan Rukia mulai berdebat mengenai siapa yang harus bersembunyi.

"Tidak mau. Kau saja yang bersembunyi," terang Ichigo keras kepala. Lelaki itu lekas beranjak menuju pintu demi memuaskan keinginan si tamu tak diundang.

Sontak Kuchiki Rukia yang kini berstatus Kurosaki Rukia menjadi kalang kabut sendiri.

Setidaknya ia masih bisa menahan suaranya dari teriakan ketika Ichigo telah membuka lebar pintu apartemen mereka dan dalam sekejap menampilkan sosok pria asing bertubuh tinggi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ichigo bersedekap di hadapan Grimmjow dengan tatapan medusa. Dia benci orang asing yang seenaknya mengganggu kegiatan belajarnya hanya karena urusan tidak penting.

"Hai! Kau—oh! Kau juga ada di sini?"

Grimmjow bersikap sok kenal. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Ichigo, sementara matanya berkeliaran ke seisi apartemen yang terlihat. Tak menemukan seseorang yang ia cari-cari, Grimmjow terkekeh seraya mencoba menerobos tubuh Ichigo agar bisa memasuki kediaman.

"Ini rumahku, tentu saja aku di sini."

"Ha? Maaf. Aku kemari karena mau menemui pacar kecilmu itu, di mana dia?"

"Pergilah. Dia tidak mau bertemu orang asing apalagi pria sepertimu." Sambil menutup kembali pintu apartemen, Ichigo kembali mencibir, "Orang sinting."

Karena tak bisa berkata apapun, Grimmjow mendengus. Pria itu benar. Apa urusannya datang kemari? Hanya untuk bertemu gadis itu? Yang benar saja, mereka bahkan tak saling mengenal. Sama-sama asing.

Grimmjow tersenyum hambar. Jauh di dalam relung hatinya, ada perasaan 'ingin' yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya untuk mengenal gadis berambut hitam yang punya mata seungu lavender.

Dia terlalu gegabah. Terlalu bersemangat pada wanita mungil yang bahkan bentuk badannya saja tidak jelas, sekali lagi ia tertawa garing seraya melangkah ke lift. Orang-orang yang melihatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri menjadi ngeri. Dia benar-benar seperti orang sinting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi cerah berlangit biru bersih dengan sedikit kemunculan awan, Rukia berinisiatif membuang sekarung sampah yang ia endap beberapa hari ini.

Gara-gara kecupan tak sengaja beberapa waktu lalu makanya akhir-akhir ini Rukia malas melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah meski hanya membuang sampah di depan halaman gedung apartemen. Ditambah lagi kehadiran tiba-tiba si pria biru yang heboh.

"Jadi kalian tinggal bersama?"

Rukia terkesiap. Nyawanya berkumpul di atas ubun-ubun ketika memutar kepalanya seperti burung hantu, ia menemukan pria biru itu tengah tersenyum kecut padanya.

"Ka-kau," Rukia merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak keras.

"Atau kalian sudah menikah?" dengan nada menuntut, Grimmjow menginterogasi gadis yang terpana pada sikapnya. "Jelas-jelas waktu itu aku memanggilmu, kau malah langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen," suaranya sedikit merendah, entah mengapa ia jadi kecewa.

"Oh-tidak! Itu—maaf, kenapa kau harus mengurusi urusan orang lain."

Grimmjow mengatup bibirnya rapat. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia bersikap gegabah, melemparkan pertanyaan seakan-akan mereka bersahabat lama. _Kheh, kau dibuat gila, Grimmjow._

"Namaku Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, tetangga barumu."

Mata Rukia menyipit dengan dahi mengkerut. "Kurosaki Rukia," lalu tersadar ketika senyum tulus terukir di bibir pria bernama Grimmjow tersebut, mereka pun berjabat tangan. Dia punya teman baru, itu 'kan hal bagus.

"Kehadiranmu di balkon kemarin mengejutkanku ugh—Rukia, boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Rukia mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Grimmjow."

Dan dalam waktu singkat mereka menjadi teman. Bahkan bertambah akrab ketika dengan antusiasnya, Rukia menceritakan semua mengenai dirinya termasuk sandiwaranya dan Ichigo ketika dulu di kafe.

Semua terbongkar hanya dalam perjalanan dari lantai dasar hingga ke unit apartemen Rukia. Kecuali, amnesia—Rukia tidak mungkin mengatakan rahasia besar itu pada si teman baru.

Bisa terlihat jelas dari tingkah laku Grimmjow, kalau lelaki dewasa itu sangat tertarik pada Rukia. Ini mungkin terjadi untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Grimmjow enggan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah manis gadis itu, matanya bagai maghnet yang terus mengikuti gerakan Rukia.

Hingga Rukia telah menutup pintu apartemen, Grimmjow masih tertegun. Berdiri di koridor apartemen dalam keadaan hati yang, ahh bahagia. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

Dia merasa aneh pada sikapnya sendiri yang nekat menunda meeting hari ini hanya demi menangkap basah gadis bernama Rukia dan berkenalan.

**.**

**.**

Kurosaki Ichigo membuka flap ponselnya ketika dering ponsel berbunyi di sela kegiatan salah satu mata kuliahnya.

Ibunya menelepon. Mereka berbicara seadanya. Saling menanyakan kabar kesibukan dan kesehatan. Kegiatan lumrah yang sering orang lakukan sebelum memulai topik utama.

"Ibu mau minta tolong, sayang."

Masaki akhirnya mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya menelepon. Ichigo mengiyakan, membisikkan jawaban yang ibunya inginkan.

"Besok, tolong kaukunjungi toko kita di Karakura. Sudah lama ibu ingin ke sana tapi belum sempat."

"Karakura," Ichigo berpikir sejenak, diam menguasai percakapan itu. "Aku tidak bisa Bu, besok, aku punya mata kuliah yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan."

"Ayolah, Ichigo-kun. Hanya kau yang bisa ibu andalkan."

Hati Ichigo mencelos. Suara parau ibunya sungguh sangat mengganggu. Hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan? Ah, ibu yang malang. Bekerja keras sendirian sampai tidak sempat pulang. Bekerja menghidupi anak-anaknya agar hidup layak dan dia… hanya disuruh mengunjungi cabang toko saja tidak mau.

Napas Ichigo memberat, "Baiklah. Akan kulakukan asalkan ibu menjaga kesehatan di sana. Jangan terlalu keras bekerja, Bu. Kau itu 'kan sudah tua."

"Bocah nakal! Sudah tua bagaimana?" Masaki tidak suka dibilang tua, biasalah, ibu-ibu memang selalu begitu. "Lagipula, kalau ibu tidak bekerja, siapa yang akan membiayai sekolah kalian."

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo menggenggam erat ponselnya. Ibunya yang malang.

"Ibu benar."

"Bantu ibu, Ichigo. Dan—kuliah lah yang rajin, agar apa yang ibu lakukan untuk kalian tidak jadi sia-sia. Mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa ya, sayang."

"Iya. Sampai jumpa, Bu."

Percakapan berakhir. Sebetulnya, ia tidak punya jadwal kuliah. Itu alasan agar ia tidak harus dipaksa mengunjungi toko dan berlagak seperti direktur yang memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar.

Dia tidak akan mengenakan kemeja dan jas seperti yang ia lakukan tahun lalu, uhh memalukan sekali. Biar saja, besok dia akan memeriksa toko dengan pakaian kasual seperti biasanya. Terserah jika ia menjadi buah bibir di kalangan karyawan. Ia tidak peduli lagi.

**.**

**.**

Usai memasukkan password pintu yang cuma diketahui olehnya dan Rukia, Ichigo melangkah masuk ke apartemen dengan punggung membungkuk. Ia kelelahan, hari ini tenaganya diporsir habis untuk tugas menumpuk yang ia selesaikan di perspustakaan.

"Aku pulang."

Dahinya mengerut. Tidak ada suara perempuan yang biasanya membalas salamnya. Kemana gadis itu, "Rukia!"

Kosong, Rukia benar-benar tidak ada di apartemen. "Gadis itu, sudah kubilang jangan keluar rumah sendirian," gerutunya sedikit getir. Lekas ia melepaskan ransel kemudian kembali keluar apartemen, mencoba mencari Rukia yang mungkin saja berada di sekitar gedung.

**.**

"Tidak perlu mengantarku, Grimm. Apartemenku 'kan ada di lantai atas."

"Jangan sungkan begitu. Aku belum mau berpisah denganmu," Grimmjow tersenyum kecil seraya terus berjalan di sebelah Rukia menuju lift. "Terima kasih ya, kau mau berkunjung ke apartemenku."

Rukia mendecakkan lidah, "Kau bicara seolah apartemen kita berjauhan. Dasar paman-paman."

"Paman-paman? ! Hei, usia kita cuma beda delapan tahun. Dan—penampilanku tidak seperti paman-paman. Aku masih muda, Rukia," rutuknya dengan senyum masam. Astaga, dia memang seperti pria pedofil jika sedang mengobrol dengan gadis kecil ini.

Melihat Grimmjow bermuka masam, Rukia tertawa hingga gigi-giginya terlihat mengintip dari kedua belah bibirnya. Rasanya… baru kali ini ia tertawa bebas.

Mereka telah keluar lift, ketika Rukia menyadari kehadiran kakaknya yang berdiri tepat di muka lift yang terbuka. Saat itu dia masih tertawa, entah kakaknya itu melihat atau tidak, tetapi dalam sekejap tawanya berhenti.

**.**

Ichigo menunggu lift terbuka dengan cemas yang menyusup perlahan. Namun sekejap saja kecemasannya menghilang, ketika lift terbuka sudah membawa Kuchiki Rukia ke hadapannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja juga… tertawa.

Ichigo sesaat terpana, baru kali itu ia melihat Rukia tertawa, bebas tanpa beban.

Lalu rasa leganya berubah buruk. Hatinya menciut melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah adik palsunya itu, seorang pria yang berhasil membuat Kuchiki Rukia tertawa.

"Nii-san," sebut Rukia dengan senyum sumringah dan entah apa yang Ichigo rasakan, senyum itu seakan sedang menertawai dirinya.

Grimmjow dan Rukia sudah keluar lift. "Hei jadi kalian bersaudara," Grimmjow dengan riang hendak menyalami Ichigo sebagai perkenalan. Namun sedikitpun ia tak mendapatkan perhatian dari Ichigo.

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi," Ichigo melirik sekilas pada Grimmjow sebelum kemudian ia menarik lengan Rukia untuk berpindah ke sisinya dan membawa gadis itu kembali ke apartemen mereka.

Tidak ada kesempatan bagi Grimmjow untuk mengucapkan salam berpisah, karena kakak gadis itu sudah membawa pergi Rukia.

Beberap detik kemudian, Grimmjow tersenyum cerah saat Rukia berseru, "Sampai bertemu lagi ya, Paman Grimmjow!" Senyum cerah menghiasi ketersinggungannya ketika Rukia menyebutkan namanya dengan menggunakan kata paman. _Ahh, setidaknya aku tampan 'kan? _Pujinya pada diri sendiri, lalu kembali ke dalam lift.

**.**

"Kenapa kau bicara dengannya?" Ichigo bertanya dalam geraman. Dia tidak suka Rukia bicara dengan orang asing, terlebih lagi seorang pria.

"Kami berteman, Nii. Dia tetangga baru di sini."

"Bukan dia yang kutanyakan, tapi kau! Harusnya kau bisa menjaga diri dan tingkah lakumu, Rukia."

Rukia terperangah. Apa yang salah pada tingkah lakunya? "Apa maksud Nii-san? Memangnya tingkah laku seperti apa yang harus kujaga?"

"Berlagak manis di depan orang lain dan apalagi—oh! Mengumbar tawa, astaga, kau seperti gadis SMA yang sedang menjual diri pada pria eksekutif."

Sekejap hati Rukia merasa diiris-iris. Kakaknya berprasangka negatif, ia bisa memaklumi. Tapi Rukia tidak habis pikir jika kakaknya berpikiran sejauh itu, bagaimana dia bisa berpikiran sehina itu mengenai dirinya? Melemparkan kata-kata menyakitkan seraya memandanginya dengan tatapan merendah.

"Nii-san," bisik Rukia dengan tenggorokan tercekat. "Kenapa kauberpikir seperti itu?"

Ichigo seakan-akan dicekik oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Tidak—dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal buruk seperti tadi. Dia hanya—"Aku lelah. Besok kau harus menemaniku pergi ke luar kota," ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Rukia yang terpekur.

Benarkah ia harus mengajak Rukia ke Karakura? Ichigo belum bisa berpikir jernih, hatinya kecewa dan kepalanya pening.

Di dalam kamar, Ichigo berulangkali menggeram pada diri sendiri sembari mencengkram kedua kepalanya yang dipenuhi tawa Rukia.

Sungguh bukan tawa Rukia yang mengganggunya, melainkan tawa Rukia di hadapan pria lain yang membuatnya sulit menenangkan diri.

Dia merasa aneh. Gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan tawa bebasnya pada Ichigo, sama sekali tidak pernah… Ichigo membanting punggungnya di atas tempat tidur. Pikirannya mulai melayang pada masa-masa dulu, masa dimana hatinya yang terus berseteru dengan logikanya.

Masa dimana ia sangat membenci gadis yang pernah ia sukai. Perasaan suka yang dulu getas sekarang perlahan kembali tersambung. Rasa itu terbit menerangi rasa bersalahnya selama ini.

"Kuchiki Rukia…"

Ichigo menggumamkan nama Rukia ketika matanya akan terpejam. Bagaikan kutukan, nama itu seakan memantrainya untuk mati dalam tidur.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_**Terima kasih banyak untuk riviewers part-6:**_

_**Zircon-mercon, Azura Kuchiki, Izumi Kagawa, Ichirukilover30, KeyKeiko, Shinichi-kudosaki, Summer Chii, Jessi, Unanimous, darries, raracchi, Mr. Krabs, nifa, aeni hibiki, En'z, Always Ichiruki, Namikaze Resta, Widya, males log in, gembok tanpa kunci. (Semoga sudah disebutin semua:) )**_

_**Ditunggu riviewnya ya minna-san, selagi saya bikin part#08 :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**BLEACH **** TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #0****8**

**.**

**.**

Kurosaki Ichigo bercermin. Mematut penampilannya yang tampak seperti pria eksekutif muda. Setelan jas dan kemeja dengan merk berkelas, tanpa dasi, ia jauh lebih segar dan tidak kaku. Daripada pria dewasa berambut biru yang membuat Rukia tertawa kemarin, dia sekarang tidak kalah tampan. Seraya menggosok rambutnya yang disemir rapi dengan telapak tangan, Ichigo mencoba tersenyum. Persiapan selesai, setelah mengambil kunci mobil yang ia sewa dari rental mobil, Ichigo melangkah keluar kamar.

Hari ini bersama Rukia, ia akan mengunjungi toko perhiasan ibunya yang berada di Karakura. Untuk kesekian kali pula Ichigo berdusta pada gadis amnesia itu, mengatakan kalau toko yang akan dikunjungi adalah toko temannya.

Kebohongan kecil yang menumpuk, akan menjadi kebohongan besar yang lain. Tapi Ichigo tidak peduli. Sampai ketika Kuchiki Rukia pulih, ia baru akan melepaskan gadis yang diam-diam telah mengganggu tidurnya beberapa hari ini. Baru ia akan bercerita jujur dan dengan pikiran optimis, ia yakin, Rukia akan berterima kasih dengan semua yang ia lakukan.

Rukia sudah berdandan cantik. Ia mengenakan kaos yang dibalut dengan rompi biru, lalu rok sepanjang lutut. Namun pagi itu wajahnya tak secerah biasanya.

Ichigo menyadari sikapnya yang keterlaluan kemarin sore, tetapi wajar saja jika ia marah, gadis itu bukan sekali dua kali ini melanggar peraturan. Terlebih lagi, kemarin sore ia terlalu lelah untuk bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Kau sudah siap?" Ichigo berkata lembut, matanya yang coklat mencoba meneliti kesiapan Rukia yang kini tengah berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Kita sarapan dulu, baru pergi."

Ichigo mendesah, ia sungguh malas memulai pertengkaran. "Baiklah," segera ia menyusul ke meja makan yang sudah tersaji nasi dan telur gulung. Ya Tuhan, apa jadinya jika tidak ada Rukia di rumah ini? Mungkin ia hanya akan makan mie instan setiap waktu.

**.**

"Mobil siapa ini?"

Kuchiki Rukia—Kurosaki Rukia, menelisik perlengkapan mobil berjenis sedan yang ia tumpangi. Lalu kepalanya beralih menghadap Ichigo yang mulai memutar kunci mobil.

"Aku menyewanya di rental mobil. Lebih praktis kalau kita menggunakan kendaraan pribadi."

"Kau sempurna, Nii. Bisa segalanya. Pintar, tampan dan bisa menyetir." Rukia memuji dengan nada menyindir, "Sedangkan aku tidak bisa apapun. Kita sama sekali tidak mirip ya?"

"Kau pandai memasak, Rukia," Ichigo berkata tulus tanpa mengalihkan kesibukannya yang sedang menghidupkan mesin mobil. Pun perhatian Rukia yang terpaku pada wajah gusar kakaknya, entahlah, ia merasa tak seberuntung orang lain. Sikap kakaknya terlalu dingin dan serius.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Temanku meminta tolong untuk memeriksa cabang tokonya di Karakura."

"Karakura."

Diliriknya Rukia dengan hati-hati, memperhatikan reaksi bingung yang gadis itu tunjukkan. _Apakah, ada yang diingatnya?_ Ichigo membatin.

Mobil mereka melaju stabil, menelusuri jalanan lengang. Masih terlalu pagi oleh karena itu jalan di sudut kota Las Noches itu masih sepi. Seiring laju mobil bergerak, perlahan sinar matahari menyingsing di ufuk Timur. Rukia membuka kaca mobil di sisinya, meloloskan cercahan-cercahan sinar menerpa wajahnya yang murung.

Kata-kata Ichigo sore kemarin meninggalkan rasa sakit yang belum hilang, pria kasar itu sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana terlukanya Rukia karena prasangka negatif yang ia cecarkan seenak perut padanya. Rukia merasa familiar dengan tatapan merendah Ichigo, ia seolah sering mengalaminya setiap kali beradu pandang dengan sang kakak. Tapi kenapa—ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun? Dada Rukia memberat, kepalanya mendadak pening.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo melirik Rukia yang tengah menahan kepala dengan jemari.

"Aku baik-baik saja, menyetirlah dengan benar, Nii."

Ichigo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di depan, berkonsentrasi pada alat kemudinya.

Mereka hampir melewati perbatasan kota.

Masih butuh waktu satu jam lagi untuk sampai ke Karakura dengan melewati jalan pintas. "Harusnya aku tidak usah mengajakmu tadi?" sesal Ichigo ketika dirinya mulai jengah dengan kebisuan Rukia.

"Kau pasti lebih suka di rumah lalu diam-diam keluar rumah menemui tetangga barumu itu. Tidak di sini, berada di dalam mobil bersama seseorang yang membosankan sepertiku."

"Nii-san bicara apa, sih?" Rukia menghelas napasnya, kerutan di dahinya semakin menjurang. Menyimpan kesal.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Rukia."

Kalau begitu sekalian saja dia berterus terang. Rukia menatap sinis Ichigo yang sedang serius menyetir, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kau—biasanya menahanku di rumah, mengurungku jika setiap kali kau pergi jauh, selama ini aku menuruti kata-katamu. Dan yang menjadi pikiranku, kenapa sekarang Nii-san yang berdandan rapi ini mau repot-repot mengajak adiknya yang amnesia berjalan jauh? Dan jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu karena aku berteman dengan Grimmjow."

"Cemburu?" Ichigo tersenyum mengejek, memangnya atas dasar apa ia punya perasaan semacam itu, "Kau adikku. Aku hanya mencemaskanmu. Bukan cemburu."

"Terserah bagaimana perasaanmu. Tetapi kau tidak punya hak mempermalukanku di depan orang lain, dan—mengucapkan kata-kata seburuk kemarin."

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku," Ichigo bergumam, matanya terus menatap ke jalanan di depannya tanpa memperhatikan raut terluka yang Rukia tunjukkan.

"Selalu saja begitu. Maaf, maaf, dan maaf setelah itu semuanya selesai." Rukia mengoceh, ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan diri lagi atas perlakuan Ichigo yang menurutnya begitu lalim. "Kau berbuat salah lalu menyesal dan minta maaf lagi—"

"Lalu apa maumu, hn? Sebuket mawar lagi, sebongkah berlian, atau apa? Akan kuberikan selama tidak menguras uang tabunganku?"

Sungguh, Rukia terhenyak. Ia merasa harga dirinya menguap dengan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin Nii-san lebih menghargaiku," suaranya bergetar, menawan mata Ichigo yang terfokus pada setir mobil.

"Kalau kau ingin dihargai, sebaiknya kau menghargai orang lain dulu, Rukia."

"Apa maksud Nii-san? Apa yang tidak kuhargai dari ketidakpedulianmu? Sebagai manusia kau cukup baik, tapi sebagai kakak, kau sangat buruk."

"Bisa kau berhenti bicara? !"

Sekali itu Ichigo menggeram kemudian detik selanjutnya ia mengerem mobil mereka secara mendadak.

Decitan mobil terdengar, dan dalam waktu bersamaan suara benturan dari kap mobil belakang juga terdengar. Diiringi bunyi klakson keras, menarik perhatian Ichigo dan Rukia untuk menoleh ke belakang—melihat dengan jelas kalau kap depan sebuah mobil sport telah menabrak kap belakang mobil sewaan Ichigo.

Sesegera mungkin Ichigo keluar dari mobil, memastikan mobil sewanya itu dalam keadaan baik. Begitu pula seseorang yang mengemudikan mobil sport tadi, buru-buru keluar dari mobil dalam keadaan emosi memuncak.

"Sial! Lihat apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada mobilku? !" teriaknya memaki Ichigo yang terpaku pada kap depan mobil sport yang tergores. "Ya, ampun! Kau harus memperbaiki ini, sialan!" wanita yang usianya sepertinya sudah berkepala tiga tersebut mengumpat tidak jelas di tengah jalanan yang masih lengang.

Rukia beranjak keluar mobil. Menyaksikan sang kakak dimaki seperti itu, membuat darahnya memanas. Dia berlarian kecil seraya memeriksa asal suara benturan tadi. Astaga, ini sih memang kesalahan Ichigo yang berhenti mendadak sehingga menyebabkan kendaraan di belakang mereka ikut berhenti dan tabrakan bisa dipastikan akan terjadi.

Tetapi, wanita itu tidak berhak mengumpat terus begitu. Tidak ada solusi sama sekali, Rukia diam memperhatikan si wanita berambut pirang keoranyean tersebut mondar-mandir tengah berusaha menelepon seseorang.

"Maafkan kami, Nona. Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, saya bisa mengganti kerusakan mobil Anda ini?" Ichigo berujar, memandangi mata biru wanita itu dengan serius. Dengan uang, semua pasti bisa diselesaikan.

Wanita itu mencibir. Kata-kata Ichigo telah menelan kepanikannya akan insiden yang baru saja terjadi. Namun untuk menjawab pertanyaan si pelaku, wanita itu perlu bertanya pada lelaki yang tertidur di dalam mobil sebagai si pemilik mobil sport berlapis warna putih.

"Gin! Dasar, tukang tidur. Cepat bangun sebentar!"

Lelaki bernama Gin membuka mata sipitnya, "Ada apa, Rangiku?"

"Mobilmu dirusak, tuh! Lihat dulu sana!"

Pasangan itu mendekati Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Wah, sial sekali. Kau tahu ini mobil sport mahal, Bocah," gerutu Gin sambil menyentuh kap mobilnya yang lecet.

Melihat sikap Gin dan Rangiku yang berlebihan menghadapi luka gores di mobil membuat emosi Rukia bergejolak. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar, "Itu hanya tergores, Tuan. Anda lihat mobil kami jauh lebih parah."

Pria bernama Gin berdiri lalu memandangi Ichigo dan Rukia secara bergantian.

"Siapa di sini yang salah, Ran? Kita atau mereka?" tanyanya menoleh pada Rangiku, karena wanita itu yang menyetir mobilnya.

"Tentu saja mereka! Mereka ini berhenti mendadak, makanya aku yang mengemudi di belakang tidak tahu dan kau, lihat! Apa yang terjadi sekarang? !" Penjelasan dari wanita itu benar. Membuat Ichigo dan Rukia terpaku. "Mereka mau mengganti kerugiannya, Gin. Katakan saja berapa harga memperbaiki ini?" si wanita akhirnya mulai lelah berdiri di jalanan yang mulai terik tersiram matahari pagi.

"Lima juta," Gin menyeringai menunjukkan kelima jarinya di depan wajah Ichigo.

Sontak Rukia yang merasa harga ganti rugi tak sebanding dengan kerusakan segera memprotes.

"Itu pemerasan namanya! Bagaimana bisa harganya semahal itu?"

Ichigo berdehem, "Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Kita bisa menggantinya." Jawab Ichigo tenang sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya yang hanya berisi beberapa lembar uang, ia hanya punya ATM sedangkan cek miliknya tak pernah ia bawa. "Bisa Anda berikan nomor rekening Anda, saya tidak membawa uang tunai."

"Nii-san! Kau jangan mau ditipu, orang-orang ini—"

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Ini memang kesalahan kita, yang pasti kesalahanmu," diliriknya Rukia dengan pandangan sinis, mengancam gadis itu agar berhenti bicara.

Rangiku, si kekasih lelaki berambut perak tersebut terkekeh. Tersenyum mengejek, "Sombong sekali. Kau tidak punya uang tunai atau tidak sanggup membayarnya?"

"Bukan begitu, Nona. Ganti rugi ini tidak adil—" Rukia menatap horror pada wanita yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Mengabaikan ancaman Ichigo yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memprotes. "Lagipula kami tidak sekaya itu," lanjutnya dengan suara sedikit rendah.

Lelaki bernama Gin menghampiri Rukia yang masih ngotot membela diri.

"Kalau salah mengaku saja, Adik Kecil. Jangan sok benar," ujar Gin sembari hendak menyentuh pipi Rukia yang memerah karena malu.

Belum sampai pipi Rukia disentuh lelaki asing bernama Gin, tangan lelaki itu sudah keburu dihalau Ichigo. "Tolong kaujaga tanganmu, Tuan," tekannya pada Gin dengan tatapan mematikan. Ia menghalangi pandangan mesum pria itu dari tubuh Rukia yang kini sudah berada di belakangnya. "Sebutkan saja berapa nomor rekeningmu, atau aku tidak akan menggantinya sama sekali."

"Oh-oke. Kaumenang. Berikan nomor rekeningmu saja, Ran."

Gin berbalik, kembali ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Rangiku menyebutkan nomor rekeningnya pada Ichigo yang menuliskannya di dalam ponsel untuk disimpan.

**.**

Rukia membanting pintu mobil, kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya untuk bersandar di jok mobil. Matanya memelototi jalan di depan seraya mengambil posisi duduk dengan bersedekap.

Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Ichigo yang juga diam di sebelahnya sambil memutar kembali kendali mobil. Hawa dingin menyergap di antara kedua orang itu.

_Kenapa yang dilakukannya selalu tidak benar di mata si kakak? _Rukia meragukan perasaan Ichigo padanya. Kakaknya itu tak pernah memperlakukannya sebagai adik yang disayangi. Jelas-jelas dia tadi berusaha untuk membela, tapi Ichigo malah membentaknya.

Gadis berperawakan kecil itu mengalihkan pandangan ke samping jendela mobil, benar-benar enggan berinteraksi bahkan melakukan kontak mata pada kakaknya. Dia merajuk. Kesal pada kakaknya, pada dirinya sendiri dan pada amnesia sialan ini! Tak sedikitpun apa yang ia lakukan bersama Ichigo membuatnya teringat sesuatu, ah… dia lupa kejadian di kafe waktu itu. Cuma kecupan yang mengerikan, dan ia berusaha untuk melupakan bayangan tersebut.

Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang hening ketika menyetir, Ichigo menyalakan perangkat musik di mobil. Dalam sekejap, Rukia menolehkan kepala ke arah Ichigo yang tengah memasang musik bergenre rock dengan volume keras. Dan hanya dengusan payah yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Kali ini Rukia tidak berani memprotes. Ia kembali membuang pandangannya pada tepi-tepi jalan yang dihiasi pepohonan dan…

Perkebunan mawar?

Dari jarak pandangnya, Rukia mendapati sekumpulan warna merah yang menumpuk di satu sudut, entahlah, terlihat cukup jauh. Mungkin beberapa meter dari jalan raya itu. Gadis itu sangat suka bunga mawar, mawar merah.

Ichigo menangkap wajah murung Rukia dari ekor matanya. Ini wilayah Seiretei, perlintasan yang akan membawa mereka ke Karakura. Dulu ia pernah tersesat di sini setelah dirampok orang, lalu kebetulan konyol pun terjadi, ia bertemu Kuchiki Rukia di sana. Di perkebunan itu.

"Apa kauhaus?" Ichigo berbasa-basi, menyentakkan kemurungan yang menutupi wajah Rukia.

Rukia menggelengkan kepala. Matanya masih terpukau pada perkebunan mawar nun jauh di sana, yang perlahan mengecil lalu menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan.

"Aku pernah melihatnya, aku merasa pernah pergi ke sana."

"Kemana?"

"Perkebunan mawar…"

"Kau menyukai mawar. Makanya kau merasa seperti itu."

Seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya, Rukia kembali menenangkan diri. Mungkin ucapan kakaknya itu benar, dia hanya menyukai bunga beraroma harum itu.

"Oh ya, Rukia," panggil Ichigo, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Rukia dari perkebunan mawar. "Nanti saat di toko, kau jangan memanggilku _nii-san_."

"Apa?" lagi-lagi ia dibuat tidak mengerti.

"Panggil saja aku, Kurosaki-kun, Ichigo-kun atau yang lainnya. Aku bilang akan berkunjung ke toko bersama teman. Jadi, yakinkan kalau kau bukan adikku."

Rukia menggigit bibirnya, "Bagaimana kalau karyawan-karyawan di sana mengenaliku?"

"Tidak mungkin," Ichigo berkata mantap. Lelaki itu ingin tertawa. _Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang di sana mengenalimu?_ Ejeknya dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak berkata jujur saja? Katakan kalau aku adikmu."

"Jangan membantah, Rukia. Ikuti saja kata-kataku," sembari mempercepat laju mobil, Ichigo kembali menjelaskan. "Mengalahlah untuk kali ini," pungkasnya lagi.

Sebetulnya alasan Ichigo sederhana saja, bukan? Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan pada karyawan-karyawan ibunya kalau gadis ini adalah adiknya? Sedangkan mereka semua mengenal Karin dan Yuzu.

"Jadi kau mau balas dendam padaku?"

Kata-kata Rukia tentang dendam sontak membuat mata takut Ichigo teralihkan pada mata ungunya. "A-apa kau bilang?" dahinya mengkerut.

"Nii-san mau kita berpura-pura jadi sepasang kekasih seperti di kafe waktu itu 'kan?"

Dan ucapan Rukia ini membuatnya bernapas lega, "Bukan… aku hanya ingin kita berteman. Berperanlah sebagai temanku yang baik."

Sekilas Rukia melihat senyum tipis di bibir Ichigo. Senyum beku yang manis.

"Baik," gadis itu menyerah, senyum kakaknya sudah menghipnotisnya untuk pasrah dan menuruti perintah. "Akan kulakukan, I-chi-go," cibirnya sembari mengeja nama Ichigo dengan gigi bergemelutuk. "Tapi, aku tidak mau ada insiden kecupan seperti kemarin," gerutunya kemudian.

Pipi Ichigo merona, wajah dingin Ichigo yang menghangat itu akhirnya tertangkap mata kamera Rukia.

**.**

J-Maple, toko perhiasan milik keluarga besar Kurosaki. Dari sanalah Kurosaki Masaki membangun kerajaan bisnisnya dan menjual hasil desainnya yang indah ke seluruh dunia. Toko itu bisa jadi penopang hidup Ichigo dan adik-adiknya setelah ayahnya wafat.

Interior toko tampak sederhana dibandingkan dengan nama besarnya. Dipoles dengan warna oranye—seperti daun maple yang berjatuhan di musim gugur, biru dan motif Kristal salju menambah keserasian gradasi toko yang elegan.

Rukia berdecak kagum ketika kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti Ichigo.

Saking terpesona dengan semua yang ada di dalam toko, gadis itu tidak tahu kalau saat mereka berjalan tadi beberapa karyawan menunduk hormat—terutama pada kehadiran Kurosaki Ichigo yang berjalan gontai melewati mereka.

"Dimana manager?" Ichigo langsung bertanya ketika salah seorang karyawan toko menghampirinya.

"Akan saya panggilkan, Kurosaki-sama."

Ichigo lekas meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, "Jangan memanggilku Kurosaki-sama, Kurosaki-san saja, oke." Ia menoleh pada Rukia yang sibuk memperhatikan jejeran perhiasan yang berkilau di dalam etalase.

Memang sudah naluri. Dimana-mana wanita memang seperti itu, sekalipun ia mengalami amnesia, gadis itu tidak akan lupa tentang perhiasan-perhiasan mahal.

"Baik, saya mengerti. Silakan tunggu di sini, Kurosaki-san."

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang menemui manager," elak Ichigo sembari mendekati Rukia sebentar, ia memperingatkan gadis yang matanya tengah berbinar-binar karena melihat permata itu. "Ada yang harus kuurus sebentar. Kau di sini saja, ya. Pilih mana yang kaumau. Akan kubelikan satu untukmu."

"E-eh?"

"Itu sebagai balasan terima kasih dari temanku, tenang saja."

Rukia masih menganga ketika Ichigo telah berjalan menjauhinya. Perhiasan-perhiasan di sini mahal. Semuanya aksesoris mewah, bagaimana mungkin dijadikan sebagai 'hadiah terima kasih'. Ah, teman kakaknya itu pasti orang kaya yang berhati baik. Rukia tersenyum-senyum sendiri, ia suka barang gratis apalagi perhiasan gratis, "Bisa tolong kauperlihatkan cincin ini?"

Karyawan yang dimintai tolong tersebut segera mengambilkan cincin yang Rukia maksudkan. Tanpa sadar Rukia menggigit bibirnya, memperhatikan betapa mahalnya harga cincin yang ia inginkan. Tidak—tidak boleh, sebaiknya ia memilih perhiasan yang agak murah saja. Ta-tapi, di sini mana ada yang murah!

**.**

"Oh, Kurosaki-san! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Seorang pria paruh baya berpenampilan kuno dengan pakaian hijaunya segera menyalami Ichigo.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri keadaanku, Urahara-san."

Urahara Kisuke tersenyum kecil. Lelaki yang sudah lama bekerja dengan keluarga Kurosaki itu sudah mengenal dengan baik perangai putra dari Masaki ini. Tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk mengunjungi toko."

"Hanya mengunjungi?"

"Tidak," Ichigo mendekati tepian jendela kaca dari ruangan khusus manager tersebut. Mata coklatnya beradu langsung dengan warna langit di luar sana. "Sekalian memeriksa hasil penjualan di sini dan mungkin—ada beberapa hal yang dibutuhkan?"

"Oke! Kau mau mulai darimana? Melihat-lihat desain baru ibumu?"

"Mulai dari laporan grafik hasil penjualan," jawab Ichigo sambil mengambil posisi duduk di kursi kerja Urahara-san, ia membuka beberapa map yang telah disiapkan si manager.

"Apa kau datang kemari sendirian?"

"Aku kemari bersama teman," sahut lelaki muda itu, matanya tetap fokus pada dokumen-dokumen yang dibaca.

"Aihh! Teman atau kekasih? Sekali-sekali bawalah kekasihmu kemari, Kurosaki-san."

"Aku tidak punya kekasih."

Urahara-san tergelak, matanya menyipit menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. "Jadi gadis yang kauajak kemari tadi itu temanmu, hn? Aaah, sayang sekali. Aku belum bisa memberikan kabar gembira pada Masaki."

"Kau—tahu darimana aku membawa gadis?"

"Aku melihatnya dari jendela," Urahara mengedipkan satu matanya pada Ichigo, kemudian ia beranjak menuju pintu hendak menemui gadis yang Ichigo bawa. Namun belum sempat langkahnya mencapai pintu, Ichigo segera mencegahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh kemanapun sebelum aku menyelesaikan ini, Urahara-san."

"Ayolah, Kurosaki-san. Kau periksa saja sendiri, aku akan menjamu tamuku dulu."

"Tidak bisa!"

Helaan napas terluncur dari Urahara. Ia mengalah, dan dengan pasrah ia pun kembali duduk di sofa menunggu hingga Ichigo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

**.**

Urahara Kisuke bercerita banyak pada Ichigo mengenai perkembangan bisnis mereka. Sungguh, toko mereka tak pernah sepi pelanggan. Setiap hari meski tak seramai hari-hari spesial, J-Maple selalu didatangi pengunjung lokal bahkan luar negeri. Dedaunan maple milik keluarga Kurosaki berterbangan hingga ke mancanegara. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, jika itu semua hasil kerja keras sang ibu dan pegawai-pegawai setia mereka. Sedangkan, Ichigo belum pernah mau terjun ke binis ini, itu bukan profesi yang ia inginkan.

Sekali-sekali dia hanya akan membantu hal-hal kecil seperti ini saja—memeriksa grafik penjualan atau menghadiri acara yang diselenggarakan ibunya dan kolega-kolega perusahaan—dia berharap bisa meneruskan cita-cita ayahnya. Ibunya juga tak pernah melarang atau memerintahnya untuk bekerja sebagai apa. Toh, masih ada Yuzu yang mewarisi bakat sang ibu. Kalau Karin, sih… tidak, adiknya yang satu itu jangan diharap bisa berbisnis, apalagi perhiasan? Memakai kalung dan cincin saja membuat sekujur tubuhnya gatal.

Laporan yang disusun Urahara-san begitu rapi dan detil. Ichigo tidak merasa susah saat memeriksanya, meskipun ia bukan dari jurusan ekonomi. Namun karena terbiasa dengan laporan akurat sang manager, ia bisa dengan jeli memeriksanya.

Ichigo menutup map terakhir, kemudian menepuknya satu kali.

"Selesai! Terima kasih untuk laporanmu, Urahara-san. Kau selalu bisa diandalkan."

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa membantumu."

Sambil berdiri lalu mendekati Urahara yang tengah menyesap teh hijaunya. Ichigo duduk di samping sahabat ibunya itu, "Bagaimana kabar Yoruichi-san?"

"Ah, wanita itu semakin gila kerja."

"Bercermin dulu baru mengejek istrimu. Kau sendiri juga begitu."

Urahara-san menyeringai, seraya mengerutkan matanya pada Ichigo. "Wajar kalau pria gila kerja, kalau pria pemalas bagaimana bisa menghidupi keluarganya. Lagipula, ini semua salah ibumu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yoruichi selalu bilang 'aku harus sukses seperti Masaki!' makanya dia jadi melupakan suaminya," Urahara mengerem mulutnya, ujung matanya memperhatikan senyum Ichigo yang hambar. "Yah, dia juga bilang, 'kita harus punya putra seperti Ichigo!' ahh—dasar, seharusnya dia mensyukuri apa yang dia miliki saat ini. Menghargai semua yang diberikan untuknya, termasuk aku."

Kalimat terakhir membuat Ichigo mengingat sesuatu. Menghargai?

"Menghargai selagi aku ada. Kalau aku sudah tidak ada baru wanita itu menyesal."

"Hei, Pak Tua! Harusnya kau langsung bicara dengannya. Memangnya aku ini isterimu," Ichigo mendesis. "Untuk apa punya ponsel, kalau tidak kaupakai untuk bicara dengan Yoruichi-san. Apa dia masih di Inggris?"

"Dia ada di Indonesia. Kedutaan mengirimnya ke sana."

"Wahwah, berarti sudah sangat lama kalian tidak—" Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan manager tersebut, bunyinya terlalu berisik hingga buru-buru Urahara-san berdiri membukakan pintu.

"Ada, apa Haruka-san?"

"Ma-maaf Urahara-san mengganggu Anda berdua. Gadis yang Kurosaki-sama ajak tadi tiba-tiba berlari keluar," ucap wanita tinggi itu getir.

Segera Ichigo berjalan cepat ke toko diikuti oleh Urahara-san dan pegawai tadi.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud kalian temanku itu mencuri sesuatu lalu kabur?"

"Tidak, Kurosaki-sama! Bukan begitu," seorang pegawai toko yang lain terperanjat, lalu menjelaskan pada Ichigo yang masih berdiri menjulang di hadapan mereka semua. "Teman Anda tadi meminta saya menunjukkan kalung ini," sebuah kalung berbandul malaikat cupid ditunjukkan oleh si pegawai toko dengan tangan gemetar. "Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada nona itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia memegangi kepala—seperti kesakitan, saya membantunya ta-tapi," terangnya tersendat-sendat dengan wajah tertunduk, "dia berlari keluar toko begitu saja."

Kalung. Berleontin malaikat kecil bersayap sedang memanah. Karya pertama ibunya. Desain paling populer di J-Maple. Ichigo berpikir keras, otaknya berputar terlalu lambat—memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu berlari keluar? Kenapa?

"Anak Bodoh! Cepat cari nona itu!"

Bentakkan Urahara menampar kesadaran Ichigo.

"Pergi ke arah mana dia?" Mata coklatnya berpendar gelisah, kemudian setelah ditunjukkan oleh si pegawai arah Rukia pergi maka dalam hitungan detik selanjutnya Ichigo melesat keluar.

**.**

**.**

"Ishida-kun, apa kau sakit?"

Inoue Orihime meletakkan sepoci kopi hangat pesanan Ishida. Ia memandang cemas pada muka pucat Ishida dan mata birunya yang memandang kosong keluar kaca jendela kafe. Tak ada respons dari si lelaki, Ishida terdiam seolah tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja ditanyakan temannya.

"Kau pasti sangat rindu padanya ya?" Inoue mengeluh, ia menatap iba pada lelaki kurus yang terpekur menatap udara hampa. "Oh, Kuchiki-san!" pekiknya seolah-olah yang dipanggil memang ada.

Sontak Ishida menoleh, mencari-cari seseorang yang dipanggil Inoue. Tidak ada siapapun. Sebagai ganti kekecewaannya, ia menggeram marah.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Inoue-san."

Kafe penyedia variasi kopi itu tempat Inoue bekerja.

Jendela kaca kafe tersebut tampak buram ditempeli debu-debu yang tertiup angin, lalu ketika tanpa sengaja mata Inoue menembus kaca jendela, ia melihat seorang wanita muda berperawakan kecil dengan rambut hitam potongan sependek leher sedang berlari melewati trotoar.

Demi meyakinkan apa yang ia lihat. Inoue bergegas memfokuskan penglihatannya pada punggung wanita yang ia kenal itu dengan pupil mata yang menyipit.

"Benarkah dia?" gumamnya seakan tak percaya pada wanita muda yang melewati kafenya itu telah menjauh, "Kuchiki-san…"

"Jangan main-main lagi, Inoue-san. Kau—" karena dilihatnya Inoue memasang mimik serius, tak pelak Ishida langsung memandang ke direksi yang gadis itu juga lihat. Sayang, kemunculan Rukia luput dari perhatian Ishida.

"Di sana, Ishida-kun!"

Sudah menghilang. Sosok Rukia hilang, tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Inoue, sementara Ishida sama sekali tidak sempat melihatnya. Laki-laki berkacamata itu menghela napas dan lebih memilih duduk kembali, menyesap kopi yang kini tinggal setengah poci, lelah dengan guyonan Inoue.

Lagi-lagi waktu istirahatnya terusik. Sudut matanya menangkap kemunculan orang lain. Sepupunya yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Kurosaki Ichigo sedang berlari melewati trotoar. Tepat di depan mata. Pandangannya mengikuti langkah cepat yang—entahlah, sepertinya Ichigo terburu-buru.

Pikirannya mulai mengoperasi sesuatu yang ia lihat dan juga yang Inoue lihat. Mungkinkah? Ishida berdiri dari kursi, kemudian tatapannya bergulir pada Inoue yang menekuk wajahnya. Dan tatapannya pun disambut oleh Inoue yang mengernyitkan dahi. Mereka terdiam, tengah berpikir keras, menyambungkan dugaan yang mendadak muncul di otak keduanya.

"Tidak mungkin, Kuchiki-san…" ujar Inoue seraya menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. "Bersama Kurosaki-kun," tutupnya bersuara rendah.

Kenyataan itu bisa saja benar. Karena Ichigo dan Rukia muncul di hadapan mereka pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Akan kupastikan sendiri."

Usai mengatakannya, Ishida Uryuu segera keluar kafe meninggalkan Inoue.

**.**

**.**

Iris mata Rukia sudah basah. Tanpa sadar ia berurai air mata sejak menemukan sebuah kalung di toko teman kakaknya tadi. Ingatannya memang terganggu, namun hati dan otaknya mendebatkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Dadanya berdebar kencang, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Kepalanya pening tak terhankan, ia tersiksa dengan penyakit bernama amnesia ini!

Lalu refleks, Rukia pergi dari toko tersebut. Seakan-akan dia dikejar oleh sesuatu yang membuat hidupnya menderita, tetapi—ia tidak tahu, apa yang membuatnya berlari ketakutan? Kalung itu bagai jimat yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja? Rukia panik, kakinya terus belari tanpa tahu arah tujuan yang ingin ia datangi.

Napasnya memberat, begitu pula jantungnya yang seolah dibebani berton-ton kantong darah. Sedangkan kepalanya sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Rukia tersesat dalam ingatannya sendiri. Wajah putihnya telah memerah akibat menangis. Berulangkali ia menyeka hidungnya yang dijejaki warna merah. Perhatian orang-orang yang ia lewati terus mengarah padanya yang berjalan timpang, dia seperti orang linglung. Menelusuri trotoar di sepanjang Karakura.

Sampai ketika akhirnya ia menemukan gang sempit dan sialnya, Rukia dihadang tiga orang tak dikenal. Mereka bandit-bandit kelas teri yang menghabiskan waktu dengan bermabuk-mabukan.

"Hei, anak manis, kenapa kaumenangis?" salah seorang bandit bergerak maju hingga menggiring Rukia ke gang buntu yang hanya dikelilingi tembok-tembok.

"Wah, apa kau habis diputusin pacara ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau jadi pacarku saja?"

Ketiganya menyeringai. Melihat wajah cantik Rukia yang kepayahan dan berderai air mata, sungguh membangkitkan selera mereka untuk menyentuh si mangsa.

Rukia terdiam. Tubuhnya yang mungil gemetar, tak mampu bergerak apalagi melarikan diri. Sekarang dia sudah terperangkap. Tidak ada kekuatan baginya untuk melawan tiga bandit tersebut.

"Pergi!" Pekik Rukia berusaha mengusir ketiga bandit berbadan tinggi itu, sayang, tidak sedikitpun dari mereka menjadi gentar.

"Kecil-kecil tapi suaramu besar juga. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok, ayo sini, paman peluk."

Ketika tangan kasar pria berwajah jelek itu menyentuh kepala Rukia. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, sekujur tubuhnya lemas, ketakutan sudah mengurungnya dari segala penjuru. Rukia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua belah tangannya dari tatapan lapar ketiga bandit yang mengepungnya.

Sekarang, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menolong.

"Ayo, Anak Manis, kami tidak bisa menciummu kalau kau menutupi wajah begitu."

Baru saja si bandit jelek dan kedua temannya memaksa Rukia memperlihatkan wajahnya, seseorang telah menarik baju dari salah satu kawanan bandit.

"Menjauh darinya, sialan!"

Bruuuk.

Badan kurus bandit tadi terpental hingga membentur tembok gang. Sementara kedua temannya segera berdiri, kemudian menyerang balik si pelaku yang berhasil menghajar salah satu teman mereka.

Kekuatan Ichigo menumpuk di kedua belah tinjunya. Matanya beradu nyalang pada mereka yang berani menyentuh Rukia. Kebenciannya menguak begitu saja, dia benar-benar akan mengamuk sekarang.

Saling serang masih terjadi.

Pemuda itu dikeroyok, namun tak satupun luka lecet tergores di kulitnya. Baku hantam seolah hanya perwayangan yang terjadi antara ketiga bandit tadi. Mereka sudah babak belur.

Yakin jika ketiga bandit sialan itu terkapar tak berdaya, Ichigo lekas mengalihkan perhatian pada Rukia yang diam meringkuk dengan wajah tertutupi telapak tangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" Tidak ada respons dari Rukia yang masih menangis, "Rukia, Rukia, buka wajahmu. Ini aku, Ichigo—" Ichigo berusaha menarik tangan Rukia yang sangat erat mencengkram muka mungilnya.

"Nii-san," rengek gadis itu, wajahnya telah terlihat tetapi ia masih menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya di balik poni jarumnya.

"Tenanglah. Aku di sini."

Hati Ichigo tulus mengatakan itu. Dadanya turun naik, kepanikannya luntur setelah ia berhasil menghancurkan wajah-wajah orang yang berani menggoda gadis itu.

Beberapa detik berikutnya mata Rukia mendongak, menatap lekat wajah cemas kakaknya. Itu—wajah yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan Ichigo. Mata coklat jernih yang perlahan menggelap, menyesali sesuatu yang tidak bisa Rukia jelaskan.

Namun, mata cantik Rukia yang memelas berubah tegang.

"Nii-san!"

Entah kekuatan darimana yang muncul, Rukia bergerak membalik tubuh Ichigo sehingga—botol bir yang semula akan menghantam kepala Ichigo justru mengenai kepalanya. Rupanya salah satu kawanan bandit sejak tadi berusaha berdiri dan menjalankan rencana jahatnya dengan memukul kepala Ichigo, sayangnya, dengan lincah Rukia menghalangi niat buruk mereka.

Dan—yang terjadi, Rukia jatuh terkapar dengan kepala mengucurkan darah.

"Rukia! Rukia!"

Rukia tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Rambutnya yang hitam kini memerah.

Kesadarannya menghilang. Tertelan dalam labirin ingatannya yang menyiksa.

Menyadari kesalahan yang barus saja mereka lakukan, ketiga bandit tadi berusaha kabur. Malangnya, di saat akan menjauhi tempat kejadian, mereka malah dihadang seorang laki-laki berkacamata.

Uryuu Ishida muncul dengan keahlian karatenya, "Mau kemana kalian?" desisnya, kemudian dalam beberapa gerakan ia berhasil membekukan ketiga orang tersebut.

Penjara sudah menanti ketiga bandit kelas teri itu.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca part ini. Teristimewa untuk yang mereview part kemarin:

**15widyawati, Azura Kuchiki, homey home, Izumi Kagawa, Sana Uchiga, RikaKhairana, Kyoumo no SkipBeat, ichirukilover30, DabelyuPhi.**

**rucika** (terima kasih ya sudah suka, ini sudah diupdate)/ **nanda teefa** (iya, Ichigo bersabar saja. Nanda pasti akan terus mendukung lewat kotak review, hehe:) terima kasih ya Nan sudah direview)/ **Nematoda** (terima kasih untuk niat baiknya mereview, nematoda! Saya sudah ingatkan dari awal kalau cerita ini klice-klice'an :) tapi saya tidak tahu apa kelanjutan part ini tidak lagi menjadi selera Nema. Maaf, kalau membuat Nema kecewa berat:() /**raracchi** (Grimmjow yang badannya ketinggian, Ra, ehh?:) tapi porsinya cuma jadi penyayang Rukia. Terima kasih reviewnya!)/ **Always Ichiruki** (Part-6 kemarin memang ada masalah, entahlah. Rukia akan inget lagi, caranya gampang kok. Tinggal dipukul pake botol, balik deh ingetannya! Tapi betul sekali! Yang dia ingat cuma traumanya pada Ichigo)/ **darries** (IYAAAA, Ichigo cemburu tapi gengsi –teteeep- author sama reader sama-sama senang melihat Ichigo menderita haha. Sudah diupdate part 08-nya Darrrrr)/ **jessi** (lihat saja nanti ya, jess. Terima kasih sudah direview)/ **aeni hibiki** (Oke, ditunggu juga riviewnya yaaa aeni:))/ **nailil-teefa** (nailil dan nanda? Orang yang sama 'kan? Hehe)/ **Guest** (Ini sayang, sudah diupadate)/ **En'z** (Dia bakal merayu Ichigo nanti, tapi cuma agar Grimmjow cemburu. Terima kasih reviewnya ya En'z)/

Uft… akhirnya selesai juga menjawab review.

.

Terima kasih banyak semuanya, saya sudah melanjutkan part #09, nanti dibaca lagi ya :)


	9. Chapter 9

**BLEACH **** TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #0****9**

**.**

**.**

Riuh rendah suara orang-orang menyusup di pendengaran. Aroma mint juga obat-obatan berbaur bersama udara yang dihirup, embusan napas mengalun halus dari lubang penciuman. Jantung telah bergerak normal bekerja memompa desiran darah yang mengalir pelan di pembuluh bersama detakan nadi. Kehidupan kembali berjalan untuknya.

Untuk—Kuchiki Rukia.

Namun, bagaimana dengan ingatan yang tersesat?

Kelopak mata yang bergetar menandakan jika ia yang sudah dua hari ini terbaring akan melihat lagi dunia nyatanya dan terbangun dari dunia mimpinya. Nyata ataupun mimpi, bagi Rukia keduanya sama saja. Sama-sama suram.

Korneanya berfungsi, ungu di bola matanya berpencar—berusaha mencari bayangan benda atau apapun, memastikan jika dirinya masih memiliki nyawa. Ketika matanya menemukan sosok lelaki berambut oranye duduk di sampingnya sambil menggenggam jemari mungilnya, sekujur tubuhnya menghangat. Menular sampai ke rusuk jantungnya.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dia mengenal lelaki itu. Lelaki yang kini tertidur menyembunyikan wajah di tepi kasur hingga yang terlihat hanya helaian pigmen oranye. Siapa lelaki ini baginya? Rukia berusaha mencerna semua yang menjadi tanda tanya di pikirannya, seluruh butiran memori yang membuat hidupnya tersesat. Perlahan awan kelabu di hatinya menyingkir dan menyisakan cahaya yang menyakitkan daya lihat juga daya ingatnya.

"Hrrgh," Rukia mengerang ketika ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah tertutup perban di lingkar kepalanya yang terluka. Tujuh jahitan bersarang di kulit ubun-ubunya.

Sentakan dari tangan Rukia yang refleks tertarik dari genggaman Ichigo telah mengagetkan lelaki itu. Ichigo terkesiap, dan langsung merangkum tangan Rukia yang masih mencengkram kepalanya yang diperban.

"Rukia, Rukia," panggil Ichigo berulangkali. Dahinya menukik dalam frustasi. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja, heii," Ichigo mulai gila karena cemas.

"Sa-sakit sekali."

"Dokter! Suster!"

Pekikan dari Ichigo bergema di tengah hari.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana, Paman?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil itu bernama Ishida Ryuuken, ayahnya Ishida Uryuu. Paman Ryuuken belum bisa memastikan bagaimana kondisi ingatan Rukia, sebab sejak siuman gadis itu masih menutup rapat mulutnya. Tidak ada respons berarti yang bisa menjadi petunjuk.

Ichigo sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Rukia, semuanya, termasuk amnesia yang dialaminya selama ini. Dia berani menceritakan semua itu karena desakan paniknya, lagipula Paman Ryuuken bukanlah orang lain.

Paman Ryuuken adalah kerabat sekaligus orang yang merawat Rukia—ahh, Ishida Uryuu juga sudah tahu semua rahasia yang ia sembunyikan selama enam bulan ini. Sebagai akibatnya, ia menerima pukulan dan makian dari Uryuu segera setelah Rukia di dalam ruang operasi. Dan itu menyebabkan luka robek di ujung bibir Ichigo yang dingin.

"Belum bisa dipastikan. Sebaiknya kau jaga dia dulu, mungkin kehadiranmu bisa membantunya."

Penjelasan itu mengundang satu pertanyaan besar di benak Ichigo.

Apa ingatan Rukia sudah kembali?

Ichigo memejamkan matanya seraya menghela napas. Matanya memandang diam punggung Paman Ryuuken yang sudah jauh.

Berdasarkan hasil rontgen, botol yang menghantam kepala Rukia tidak mengenai organ otaknya. Bisa dipastikan kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja, hanya yang belum bisa dipastikan, apakah benturan dari botol berhasil mengembalikan ingatan gadis itu? Ichigo tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa di depan Rukia nanti. Hatinya sudah terlalu ribut untuk menciumi mata Rukia yang kembali terbuka, luar biasa lega dan senang. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan kembali ke ruang rawat Rukia.

Di ranjang, Rukia sudah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan piyama rumah sakit dan selimut putih. Gadis itu diam mematung, ia bahkan tak berekasi pada kehadiran Ichigo yang sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo tak dijawab. Merasa kehadirannya seperti benda gaib, Ichigo mendesah pasrah. Ia memilih menelepon pengacara ibunya kemudian berdiri di tepi jendela ruangan.

"Bagaimana prosesnya, Nemu-san?"

Ichigo berbicara di telepon genggam. Sesekali angin deras menerjang tubuhnya hingga rambutnya bergoyang melawan arah. Tirai jendela melayang-layang di sekitarnya yang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana berkaitan dengan proses hukum yang harus didapatkan oleh tiga orang bandit yang sudah mencelakai Rukia. Wajahnya serius seiring umpatan demi umpatan ia luncurkan lewat handphone-nya yang ia genggam terlalu erat.

**.**

**.**

Kaos hitam berlengan panjang juga jeans longgar yang dipakai lelaki itu sangat serasi. Rukia mengalihkan fokus matanya pada punggung lelaki yang sedang berbicara di tepi jendela. Dia mengenal lelaki itu—dia hampir mengingat semuanya, termasuk kejadian terakhir sebelum dirinya terbaring di sini.

Dia terjatuh dari tangga? Tidak, Rukia memutar kembali otaknya. Bukan karena itu dia berada di sini, tetapi karena ia nyaris menjadi korban asusila bandit-bandit gang. Lalu lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dan sebaliknya, Rukia juga menolong lelaki itu dari—iya, dari sebuah botol bir. Itulah yang menyebabkan kepalanya dijahit dan diperban.

Rukia membisu dalam keheningan, namun isi kepalanya terus berdengung membayangkan semua yang terjadi sebelum dan sesudah dirinya amnesia. Bagai layar bioskop yang diputar di depan mata, Rukia mengurutkan satu demi satu memorinya yang terlupakan.

Kurosaki Ichigo…

_Apa yang sudah direncanakan lelaki itu padanya? Kenapa dia menipunya dengan membangun kenyataan-kenyataan yang tidak pernah terjadi di antara mereka? Rukia merutuk dalam diam. Otaknya berkontraksi pada masa dimana Ichigo sering menyakitinya dan perlakuan semena-semena lelaki itu ketika ia terpuruk dalam amnesia. _

_Mungkinkah Ichigo mencoba membalas dendam padanya? Mungkinkah lelaki itu berencana menghabisi dirinya suatu hari nanti? Makanya dia berbohong, dan mendekatinya selagi ingatannya terganggu. Rukia ingin mencari tahunya sendiri. Alasan kenapa Kurosaki Ichigo yang membencinya itu menyembunyikan dirinya dari semua orang yang ia kenal dan merusak identitas seorang Kuchiki Rukia._

Tubuhnya yang perlahan mengumpulkan tenaga berhasil menopangnya untuk turun dari ranjang. Kemudian langkah demi langkah yang ringan, Rukia mendekati Ichigo yang masih sibuk bertelepon.

Punggung lelaki itu terlihat tegang saat makian meluncur dari mulutnya. Kata-katanya begitu tajam mengusik pendengaran Rukia. Persis ketika mereka saling berhadapan, Ichigo selalu berbicara kasar.

Namun Ichigo berubah, ketika dia mengaku sebagai kakaknya waktu itu. Dan saat dirinya terbangun dari pingsan tadi pun, mata coklat yang sering dipenuhi kebencian padanya mendadak melembut dan hangat.

'_Mengapa kau melakukan semua itu padaku?' _

"Nii-san…"

Ichigo terkejut ketika sepasang lengan memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

"Rukia."

"Ya?"

Tidak mampu berkata apapun. Mulut Ichigo terkunci, napasnya memberat ketika di punggungnya ia merasakan kepala gadis itu bersandar nyaman di sana. Rukia memanggilnya 'Nii-san'? Mungkinkah, ingatannya belum kembali.

Ichigo membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya dari belakang untuk beberapa lama.

'_Andai saja, aku bisa mendengar isi hati seseorang. Aku pasti akan tahu semua niat jahatmu padaku, Kurosaki. Karena jantungmu berada sangat dekat dengan telingaku.'_

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Rukia."

Mendengar itu Rukia tersenyum sinis. Tak disangka lelaki ini sangat pintar berpura-pura.

"Nii-san, kenapa jantungmu berisik. Debarannya terlalu lantang di telingaku," ujar Rukia—ia lalu menyindir di dalam hati. 'Itu pasti karena niat jahat yang sedang kaususun untukku 'kan, Kurosaki.'

"Berbaringlah di ranjang. Kau masih butuh istirahat."

'Iblis!' Rukia menjerit di dalam benak, walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Ichigo, lelaki itu pasti sedang tersenyum jahat padanya.

Konsentrasi Rukia hilang, ketika tiba-tiba saja Ichigo berbalik kemudian dalam satu kali gerakan telah mengangkat tubuh Rukia ke dalam gendongan. "Jangan membantah lagi. Aku tidak ingin memarahi orang yang sedang sakit."

Hampir saja perempuan mungil itu mengumpat, meneriaki ketidaksukaannya. Ia harus terus bersikap waspada. Jika dia mengatakan bahwa ingatannya sudah kembali, mungkin saja, Ichigo akan membuang tubuh mungilnya ke luar jendela saat itu juga.

**.**

"Dugaanku semula kemungkinan ingatannya sudah kembali karena benturan. Tetapi melihat kondisinya yang masih menganggapmu sebagai kakak dan tidak mengingat jati dirinya secara benar, berarti amnesianya belum sembuh. Dokter bukan Tuhan, Ichigo. Kami tidak bisa memastikan seratus persen bagaimana kondisi ingatannya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kesehatannya sudah membaik. Kau bisa membawanya pulang."

"Iya," jawaban singkat itu membuat Paman Ryuuken menatap prihatin pada Ichigo. "Paman, apa yang akan kulakukan jika suatu hari nanti ingatannya sudah kembali?"

"Mengembalikan dia pada keluarganya, tentu saja."

"Dia tidak punya keluarga."

Batin paman Ryuuken terenyuh—gadis yatim piatu. "Jadikan dia keluargamu, itu mudah," sang Paman tersenyum bijak lalu menepuk bahu keponakannya.

Mendengar saran paman Ryuuken, Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Menjadikannya saudara angkatku?"

"Bukan. Buat gadis itu menjadi istrimu."

Ichigo terbeliak. Gelenyar asing mengobrak-abrik otot perutnya. Dia seperti ditembak mati oleh kata-kata paman Ryuuken yang sungguh di luar perkiraan.

Menikahi seseorang karena merasa kasihan atau karena merasa bertanggung jawab, itu bukan pilihan yang tepat.

**.**

**.**

Bersama Inoue dan Ishida di tiap sisinya, Rukia mengobrol bersama dua orang yang mengaku sebagai teman lama. Tentu saja itu kebenaran. Tetapi, untuk sementara ini Rukia perlu berbohong terutama pada sepupu Kurosaki Ichigo yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

Mereka duduk di bangku panjang halaman rumah sakit. Menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan tiap persendian.

Inoue terlihat lelah, matanya menunduk sedih sejak bicara dengan Rukia. Dia hanya bicara seperlunya saja, tidak mau mengetahui lebih banyak bahwa Kuchiki-san yang disayanginya melupakannya dengan begitu mudah.

"Apa kita dulu bersahabat baik?" Rukia bertanya dengan raut antusias, tangannya menggenggam jemari Inoue yang terkepal di pangkuannya. "Aku senang sekali! Setidaknya aku punya kenangan bagus yang harus kuingat, Inoue-san."

"Kau punya banyak kenangan bagus. Kami bisa membantumu," Ishida menginterupsi celotehan Rukia kemudian berkata kembali. "Tetapi kau harus berada di dekat kami, Kuchiki-san. Kau bisa tinggal bersama Inoue atau aku," lanjutnya dengan nada protektif. Inoue mengangguk-angguk setuju, ia mencemaskan semua yang terjadi pada Kuchiki-san saat tinggal bersama Kurosaki-kun.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Nii-san akan memarahiku."

"Aku bisa meminta izin padanya," pungkas Ishida optimis seraya berdiri di tempatnya. Kuchiki Rukia akan aman jika dia yang menjaga, lagipula ayahnya seorang dokter yang bisa membantunya sembuh. Kalau bersama Ichigo, apa yang bisa di hasilkan lelaki yang dipenuhi kebencian itu? Bisa dipastikan Rukia tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Tidak kuizinkan."

Ketiganya menyoroti kehadiran Ichigo yang sudah berada tepat di belakang punggung Ishida. Ichigo tidak mempedulikan amarah kecil yang muncul dari mata biru Ishida, ia cendrung menganggap sepupunya itu hanya serangga yang terus menempeli Rukia.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Inoue?"

Terbersit perasaan takut di hati Inoue ketika lelaki yang dulu sempat membuatnya tertarik itu hendak menyalaminya. "Kurosaki-kun," lirihnya dengan suara rendah ia meneruskan, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kita harus bicara sebentar, Kurosaki."

Persaingan terlihat di antara sepupu berbeda marga itu. Keduanya saling memandang penuh ancaman.

"Ishida, Rukia adalah adikku. Cam 'kan itu untuk saat ini. Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk bicara denganmu." Memang begitulah jawaban yang harus diterima oleh Ishida.

Ichigo tahu apa yang diinginkan Ishida sejak dulu. Kuchiki Rukia. Ia baru bisa menyambungkan semua yang terjadi ketika bagaimana dulu Ishida diam-diam mengobrol dengan Rukia dan melindunginya.

"Ayo, Rukia. Dokter sudah memperbolehkanmu pulang."

"Benarkah? !"

Inoue tersenyum sedih memandangi wajah riang Rukia yang tak pernah ia lihat, "Maaf Kuchiki-san. Aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Uhm—boleh kuminta nomor handphonemu?"

"Tentu!" segera Inoue mengeluarkan secarik kertas kemudian menuliskan nomor handphonenya pada Rukia.

**.**

"Tidak mau membebaskan mangsamu ya, Kurosaki?" Rukia mendesis tajam, suaranya terlalu kecil untuk didengar Ichigo yang berjalan di depannya seraya menarik genggamannya pada gadis itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari Ishida dan Inoue. Rukia menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan dari kejauhan wajah suram Inoue. Rukia menyiratkan ungkapan maaf lewat tatapan matanya, berbekal nomor handphone Inoue, ia bisa menghubungi temannya itu kapan saja.

Dia perlu mengetahui rencana busuk apa yang Kurosaki Ichigo susun untuknya. Balasan seperti apa yang lelaki itu akan berikan pada seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai dalang kematian ayahnya.

Prasangka buruk terus berkeliaran di otak Rukia yang baru saja sembuh. Kecurigaannya akan sikap Ichigo saat ini menimbulkan rasa penasaran, dengan berada di dekat lelaki ini juga lah ia bisa menghilangkan trauma. Mendadak sekujur tubuh Rukia gemetar, ketika matanya menatap lekat pada Ichigo.

Dikendalikan getarannya yang muncul dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dahinya menukik tajam, saat di hadapan mereka ada tangga menuju ke tingkat dua rumah sakit. Kepalanya lagi-lagi berbuat ulah, rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk di organ cerebrumnya.

Ichigo berhenti, menyadari tangan Rukia yang berada di genggamannya sedikit tertarik ke belakang. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Ichigo menarik kembali genggaman tangan Rukia yang sempat terlepas.

"Aku tidak mau naik tangga."

Beberapa saat lalu, Rukia tidak bersikap seperti ini. Dia bisa naik turun tangga dengan bebas tanpa ketakutan, lalu sekarang—"Kenapa, bukankah tadi kau bisa menuruni tangga?"

_Dalam hati, Rukia mengutuk Ichigo yang berlagak lembut di depannya. Gara-gara Ichigo dia menjadi gila seperti ini! Bahkan sebuah tangga pun bisa berubah menjadi jembatan ke neraka._

Ditelisiknya wajah cemas Rukia yang menggelap. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Ahh, ini sungguh konyol. Ichigo merasa bersalah lagi, bukan tanpa alasan jika Rukia tiba-tiba saja tidak mau menggunakan tangga. Itu efek dari pristiwa yang menyebabkan dirinya menderita amnesia.

Ichigo kemudian membawa tubuh Rukia ke dalam gendongannya untuk kedua kali ini. Menggendongnya untuk menaiki tangga.

Wajah gelap Rukia berganti panik, "Tidak! Turunkan aku!" teriaknya memburu. Ia takut jika lelaki itu menggulingkan tubuhnya dari atas tangga hingga ke bawah, jika mereka sudah berada di puncak.

Mereka berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di rumah sakit.

"Kita bisa jatuh terguling kalau kau terus memberontak, Rukia. Jadi kumohon diamlah."

"Kau tidak akan mencelakaiku 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Rukia sontak membuat Ichigo terpukul. "Apa maksudmu?" selidiknya dengan mata menyipit.

"Ma-maksudku nii-san harus berhati-hati, atau kita bisa celaka!"

"Aku tahu!"

Dibawanya tubuh Rukia dengan hati-hati. Menaiki satu per satu undakan tangga tersebut. Ichigo merasa denyut jantungnya berubah nol, ia ingin waktu berhenti di saat itu juga.

Berat badan Rukia sama sekali tidak mempersulitnya untuk terus melangkah. Lalu tenggorokannya seolah tercekik ketika dari dekat ia bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang membeku bagai patung es. Patung es yang cantik. Jujur saja, Ichigo mulai menganggumi wajah gadis ini.

Kulit wajah Rukia putih, kontras dengan bibirnya yang semerah ceri. Samar-samar Ichigo tersenyum. Diam-diam sembari terus menggendong Rukia sampai ke kamar rawat, ia mengendus bau tubuh Rukia.

Sekali lagi ia ingin tersenyum menyadari kalau gadis dalam gendongannya belum membersihkan diri. Rukia belum mandi sejak siuman. Pantas badannya jadi bau.

"Kau bau sekali," cibirnya seraya menutup pintu rawat menggunakan kakinya yang jenjang.

"Kuanggap itu pujian, Nii-san."

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi. Rukia tersenyum padanya setelah diejek. Aneh? Persepsi buruk yang mendadak muncul membuat Ichigo segera menurunkan tubuh Rukia.

"Selagi aku mengemasi barang," Ichigo mengambil sesetel baju untuk Rukia lalu memberikannya, "Kau ganti dulu pakaianmu dengan ini."

"Baik."

Diperhatikannya punggung Rukia yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Dia sedikit merasa sangsi dengan amnesia gadis itu.

Sembari menunggu Rukia berganti pakaian di dalam kamar mandi, Ichigo duduk di tepi kusen jendela. Memperhatikan langit Karakura yang berhiaskan awan.

Dia membayangkan awan-awan itu membentuk wajah ayahnya. Tidakkah ayahnya bangga dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Membohongi keluarganya demi tanggung jawabnya pada gadis yang dulu dibenci.

Ayah…

Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Selain daripada melanjutkan kebohongan ini, tidak ada ide lain yang bisa ia pikirkan. Tetapi, lambat laun hatinya tidak bisa berbohong lagi.

Jauh di sudut hatinya yang gelap, Rukia telah memikat tujuan hidupnya yang semula biasa-biasa saja.

Pikirannya menerawang kemana-mana sampai ketika sepasang mata bulat berada tepat di hadapannya, Ichigo terkejut seraya berdiri dari kusen yang sejak tadi ia duduki.

"Kau melamun," Rukia mengulum senyum kecil kemudian berkata lagi. "Apa yang sedang kaulamunkan? Alismu sampai hampir menyatu saking seriusnya."

"Tidak ada. Ayo kita turun!"

Perintah Ichigo dipatuhi Rukia. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang berjalan menuju keluar. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan urusan adiministrasi, tidak sulit berkat bantuan paman Ryuuken.

Baru saja menutup pintu ruang rawat, Ishida muncul dari arah koridor kanan. Laki-laki berkacamata itu berjalan cepat ke tempat Ichigo dan Rukia yang tengah bersiap pergi.

"Kita harus bicara," paksa Ishida, dengan dahi tegang ia menatap tajam pada Ichigo, menghiraukan kehadiran Rukia di sana.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar Rukia. Pria ini ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu denganku."

Rukia tidak menjawab, tidak pula mengangguk. Dia diam saja lalu berbalik menjauhi kedua pria itu, "Bicaralah. Aku menunggu di bangku sana."

Ichigo mengamati tingkah Rukia dengan ekor matanya yang sipit. Sikap Rukia membuatnya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang—huh, Ichigo bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus khawatir.

Perhatiannya kembali pada Ishida yang berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana, wajah angkuhnya sungguh mengesalkan Ichigo.

"Apalagi yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Berikan Rukia padaku."

Ichigo mendengus, lalu sebuah seringai tersampir di ujung bibirnya. "Bermimpi saja. Memangnya dia itu barang," rutuk Ichigo sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Ishida yang belum menyerah.

"Kau membencinya, Kurosaki. Kau tidak akan membuat ingatannya kembali karena kalian tidak punya ikatan apapun sebelum ini. Tapi, jika aku yang menjaganya, paling tidak, ada Inoue yang membantuku di sini, di Karakura. Lagipula ayahku seorang dokter, dia bisa menyembuhkan Rukia."

Rukia? Ishida menyebutkan nama kecil Rukia? Kheh, sungguh terdengar mesra.

"Aku tidak lagi membencinya dan dulu—ayahku juga seorang dokter."

"Tidak lagi membencinya? Cih! Apa kau lupa bagaimana dulu kau memperlakukan Rukia? Berhenti berbohong padanya dan ayahmu—sudah mati. Bukankah karena itu kau membenci Kuchiki Rukia?" Ishida harus menarik pelatuk lalu menembak Ichigo dengan kenyataan yang dulu pernah terjadi antara Rukia dan Ichigo. "Aku tidak percaya jika kebencianmu padanya hilang dengan mudah. Kau—apa kau merencakan sesuatu?"

"Persetan dengan semua pikiranmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ichigo hendak menjauh, namun lagi-lagi Ishida menahannya. "Akan kuceritakan semuanya pada Rukia, termasuk saat dulu kau sering menjahatinya sampai-sampai dia trauma—hei, Kurosaki!" Ishida tidak lagi melanjutkan ancaman ketika Ichigo sudah menjauh dan membawa Rukia pergi.

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang disewa Ichigo bergerak melewati perbatasan kota Karakura. Mereka akan melewati Seiretei sebelum sampai ke Las Noches. Ichigo mengunci semua jendela mobil dan memencet kendali AC mobil, ia sama sekali tak mengizinkan Rukia melihat pemandangan di Seiretei. Biarlah semua terlihat mendung di balik kaca mobil itu, ia tidak ingin Rukia mengingat apapun.

Tidak ada protes dari Rukia. Gadis itu tak seriang saat beberapa hari sebelumnya ia diajak pergi ke Karakura.

Di dalam mobil dengan duduk bersandar di jok, Rukia hanya memandang lurus ke depan jalanan aspal. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan banyak hal yang tidak bisa Ichigo tebak sama sekali.

Diliriknya luka Rukia yang juga membekas di dahi kanan, sedikit berdekatan dengan telinga. Masih tampak jelas bekas jahitannya. Ichigo menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Jika saja Rukia tidak menolongnya waktu itu, mungkin botol bir itu akan melukai kepalanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku," ujarnya seraya membuka kejadian yang berhasil membuat jadwal kuliahnya terganggu.

"Tidak perlu, Nii. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah diperkosa dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, sontak Ichigo mengeratkan pegangannya pada lingkar setir. Giginya menggeram, ingin membebaskan kemarahan yang membayangi otaknya saat ini. Sementara Rukia, tetap memandang lurus ke depan, tak dilihatnya wajah Ichigo yang menyimpan amarah.

"Tidak seharusnya kau bicara seperti itu, Rukia."

Rukia menganggap enteng nasihat Ichigo. Ia menggidikkan bahu sebagai isyarat jika ia sudah tidak peduli dengan pristiwa itu, karena berkat itulah, ingatannya bisa kembali.

Beberapa menit berikutnya mobil mereka sudah bergerak stabil memasuki wilayah Las Noches.

Langit di kota itu jauh terlihat lebih terang, mungkin disebabkan daerahnya yang gersang jadi cuaca terasa lebih terik. Ichigo mempercepat laju mobil, berharap segera sampai ke apartemen lalu beristirahat.

Kunjungan ke Karakura kali ini sungguh melelahkan.

**.**

Sesampainya di apartemen, Ichigo mengunci rapat pintu. Ia melempar kunci mobil di sebelah meja televisi kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar. Rukia yang merasa ganjil dengan kemarahan Ichigo, hanya memandang sinis di belakangnya.

Mata gadis itu lekas berubah teduh ketika tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu kamar. "Jangan biarkan tamu manapun mengganggu. Kau juga sebaiknya mandilah dulu sebelum beristirahat."

Pintu kamar lelaki itu tertutup kembali.

Rukia membuang raut cerahnya. Dipandanginya isi apartemen yang enam bulan ini menjadi rumahnya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Hatinya terasa tak nyaman sama sekali, berbeda ketika dulu ia menderita amnesia.

Aroma asing mengembuskannya pada kenyataan pahit bahwa dia berada di dekat seseorang yang berbahaya, namun dengan alasan 'ingin mengetahui rencana busuk dari Kurosaki' ia masih berada di sini.

Hanya saja, yang mengganggu pikiran gadis itu ialah mata cokelat si Kurosaki yang tidak sebenci dulu.

Jauh lebih hangat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. 'Tidak,' Rukia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran yang berkelebat karena mata hangat pria itu.

'Itu cuma sandiwara, pasti begitu. Srigala berbulu domba.' Batinnya mengelak untuk mengakui betapa pria jahat itu telah bersikap baik padanya.

Kerongkongannya kering, ia butuh air untuk menyiram rasa haus. Rukia menuju kulkas yang berada di dekat konter dapur.

Terlihat lembaran-lembaran memo, catatan resep memasak yang ia tempelkan di pintu kulkas. Ia ingat untuk apa dirinya melakukan itu? Agar si kakak palsunya bisa mencoba memasak sendiri jika suatu waktu Rukia tidak di rumah.

"Konyol sekali," Rukia menyadari betapa catatan-catatan yang ditulisnya ini hanya barang sia-sia, toh, ia tak pernah pergi jauh dari apartemen. Ichigo selalu mengurungnya di sini. Memasak dan membersihkan rumah, persis pembantu rumah tangga.

Ingin rasanya gadis itu merobek memo-memo itu lalu membuangnya, tetapi ia tidak mau lelaki itu curiga. Terlalu cepat kebohongannya akan terbongkar.

Segelas air es telah diteguk beberapa kali. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya segar dan lega. Dia belum mau tertidur di hari menjelang sore seperti ini. Ada banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan sebelum malam tiba, termasuk menonton televisi.

Kartun yang muncul di televisi sama sekali tidak menghibur Rukia. Ia tenggelam dengan segala pikiran buruk yang membelenggu. Sampai akhirnya janjinya untuk tidak tidur sebelum malam tiba dilanggar, karena ia sudah jatuh tertidur di depan benda visual tersebut.

Tak lama ia terlelap dalam tidur. Dara berusia sembilan belas tahun itu merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang.

Sangat hangat sampai membuatnya meringkuk, membenamkan kepalanya ke dada seseorang yang berhasil membawa tubuh mungilnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lebih hangat.

Rukia ingin melihat siapa yang menggendongnya, namun kelopak matanya tak mampu lagi terbuka. Ia terlalu nyenyak, lalu detik berikutnya ia merasa telah terbaring di atas sesuatu yang empuk.

Walaupun ia merasa tidak lagi melayang di udara, namun Rukia merasakan sentuhan kecil hinggap di lukanya.

Sensasi yang menghilangkan rasa nyeri pada jahitan di dahinya, juga rasa geli menyentuh di ujung daun telinganya yang terbuka. Sekali lagi, ia belum mampu memaksa matanya untuk melihat orang yang memperlakukan lukanya sebegitu lembut.

Sehingga pada akhirnya sang putri tidur benar-benar tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi.

**.**

Bau harum masakan berkuah mengundang perut lapar Rukia. Dalam sekejap matanya terbuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memastikan dengan benar bahwa saat ini ia tidak lagi berada di depan televisi yang ditonton sebelum dirinya jatuh tertidur.

Ini… aroma sup daging.

"Nee-san?" mengingat ini adalah sup kesukaannya dan saudara perempuannya, gadis itu lekas menyibakkan selimut kemudian berlari keluar menuju dapur.

Dia hampir meneriakkan nama nee-san yang dirindunya. Nyaris melupakan bahwa saudara perempuan yang dicintai sudah meninggal dunia. Rukia tersadar, kelopak matanya menurun—meredup, ketika sosok Ichigo tengah berdiri di depan kompor.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu? Memasak? Yang benar saja. Seraya mengubah raut kelam di wajahnya, Rukia mendekati Ichigo yang kini tampak sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam panci.

"Harusnya kaubangunkan aku untuk memasak ini," ucapnya sembari melongok ke dalam isi panci hasil masakan Ichigo.

'_Aku tidak mau kaumemasukkan racun di dalam masakan yang akan kumakan.' _Cibir gadis itu lagi di dalam hati.

"Kau sedang sakit. Lagipula aku bisa memasaknya karena ini juga sup kesukaanku."

Rukia terhenyak. Sama seperti Hisana-nee, pria ini juga menyukai sup daging. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau nii-san bisa memasak sup daging."

"Ada kau yang selalu memasaknya untukku. Jadi yah—aku tinggal makan saja."

"Sini biar kubantu!"

"Jangan," Ichigo menolak tangan Rukia yang hendak menggantikannya mengaduk sup. "Kau duduk saja, aku tidak mau luka di dahimu menjadi parah," sikapnya kemudian melunak ketika mata keunguan dari gadis itu menatapinya penuh tekad.

Bunyi bel apartemen menggaung. Ichigo dan Rukia tersentak, mereka sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Menebak seseorang di luar sana yang bertamu di jam makan malam seperti ini.

"Biar aku yang membukanya."

Rukia berbalik menjauh menuju ruang depan. Sayang lengannya dibelenggu Ichigo dan untuk kesekian kali pula lelaki itu melarangnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan, padahal—hanya membuka pintu.

"Aku saja yang membuka pintu. Kau tetap di sini." Ichigo mematikan kompor kemudian meninggalkan Rukia yang terpaku di tengah dapur.

Menanggapi sikap lelaki si pengatur itu, Rukia cuma bisa menghela napas. Sampai kapan ia harus melakukan kebodohan ini? Keluhnya dengan pertanyaan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan, pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab. Ditengoknya jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam lebih. Oh, sial. Pantas perutnya sangat lapar.

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

Saya pikir, Rukia itu bukan karakter cewek yang bisa memperlihatkan rasa bencinya dengan terang-terangan. Dia cendrung diam—menyimpan sendiri masalahnya, selagi mampu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah terlihat nangis—kecuali sewaktu Kaien mati dan ending di Movie 3 Bleach. Pribadinya tertutup, tapi di suatu waktu dia bisa jadi kekanak-kanakan. Kalau sifak kekanak-kanakannya muncul, ihh, pasti jadi manis. Begitu gak sih? Penggemar Rukia pasti jauh lebih paham sifatnya ya.

Sekali lagi maaf untuk pengerusakan karakter-karakter Anda, Kubo-sensei :(

Part #10-nya di tunggu saja. Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewer part kemarin:)


	10. Chapter 10

**BLEACH ****© TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #****10**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Dia lagi."

Layar interkom menampilkan sosok Grimmjow Jaegerjaques berbalut kaos biru tanpa lengan dan celana sependek lutut. Si pengganggu yang muncul di waktu jam makan malam, cih, apalagi, pasti mau menumpang makan. Tapi sepertinya bukan. Ichigo memperjelas penglihatannya pada kotak yang sedang digenggam Grimmjow. Sekotak pizza.

"Siapa Nii-san?"

Ichigo terkesiap saat Rukia telah berada di tengah ruangan tamu.

"Hanya serangga kecil," lekas Ichigo membuka pintu, dengan berat hati ia menyambut kehadiran Grimmjow. "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya, setelah mendapati senyum kecil tersampir di bibir tebal lelaki berambut biru itu.

"Mencari Rukia—eh, hai! Rukia!"

Grimmjow menerobos masuk melewati tubuh Ichigo menuju Rukia yang tertegun di tengah ruangan. Hampir saja Ichigo melayangkan sebuah pukulan di pipi pria kurang ajar itu.

Tampak Rukia terdiam di tempat—tidak secerewet yang biasa Ichigo perhatikan, dan lekukan di dahi gadis itu menandakan jika Rukia terlihat bingung. Rukia memundurkan posisinya satu langkah, ketika Grimmjow berjalan mendekat.

"Ayo makan pizza bersamaku. Sudah tiga hari kita—" Grimmjow berhenti bicara saat matanya tertumbuk pada luka jahitan di tepi dahi Rukia. "Kau—terluka," sambungnya sedikit tersendat.

Rukia menghindari tatapan iba Grimmjow. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, menyembunyikan rasa gugup pada lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu berniat menjadi teman baiknya.

"Begitulah, Grimmjow-san. Seperti yang kaulihat."

Ditelitinya luka yang menggores kulit halus Rukia lalu perlahan Grimmjow ingin menyentuh luka itu.

Sayangnya, masih ada Ichigo di sana. Ichigo menarik kaos belakang Grimmjow, menyingkirkan pria itu dari hadapan Rukia selagi bisa.

"Pulanglah. Kami sedang tidak menerima tamu," ujar Ichigo dengan tatapan dingin.

Menyadari ketidaknyamanan Ichigo akan kehadiran tamu tak diundang. Rukia menyeringai kecil dan menahan kepulangan Grimmjow dengan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Nii-san. Mari Grimmjow-san, kita makan bersama. Kebetulan sekali kami sedang mempersiapkan makan malam."

"Wah! Benarkah? Apa Rukia yang memasak?"

"Bukan aku. Nii-san yang memasak."

Mendengar itu, Grimmjow tergelak. Namun kemudian ia menolak secara halus setelah tahu masakan siapa yang akan dimakan.

"Sebaiknya makan pizza-ku saja, Rukia. Aku sudah susah payah membelinya untukmu."

Ichigo tertegun, dia berubah tidak peduli pada keakraban Grimmjow dan Rukia yang mengganggunya.

Televisi menjadi pilihan untuk menghindari percakapan yang terjadi antara kedua orang itu. Ichigo menghiraukan keberisikan yang mulai terdengar di meja makan, dengan langkah gontai lelaki itu menuju sofa ruang televisi dan duduk di sana.

Dia lupa pada sup daging buatannya.

Sesekali terdengar suara tawa Grimmjow yang meledak. Terganggu dengan semua itu, Ichigo yang sudah menyalakan televisi segera memperbesar volume dari siaran berita yang sama sekali tak ia perhatikan.

Dia tidak bisa mencegah Rukia, melarang gadis itu berteman dengan siapapun. Ichigo tidak berhak menahan gadis itu untuk berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Bukan salah Rukia, jika akan ada banyak serangga-serangga yang mulai bermunculan menempeli gadis itu.

Tidak tertarik dengan acara berita, Ichigo mengganti saluran. Ada pertandingan bola yang—huh, ia bosan memperhatikan pertandingan yang setiap hari selalu disiarkan. Lalu seleranya beralih pada saluran berikutnya, saluran itu tengah menampilkan drama asing yang lagi-lagi semakin membuat Ichigo bosan.

Diam-diam dilihatnya Grimmjow yang sedang membelah pizza. Rukia tersenyum dengan mata berbinar di dekat lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menyumpal tenggorokan Ichigo, dan juga jantungnya yang seolah ingin berhenti berdetak.

Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam terlalu erat remote control televisi di tangannya.

Otaknya berubah kacau, sialan! Kalau mau bermesraan harusnya mereka—Ichigo memelotot, ketika mata cokelatnya mendapati ibu jari Grimmjow yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh ujung bibir Rukia yang ternoda oleh saus.

Prak!

Bunyi benturan sebuah benda terdengar.

Rupanya itu berasal dari remote control yang mengenai dahi Grimmjow.

Kemampuan memanah Ichigo memang tidak pernah diragukan, bahkan ia yang jarang latihan saja masih bisa tepat sasaran melempar benda kecil itu hingga mengenai dahi lebar lelaki yang duduk sangat dekat dengan Rukia. Padahal, jika sampai salah perhitungan, bisa-bisa lemparan Ichigo justru menghantam kepala gadis itu.

"Ahrg!" Grimmjow mengerang kesakitan, mata birunya bergulir pada benda yang jatuh tak berdaya di dekat kakinya. Kemudian, ia baru sadar siapa yang melakukannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan? !" sembur Grimmjow seraya berdiri, membalas tatapan mematikan dari Ichigo.

"Nii-san?" sama saja, Rukia juga begitu. Ia berdiri memegangi otot lengan Grimmjow yang menegang menahan marah dan rasa nyeri. Menahan lelaki biru itu agar mengendalikan kemarahannya.

Gadis itu malah mengabaikan kemarahan Ichigo, yang menurutnya sangat tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Keluar kau dari sini."

"Apa—" tidak tahan dengan sikap bocah labil seperti Ichigo, Grimmjow bergerak maju namun lagi-lagi Rukia menahannya.

Rukia memintanya untuk menahan diri dengan menggelengkan kepala dan menyebut namanya, "Grimmjow-san."

Menyaksikan itu kontan saja membuat darah Ichigo memanas hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala. Ia merasa terpojok, seolah ia mengganggu kedekatan mereka dan kepeduliannya yang sama sekali tidak dihargai Rukia.

"Keluar!"

Grimmjow dan Rukia terperanjat. Ichigo berteriak menyuruh Grimmjow keluar, suaranya menggelegar, membuat Rukia mau tidak mau harus meminta Grimmjow agar tidak melawan dan segera pulang.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo mengerang kesakitan. Kepalanya berdenyut pening. Tak tahan dengan sakit di kepala yang kian menyiksa, ia bangkit dari tidur lalu duduk mendekati laci meja yang berada di sebelah ranjang. Tempat dimana ia biasa menyimpan obat-obatan—sudah lama kepalanya tidak sesakit ini. Karena banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan, hingga membuat isi kepalanya penuh dengan segala hal yang kurang penting.

Setelah menemukan botol kecil berisi tablet penghilang rasa sakit. Lelaki itu bangkit untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur. Sempat diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu malam lebih.

Dengan langkah limbung, Ichigo mengayun kakinya keluar kamar. Sunyi senyap menyelimuti apartemen. Lampu-lampu telah dimatikan, menyisakan sebuah cahaya kecil di balkon.

"Duh, sial," ia masih bisa mengumpat ketika rasa sakit kembali menyerang. Dadanya turun naik seperti habis berlari jauh.

Ruangan gelap membuat gerakan Ichigo terhambat. Ia meraba-raba dinding, mencari letak sakelar lampu. Namun belum kunjung ia temukan. Lantaran kesal terjebak di suasana yang gelap, Ichigo menerobos begitu saja, melewati ruangan demi ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya remang dari balik balkon.

Tubuhnya memberat hingga menyebabkan Ichigo jatuh terduduk karena beban tubuhnya yang mendadak seperti batu. Ia menggelengkan kepala mencoba untuk tetap dalam keadaan sadar. Usahanya sia-sia, saat kepala peningnya belum terobati. Lelaki muda itu lantas tertelungkup tak sadarkan diri.

Terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya yang sangat singkat, mata Ichigo segera diterjang warna menyilaukan. Ia menyipitkan mata memperhatikan raut panik Rukia yang berada sangat dekat dengan matanya yang tampak mengantuk.

"Ibu," sebutan tersebut tercetus begitu saja dari bibir Ichigo yang memucat.

Rukia yang dengan susah payah memapah tubuh Ichigo akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Sebab Ichigo tidak lagi sepenuhnya pingsan, ia sudah dalam keadaan setengah tidur hingga gadis itu membantu membawa tubuh Ichigo kembali ke kamar.

**.**

"Aku bukan ibumu."

Gerutu Rukia ketika dengan hebatnya ia berhasil melempar tubuh Ichigo ke ranjang. Ia menyentuh dahi kakak palsunya itu, suhu tubuh Ichigo tidak panas? Lalu, kenapa dia sampai terkapar di lantai dapur. Pasti dia sangat stress dengan tugas mata kuliahnya yang menumpuk.

Deru nafas Ichigo tersendat-sendat, bagian dada pria itu naik turun seperti orang yang sedang mengangkat benda berat.

Begitu pula dahi Ichigo yang menambah lipatannya. Alisnya yang tebal bahkan nyaris menyatu. Dia sedang memimpikan sesuatu yang—jelas saja—tidak bisa Rukia ketahui.

Kemudian dalam waktu bersamaan meluncur rengekan halus dari Ichigo yang masih menutup erat matanya. Ichigo mengigau, namun Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang laki-laki itu igaukan, sebab yang terdengar cuma rengekan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Dia punya keluarga. Tapi seperti tidak punya keluarga." Rukia mendecakkan lidah, ekor matanya memandang penuh prihatin pada kesendirian Ichigo di dalam mimpi.

Lantas berbekal rasa kasihan, gadis itu berjongkok di sebelah tubuh Ichigo yang terbaring di ranjang. Lalu menepuk-nepuk rambut oranye Ichigo yang terasa lembab. "Tidurlah… ibu ada di sini," bisiknya seraya mengulangi tepukan lembutnya pada kepala Ichigo.

Berhasil.

Perlahan-lahan napas Ichigo bergerak teratur, dahinya yang semula tadi penuh lipatan sudah menghilang dan rengekan yang mengalun dari bibir Ichigo lambat-laun menjadi tenang.

'_Aku tidak bisa membencimu, Kurosaki. Sungguh—aku tidak berani. Gara-gara aku dan kakakku, kehidupan keluargamu kacau. Bahkan ibumu melupakanmu, dia lupa betapa seorang anak laki-laki juga bisa menjadi selemah ini. Maaf sudah membalas kebohonganmu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku, untuk mencari tahu alasanmu menyembunyikanku di sini dengan status sebagai kakakku.' _

Selimut telah menghangatkan Ichigo. Merasa cukup dengan usahanya menenangkan Ichigo, dengan hati-hati Rukia berjalan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Akankah ia meneruskan niatnya untuk terus membohongi Ichigo? Ada yang salah pada dirinya. Hisana-nee tidak pernah mengajarkan untuk berbuat seperti ini. Rukia mengacak-acak rambutnya, sebelum kemudian ia juga kembali tidur.

Dokter Isshin juga. Pasti sedang memarahinya dari surga sana. Mereka berdua—kakaknya dan si dokter penolong, mungkinkah sudah bertemu? Apa mereka sekarang berteman dan sedang membicarakan keluarga mereka yang masih hidup? Memikirkan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab, Rukia akhirnya terlelap di atas seprei bermotif kelopak mawar merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit cerah kembali menaungi kota Las Noches. Ichigo merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Semua yang terpantul di cermin, sekarang terlihat lebih segar. Padahal semalam kepalanya terasa sakit, tapi sekarang kepalanya terasa lebih ringan. Seingat Ichigo, saking beban di kepalanya berat, ia lupa sudah meminum obat atau belum.

Perubahan sikap Rukia sungguh kentara. Biasanya adik palsunya itu sudah meneriakinya dari balik pintu untuk sarapan bersama.

Berlama-lama dengan kecurigaan yang terlalu banyak, membuat konsentrasi Ichigo memburuk. Oleh sebab itu, ia cukup percaya diri untuk tidak mencurigai perubahan sikap Rukia.

Perkiraannya, mungkin luka jahitan di kulit kepala-lah, yang membuat Rukia menjadi lebih pendiam dan cuek. Kendali motoriknya masih dalam masa penyembuhan.

Ichigo mengira Rukia masih di dalam kamar. Ternyata salah. Rukia tengah berdiri di balkon sembari menyiram bonsai kerdil seperti biasa yang dilakukannya setiap pagi.

Melihat wajah Rukia yang setenang langit biru, refleks Ichigo mengeluarkan ponsel lalu memotret diam-diam sosok si gadis dari bagian samping. Hanya terlihat pipi, hidung, seluruh bagian samping kiri tubuh Rukia terpampang di layar ponsel. Juga si bonsai kerdil dan kemilau sinar mentari pagi.

Khawatir nanti ia kepergok memotret, Ichigo buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Dia sempat kecewa ketika di meja makan ia tidak menemukan makanan apapun. 'Tidak apa-apa, dia mungkin lelah dengan urusan dapur,' pikir Ichigo maklum.

Lalu dengan langkah optimis. Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang kini masih terpaku pada si tanaman mini.

"Apa sore nanti kau sibuk?" sembari melongok di balik pintu menuju balkon, Ichigo berkata lagi sebelum Rukia menjawab pertanyaan yang ia layangkan tadi. "Aku ingin mengajakmu berbelanja di supermarket. Sepertinya persediaan dapur kita hampir habis."

"Oke," Rukia menjawab singkat seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Pukul tiga sore nanti aku akan pulang. Kau bersiaplah."

Rukia mengangguk. "Ahya, Nii-san! Tunggu sebentar!" bergegas Rukia melewati pintu sempit yang membatasi ruang dalam dan balkon, tubuh kecilnya hampir saja berdempetan dengan Ichigo yang berdiri di tengah pintu. Wangi semerbak anggur dari sampo Rukia menusuk indera penciuman Ichigo. "Aku membuatkanmu sandwich. Kupikir kau pasti tidak sempat sarapan karena bangun kesiangan. Jadi ini—" Rukia sudah berdiri di depan Ichigo seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan, "—makanlah kalau perutmu mulai lapar."

'_Ayah, kenapa dulu aku bersikap jahat pada perempuan baik ini_?' Sesalnya membatin, sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang membuatkannya bekal sejak ibunya mulai sibuk menjadi single perent.

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau bicara denganmu."

Wanita muda cantik dengan rambut beregelombang bagai lautan hijau tosca berdiri di depan Ichigo dengan sorot mata mengerikan. Nelliel, sang primadona kampus yang biasa Ichigo jadikan sebagai kamuflase calon kekasih sekarang ada di hadapannya. Ah, kebetulan sekali, mata kuliah keduanya sudah usai. Tidak ada salahnya, jika Ichigo memenuhi permintaan gadis itu.

Renji yang duduk di sebelah Ichigo, menyeringai lalu mengomentari keberuntungan teman oranye-nya. "Mujur sekali kau. Tidak ada umpan, tapi ikan bisa datang dengan sendirinya."

Ichigo tidak mempedulikan perkataan Renji. Ia menutup buku yang sempat ia baca tadi kemudian berdiri, membuat Nell terkesima sesaat. Memang tidak setinggi dan sekekar Grimmjow, tetapi lelaki ini terlihat lebih bersih, segar dan—muda, tentu saja, mereka seusia. Kalau mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih, pasti sangat serasi. Nell mengulum senyum, mengundang raut bingung dari Ichigo dan Renji yang juga memperhatikan.

"Kau bilang mau bicara padaku." Teguran dari Ichigo menyadarkan Nell, sedangkan Renji memutar matanya bosan. Wanita yang melihat Ichigo dengan jarak begitu dekat pasti akan bersikap sama seperti Nell, huh… semua keberuntungan itu membuat Renji iri.

Ruang kelas masih dipenuhi beberapa mahasiswa yang enggan keluar kelas untuk beristirahat. Merasa tidak akan baik jika pembicaraannya didengar banyak orang, Nell mengisyaratkan Ichigo untuk ikut dengannya dengan menarik lengan pemuda itu.

**.**

Kebun di sayap kanan gedung kampus sepi dari mahasiswa. Nell memastikannya dengan menengok ke tiap arah. Yakin tak ada seorangpun yang menguping percakapan mereka, gadis berbadan sintal tersebut berdehem—kemudian ia berbicara dengan suara tinggi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada dahi pacarku? !" sembur Nell dengan mata membulat penuh.

"Eh?" Ichigo bingung, namun otaknya yang encer bisa mencerna siapa seseorang yang dimaksudkan Nell. "Tuan berambut biru itu maksudmu?" perjelas Ichigo lagi.

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Dia mengadukan semua yang terjadi padanya. Kau sudah melukai wajahnya yang tampan!"

Ichigo ternganga. Mengadukan? Ia menertawai kata-kata itu, terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Dia menceritakan semuanya padamu, bahkan masalah sekecil itu? Astaga, lucu sekali."

"Terserah bagaimana pendapatmu. Dengar ya—uh, siapa namamu? Ah sudahlah tidak penting," ucap Nell meremehkan. "Grimmjow sudah punya pacar seksi. Dia tidak berniat menggoda adik kecilmu, apalagi menjadikannya penggantiku. Jadi kau jangan berlagak pahlawan dengan memaki pacarku. Dan alangkah bagusnya, kalau kau menyuruh adikmu untuk tidak berlagak manis di depan priaku."

Bukannya takut, Ichigo malah melepaskan cekikikan. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lepas.

"Hei, Nell. Daripada kau menjalin kasih dengan pria dewasa kaya yang berotak udang. Lebih baik kau pacaran denganku?" rayu Ichigo, dengan terampil ia meraih ujung rambut Nell lalu mencium wangi shamponya.

Membuat Nell tergagap. Menjalar hingga ke kedua belah pipinya yang bersemu. Wajahnya merah padam dan mata jernih Ichigo mampu mengacaukan denyut jantung Nell.

Usai pembicaraan berakhir, Nell kembali ke kelas. Begitupula Ichigo yang menyoroti pinggang Nell yang melengkung bagai biola. Indah sekali, otaknya sudah melenceng pada pesona sang primadona. Ichigo senang sekali dengan rayuan jitunya, kheh, tidak disangka ia bisa jadi seflamboyan tadi.

**.**

"Wow! Bravo untuk Dewa Perayu kita!" Renji menunduk-nunduk, seperti hamba sahaya yang menunduk hormat pada raja. Mendengar cerita dari Ichigo, ia luar biasa kagum.

"Hebat sekali, Ichigo. Biasanya menggoda gadis selevel Nell itu susah, tapi kau justru sukses membuatnya salah tingkah." Mizhuiro—teman satu kelas Ichigo yang lainnya ikut memuji. Sementara dua temannya yang lain menggelengkan kepala, salut dengan kehebatan Ichigo yang bisa menaklukan hati seorang gadis sepopuler Nell.

Menyenangkan sekali jika dia bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Nell. Haha, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques—ia sudah tahu nama lengkap pria biru itu dari cerita teman-temannya di kampus—pasti merasa dikalahkan karena dipecundangi olehnya.

Dengan keyakinan seperti itu, Ichigo berniat mendekati lalu merebut Nell dari pria pembisnis yang sejak bertemu dengannya, sudah ia anggap sebagai musuh.

"Oi, bagaimana kalau kita ajak Dewa Perayu ini ke klub billiard? Setelah itu kita habiskan waktu di kolam renang yang banyak gadis cantiknya!" sayang, usulan mahasiswa bernama Asano Keigo tidak didukung sama sekali oleh yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop? Ada film Kung-fu Taichi versi terbaru," Renji menimpali sambil bergaya selayaknya aktor Jet-li. Dan sepertinya Ichigo tertarik dengan ajakan Renji, dia memang sedang butuh hiburan sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Jenuh menunggu Ichigo yang berjanji akan pergi ke supermarket bersama, Rukia yang telah berpakaian bagus memilih membaca-baca kembali buku resep masakan. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Namun tanda-tanda Ichigo pulang belum ada sama sekali. Orang itu bahkan tidak menelepon, jika memang janjinya dibatalkan.

Derit pintu terdengar. Seolah tidak menyadari kedatangan Ichigo, Rukia duduk santai di single sofa yang berada di dekat rak buku.

"Rukia—kau tidak memasak makan malam?" pertanyaan itu mengundang raut bingung dari Rukia, tapi sepertinya Ichigo tidak memperhatikan. "Uh ya, tidak usah memasak. Lagipula aku sudah makan tadi."

Menyadari kalau Ichigo melupakan janjinya, Rukia mendengus kemudian ia beranjak ke dapur.

"Baguslah, lagipula aku sedang malas memasak."

Ichigo mengamati pakaian bagus yang dikenakan Rukia. "Kau darimana tadi? pakaianmu terlalu bagus untuk dipakai di dalam rumah," lelaki itu benar-benar melupakan janjinya tadi pagi.

"Aku menunggumu untuk pergi ke supermarket."

"Oh! Astaga! Aku lupa, maaf ya hari ini aku sibuk dan lelah sekali."

"Bisa dimengerti, Nii-san," Rukia berpikir pasti Ichigo sengaja berjanji cuma untuk mengerjainya. "Aku mau mencuci piring dulu, tadi kutunda karena mau menunggumu. Ahya, mana kotak bekalmu? biar kucuci sekalian."

Kotak bekal? Ya ampun, Ichigo lupa lagi.

Lekas Ichigo membuka ranselnya dan menemukan kotak bekal berwarna ungu masih tersimpan rapi, tertimbun oleh beberapa buku di dalamnya. Dibukanya kotak tersebut, dan ternyata isinya sudah berbau.

"Ada apa?" melihat Ichigo yang belum merespons pertanyaannya, Rukia mendekati lelaki itu.

"Aku lupa dengan bekalmu."

Dalam hati Rukia merutuki kebodohannya yang mau-mau saja membuatkan Kurosaki Ichigo bekal makanan padahal bekalnya disentuh saja tidak. "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah takdir si sandwich dilupakan," hibur Rukia—pada harga dirinya yang diinjak Ichigo.

Lupa. Kata paling hebat untuk bisa memaklumi seseorang.

Sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Tidak jadi pergi ke supermarket dan bekal buatannya? Menjadi basi. Kurosaki Ichigo memang sangat pintar berbuat jahat padanya. Rukia menggertakan giginya, menggeram hanya bisa dilakukannya ketika telah berbalik menjauh.

**.**

Pintu kamar tertutup setelah beberapa saat lalu ia mengecewakan Rukia dengan penyakit bernama lupa. Perutnya memang sudah kenyang usai mendapat traktiran dari Renji di kedai ramen.

Ia melonggarkan dasi seragam kampus begitupun jas almamaternya yang membuat tubuhnya berkeringat. Tubuhnya telah bebas dari pakaian luar, Ichigo meraih handuk putih di lemari kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa manit, ia sudah membersihkan diri. Lelaki itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya tersisa handuk yang menutupi pinggul hingga lutut. Rambut oranyenya basah, lalu Ichigo mengiba-ngibaskan rambutnya untuk dikeringkan.

Usai mengenakan pakaian kembali, ketika akan mengambil buku yang ia baca setiap malam sebelum tidur yang terletak di laci meja tepi ranjang. Perhatian Ichigo tertuju pada botol kecil berisi tablet pereda sakit kepala. Tutup botolnya masih terbuka.

Biasanya jika ia sudah meminum obat, ia akan menutup botolnya rapat. Tetapi—kenapa botol ini masih terbuka? Ichigo mengambil botol tersebut kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menimbang-nimbang botol itu, mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang terjadi sesaat setelah kepalanya terasa pening.

Punggung Ichigo yang semula rileks mendadak tertegak. Dia ingat kalau semalam karena kepalanya terlalu sakit ia terkapar di lantai lalu wajah Rukia muncul di dalam mimpi.

Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengingat bahwa semalam ia bukanlah bermimpi melihat Rukia, namun gadis itu membantunya untuk kembali ke kamar. Dan satu hal, sakit di kepalanya menghilang.

Ichigo mengangkat tangan lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri. Seperti inilah, ingatnya lagi tentang kejadian semalam meski hanya dengan apa yang ia rasakan—bukan dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seseorang menenangkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah kembali mengusik waktu istirahatnya. Ia bangkit, berniat melakukan permintaan maaf pada Rukia dengan cara yang sungguh-sungguh setelah tadi ia mengecewakan gadis itu.

Rukia sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap semangkuk mie instant. Asapnya mengepul di lingkaran mangkuk, sementara Rukia terlihat memaksakan diri memakan mie yang masih panas. Ichigo melangkah mendekat, mata gadis itu melihatnya dengan raut bingung.

"Apa kau mau kumasakkan mie?"

Ichigo menyahut dengan jawaban, "Tidak." Lalu ia duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Rukia. "Kau pasti menungguku sampai tidak sempat makan."

"Tidak juga. Laparku mendadak hilang saat menunggumu pulang."

"Maaf, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo bersungguh-sungguh.

Sesaat itu Rukia menghentikan kegiatan makannya, mata cantik gadis itu terbeliak—tak percaya dengan rasa bersalah yang terlihat jelas dari mata teduh Ichigo, membuat ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya berterbangan.

Rukia mulai merasa bersalah sudah menipu Ichigo. Karena ia merasa telah menembus hati pria itu lewat mata coklatnya yang teduh. Tidak mungkin, seseorang yang memandanginya penuh rasa bersalah mau mencelakai dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," jawab Rukia enteng. Sebetulnya, dirinyalah yang harusnya memintaa maaf.

Sambil mendengarkan kembali cerita Ichigo, Rukia melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Cerita berkembang sampai ke rencana lelaki itu yang berniat mengencani pacar Grimmjow.

"Cari gadil lain saja, Nii-san. Kau tidak malu mau merebut pacar orang."

"Sesuatu yang berharga harus diperjuangkan sekalipun harus merebutnya dari orang lain," jelas lelaki itu bersemangat. Berlebihan dan terlihat norak sekali—namun, wajah norak Ichigo mengingatkannya akan sosok dokter Isshin. Gadis itu tertawa pelan hingga membuat Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya, heran sekaligus tidak suka.

"Rukia, kau menertawaiku?"

Sekali lagi Rukia melepaskan tawa kecil. "Barang bekas kau bilang berharga?" cibirnya lagi seraya menghabiskan mie, "Bagaimanapun Nell itu bekas pacar orang 'kan?"

Mengerti maksud Rukia akhirnya Ichigo ikut terkikik. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kau benar!"

Pluk. Tangan besar Ichigo mengacak gemas kepala Rukia yang berada di seberang meja. "Habiskan makan malammu," pungkasnya mengakhiri percakapan mereka malam itu.

Rongga dada Ichigo terasa panas, rongga perutnya bergolak, menggelitik sudut hatinya yang seolah telah menemukan penawar.

Dia—berhasil membuat Rukia tertawa, tertawa bebas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sayang, ibu ada di China! Di sini sedang panen mutiara. Oh ya, Urahara sudah menceritakannya pada ibu tentang pacarmu. Ibu senang sekali! Lain kali ibu akan meluangkan waktu untuk menemui kalian.**_

Pesan singkat itu dikirim ibunya bersama dengan foto sang ibu yang tengah memamerkan seekor kerang dengan mutiara di dalam cangkang.

Urahara! Ichigo menggeram jengkel. Mulut pria tua itu memang tidak bisa dipercaya, bahkan ia mengatakan hal yang dilebih-lebihkan. Rasanya dulu, ia tidak pernah bilang kalau Rukia—gadis yang ia bawa ke toko adalah pacarnya.

Dari belakang, Ichigo memperhatian Rukia yang sibuk mencari-cari keperluan dapur mereka.

Sepulang dari kampus, Ichigo kembali membayar janji yang dilanggarnya dengan mengikutsertakan Rukia ke supermarket. Urusan seperti ini memang lebih pantas kalau perempuan yang melakukannya.

Selama ini, hanya Ichigo sendiri yang bertugas membeli keperluan sehari-hari mereka. Dia tidak mau mengajak Rukia yang amnesia di tempat umum, takut jika gadis itu bertemu dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal akan membuat Rukia mengamuk. Pikiran muluk Ichigo tak terbukti, sebab dalam beberapa kejadian justru lelaki itulah yang sering mengamuk tidak jelas.

Deretan buah-buah segar menjadi pilihan Rukia. Ia mengambil buah apel kesukaannya dan buah jeruk kesukaan Ichigo, masing-masing setengah kilo.

"Nii-san, apa kau ingin buah yang lain?" pertanyaan Rukia merusak lamunan Ichigo yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mendorong keranjang besi berisi barang-barang yang mereka beli.

Ichigo memperhatikan sembari memikirkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan dari jejeran buah-buah.

"Aku ingin makan ini," ujarnya seraya mengambil sepaket kecil buah anggur segar.

"Tidak biasanya kau makan anggur."

"Anggur bisa membuatmu awet muda, Rukia."

Mereka berpindah dari rak yang satu hingga ke rak yang lain. Sampai ketika Rukia ingat kalau ia sedang membutuhkan pembalut karena persediaannya hampir habis. Ichigo menghentikan langkah, ia tidak mau mengikuti gadis itu memilih barang privasi untuk perempuan.

"Aku mau membeli beberapa minuman kaleng. Kau temui aku di sana," Ichigo beralasan kemudian ia membawa keranjang dorongnya menjauhi rak khusus keperluan perempuan.

Tak terlalu lama bagi Rukia untuk memilih satu merk yang sering ia gunakan. Ia segera menyusul Ichigo dan menaruh barang yang dibelinya tadi ke dalam keranjang.

**.**

Ichigo membaca tanggal kadaluarsa minuman yang ia pilih. Pun Rukia yang sepertinya ingin meminum beberapa kotak jus buah kesukaannya. Ketika sedang asyik dengan kesibukannya memilih minuman ringan, Ichigo terganggu dengan suara yang begitu familiar.

Suara dari seorang teman lamanya sewaktu SMA.

Ggio Vega tengah menelepon seseorang sambil berjalan menuju deretan minuman kaleng dimana Ichigo dan Rukia juga ada di sana. Perhatian Ichigo segera dialihkan pada sosok Rukia yang duduk berjongkok, masih mencari-cari merk minuman yang ia mau di sudut rak yang lain.

Sementara itu Ggio terus melangkah—ia belum tahu jika ada Kurosaki Ichigo yang kini berdiri cukup dekat dengannya karena sejak tadi Ggio sibuk bertelepon dan mengamati jejeran minuman sake di rak.

Barulah saat Ichigo hendak berbalik menghindar. Ggio malah memandang ke arahnya.

"Ichigo?" sebut lelaki yang tampak terlihat lebih tinggi semenjak terakhir dulu mereka bertemu di upacara perpisahan sekolah.

"Hai, Ggio."

Takut-takut Ichigo melihat Rukia yang bergerak menjauh, pindah ke deretan terigu.

"Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Wah sepertinya kau sedang memborong," Ggio memperhatikan barang belanjaan Ichigo yang menggunung, ia sempat terpaku dengan barang yang dibeli Ichigo termasuk—"Pembalut?" ditahan suaranya agar tidak terkikik, "Kau bersama seseorang ya? Pacar atau adik-adikmu?"

Ingin memastikan dugaannya, Ggio celingukan mencari-cari seseorang yang mungkin sedang bersama Ichigo.

"Aku sendirian. Ini cuma pesanan Karin."

"Ini Las Noches, setahuku siswa SMA belum berlibur. Lagipula—" percuma saja dengan usaha Ichigo yang berusaha mengecoh perhatian Ggio. Karena laki-laki yang dulu pernah merebut ciuman pertama Rukia sudah menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

Ggio kemudian menggulirkan matanya pada wajah tegang Ichigo. "Tidak mungkin. Kau—bersama Kuchiki?" ragu-ragu lelaki itu bertanya.

Tenggorokan Ichigo tersangkut. Ia tidak mau mengakui kalau Rukia sedang bersamanya. Mengingat betapa dulu ia sangat membenci gadis itu di hadapan Ggio dan Ishida.

"Ku-Kuchiki—tidak, kok. Mungkin, kebetulan saja dia ada di sini."

Mata Ggio kembali tertuju pada Rukia yang masih tenggelam dengan kesibukan berbelanja.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali," senyum seringai Ggio menyentakkan Ichigo bahwa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Sebab Ggio malah bergerak mendekati Rukia yang berada di ujung deretan rak.

Bukannya menghentikan langkah Ggio atau segera membawa Rukia pergi dari sana. Ichigo malah berniat bersembunyi dari kenyataan bahwa dia dan gadis yang dulu dibencinya sekarang tinggal bersama.

Keputusan ada di tangan Ichigo sendiri.

Seiring langkah Ggio yang mendekati punggung Rukia, Ichigo masih berpikir keras dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

_**Buat readers yang capek-capek mereview, terima kasih banyak! Kalian menghibur saya di tengah rasa capek setelah ketak-ketik cerita.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagaimana, apa sudah terjawab semua? Rukia sama sekali gak dendam sama Ichigo, dan Ichigo—sedikit curiga. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat dia ingin mempercayai Rukia. Apalagi ya? Dan kepercayaan itu lambat-laun pasti bikin Ichigo tersiksa, tunggu saja ya yang pengen lihat Ichigo galau; menderita sendiri. Grimmjow sudah muncul lagi dan satu sifatnya yang muncul di tengah hint Ichigo sama Nell, yaitu sifat Grimmjow yang manja! 'Kan kucing biasanya memang begitu (dicakar Mr. Grimm). Ada yang penasaran sama perasaan Ishida? Umh sebenarnya, Rukia itu cinta pertamanya Ishida. **_

_**.**_

_**Saya mau kasih pelukan untuk yang review part kemarin (boleh ya?): anyaaa, Naruzhea AiChi, Izumi Kagawa, homey home, zircon mercon, KeyKeiko, Azura Kuchiki, ichirukilover30, rukichigo, Sana Uchiga, RikaKhairana, g, Nyia, darries, raracchi, En'z, sitanpaakun, Ahito Kurosaki, aeni hibiki.**_

_**Sebelum nanti mau lebaran. Saya mau mengucapkan 'Mohon Maaf kalau selama numpang di FBI saya punya kesalahan pada teman-teman.' **_

_**Part #11-nya? segera menyusul!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**BLEACH -0- ****TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #****11**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kotak jus dengan merk populer itu bergambar buah strawberry, murni seratus persen sari buah asli. Rukia menertawai nama buah yang sama dengan nama dari seseorang yang ia kenal. Ichigo… betapa dokter Isshin sangat pintar memberi nama putra kesayangannya. Tetapi tidak juga, Ichigo pernah bilang kalau namanya bukan diambil dari nama strawberry.

Rukia mendecakkan lidah, kenapa pula dia harus memikirkan asal nama dari Ichigo? Yang lebih menarik perhatian lagi, ada botol youghurt yang bergambar seekor makhluk chibi bertelinga panjang persis kartun kelinci bugs bunny. Gemas telah menemukan minuman bergambar lucu, Rukia memilih beberapa di antaranya untuk dibeli.

Dibandingkan menimbang-nimbang rasa minuman ataupun kualitas minuman, Rukia lebih terpikat dengan gambar-gambar yang terpampang pada lebel minuman. Belum puas dengan pencariannya, ia berjongkok mencoba mencari-cari di jejeran minuman bagian bawah. Jemarinya baru saja akan menyentuh botol minuman suplemen rasa jeruk, ketika dari belakang seseorang menyebutkan namanya—nama aslinya.

"Kuchiki-san…"

Beberapa paket minuman yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya tergenggam kuat, takut terlepas. Sedang gerakannya berhenti bagai patung. Kurosaki Ichigo 'kah? Rukia belum berani menjawab apalagi berbalik pada seseorang yang telah menyebutkan namanya dengan benar.

"Kuchiki-san," orang di belakang itu sudah menyentuh pundaknya hingga membuat Rukia terlonjak lalu berdiri memunggungi orang tadi. Sepertinya bukan Kurosaki, lalu siapa?

Rukia berbalik dan dengan perlahan ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang semula gugup menjadi lebih kalem agar amnesianya terlihat sempurna. Namun, dalam sekejap ia terkejut hingga membuatnya mati rasa.

Orang ini… Rukia meneguk ludahnya. Matanya membulat sempurna lalu segera ia buang pandangannya pada direkasi yang lain. Tangannya tergenggam kuat sampai-sampai tiap ujung jemari kurusnya memutih. Susah payah gadis itu menahan lidahnya yang keluh juga bibirnya yang bergetar. Orang yang dulu sudah berbuat kurang ajar padanya sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Daripada itu, dimana Kurosaki? Kenapa lelaki itu tidak menjauhkannya dari Ggio Vega?

"Kau—siapa?" gadis itu belum bisa menjelaskan bahwa ia bukanlah 'Kuchiki' yang dimaksud si pria.

"Masa' kau sudah lupa padaku? Aku, Ggio Vega, temannya Ichigo. Yah, bisa dibilang teman SMA mu dulu." Beruntung Ggio tidak menangkap gelagat ketakutan yang terlihat samar di ujung bibir Rukia yang gemetar. "Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir sih, sudah sepantasnya kau tidak ingat padaku. Karena dulu aku pernah bersikap buruk padamu."

"Maaf ya, aku tidak ingat sama sekali padamu."

Bahu Ggio merosot karena kecewa denga kata-kata dusta Rukia. "Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih suka kau tidak mengingatnya," sesal Ggio kemudian ia menoleh kesana kemari. "Kau kemari bersama siapa?" Ggio memperhatikan lengan Rukia yang sedang memeluk beberapa minuman jus di pelukan perutnya. Tidak ada keranjang dorong atau keranjang tangan yang seperti dibawa oleh para pengunjung supermarket.

Rukia tidak mampu mengendalikan gelombang ketakutan di matanya yang terus menunduk. Kakinya pun sangat sulit diperintah untuk berlari menghindar.

"Sepertinya Anda salah orang. Nama saya bukan Kuchiki."

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas ini adalah kau."

Ggio seolah terus mendesaknya untuk berkata jujur. Rukia sungguh sudah terjebak dengan situasi ini. Di satu sisi ia tidak bisa berpura-pura amnesia karena ketakutannya muncul tanpa bisa dicegah, sementara di sisi lain ia harus berpura-pura tegar agar terlihat amnesia di depan Ggio ataupun Ichigo, tunggu, dimana Kurosaki Ichigo? Rukia mencoba berjinjit—karena tinggi badan Ggio menutupi pandangannya untuk bisa mengintip keberadaan Ichigo.

"A-aku," Rukia tergagap, ditambah lagi mata Ggio yang menatapinya begitu intens.

"Hei, jangan gugup begitu. Aku bukan monster kok."

Pikiran gadis itu melintasi waktu kurang lebih setahun silam. Bagaimana dulu, Ggio Vega mencium paksa dirinya di gudang sekolah. Mengingat itu sekujur tubuh Rukia merinding, perasaannya ngeri dan sialnya lagi, kakinya justru terpaku seperti melekat di tanah.

Keseluruhan tubuhnya kaku dan mati rasa. Pelan-pelan ketakutan yang mengerikan menguasai dirinya dan ia menegangkan setiap urat syaraf dan serat otot tubuhnya seakan-akan terlibat dalam pertempuran maut.

Melihat butiran keringat kecil turun dari dahi Rukia, Ggio berniat menyentuh butiran keringat itu dengan mengulurkan sapu tangan. Sayangnya Rukia refleks bergerak mundur menghindari sentuhan saputangan Ggio hingga tanpa sengaja gadis itu membentur rak tempat minuman kaleng dipajang. Sampai detik berikutnya, beberapa kaleng minuman terjatuh dari rak. Ia sudah tersudut di antara Ggio dan rak minuman.

Sama seperti waktu dirinya ingin meminta maaf setelah insiden ciuman, Ggio memaklumi sikap Rukia yang menjauhinya. "Dulu juga seperti ini, kau kabur begitu saja sebelum aku meminta maaf—" ucapan Ggio tersangkut di tenggorokan ketika tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menabrak bahunya dari belakang lalu mendekap tubuh Rukia.

Ichigo menyembunyikan tubuh gemetar Rukia dengan memeluknya. Sementara itu, Ggio tercengang di hadapan punggung lebar Ichigo yang sepertinya enggan menyisakan celah bagi Ggio untuk melihat wajah Kuchiki Rukia di balik badan tinggi Ichigo.

"Dia kemari bersamaku," Ichigo berkata masih dengan memunggungi Ggio.

Dan itu sungguh memberi kejutan listrik di otak tumpul Ggio Vega.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalian berdua—"

Tak ingin membiarkan Rukia mendengarkan komentar lain dari Ggio. Sambil mendorong keranjang besi dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian dengan tangannya yang kiri Ichigo segera menyeret lengan Rukia pergi dari hadapan Ggio yang masih syok.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, Rukia."

Mereka meninggalkan keterpakuan Ggio dan beberapa keleng minuman yang jatuh berserakan.

"Bersama?" entah ia harus berperang dengan kesalahan di masa lalunya ataupun permintaa maaf yang belum diterima Kuchiki Rukia, Ggio hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Semoga saja ini bukan mimpi," pintanya dengan harapan yang bercabang. "Ishida, Ishida, kau pasti bertindak terlalu lambat. Makanya Ichigo berhasil merebut Kuchiki-mu," lelaki playboy itu tulus mengucapkannya. Sungguh, daripada bersama Ichigo, ia lebih suka Kuchiki Rukia bersama Ishida.

**.**

Rukia memandangi punggung Ichigo dengan tatapan terluka. Hampir saja buliran air di matanya terjatuh karena terlalu lelah membendung luka di hati. Kakinya sudah lemas ingin berhenti berjalan, mengingat bagaimana tadi ketakutannya muncul. Rasanya menyiksa sekali. Tidak punya keberanian melawan masa lalunya yang buruk, sudah membuat matanya buta akan masa depan.

Bibir kecilnya yang mengering ia gigit demi mengendalikan laju napasnya yang terhembus cepat sekali. Matanya kini bergulir pada kantong-kantong putih yang Ichigo bawa. Banyak sekali. Ichigo baru melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Rukia setelah mereka keluar dari supermarket dan memastikan kalau Ggio tidak mengikuti mereka. Rukia menghargai sikap protektif Ichigo, lelaki itu melindunginya dari masa lalunya yang buruk walaupun pada mulanya lelaki itulah yang membuat masa lalunya menjadi buruk.

Langkah Rukia menjadi semakin lambat. Iris matanya mengabur akibat syaraf otaknya yang tegang sejak tadi. Samar-samar tampak Ichigo meletakkan kantong-kantong belanjaan di mobil yang disewa dari rental mobil untuk kegiatan berbelanja hari ini. Lelaki itu kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang yang berada di sebelah kursi kemudi. Ditariknya pinggang Rukia agar segera masuk ke dalam mobil, sedangkan dirinya beralih ke bagian kursi pengemudi.

Dengan waspada dan hati-hati, Rukia melihat Ichigo lewat ekor matanya. Apakah ketakutannya pada Ggio tadi telah membuat si kakak palsunya itu curiga? Rukia menggenggam lututnya lalu membuang pandangannya pada pemandangan sore kota Las Noches. Apa masih ada cahaya yang bersedia masuk ke dalam ruang gelap hatinya? Pertanyaan itu muncul ketika matanya mulai lelah dengan ingatan masa lalu. Sehingga lambat laun, kelopak matanya yang terayun dalam suasana hening kini terpejam.

**.**

Pada petang khusus ini, Rukia dilempar kembali ke dunia nyata. Dunia yang membuat hari-harinya jenuh setiap waktu. Hidupnya sudah seperti ruangan hampa, tak ada kesenangan dan kebenaran yang membuat hatinya damai. Ia merasa hidupnya hanya cerita bohong yang dikarang Kami-sama. Bahkan oksigen yang hilir mudik di paru-paru pun seakan menjadi hal percuma. Dia seperti barang yang tidak bisa digunakan. Tak ada manfaat sama sekali. Hidupnya sudah menjadi opera sabun yang seakan tak layak lagi dilanjutkan.

Satu-satu yang dimilikinya bahkan diambil, kakak perempuannya pasti sudah berbahagia di surga. Jika bunuh diri bisa mengantarkannya melewati jembatan surga, mungkin ia akan mencari cara untuk melakukannya. Melamunkan itu semua membuat daya pikir Rukia melemah, ia tidak bisa memastikan dengan benar dimana dia berada sekarang.

Berkas sinar bergradasi jingga menerobos melalui kaca-kaca mobil.

Di dalam mobil yang tertutup rapat dan melalui kaca depannya, ia mendapati Ichigo tengah berdiri menyandari bagian kap depan mobil. Seraya menegakkan punggungnya yang terkulai di jok mobil, Rukia mengamati dalam diam leher Ichigo yang menekuk seperti orang yang tertidur duduk dengan lengan bersedekap di depan dada. Tampak di sudut tempat yang lain orang-orang sibuk dengan aktivitas sore mereka masing-masing.

Rukia beranjak keluar mobil, mencari tahu dimana mereka sekarang berada. Kepalanya celingukan mencari petunjuk yang bisa menjelaskan lokasi asing itu. Dasar! Rukia mengetuk kepalanya sendiri, gara-gara mata lelahnya ia baru menyadari kalau mereka sedang berada di Sunflower Park. Tempat ini biasa dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang untuk menikmati waktu sore termasuk menyaksikan anak-anak kecil bermain bola tangkap di tepi sungai.

Lalu mengapa mereka ada di sini? Untuk mendapatkan jawaban ia perlu membangunkan Ichigo yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman.

Ia menarik tajam napas lalu membuangnya dengan kasar. 'Kurosaki Ichigo yang berhati sejahat iblis namun bersikap selembut malaikat, kenapa kau tidak tidur di rumah saja?' gerutu Rukia membatin.

"Nii-san," gadis itu mengguncang lengan Ichigo yang berotot. Astaga, apa lengan pria rata-rata sekeras ini? Terlihat kuat. Ichigo mungkin bisa menghancurkan benda apapun hanya dengan sekali pukul.

Puk!

Bagai tersengat aliran api di bahunya. Dan tanpa bisa menolak atau mendorong, tiba-tiba kepala Ichigo sudah tertunduk di bahu Rukia. Dahi Ichigo membentur bahu Rukia yang mungil. Terlihat sangat jelas bagaimana berbedanya ukuran tinggi kedua orang itu.

"Bau anggur."

Komentar Ichigo yang terlontar sembari mengendus wangi tubuh Rukia, membuat gadis itu terlonjak. Sebelum berhasil menjauhkan bahunya dari hidung Ichigo, laki-laki itu telah lebih dulu merangkum pinggang Rukia yang kecil dan rapuh. Membuat tubuh gadis itu seolah melayang karena sedikit terangkat.

Pelukan posesif dari Ichigo membuat Rukia tidak bisa berkutik. Walaupun ia mati-matian ingin membebaskan diri, namun kali ini sengatan yang ia terima menjadi berbeda. Bukan perasaan takut yang selama ini menghantuinya, tetapi justru perasaan aman yang melingkupi sekujur tubuh Rukia yang kaku.

Cukup lama menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia. Ichigo melepaskan tubuh gadis itu dari genggamannya. Mata letihnya menyoroti beberapa helai poni Rukia yang letaknya tepat di pertengahan kedua belah mata, terjulur hingga melewati hidung bangirnya.

Ichigo mempermainkan helaian poni itu lalu dengan suara rendah ia bertanya pada Rukia.

"Apa kau tidak ingat siapa laki-laki yang menegurmu di supermarket tadi?"

Rukia tersentak, sekilas ia melihat mata coklat Ichigo yang berkilat-kilat. Dan itu memancing keberanian Rukia untuk membalas tatapan Ichigo, berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Aku tidak ingat."

Kebohongan Rukia yang terkesan mantap dan yakin membuat Ichigo percaya sekaligus lega. Ichigo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana lalu kembali menginterogasi gadis itu, "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat takut menghadapi laki-laki itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku refleks begitu saja, seolah ada sesuatu dari laki-laki itu yang membuatku takut."

Penjelasan singkat Rukia menarik Ichigo pada satu kesimpulan, "Iya—sudah sepantasnya kau merasa takut."

"Benarkah?" sungguh, sebetulnya Rukia tidak ingin mempertanyakan apapun tentang masalah itu namun ia terlanjur berkomentar.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau menceritakannya." Menghindari kebohongan yang terus berkembang, Ichigo tersenyum pahit. 'Jika kau mulai mengingatnya, mungkin kau akan membenciku.'

Dalam hati Rukia bersyukur, Ichigo tidak lagi membahas tentang kemunculan tiba-tiba Ggio Vega.

Matahari semakin turun menyembunyikan dirinya di belahan bumi yang lain. Senja berpencar bersama langit kebiruan yang berawan, pemandangan itu beradu dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang tak ingin ketinggalan menyaksikan matahari terbenam.

Ini seperti romansa drama yang berakhir membahagiakan, dimana kedua tokoh utamanya saling mengungkapkan cinta di hadapan mentari bersenja. Sayang, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka berbohong untuk membangun hubungan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, menyulam perasaan yang perlahan-lahan akan mengikat kebohongan manis diantara mereka menjadi kebenaran yang pahit.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan kebersamaan antara ia dan Ichigo. Rukia merasakan kedamaian yang luar biasa melegakan. Ia mampu mengendalikan napasnya dengan sangat halus ketika beradu pandang dengan Ichigo.

Sentuhan, tatapan ataupun perkataan yang dulu Ichigo tunjukkan padanya sekarang jauh lebih berbeda. Pribadi lelaki itu persis dokter Isshin. Mata yang menghangatkan juga senyum yang memikat. Rukia tidak bisa menampung hatinya untuk tidak memuji Ichigo atas perlakuan lembut lelaki itu saat ini.

"Kemari!" Ichigo tidak lagi memegang lengan Rukia untuk menyeretnya, melainkan dengan menggenggam sela jemari gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

Sebuah jalanan setapak yang masih tersiram oleh memoar jingga di permukaan menjadi tujuan Ichigo mengajak Rukia. Jalan itu memiliki landasan bebatuan kerikil yang membujur sepanjang dua puluh meter dari arah timur ke barat. Bebatuan kerikil tersebut sengaja dipasang untuk merileksasikan kaki-kaki para pengunjung Sunflower Park.

Banyak diantara pengunjung berkumpul di sana untuk memanjakan telapak kakinya dengan berjalan bertelanjang kaki dari pangkal jalan hingga ke ujungnya. Meskipun membuat kaki perih dan sakit karena ujung tumpul kerikil, namun efeknya sangat bagus untuk kesehatan.

Masih tersisa beberapa orang dewasa yang menikmati khasiat jalan berkerikil, dan diantaranya duduk-duduk bahkan berbaring merasakan kehangatan kerikil yang menembus kulit ari mereka.

"Lihat bagaimana aku berjalan kaki dari sini sampai ke ujung sana dengan bertelanjang kaki. Setelah aku sampai di sana, kau pun harus menyusulku."

Rukia meringis dengan permainan itu, "Sepertinya itu sangat menyakitkan, Nii-san. Aku tidak berani."

"Kau bisa, Rukia."

Setelah meyakinkan Rukia, Ichigo segera melepas sepatunya kemudian bersiap di tempat untuk melakukan injakan pertama pada bebatuan kerikil.

Orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di sana menonton Ichigo yang mulai berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan menyoraki lelaki itu untuk bersemangat menyelesaikan misinya supaya sampai di ujung jalan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Rukia melamunkan betapa punggung lebar Ichigo yang begitu kuat mampu membawa beban tubuh beratnya melewati kerikil-kerikil ini.

Sesuatu yang paling dalam adalah hati manusia. Pun hati yang dimiliki Kurosaki Ichigo. Tidak bisa ditebak apa yang ada di dalam hati lelaki seperti Ichigo. Apa—hati seseorang bisa berubah secepat ini? Seperti makanan cepat saji?

Rukia menyipitkan mata memandangi Ichigo yang masih terus berusaha menuju ujung jalan. Tidakkah makanan cepat saji bisa merusak kesehatan? Di helanya napas, pikirannya malah melantur ke makanan cepat saji.

Selama beberapa bulan berada di sisi Kurosaki Ichigo. Sedikitnya, Rukia tahu bagaimana karakter Ichigo selama mereka tinggal serumah. Dia itu lelaki tempramen, mudah merasa bersalah, bertanggung jawab, dan juga—ehm, Ichigo itu bukan seseorang yang cerewet mengenai masakan. Jika masakan enak, dia akan makan tapi kalau tidak enak, tanpa berkomentar dia tidak akan menyentuh masakannya.

Perangainya saat berteman dengan orang lain sangat baik. Terbukti kalau dia punya banyak teman. Tidak suka mengurusi masalah orang lain. Meskipun pada dasarnya, dia seseorang yang penyendiri dan mudah kesepian. Hanya saja yang mengganjal, kenapa dia tidak bisa berteman baik dengan Grimmjow? Kening Rukia mulai mengerut.

Ichigo itu cendrung mengatakan apa yang tidak dia sukai secara langsung tanpa basa-basi, kecuali soal masakan. Dia selalu memakan apapun yang dimasakkan Rukia—yah, jika itu enak. Alangkah beruntungnya, wanita yang dicintai oleh seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Memikirkan itu membuat Rukia menundukkan kepala, mendadak dadanya memberat membayangkan siapa perempuan yang bakal menjadi isteri Ichigo.

Tentu saja, Rukia tidak termasuk di list calon perempuan yang dicintai Kurosaki Ichigo. Lelaki itu mungkin masih membencinya. Hanya karena amnesia saja, Ichigo mau menolongnya dan mengajak tinggal bersama.

Rukia menggaruk-garuk dadanya yang memanas, kalau ketahuan berbohong—mungkin Ichigo bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Seharusnya Ichigo tidak melakukan ini padanya? Merawat dan bersikap baik di saat dirinya kehilangan jati diri? Beban seperti apa yang membuat Ichigo harus berpura-pura menjadikannya sebagai saudara?

"Rukia!"

Gadis itu tersentak ketika dari ujung jalan, Ichigo memanggilnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Laki-laki itu seperti anak kecil menyerukan namanya dari seberang jalan sana.

"Cepat kemari!"

"Aku takut, Nii-san! Pasti sangat sakit!"

"Tidak sakit! Lihat!" Ichigo menunjukkan telapak kakinya pada Rukia, tampak sedikit kemerahan membuat Rukia tersenyum miris—itu pasti sakit sekali. Melihat mimik meringis dari Rukia yang belum mencoba berjalan, Ichigo melompat-lompat di tempat. "Sama sekali tidak sakit, Rukia! Aku bahkan masih bisa melompat!" Benar-benar seperti anak kecil si Ichigo itu. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

Rukia mengembuskan napasnya. Perlahan ia mulai menginjakkan jalanan dipenuhi kerikil yang menyembul tersebut. Sebagai permulaan ia menahan napasnya lalu terembus halus, perlahan selangkah demi selangkan, Rukia berjalan pelan seraya mengepalkan tangannya menahan nyeri yang mulai menyentuh.

Tampak Ichigo sedang menunggunya dengan wajah tegang. Laki-laki itu berjongkok, bersikap sesabar mungkin tanpa banyak bicara sembari memperhatikan kaki-kaki mungil Rukia menapaki jalan.

"Kau pasti bisa, Nona!" Suara sorakan terdengar dari arah kanan dan kiri. Rupanya orang-orang jauh lebih terlihat bersemangat dibandingkan dirinya yang melewati jalan ini.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Rukia melayangkan senyum cerah.

Saat kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ichigo. Rukia berhenti melangkah. Perjalanannya sudah di pertengahan jalan ketika dilihatnya Ichigo tengah mengulurkan kedua tangan dengan posisi berjongkok, seolah-olah hendak mengajak gadis itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya jika sudah sampai di garis finish.

Kerikil-kerikil ini sungguh membuat sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Rukia menggigit bibirnya kuat, berusaha menahan nyeri yang telah menjalar hingga ke syaraf kepala. Tanpa terkecuali hatinya yang seakan tertancap anak panah yang dulu pernah Ichigo lepaskan hingga melukai pipinya.

Mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu membuat Rukia benar-benar berhenti berjalan. Ia menutup sejenak matanya yang nyaris menumpahkan sebutir air, kemudian bergerak ke samping dan keluar dari jalanan kerikil.

Suara-suara penuh kekecewaan meluncur dari orang-orang yang menyaksikannya. Biar saja, apa peduli Rukia pada mereka. Gadis itu kembali ke pangkal jalan untuk memakai sepatu yang ia lepaskan tadi. Wajahnya gusar menyimpan gelisah.

Ichigo terpaku sesaat seraya menghela napas, membuang rasa kecewanya. Segera ia berlari mendekati Rukia yang telah mengenakan kembali sepatu.

"Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan, Rukia? Kau sudah sampai di pertengahan," bujuk Ichigo dengan suara agak tinggi.

"Akan kuselesaikan, kok."

Usai mengatakan itu, Rukia berlari melewati jalanan kerikil dengan kaki bersepatu.

**.**

**.**

Kejadian tadi sore membuat Rukia menghindari kontak mata apalagi kontak fisik dengan Ichigo. Dia terus memikirkan, bagaimana seorang Ichigo terlihat sangat senang melihatnya kesakitan.

Tadi sore sudah menampar Rukia pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya harus menyadari kalau Ichigo tengah merawatnya sebagai seorang pasien amnesia. Ohh! Ichigo 'kan mahasiswa kedokteran yang mempelajari tentang syaraf, bukankah ia adalah seseorang yang pas untuk dijadikan pasien? Rukia mengusap-usap wajahnya di depan cermin wastafel dengan sabun muka.

Wastafel khusus menucuci muka dan tangan itu terletak di dapur, tepat di samping pintu menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika Rukia telah membilas wajahnya dengan air dan bercermin kembali, tiba-tiba dari dalam cermin muncul wajah Ichigo. Rukia segera menoleh, mendapati kakak palsunya itu sudah berdiri di belakang.

'Seperti hantu saja,' ia merutuk dalam hati, debaran jantungnya bertalu cepat.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Rukia, ia menoleh pada jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lebih, padahal jam segini Ichigo sudah tidur.

Tak ada respons apapun dari Ichigo

Tampil dengan kaos tanpa lengan membuat otot Ichigo terlihat jelas. Rukia meneguk ludah, gadis itu takut membayangkan kalau lengan itu memukulnya. Tubuhnya pasti bisa terpelanting jauh.

Rukia baru akan berlalu. Mempersilakan Ichigo yang sepertinya sedang ingin membasuh muka. Namun, langkahnya berhenti ketika Ichigo berhasil menggenggam otot lengan gadis itu. Astaga! Rukia terkejut, matanya terbelalak dengan hentakan kasar Ichigo yang berhasil menarik tubuh mungilnya berhenti mendadak.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Apa kakimu sakit?" Ichigo terlihat cemas. Gara-gara kejadian tadi sore, ia merasa Rukia menyimpan marah padanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Rukia berpura-pura marah. "Kakiku pegal dan nyeri, kerikil-kerikil itu sudah membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

Tanpa peringatan, Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia kemudian mendudukkan gadis itu di sofa panjang ruang televisi.

"Pantas sejak tadi kau menghindariku."

Ichigo tersenyum kisut, dia sungguh memikirkan sikap ganjil Rukia yang terus menghindar. Dan itu juga membuatnya sulit memejamkan mata.

Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang ingin Ichigo lakukan padanya. Lelaki itu menyuruhnya duduk di sofa, kemudian berlari ke kotak obat-obat yang tersimpan di dalam laci rak televisi dan kembali dengan membawa sebotol kecil minyak pijat.

Minyak pijat? Ja-jangan bilang—Rukia terkesiap ketika Ichigo mengangkat kakinya lalu menaruh kaki mungil gadis itu di atas pangkuannya sementara Ichigo sendiri berada di sisi lain sofa. Rukia berusaha menarik kakinya turun, namun Ichigo kembali menahan gerakan kakinya.

"Setelah ini tidurmu pasti jadi nyenyak."

"Apa yang Nii-san lakukan? Aku bisa memijat kakiku sendiri!"

Seraya mengoleskan minyak di telapak kaki Rukia, Ichigo menyoroti Rukia dengan tatapan membius. "Aku calon dokter, aku lebih tahu dimana titik-titik syaraf yang harus kupijat."

"Ini memalukan! Aku tidak mau!"

Lagi-lagi Rukia memaksa Ichigo untuk melepaskan kakinya.

"Apa salahnya? Ini tidak memalukan, Rukia. Kita tidak sedang berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

Pipi Rukia bersemu. Bukan itu yang gadis itu pikirkan, sungguh.

"Tetap saja. Ini tidak pantas…" jawaban itu membuat Ichigo terdiam. Entah apa yang membuat lelaki itu melemahkan pegangan lalu melepaskan kaki Rukia dari genggamannya.

Secepatnya Rukia beranjak dari sofa dan kembali ke kamar. Menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat lalu menguncinya. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang duduk membeku di sofa.

Pintu kamar Rukia tutup, ia bahkan menguncinya. Jemarinya terkepal kuat, tubuh rileksnya lagi-lagi menegang karena perlakuan lembut Ichigo. Selalu saja, ketakutannya kambuh tanpa bisa disadari.

Entah Ichigo sedang bersikap buruk ataupun baik, semua terasa sama saja. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa ditebak maunya. Membuat Rukia harus terus berpikiran negatif mengenai segala hal ide yang muncul dari otak jenius Ichigo.

Gadis itu terduduk di tepi ranjang, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Kepalanya mulai dibayangi wajah Ichigo yang bengis dan… yang manis, Rukia tersenyum miris, menyadari bahwa Ichigo pernah tersenyum manis padanya. Padahal dulu Ichigo tidak pernah seperti itu. Lelaki itu memang pernah memberi senyum, tetapi cuma senyum mengejek setiap kali dia menjahati Rukia.

Bunyi ketukan dari pintu mengejutkan Rukia. Ia terlonjak dari lamunan ketika suara Ichigo memanggilnya dari luar.

"Rukia! Tolong buka pintunya sebentar."

Ada apalagi ini? Rasanya frustasi bagi Rukia setiap kali didatangi perasaan takut.

"Ada apalagi, Nii-san? Aku mau tidur."

Pintu masih tertutup, Rukia harus bersikap sewaspada mungkin agar Ichigo tidak mencelakainya.

"Kau bilang mau memijat kakimu sendiri 'kan? Kalau begitu pakai minyak pijat ini," suara Ichigo merendah, terdengar berat dan—sedih?

Lekas gadis itu membuka pintu dan mendapati mata jernih Ichigo tengah menatapnya kecewa. Rukia tidak mengerti maksud tatapan itu, warna aura Ichigo terlihat suram.

"Terima kasih."

Tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo. Rukia kembali menutup pintu kamar seraya menggenggam sebotol kecil minyak pijat.

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_**Terima kasih reviewnya teman-teman. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya kalau dalam beberapa kesempatan sy tidak membalas review. Maafkan untuk itu ya, demi upadate cepat, semoga teman-teman memaklumi kalau pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Nanti di alur cerita, semua pertanyaan pasti terjawab sendiri. **_

_**Satu saja deh sy kasih keterangan, kalau Ichigo tidak menderita sakit apapun. Part kemarin, dia cuma pusing biasa. Ichigo itu salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang suka bermimpi buruk sampai mengigau. Apa teman-teman suka adegan Rukia nepuk-nepuk kepala Ichigo biar bobo-nya jadi tenang? Kalau suka, nanti kita bikin lagi deh :) **_

_**Part #12 sedang disiapkan, ditunggu saja ya.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**BLEACH**** -0-**** TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #****12**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hrggh…"

Kurosaki Ichigo mengerang frustasi karena menatap lama layar ponsel miliknya.

Garis wajah dan senyum seterang matahari berkilauan di sekitar foto perempuan yang ia jadikan adiknya itu sudah membius Ichigo.

Dengan kesepuluh jemari yang saling bertautan, ia menahan dagunya di atas tautan tersebut. Sedangkan sikunya ia tumpu di permukaan meja. Ponsel yang menampilkan sosok Rukia yang sedang menyiram bonsai kerdil tergeletak di meja, menjadi barang yang sejak tadi Ichigo amati.

Lama tenggelam dengan kefrustasian yang ia ciptakan sendiri, Ichigo menghalau matanya untuk segera berhenti memuja senyum Rukia.

Sedikit kasar, ia menutup flap ponsel. Lalu seraya memindahkan tautan jemarinya ke leher bagian belakang, Ichigo bergumam kecil, "Sejak kapan aku jadi sinting seperti ini?" gerutunya terdengar letih. Beruntung kelas sudah sepi saat itu, sehingga ia tidak perlu memperlihatkan wajah kusutnya di depan Renji dan yang lainnya.

Matahari terik masih menggantung di langit Las Noches. Mata kuliah hari ini berakhir cepat, tidak seperti biasanya, Ichigo sedang tidak ingin cepat pulang. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Renji dan yang lainnya malah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Makanya, sekarang Ichigo meratapi kesendiriannya dengan melamun di kelas.

"Hai."

Sungguh pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Di tengah keinginannya untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar, Nell datang di depannya menyuguhkan penawaran yang mungkin bisa menghibur.

"Kau mau berkencan denganku?" sambung Nell langsung. Ichigo terlihat tenang, namun sebetulnya ia sedikit syok dengan pertanyaan itu.

Ia memang pernah terpikirkan untuk mengajak gadis secantik Nell berkencan, apalagi dengan begitu ia bisa memancing kemarahan Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Sebab setiap kali bertemu, selalu saja dirinya yang dibuat kesal oleh kehadiran Grimmjow.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk ditolak, Nell. Memangnya kau ingin kuajak kemana, hn?" Segera Ichigo menyampirkan ransel di punggung kemudian mengajak Nell keluar dari kelas. "Oh, sial! Aku sedang tidak membawa kendaraan."

"Kita pakai mobilku saja."

Ichigo menyamai langkah Nell yang berada sedikit di belakang, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menyetir."

"Ini," Nell memberikan kunci mobil miliknya pada Ichigo, kemudian berjalan sembari menggamit lengan lelaki di sebelahnya tersebut. "Ajak aku ke apartemenmu saja."

Mendengar ide itu, Ichigo berhenti melangkah.

"Itu ide yang buruk. Dan itu tidak bisa disebut dengan kencan."

Nell menyoroti mata Ichigo dengan serius, "Kenalkan aku pada adikmu. Aku ingin mengenal adikmu yang bisa membuat seorang Grimmjow merelakan dahinya diretakkan oleh seseorang."

"Dia pantas menerima itu! Tapi—baiklah."

Dalam hati Ichigo tersenyum sinis. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk memancing kemarahan Grimmjow yang selama ini menjadi pengganggu Rukia. Akan dibuatnya si Grimmjow kalah telak dan menanggung cemburu. "Omong-omong, apa pacarmu tidak akan marah?" Ichigo menyembunyikan niat buruknya dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Grimmjow sedang keluar kota, jadi aku bisa bebas."

Sialan! Ichigo mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan begitu niat buruknya tentu saja tidak bisa dilakukan.

**.**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Ichigo baru menyadari rambutnya sudah memanjang hingga ke pertengahan tengkuk. Ia mengacak bagian tengah rambut orenyenya, membuat helai-helaian berpigmen seperti jeruk itu menjadi berantakan. Dari cermin spion yang sama Nell mengintip dari sudut belakang tubuh Ichigo.

"Kau terlalu keren untuk jadi dokter. Kenapa tidak mencoba jadi model saja sepertiku?" komentar Nell sembari berjalan memutari kap depan mobil, lalu memasukinya.

Ichigo menyeringai kecil, "Tidakkah dengan begitu, kita akan jadi pasangan model paling serasi?"

Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan Ichigo mulai menyalakan mesin mobil tersebut hingga suaranya menderum di tengah pelataran parkir kampus.

"Lalu aku harus melepaskan pria tampan dan mapan seperti Grimmjow demi bocah kampus sepertimu? Huh, jangan berharap."

"Akan kupastikan kau jatuh hati padaku, Nona Nelliel."

Sejenak Nell memperhatikan raut serius Ichigo, wanita cantik itu akhirnya melepaskan tawa.

Mobil melaju stabil menuju gedung apartemen Ichigo, dimana Grimmjow yang—menurut Nell sedang berada di luar kota—juga mendiami salah satu unit apartemen di sana. Pantas beberapa hari ini Ichigo merasa dunia aman, rupanya si biang keladi yang selalu mengangganggu jam makan malam mereka sedang tidak berada di kediaman.

Malangnya, Ichigo kehilangan kesempatan untuk membuat tetangga biru itu marah-marah di depan Rukia. Padahal pasti sangat seru melihat laki-laki itu merasakan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini, pikir Ichigo menyumpahi Grimmjow.

Tunggu, memang apa yang dirasakannya? Cemburu juga 'kah? Ichigo menggelengkan kepala, menjernihkan pemikiran ngelanturnya tentang Grimmjow dan Rukia. Lagipula hubungan dia dan Rukia tidak sedalam hubungan Grimmjow dan Nell, semua itu berhasil membuat Ichigo terombang-ambing dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Kuchiki Rukia sekarang.

Jalanan aspal yang mulus benar-benar membuai kegiatan menyetir Ichigo ke apartemen. Di sela fokusnya mengendarai mobil, sesekali ia akan menyahut ataupun menimpali kata-kata Nell. Perlahan namun pasti keduanya mulai bersikap selayaknya teman baik.

Di waktu silam dia tidak seperti ini. Dahi Ichigo mengernyit ketika masa lalunya terlintas. Ichigo mengingat bagaimana dia tidak peduli dengan urusan perempuan apalagi berniat mempermainkan mereka. Terkecuali kehadiran Rukia dulu yang sering memancingnya berniat buruk. Ichigo mendengus mengingat-ingat betapa nama Kuchiki bagai spesies kuman yang harus dibasmi. Betapa dulu pula, dirinya setiap waktu melempar sumpah pada gadis selugu Rukia.

Pandangan mata Ichigo meredup, apalagi ketika di Karakura waktu itu ia bertemu Ishida dalam keadaan yang kurang baik—sepupunya tersebut terus-terusan mendesak Ichigo untuk memberikan Rukia padanya, karena merasa Rukia tidak akan membaik jika bersama pria yang dulu pernah membenci gadis itu. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo mengeratkan genggaman pada lingkaran setir mobil.

Ia seolah dikubur ke dalam perasaan yang tak terlihat. Gelap, tidak ada bayangan sama sekali. Ichigo merasa hatinya sedang tidak berada di tubuhnya.

Sesuatu yang kalut lambat laun berubah menjadi tambang yang melilit pinggangnya. Dia mulai merasa dicekik oleh keadaan ini, lalu dihimpit oleh bebatuan yang bernama Rukia.

"Awas!"

Pekikan Nell mengejutkan Ichigo yang terhempas dari lamunan. Lelaki itu meneguk ludah ketika dengan mendadak ia berhasil menghentikan mobilnya yang nyaris saja menabrak seseorang di depan sana.

"Hati-hati, Ichigo! Kau hampir mencelakai orang itu!"

"Ma-maaf," seraya kembali melanjutkan laju mobil, Ichigo bernapas lega. Bersyukur bahwa hari ini Kami-sama masih memberi keberuntungan untuknya.

Selain tatapan horror yang diberikan Nell, Ichigo juga mendapatkan omelan dari si pemilik mobil tersebut.

**.**

Ichigo tidak menemukan keberadaan Rukia di dalam rumah. Beginilah dampaknya jika ia sudah membebaskan gadis itu dari dunia luar. Entah kegiatan seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan Rukia di luar rumah, Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak peduli lagi.

Semua yang dikatakan Ishida waktu itu membuat Ichigo sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengatur si gadis amnesia dengan sikap semena-mena.

Tertempel sebuah memo di pintu kulkas ketika Ichigo hendak mengambilkan Nell sekaleng softdrink.

"**Aku sedang jalan-jalan di Sunflower Park. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."**

Singkat sekali. Wajah Ichigo mengerut, seraya menggenggam kertas kecil berwarna kuning itu hingga kusut di dalam genggaman lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah.

Berjalan-jalan ketika langit masih terik? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu? Ichigo menengok pada hawa panas di luar kaca jendela, digelengkannya kepala berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun yang dilakukan Rukia tanpa dirinya.

"Hei, Ichigo! Kenapa tidak ada foto keluargamu yang dipajang?"

Seruan Nell dari arah ruang televisi menyentakkan Ichigo pada kenyataan bahwa ia sedang menerima tamu. Foto keluarga, huh, Ichigo mendesah letih. Otaknya sedang tidak berminat mencari kebohongan yang pas untuk pertanyaan yang diberikan Nell. Gadis bertubuh sintal itu belum layak untuk dijadikan tempat berkeluh kesah.

"Aku tidak suka memajang foto. Orang-orang bilang sebuah foto yang dipajang akan menjadi sarang para makhluk halus," jawab Ichigo asal. Tetapi efeknya malah tidak terduga sama sekali, sebab sekarang Nell sudah merapatkan posisi duduknya bersebelahan dengan Ichigo.

Wanita itu ketakutan.

"Ahh, kau ini membuatku takut saja sih!"

Ujung bibir Ichigo mau tidak mau membentuk senyuman kecil. Nelliel yang dari luar terlihat mandiri, keras kepala dan angkuh ternyata seorang penakut.

"Adikku sedang keluar rumah. Maaf ya kau tidak bisa melihatnya."

Nell menghela napas kemudian meminum sampai habis sekaleng softdrink yang disuguhkan. Diabaikannya fakta Ichigo barusan dengan berkata, "Pergi kemana dia memangnya?"

"Katanya tadi sedang jalan-jalan di Sunflower Park."

Mendapat jawaban tersebut sontak membuat Nell berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula.

"A-apa? Ayo kita cari dia di sana!"

"Untuk apa mencarinya?" Ichigo menggantung pertanyaan itu sebentar kemudian meneruskan. "Jangan bilang kalau kau curiga pada adikku. Bukankah tadi kaubilang Grimmjow sedang di luar kota?"

"Aku berbohong. Sudah beberapa kali dia kutelepon, tapi tidak diangkat. Dan aku mencurigai kalau dia sedang berselingkuh dengan seseorang. Ah, sialan! Satu-satunya yang membuatku curiga, cuma adikmu itu. Jujur saja, semenjak mereka berteman, Grimmjow mulai berubah padaku."

"Kau jangan menyalahkan Rukia. Pada dasarnya, kekasihmu itu yang menderita kelainan. Tidak mungkinkan dia melepaskan wanita secantik kau hanya demi seorang perempuan lugu seperti adikku." penjelasan itu sebetulnya berupa sindiran Ichigo pada Nell yang berlagak lebih sempurna daripada wanita lain.

"Harusnya kau cemas, Ichigo!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kucemaskan lagipula—"

Sanggahan Ichigo terpotong ketika Nell berbalik ke pintu luar, "Lagipula apa, hn? ! Mereka pasti sedang berkencan!" prasangka Nell yang menggebu-gebu diterima Ichigo dengan helaan napas.

Kecemburuan Nell pada kekasihnya, membuat Ichigo benar-benar geram. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian sebesar itu dari seorang perempuan.

Belum sempat Nell mencapai pintu, Ichigo segera mencegat langkah Nell dengan menarik pergelangan tangan wanita bermata hijau itu. Perasaan lelaki itu tak karuan, isi perutnya bergejolak akibat soda dari softdrink yang ia minum tadi.

Dalam waktu bersamaan Nell tidak bisa melawan gerakan Ichigo yang kini sudah mengurung tubuhnya diantara dinding dan dada kokoh pemuda itu. Mata bulat Nell membesar, seluruh indera gadis itu terkunci pada pesona Kurosaki Ichigo. Jiwanya seakan ditarik paksa oleh mata tajam Ichigo yang hangat.

"Kalau mereka berkencan—kenapa kita tidak berkencan juga, Nelliel?"

Sentuhan halus hinggap di bibir Nell. Ichigo mencium Nell dengan perasaan kacau. Merasakan dalam-dalam bagaimana rasanya bibir dari kekasih si Grimmjow sialan. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques yang sudah berani memasuki kehidupan Rukia tanpa izinnya—memikirkan itu membuat Ichigo kehilangan akal, apalagi Nell menyambut ciumannya dengan suka cita.

Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa detik. Ketika untuk detik selanjutnya seseorang membuka pintu apartemen dari luar, menampilkan sosok Rukia yang sedang memeluk pot berisi tanaman bunga mawar.

Pandangan Rukia membeku. Jantungnya melonjak-lonjak oleh pemandangan erotis yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Ma-maaf, sudah mengganggu kalian," hampir saja Rukia menjatuhkan pot mawar itu dari pelukan lengan. Ia melewati begitu saja Ichigo dan Nell yang kini sudah saling menjaga jarak.

Melalui sudut matanya, Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia yang berjalan keluar menuju balkon. Sampai ketika suara Nell mengalihkannya kembali.

"Apa kau benar-benar tertarik denganku?"

Ichigo tidak berani membalas tatapan Nell, ia mencari direksi lain untuk ditatap. "Begitulah, aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan."

"Akan kucari cara untuk putus dengan Grimmjow lebih dulu, baru menerima perasaanmu. Selagi itu, maukah kau menungguku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama," desis Ichigo sembari menatap Nell lekat-lekat.

Sebagai jawaban ambigu, Nell mengulas senyuman manis. Sekalipun Grimmjow sering menghadiahinya barang-barang berharga, tetapi bersama Ichigo, Nell merasa berbeda. Hatinya sungguh dipenuhi bunga musim semi.

**.**

Nell sudah membawa mobilnya pergi. Ichigo mengantar wanita itu hingga ke parkiran gedung apartemen. Setelah mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan, barulah Ichigo mengusap wajahnya yang kusut sejak tadi.

Seolah dia belum bisa mencari tahu, sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mencium Nell beberapa saat lalu. Dan parahnya—Rukia melihat mereka berciuman.

Angin di musim itu berembus, melayangkan pandangan Ichigo pada sosok Rukia yang berdiri di atas balkon unit apartemen. Pada saat yang sama pula, Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo yang juga memandanginya dari bawah.

Mereka saling beradu pandang, sebelum akhirnya Rukia lekas berbalik meninggalkan balkon dan pot berisi tanaman mawar yang terletak bersebelahan dengan bonsai kerdil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo sudah kembali ke apartemen. Decitan pintu membuat unit apartemen yang hening itu bergema karena suaranya.

"Tadi aku mampir ke minimarket membeli eskrim," tegur Rukia agak kikuk, bersikap wajar seolah tak terjadi apapun di ruangan itu. Padahal kejadian barusan, sudah membuat keduanya bersikap canggung. "Apa Nii-san mau kuambilkan eskrim?"

"Tidak usah."

Ichigo tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang harus diperlihatkan sekarang. Dia tidak berani menanyakan apapun pada gadis itu. Menanyakan dari mana saja Rukia tadi pergi? Atau apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di Sunflower Park sendirian? Sendirian? Benarkan Rukia pergi ke sana sendirian? Juga—darimana Rukia mendapatkan tanaman mawar?

Tidak tahan dengan segala macam praduga acaknya. Ichigo mengerang kecil, kesal dengan segala yang dilakukannya pada Nell tadi terjadi di depan mata Rukia. Daripada ia terpojok dengan kesenyapan yang muncul di ruang itu, Ichigo memutuskan merehatkan tubuh di kamar.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, bukannya menjadi tenang, Ichigo justru tercekik pada skenario kekacauan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Kepalanya berdenyut pening, pun hatinya yang masih diganjal dengan segala dugaan pada Rukia. Dadanya naik turun seperti atlet lempar lembing yang baru saja berlari dan melempar lembingnya.

Gelisah menyelubungi matanya yang menggelap. Ichigo mondar-mondar di kamar dengan gerakan syaraf otaknya yang buntu. Sembari mengusap-usap bibirnya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mencium wanita selain Rukia, Ichigo menggeram jika mengingat itu.

Lalu dengan kemarahan yang dipendam, Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya pada barang-barang di meja belajar hingga semua barang di atasnya jatuh berserakan, menimbulkan dentuman keras.

Belum puas dengan barang-barang di atas meja belajar, Ichigo yang tengah kalut mengibaskan semua barang yang terletak di meja tepi ranjang tidur. Bunyi dentingan dan benda-benda yang terjatuh lainnya meramaikan seisi ruangan kamar tersebut.

Dia sungguh berubah menjadi monster sekarang. Tenggelam ke dalam perasaannya yang tak mendasar.

Merasa sangat buruk karena mencium Nell, padahal ia sedang memikirkan Kuchiki Rukia? Gadis amnesia itu sungguh telah mengubahnya menjadi pria jahat. Oh ya ampun—kenapa malah Rukia yang ia salahkan? ! Sambil menghempaskan badannya yang kepayahan di atas kasur, Ichigo mencengkram rambut-rambut jingganya yang melembab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyawa Ichigo kian hari seakan kian memendek. Bukan karena apapun, namun karena jantungnya yang berdebar kencang setiap kali Rukia ada di dekatnya. Siang itu di tengah kesibukannya menyelesaikan tugas kuliah, Ichigo memaku tatapannya pada kegiatan Rukia yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapur.

Dengan kepala menoleh terus memperhatikan punggung kecil Rukia yang bergerak kesana kemari, Ichigo melupakan laptop miliknya yang menyala sejak tadi. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sedang dimasak Rukia, tetapi mendadak lidahnya mengeras.

"Selesai!"

Mendengar teriakan Rukia, sontak Ichigo mengembalikan pandangan pada laptop yang sejak tadi ia hiraukan. Jari-jari Ichigo bergerak kembali di atas keyboard, bersikap sewajar mungkin. Tak lama dari situ, Rukia melangkah mendekati Ichigo dengan menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Cantik tidak, Nii?" tanya Rukia dengan mimik serius.

Bukan sesuatu yang ditunjukkan Rukia yang diamati Ichigo, namun apron dan wajah Rukia yang kotor karena dinodai tepung.

"Cantik. Memangnya kau membuat kue itu dalam rangka apa?"

"Ini kubuatkan untuk Grimmjow. Dia sering memberiku kejutan setiap kali bertemu," seraya berjalan kembali ke konter dapur, Rukia menerangkan lagi, "Kemarin saja dia memberiku boneka rillakuma. Karena aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli hadiah, jadi kubuatkan saja kue serba biru ini."

Satu-satunya hadiah yang pernah Ichigo berikan, hanya bonsai kerdil yang ada di balkon itu. Ichigo tersenyum miris. "Apa tanaman mawar di balkon itu juga pemberian dia?" Ichigo bertanya tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada layar laptop.

"Oh, bukan. Tanaman mawar itu kubeli sendiri di toko. Setiap hari merawat bonsai kerdil, sangatlah membosankan. Makanya aku mau merawat mawar merah saja, toh lebih cantik dan wangi."

"Rawatlah keduanya dengan baik, Rukia."

"Tanpa perlu kaubilang pun akan kulakukan. Tapi sepertinya aku harus lebih esktra memperhatikan tanaman mawar dibandingkan si bonsai kerdil yang menjenuhkan."

"Tidak boleh seperti itu!" Ichigo berniat memprotes, "Kau harus bersikap adil."

Ucapan Rukia barusan membuat Ichigo menyimpulkan analogi yang ia pahami. Tidakkah si bonsai menjenuhkan adalah Ichigo sendiri? Spekulasi tidak penting itu sudah menusuk-nusuk harga dirinya.

Kuchiki Rukia tidak boleh memberikan perhatian pada orang lain. Ichigo tidak mau jika seluruh waktu gadis itu dihabiskan hanya untuk memikirkan orang lain dan menghiraukan dirinya. Begitulah batinnya menggerutu.

"Aku mau memberikan kue ini dulu ya, Nii," Rukia telah memasukkan kue yang dipenuhi krim berwarna biru ke dalam sebuah kota plastik bening.

Penampilannya sungguh terlihat lezat.

"Biar kuantar."

"Tidak perlu. Setelah memberikan ini, aku akan kembali lagi."

"Aku percaya dengan ucapanmu, Rukia. Tapi aku tidak bisa percaya dengan orang itu."

Ichigo malas menambah bahan perdebatan. Ia memakai alasnya kemudian membuka pintu dengan diikuti Rukia yang berjalan di belakang. Selama perjalanan singkat itu, Rukia memulai percakapan yang sejak tadi mengganjal di hati. Berharap Ichigo tidak tersinggung dengan kata-katanya nanti.

"Apa—kau dan nona Nell sedang menjalin hubungan?"

Pertanyaan itu memukul genderang jantung Ichigo. Mau tidak mau ia mengingat kembali kejadian ciuman beberapa hari lalu.

"Belum," jawab lelaki itu seraya menghunus Rukia dengan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa, apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu jika orang sialan itu putus dengan Nell?"

"Tidak! Setidaknya kau tidak boleh merebut kekasih Grimmjow begitu saja. Nona Nell harus menjelaskannya jika dia memang ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengan Grimmjow. Kasihan Grimmjow jika kalian berdua bermain di belakangnya."

Tertohok dengan penjelasan Rukia membuat darah Ichigo memanas.

"Sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengan orang itu," komentar Ichigo tajam, dadanya memberat.

"Namanya Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Berhenti menyebutnya dengan 'orang itu'."

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ketika Rukia memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya akan tingkah laku Ichigo selama ini pada Grimmjow. Gadis itu merasa prihatin pada Grimmjow dengan semua yang dilakukan Ichigo diam-diam pada kekasih lelaki biru itu. Kurosaki Ichigo memang selalu begitu, jika membenci seseorang, dia akan melakukan hal jahat dan licik tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Belum sempat Rukia menekan tombol interkom, Ichigo lebih dulu menekan tombol hijau itu berulang kali. Terus menekannya hingga dari dalam Grimmjow membukakan pintu.

"Bersikaplah lebih sopan, Kurosaki." Hanya itu kalimat salam Grimmjow, sebelum kemudian ia memfokuskan penglihatannya pada sosok gadis mungil di sebelah laki-laki berambut oranye, "Rukiaaa! Ayo masuk!"

Hampir saja tubuh Rukia terpeluk Grimmjow, jika saja Ichigo tidak menghalau gerakan Grimmjow dengan menarik tubuh Rukia agar berdiri di belakang perlindungannya.

"Dia cuma mau mengantarkan kue untukmu. Tidak bermaksud untuk bertamu."

"Huh, apa pedulimu. Paling tidak Rukia harus mencicipi teh di rumahku. Lagipula, kau bisa pulang. Nanti pasti akan kukembalikan Rukia ke rumah dalam keadaan baik."

Sebelum perdebatan berkembang menjadi pertengkaran, Rukia melerai keduanya.

"Grimmjow benar. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam sebentar, Nii."

Ajakan Rukia membuat kedua lelaki itu sewot. Grimmjow tidak senang dengan kehadiran Ichigo di dalam rumahnya, sedangkan Ichigo sendiri tidak rela menapaki kakinya ke tempat Grimmjow. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka harus meredam keakuannya demi Rukia yang terlanjur memasuki apartemen tersebut.

**.**

Selepas keluar dari apartemen Grimmjow yang menyesakkan karena dipenuhi canda tawa si pemilik rumah dan adiknya, Ichigo melangkah menuju apartemennya tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Rukia yang berjalan di belakang. Hatinya menggerutu setiap kali keakraban antara Grimmjow dan Rukia berhasil membuat matanya iritasi.

Andai saja, di saat itu ada Nelliel, Ichigo bersumpah ia akan mengoyak-ngoyak harga diri Grimmjow dengan memanfaatkan Nelliel.

**Setidaknya kau tidak boleh merebut kekasih Grimmjow begitu saja.**

Kata-kata Rukia itu berdengung di otak Ichigo. Dia merasa dijebak oleh rencananya sendiri. Meskipun tutur nasihat Rukia tersebut begitu halus, namun Ichigo tersinggung. Memangnya dia tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih sedap dipandang daripada kekasih Grimmjow itu! Ia melakukannya hanya untuk membuat orang itu jengkel dan agar Grimmjow mau menjauhi—

Ichigo membalik tubuhnya menghadap pada Rukia, hampir saja tubuh mereka saling bertabrakan. "Apa kau tidak malu berlagak manja di hadapan pria yang sudah punya kekasih?" tanyanya langsung tanpa jedah, matanya menatap Rukia, tampak begitu putus asa.

"Kami berteman baik. Benar-benar teman, kok, bukan teman selingkuh."

Sindiran Rukia berhasil menarik keluar syaraf mata Ichigo, "Kau mengejekku."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya membenci pria pecundang sepertimu."

Rukia menutup mulutnya yang lancang. Ucapan itu murni karena kekesalannya saja, ia sungguh sudah kelepasan bicara. Gadis itu mengunci erat bibirnya ketika di hadapannya Ichigo tengah menunduk dalam—seolah tengah menyesali sesuatu.

"Pecundang?"

"Ma-maaf, Kuro—eh, Nii—"

Tidak sempat meneruskan permintaan maaf, mendadak Ichigo mencengkram kedua belah bahu Rukia seraya mengguncang tubuh mungil itu.

"Memangnya kaukira gara-gara siapa aku jadi seperti ini!"

Melihat mata cokelat jernih Ichigo yang berkobar, lagi-lagi ketakutan Rukia muncul. Begitupun Ichigo yang merasakan getaran kecil dari pundak adik palsunya itu.

Seolah menyentuh boneka berkekuatan listrik, Ichigo akhirnya mendesah pasrah. Dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini, dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membebaskan perasaannya yang kacau balau.

"Masuklah," suruh lelaki itu sembari mendorong perlahan punggung Rukia memasuki apartemen. Sedangkan dirinya tetap berada di luar, "Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Setelah memastikan Rukia masuk ke dalam, Ichigo menutup pintu tersebut lantas beranjak pergi dari sana.

Ia butuh menghirup udara segar, walaupun hari sudah mulai gelap, Ichigo ingin menenangkan pikiran. Paling tidak untuk saat ini saja.

Sambil mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celana panjangnya, Ichigo telah keluar dari lift yang menuju lantai dasar. Saat hendak menekan nomor milik Renji, tiba-tiba saja ada panggilan yang masuk. Dan rupanya, itu nomor milik sang ibu.

.

"Ibu—"

"Hallo, sepupu."

Ichigo tersentak ketika dari nomor ponsel sang ibu justru terdengar suara Ishida Uryuu.

"Ishida," lirihnya dengan dahi mengerut bingung.

"Susah sekali menghubungimu, jadi kupakai cara ini."

Memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Ishida. Isi kepala Ichigo berputar lebih cepat, menebak apa saja yang akan dibicarakan si sepupu pada ibunya. "Jadi—kau mau mengancamku lagi dengan cara selicik ini."

"Besok mungkin aku akan ke Las Noches bersama ibumu. Tenang saja, Kurosaki, aku belum menceritakan apapun pada bibi Masaki. Biar nanti bibi sendiri yang mengetahui bagaimana tingkah lakumu di sana tanpa pengawasan beliau. Oh, iya! Aku harap kau tidak menyembunyikan Kuchiki-san lagi, karena aku sudah sangat rindu padanya."

"Banyak bicara—"

Ishida tidak menyisakan Ichigo membalas kata-katanya, ketika ia kembali mengancam. "Mungkin—nanti, aku akan mengambil Kuchiki-san," melalui sambungan seluler tersebut, Ichigo bisa merasakan ada seringai kecil dari balik ancaman Ishida.

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan!"

Tuut—makian Ichigo tidak lagi terselesaikan, karena Ishida sudah mematikan obrolan mereka secara sepihak.

Gara-gara ancaman Ishida, Ichigo kehilangan minatnya untuk keluar menemui Renji dan temannya yang lain. Putra sulung Masaki itu mengusap-usap wajahnya yang frustasi, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen.

**.**

"Terima kasih untuk mawarmu kemarin ya? Ah, apa? Iya, aku juga merindukanmu."

Dari balik pintu, masih berdiri di luar apartemen dengan memegangi knop pintunya, Ichigo terpaku beberapa saat. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas sayup-sayup obrolan hangat Rukia dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

Pangkal hidung Ichigo mengerucut, menyatukan kedua alisnya yang telah bertautan.

Pada siapa gadis itu mengungkapkan kata rindu?

Kata-kata Ishida terlintas dalam ingatan Ichigo. Meminta untuk tidak menyembunyikan Rukia, karena Ishida sudah sangat merindukannya.

A-apa mungkin, Rukia tanpa sepengetahuan darinya telah berkomunikasi dengan Inoue atau yang paling memungkinkan adalah Ishida Uryuu.

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Pegangan Ichigo pada knop pintu melemah, ia melupakan bagaimana benda canggih yang disebut telepon itu bisa menghubungkan Rukia pada siapapun. Ia lengah untuk sekedar memutuskan telepon rumahnya agar Rukia tidak bisa menggunakannya.

Lalu yang menjadi pikiran Ichigo sekarang, sampai dimana gadis itu mendapatkan informasi dari seseorang di luar sana. Tenggorokan lelaki itu tercekat oleh ludahnya sendiri.

Terperosok ke dalam prasangka, Ichigo tersentak kaget ketika dari dalam suara tawa Rukia menggelegar di ujung telinganya. Bukannya Ichigo tidak menyukai gelak tawa dari gadis itu, namun sesuatu ataupun seseorang yang sudah membuat gadisnya itu melepaskan tawa.

Gadisnya? Ya ampun, sejak kapan dia berharap Kuchiki Rukia menjadi gadis miliknya.

Pintu terbuka. Dan dalam sekejap Rukia berhenti tertawa, tampak wajah Rukia berubah membiru. Seakan-akan ia sedang melihat hantu muncul di depan matanya. Sambungan telepon segera terputus, Rukia bergerak mundur dari meja telepon yang terpasang tepat di sebelah peralatan interkom.

"Nii-san," dengan gugup Rukia membalas tatapan Ichigo.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"A-aku bicara dengan—"

"Sudahlah, lupakan pertanyaanku tadi." Ichigo berlalu dari hadapan Rukia, kemudian melangkah melewati ruangan depan. "Badanku lelah. Tolong buatkan aku teh hijau," perintah Ichigo dengan seenaknya sembari kembali melempar tatapan sinis, "Sekalian antarkan tehnya ke kamarku."

"Ya," sahut Rukia sembari mengembuskan napas lega. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, meski ia tidak tahu apakah tadi Kurosaki Ichigo mendengar obrolannya dengan Inoue atau tidak.

**.**

Ichigo melepaskan pakaian hingga yang tersisa hanya kaos dalam putihnya yang tak berlengan dan celana panjang hitamnya. Dengan gerakan malas, ia segera berbaring di kasur empuknya kemudian menerawangkan pandangan pada langit-langit kamar.

Sakit sekali.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama di bagian organ—hati.

Di atas ranjang, Ichigo hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Matanya terpejam menyimpan gelisah, hingga tanpa sadar ia merintih. Perlahan butiran liquid turun dari ujung matanya yang tertutup.

Dalam keadaan setengah tidur ia menangkap suara langkah kaki seseorang menapaki lantai kamarnya.

Lantas selang detik berikutnya, suara benda yang ditaruh di atas meja kembali mengusik. Ahh, ia baru ingat jika tadi ia meminta Rukia untuk membuatkannya teh.

Sayup-sayup terdengar seruan Rukia yang memanggil, "Tehmu sudah kubuatkan, Nii. Minumlah selagi hangat."

Ichigo tidak bisa merespons panggilan itu. Kelopak matanya terlalu berat untuk terbuka, dan mulutnya terlalu sibuk membuang napas.

Di sela helaan napas, Ichigo merasakan sensasi hangat dari rambut kemudian turun ke dahi. Sepertinya itu telapak tangan Rukia yang tengah mendeteksi suhu badannya.

"Apa kau sakit?" ada nada khawatir yang meluncur dari pertanyaan Rukia, menimbulkan getaran-getaran yang menebal di dada Ichigo.

Sampai-sampai deru napas Ichigo yang semula kacau menjadi tenang.

Sentuhan lembut penuh perhatian itu sudah membakar kesadaran Ichigo.

Hingga dengan kekuatannya, Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan si gadis yang bertengger di dahinya.

"Aakh!"

Rukia memekik, kejutan lain datang ketika dalam sekali tarik, dara cantik itu sudah terbaring di kasur dengan Ichigo yang berada di atas tubuh mungilnya. Lelaki bermata sehangat madu tersebut memenjarakan Rukia ke dalam kukungannya yang posesif.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_**Terima kasih banyak untuk review teman-teman selama ini. Sungguh vitamin yang luar biasa ampuh untuk meneruskan cerita. Hehe. **_

_**Ada yang bisa menebak part #13? **_

_**Sampai di sini dulu ya. Part selanjutnya ditunggu saja :) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**BLEACH**** -0-**** TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #****13**

**.**

**.**

'_Sudah kubilang bahkan berulangkali kusematkan—bahwa, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Bahwa aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memaafkanmu. Sekarang bahkan engkau menghukumku dengan tatapan selembut itu. Dimana kebencian yang selama ini kau tunjukkan padaku? Guratan di dalam syaraf matamu begitu kosong, ada kesenyapan di dalam hujaman sinar matamu—menembus sampai rusuk jantungku bergetar seperti tersengat jarum lebah madu. Menyakitkan sekaligus manis.'_

'_Kurosaki Ichigo, apa sebetulnya yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?'_

Nyali Kuchiki Rukia mengecil, segumpal nyawanya seolah tersedot habis oleh mata coklat Ichigo yang berubah kelam dan menusuk. Rukia belum bisa mengakui bahwa ia mulai mencintai Ichigo. Kenyataan itu belum bisa Rukia terima dengan mudah. Karena posisinya sekarang hanya sebagai wanita amnesia yang disembunyikan Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai tanggung jawab.

Lagipula, Ichigo tidak mungkin mencintainya, meskipun sorotan mata lelaki itu seolah mendambakan dirinya. Untuk alasan yang membingungkan, Ichigo mungkin hanya tertarik padanya karena kedekatan mereka selama ini.

Rambut Rukia tergerai di atas kasur bagai lelehan lava hitam. Di atas seprai keabuan, kulit gadis itu tampak berkilauan memucat dengan sorot mata ungunya berbinar gelap. Rukia menikmati keheningan di antara mereka, ada kelegaan setiap kali ia memandangi postur tegap yang menjadi tempat berlindungnya.

Lengan yang merengkuh sekujur tubuhnya membelenggu bagai rantai besi. Otot baja yang ia kira mampu memukul mati musuh hanya dengan sekali pukul, kini memeluknya dengan sentuhan seringan salju. Tidak menyakiti sama sekali. Hanya saja, mata berdaun maple itu berapi-api seakan mampu membakar apapun di sekelilingnya.

Detik masih berlanjut dengan tubuh Ichigo yang masih betah berada di atas tubuh mungil Rukia. Gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ichigo, mencoba memahami sesuatu yang ingin lelaki itu lakukan padanya.

Alis pria ini menaungi sepasang mata yang terkesan semakin dalam, meski tetap dangkal laksana warna jernih dari bebatuan amber.

Ia suka dengan bentuk hidung Ichigo, juga rahang hingga dagu yang mencerminkan keteguhan yang tak tergoyahkan. Sungguh meluluhkan hati setiap wanita yang menyentuhnya—Rukia tersentuh, pada tatapan mengiba pria itu. Walaupun ia tidak tahu, apa yang diharapkan Ichigo padanya.

Berlama-lama dengan posisi itu semakin menghanyutkan pikiran Rukia. Memikirkan betapa ia sangat menyukai penampilan acak-acakan maskulin rambut terang Ichigo, betapa ia selalu kalah dengan sikap angkuh dan pongahnya, dan betapa ia mencintai—terseret pada pesona Ichigo, menyentakkan Rukia pada fakta, bahwa ini hanya mimpi singkat mereka.

"Izinkan aku mengakui sesuatu," Ichigo akhirnya bersuara.

Benar-benar membukakan mata Rukia selebar mungkin ketika tanpa peringatan lagi, lelaki di atasnya mengangkat tangan kanan Rukia yang semula terkulai karena ditahan, mengangkat tangan itu hingga menyentuh bibir dingin Ichigo. Rukia terkesiap, ingin memberontak, namun tubuhnya tertahan oleh gelora panas yang lelaki itu hantarkan setiap kali ia hendak melawan.

Ichigo mencium telapak tangan Rukia, mengusap bibirnya di atas kulit tangan Rukia dengan sedemikian intim dan berhasrat. Sampai-sampai Rukia merasakan lilitan di perutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Rukia. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku sangat menginginkanmu?"

Pertanyaan ataupun penjelasan itu membuat Rukia meneguk ludahnya. Kesepuluh jemarinya terkepal erat, menghindari rayuan Ichigo semampu yang ia bisa. Kelopak mata Ichigo turun, bergulir hingga ke rahang dekat cuping telinga Rukia. Dimana luka akibat serangan para bandit kelas teri membekas di sana. Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya kuat-kuat di atas luka tersebut.

"Aku yang melukaimu," gumamnya kembali, memindahkan bibirnya ke bekas goresan luka panah yang dulu pernah Ichigo torehkan ketika mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Ketika dulu kebencian begitu menguasai hidupnya. "Juga—aku yang menyakitimu," bibir dingin Ichigo turun ke bagian dagu tirus Rukia, dan bibir pucat pria itu berhenti tepat di ujung bibir tipis Rukia.

"Bisakah kita benar-benar saling memaafkan?"

Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan rasa bersalah. Dia lelah dengan tanggung jawabnya untuk mengembalikan ingatan Rukia.

Namun sepertinya, Rukia tidak diizinkan untuk memprotes atau menjawab pengakuan Ichigo. Sebab kakak palsunya tersebut telah menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Rukia yang pasrah. Seolah mengundangnya untuk semakin menekan tubuh hingga saling menempel dengan begitu intim satu sama lain.

Alih-alih menjauh dari bukti maskulin seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia malah dengan terang-terangan menyambut ciuman mendesak itu dengan menyurukkan tubuhnya semakin rapat ke tubuh Ichigo yang memanas.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka. Mereka bukan saudara.

Tanpa ada yang bisa mengira, kalau mata mereka sama-sama menantikan sebuah ciuman yang jauh lebih dalam.

Maka saat ibu jari Ichigo membelai di sepanjang rahang Rukia, ia yang tenggelam dalam keranuman indera pengecap sang putri, perlahan melepaskan diri. Bukan karena dirinya merasa puas, tetapi justru karena ia merasa belum cukup untuk menyesap seluruh tekstur lembut dari bibir merekah Rukia.

Lalu kembali—lidah Ichigo dengan santai menjelajahi rongga mulut gadis di bawahnya. Membuai, memaksa, dan liar.

Sesaat kemudian, Ichigo menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit hanya untuk menyesap ujung bibir Rukia yang mengalirkan cairan mulut mereka yang tumpah. Hanya sementara hal itu dilakukan, Ichigo kembali menguasai mulut Rukia dengan lidahnya yang menggeliat bagai belut.

Lagi dan lagi, laki-laki bermarga Kurosaki itu mencium dengan kebuasan yang semakin meningkat dan membuat seluruh hormon kelelakiannya membengkak. Lengan Ichigo merantai gerakan Rukia, tak mengizinkan gadis itu menjauh dari jangkauannya seinci pun.

Terus saja Ichigo merapatkan tubuh Rukia ke tubuhnya, menghancurkan tubuh mereka bagaikan lelehan lilin yang terbakar api. Menghanguskan Ichigo ke dalam luapan gairah, keangkuhan menghilang, takluk tertelan begitu saja di lekuk tubuh feminin Rukia yang hangat. Hingga tangan lelaki itu menyelinap ke balik pinggul Rukia, memijat perlahan dan—!

Bruuk!

Rukia mendorong tubuh tegap Ichigo. Hingga laki-laki itu mengantisipasi dirinya dengan bergerak mundur menjauhi tatapan mengerikan Rukia.

"Begini caramu memperlakukan perempuan?!" Rukia tersadar dari keterlenaan akan ciuman Ichigo. "Buruk sekali," ia menggertakan gigi-giginya sembari menahan lelehan liquid menjejaki ujung matanya yang mengerut.

Terduduk dengan tubuh meringkuk, Rukia akhirnya menangis. Ia menyesal—tentu saja ini bukan cuma kesalahan Ichigo. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah hingga laki-laki yang memandanginya tidak bisa melihat mata sembabnya.

"I-inikah yang ingin kaulakukan padaku?" Tubuh Rukia terguncang, ia syok dengan luapan gairah yang hampir membuncah ketika Ichigo menciumnya tadi. Sungguh memalukan, dan ia tidak bisa menerima—kalau dirinya pun menikmati itu.

"Rukia."

"Menjauh dariku!"

Sayang sekali, Ichigo yang angkuh mana mau menuruti perintah Rukia.

"Kau menyukai ciuman tadi, 'kan?" Ichigo beringsut, berusaha mengulurkan tangan demi bisa menyentuh tekstur lunak bibir Rukia yang mulai memucat. Ini semua membuatnya gila, sungguh sangat gila.

Tidak sempat menyentuh sang bibir tipis, Rukia buru-buru menepis lengan kokoh Ichigo dengan tenaga yang berkumpul di ujung jemarinya yang gemetar.

"Tidak!" seperti lolongan anjing kecil yang diserang srigala buas, Rukia menjerit.

Ichigo tertegun, biasanya ia akan menyesal dan langsung meminta maaf jika pengendalian dirinya yang terbebas membuat seseorang marah, namun kali ini tidak—ia bahkan menginginkan bibir gadis itu kembali ia lumat.

Ichigo mengutuk dirinya, sepenuh hati menahan keinginan labilnya supaya Rukia bisa tenang. Paling tidak dengan berkata baik-baik, sayangnya Ichigo tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Dia berharap mata Rukia bersinar dalam ciumannya, bukan digenangi air mata seperti ini. Karena bagaimana ketika tadi ciuman dimulai, seolah sebuah anak panah kenikmatan meluncur kencang menembus jauh ke dalam dirinya dari titik sasaran ke pusat gairah maskulin, dan menusuk hingga terbuka kantong emosi yang Ichigo tidak pernah tahu tersimpan di sana.

Sensasi itu terasa begitu baru, begitu meluluhlantakkan jiwa, sehingga dengan percaya diri, ia meyakini jika Rukia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Jelas-jelas tadi kau menyambut ciumanku, Rukia. Kenapa masih menyangkal?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat posisimu? Kau cuma kakakku! Kita ini saudara—" bentakan itu merendah ketika Rukia bersitatap dengan Ichigo, mata lelaki itu memerah hendak menahan tangis. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kurosaki Ichigo yang temperamental dan keras kepala, bisa menjadi sensitif. "Seharusnya kau mengingat itu, Nii-san," sambungnya lagi dengan menekankan panggilan 'Nii-san' pada Ichigo. Hal itu berhasil membuat Ichigo menundukkan pandangan, seolah menyesali sesuatu. Mungkin, Rukia bisa menebak sesuatu yang tengah lelaki itu sesali.

Memperkecil resiko yang lebih parah jika bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri dan menerbitkan kemarahan yang lain. Rukia segera beranjak, dia tidak mau tinggal lebih lama dengan Ichigo apalagi berada dalam satu ranjang seperti ini.

Satu lagi, dengan begini setidaknya ia punya motivasi untuk secepatnya meninggalkan Kurosaki Ichigo, karena besok—Ishida Uryuu sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya dan mengeluarkannya dari apartemen Ichigo.

Gadis itu tidak lagi berbicara, dibiarkannya saja Ichigo terduduk di ranjang dengan wajah nelangsa. Tidak bisa dimengerti, tidak mungkin Ichigo tertarik padanya apalagi sampai jatuh cinta—

Tap!

Baru beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur, Ichigo dengan kasar kembali meraih pinggang Rukia. Dilingkarkan satu tangannya pada pinggang kecil Rukia, sementara tangan yang lainnya menahan dagu Rukia hingga memaksa gadis itu mendongakkan wajah.

Ichigo mengambil sebuah ciuman lagi dari sepasang bibir Rukia, dan itu jauh lebih memaksa dari sebelumnya. Mencium dengan rakus dan lidahnya menjelajah dengan serakah.

Hawa panas menyergap sekujur tubuh Rukia yang sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Jantungnya seakan-akan melongsor dari rusuk dada, dan napasnya tertelan habis oleh ciuman sepihak Ichigo. Rukia berusaha melawan, ia memberontak walaupun sepertinya kadar usahanya itu hanya berada pada titik nol.

Ciuman semakin Ichigo perdalam, matanya terpejam erat. Daripada tersiksa dengan tatapan penuh penolakan gadis yang disayanginya, ia lebih baik menutup kedua matanya sembari terus menghujani ciuman pada Rukia yang terjebak.

Genggaman tangan Ichigo perlahan berpindah ke belakang kepala Rukia, selagi itu ia pun mendorong Rukia hingga punggung gadis itu terbentur dan tertahan oleh dinding-dinding yang membisu. Terus mencium dengan tempo yang sama sekali tidak mampu Rukia imbangi.

Kian buas dengan hasratnya, Ichigo tidak peduli lagi ketakutan Rukia yang menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa tubuh Rukia melemas dalam rengkuhannya lalu ketika dirinya memberanikan diri mengintip dari ujung mata, cepat Ichigo melepaskan ciuman.

Rukia pingsan. Wajah gelap Ichigo berubah memucat,"Ru-Rukia."

Matanya menatapi gadis dalam rengkuhannya dengan binar kecemasan yang meluas di wajah paniknya.

Seiring menjauhkan bibirnya dari Rukia, Ichigo memperketat pelukan kemudian mengangkat tubuh Rukia dan dibaringkan di atas tempat tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

Sama sekali tak terbayangkan, jika dirinya akan memimpikan gadis itu…

Perempuan kecil yang dulu menjadi pasien ayahnya. Perempuan kecil yang menjauhkannya dari sosok seorang ayah. Gadis yang pernah ia jadikan teman, meski hanya beberapa jam sebelum kejadian tragis itu terjadi dalam hidupnya hingga menyeretnya pada kebencian.

Dulu, kegelapan telah membutakan dan kini—jalan terang justru menyakitkan matanya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa meraih sebuah titik di ujung jalan padahal jalannya sudah sangat terang? Ichigo tertidur dengan kening yang mengerut sejak tadi.

Kepalanya berdengung seolah ingin mengeluarkan semua isinya. Emosinya meraung-raung ingin minta dibebaskan. Namun dengan sisa kekuatan, ia mampu menahan diri dalam naungan khayal di bawah alam sadar.

Semakin menelusuri emosinya yang rumit di dalam sihir mimpi, semakin erat pula Ichigo menggenggam jemari Rukia yang terbaring nyenyak di sampingnya. Di atas ranjangnya. Mereka tertidur di tempat yang sama, tentu saja. Daya mimpinya dipengaruhi oleh fakta manis, bahwa Kuchiki Rukia sekarang sedang berada dalam genggamannnya.

Tu-tunggu dulu.

Genggaman Ichigo mulai terasa hampa. Seakan tengah menggenggam udara, ia pun tersadar dari mimpi. Mata coklatnya mengabur, penuh kilatan kelabu yang menyiksa. Seraya menatap nanar tempat kosong di sisi kanan, Ichigo duduk bangkit berusaha meredam gelisah.

Rukia sudah tidak lagi tertidur di dekatnya? Pergi kemana dia? Dengan langkah gontai dan bersikap seakan tak terjadi apapun tadi malam, lelaki Kurosaki itu melangkah keluar kamar. Ia ingin meneriakan nama Rukia, sayang, mulutnya masih enggan terbuka.

Sambil berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan menuju kamar Rukia, Ichigo berusaha menormalkan kesadaran. Malas-malasan dirinya membuka pintu kamar Rukia, lalu bukannya bertemu gadis yang ia cari, Ichigo malah menemukan ruangan kosong yang sangat bersih. Bahkan terlalu bersih.

Seketika dengan mata melebar, dijelajahinya isi kamar yang enam bulan ini ditempati Rukia. Dinding-dinding kamar bercat krim yang biasanya ditempeli poster-poster film, taplak meja, seprai juga beberapa benda hias seperti vas bunga sudah tidak ada lagi menghiasi isi kamar tersebut. Termasuk kosmetik-kosmetik milik Rukia pun hilang entah kemana.

Takut-takut Ichigo membuka laci meja rias, dan itu membuatnya bernapas lega. Rupanya, gadis itu tidak memajang kosmetiknya di meja rias—tapi kenapa? Ichigo pindah ke lemari pakaian Rukia yang tak terkunci, tampak beberapa pakaian yang biasa tergantung di hanger dan berbaris di dalam lemari kini justru terlipat rapi.

Lelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ichigo melebarkan langkah seraya memanggil nama Rukia.

"Rukia!"

Tak sulit memanggil gadis itu, sebab Rukia lekas menyahut. "Aku di sini," Rukia berdiri di balkon ketika Ichigo hampir melewatkan sisi balkon.

Sambil menikmati pelukan hangat matahari pagi, Rukia melakukan kebiasannya dengan menyirami pot kecil berisi mawar pemberian Ishida, lelaki baik itu menghadiahinya si bunga mawar dengan cara menitipkannya pada Inoue.

Dari sisi ruang yang berbeda, di batasi pintu kaca balkon, Ichigo mulai melangkah melewati batas pintu balkon hingga dia telah berada di dekat punggung Rukia.

"Ada apa dengan kamarmu? Kenapa poster-poster yang terpasang kaulepas? Lalu, tidak biasanya kau melipat rapi gaun-gaun dan menyimpan kosmetikmu di dalam laci—"

"Itu semua dibeli dengan uangmu."

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku membelikannya untukmu, kau memang harus merawat dan mempergunakannya. Tetapi tidak perlu dengan menghilangkannya dari kamar. Lagipula untuk apa kau melepaskan semua poster film kesukaanmu?"

Wajah Ichigo berubah panik. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mempertanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, hingga menumpulkan insting.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," seberani yang ia bisa, Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya menyirami si mawar kemudian berbalik menghadap Ichigo. Mata mereka bertemu, saling menyulut kekuatan untuk membongkar rahasia yang lama tersimpan dalam otak masing-masing.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, setelah itu kau boleh menyampaikan yang ingin kaukatakan."

Rukia mendengus, dahinya mengerut dalam meski tak sedalam kerutan di dahi Ichigo.

"Sama saja. Perkataanku ini akan menjawab semuanya—Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Apa?" Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa ia bersikap seperti orang dungu, Rukia menyebutkan namanya tanpa gelar 'nii-san' yang selama ini selalu gadis itu elu-elukan.

"Amnesia sialan ini sudah sembuh."

Detik itu bayang-bayang waktu seolah berhenti memutar.

Ichigo tertegun. Bagai mati rasa, ia tak menyadari jika ujung bibirnya gemetar.

Seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan keterkejutan yang ditunjukkan Ichigo. Rukia berbalik, kembali menyelesaikan kegiatan menyiramnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Jadi, apa yang kauingat? Itukah yang ingin kaukatakan?" pertanyaan Ichigo mengandung intimidasi, tidak terima dengan pandangan Rukia yang meremehkannya. "Kau sudah ingat tentang kematian ayahku? Apa kau ingat betapa dulu aku sangat membencimu? Ingat, bahwa kau terjatuh dari tangga kemudian mengalami gegar otak dan menderita amnesia. Jadi—kau sudah mengingat semuanya, lantas berpura-pura amnesia sebagai amunisi untuk memperbudakku?" Ichigo menggeram, perlahan namun pasti, emosinya menumpuk di daun telinganya yang memerah, "Sejak kapan ingatanmu sembuh? Oh! Apa sejak bandit-bandit yang nyaris menistakan keperawananmu itu menghantamkan botol bir di kepala idiotmu?" pertanyaan terus berlipat-lipat seiring kepalan tangan Ichigo yang kian menguat.

"Benar."

"Penipu," gertakan gigi Ichigo memukul jantung Rukia yang berdegup kencang.

"Maaf, kalau kau mengira—"

"Perempuan pembohong! Berani sekali kau mempermainkanku!" Sekali itu Ichigo mencengkram kuat-kuat kedua bahu kecil Rukia, napasnya memburu dengan kemarahan yang meluap. Sampai-sampai punggung gadis itu menabrak pembatas alumunium balkon.

"Seperti orang konyol, aku menyatakan kebimbangan dan kau! Apa kau menikmati kekonyolanku selama ini, hah?! Jadi selama ini kau menertawakan semua usaha yang kulakukan untukmu!"

Sembari mengguncang tubuh Rukia yang membeku, Ichigo melampiaskan kemarahan pada pot berisi mawar.

Praaang!

Isi pot berhamburan di lantai, Ichigo menggeram tiada henti. Dadanya turun naik melepaskan kemarahannya yang kian meninggi.

"Kuchiki Rukia? Kuchiki Rukia! Kau sungguh lancang!"

Bruk.

Selepas menjatuhkan pot tadi, kini Ichigo mendorong bahu Rukia hingga membuat gadis itu jatuh terjerembab. Terduduk bersama tanah dan pecahan-pecahan pot yang berserakan di lantai, juga—sang mawar merah yang jatuh terhina.

"Apa kau tahu? Hidupku kacau berkat leluconmu. Perempuan Pembohong!"

Kemarahan benar-benar sudah tidak terbendung lagi di hati pria temperamental itu.

Namun, Ichigo berhenti ketika Rukia mengambil segenggam tanah. Sambil menahan lututnya yang lemas, gadis itu berdiri menantang Ichigo. Lantas melempar tanah berwarna kemerahan digenggamannya ke dada lelaki itu.

"Kalau kau menyebutku pembohong atau penipu?" desis Rukia tajam, "Lalu kau sebut apa dirimu!" dan kemarahan juga memuncak dalam diri Rukia, baginya ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku—"

"Kenapa dulu kau tidak meninggalkanku di rumah sakit saja, hn? Kenapa kau malah membawaku bersamu, dan merasa perlu bertanggung jawab dengan kesembuhanku?! Kenapa tidak kau titipkan saja si Kuchiki Rukia ini di panti asuhan, dan mengarang cerita yang lain?! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Inoue agar bisa membawaku pergi darimu?!"

Air mata Rukia melesat keluar. Tenggorokannya yang kering malah membantunya meluncurkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan membabi buta.

"Kenapa Kurosaki Ichigo perlu bertanggung jawab atas kemalangan yang menimpa Kuchiki Rukia? Kenapa kau yang membenciku malah menyembunyikanku di sini? Kenapa, Kurosaki?!"

Pandangan Ichigo sama sekali tak beralih dari amukan Rukia yang jauh lebih mengerikan darinya. Sekarang, keduanya sama-sama kacau. Ichigo tidak menyalahkan prasangka Rukia sebab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu juga muncul dalam benaknya.

"Arrgh!" isakan dan jeritan kecil bergema di apartemen itu, beruntung unit apartemen Ichigo berada di lantai yang cukup tinggi sehingga orang-orang di bawah sana tidak bisa mendengar jeritan kefrustasiannya. Menyadari jika ia dan Ichigo berada di balkon, Rukia melirik jalanan yang berada jauh di bawah sana. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?" desak Rukia dengan pertanyaan yang mengancam, "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat jatuhkan tubuhku ke bawah sana!"

Mendengar itu, sungguh melukai harga diri Ichigo, "Kau kira dengan membunuhmu, dosamu diampuni?"

"Ya, setidaknya dengan begitu kau akan menanggung dosa yang sama besar denganku."

"Lupakan saja!"

"Kalau kau tidak rela mengotori tanganmu dengan darahku. Baik! Biar aku yang melakukannya sendiri."

Seketika itu, Rukia beranjak hendak menaiki pagar balkon, namun dalam hitungan kilat, lengan kokoh Ichigo sudah melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah berada di dalam apartemen dan Ichigo menutup pintu kaca balkon lalu menguncinya.

Selesai sudah.

Ichigo benar-benar terkena batunya. Semua perasaan yang rumit berkecamuk dalam hatinya yang meradang sejak tadi.

"Hentikan sandiwaramu," Ichigo melangkah, berniat memupus jaraknya dengan Rukia yang menunduk. Namun seolah keberadaan Ichigo menjelma menjadi badai, Rukia refleks memundurkan posisi.

"Benar, akan kuhentikan. Karena itulah aku harus pergi dari sini."

"Tidak!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun! Tidak kuizinkan kau pergi dari sini meski hanya sejengkal tanah!"

"Konyol sekali. Karena kau tidak mau membunuhku, jadi inikah caramu yang lain?"

Kata-kata membunuh berhasil mengiris hati Ichigo, hingga pandangannya menusuk Rukia dengan tatapan penuh luka. "Benar, terserah bagaimana pendapatmu," Ichigo bergerak kaku melewati bahu Rukia.

"Aku tetap akan pergi, Ishida-kun sudah berjanji akan menjemputku dan membawaku pergi dari sini."

Dan yang jauh lebih mengiris hati, adalah nama Ishida. Ichigo mendadak berhenti—'Ishida menjemputnya?' gejolak amarah lagi-lagi terbit, kemudian tanpa belas kasih, lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Rukia. Ia menyeret tubuh mungil gadis itu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku, Kurosaki! Lepaskan!"

Kejadian semalam berkelebat dalam ingatan Rukia. Dimana Ichigo menciuminya di atas ranjang dan memancing gairahnya, mengusik ketakutan Rukia semakin deras. Tidak lagi, tidak akan terjadi lagi. Pikirnya panik bukan main. Dia lebih baik mati dari pada—

Bruk.

Sekejap Ichigo menjatuhkan tubuh Rukia ke ranjang.

"Tetaplah di sini dan nikmati hari-harimu di kamarku."

Detik selanjutnya tak terjadi apapun. Ichigo sudah berada di luar kamar kemudian menutup pintu kamar itu hingga terdengar suara pintu terbanting dan gerakan kunci yang memutar.

Ichigo mengurungnya.

"A-ah," sadar dari syok, Rukia berlarian mendekati pintu yang telah terkunci dari luar. "Kurosaki! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Buka pintunya! Kau tidak berhak menahanku seperti ini, heiii!"

"Satu-satunya orang yang berhak melakukan ini padamu adalah aku!"

"Kumohon buka pintu ini, biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak akan pernah!" Ichigo memekik, menegaskan keegoisan dan kegilaannya.

"Kita impas, Kurosaki. Aku membohongimu dan kau juga begitu, kan? Dosa kita akan sama-sama diampuni kalau kau mau mengakhirnya dengan melepaskanku. Kumohon, a-aku tidak mau dikurung di sini!"

"Diamlah!"

Benteng palsu yang dibangun diantara keduanya kini hancur lebur. Yang tersisa cuma kebohongan besar sampai-sampai kejujuran kecil di hati kedua orang itu tak mampu dilihat.

Ichigo terengah-engah, nuraninya berbenturan keras dengan ego-nya yang kian meningkat. Bukannya ia tidak mau mengakui kebohongan yang ia ciptakan selama ini, tetapi, gadis itu… tidak boleh meninggalkan dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sekalipun ia mengaku salah, apa untungnya jika Rukia tetap akan pergi dari hidupnya. Meninggalkannya bersama kenangan singkat yang getas.

Ichigo menjauhi pintu kamar, telinganya menjadi tuli berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan keluh kesah dari perempuan yang kini mendekam di dalam kamar miliknya.

Dia tidak akan kalah dari kalimat-kalimat mengiba Kuchiki Rukia. Tidak akan! Ichigo menyeringai, sudut bibirnya menyimpul penuh luapan asa.

"Kita sama-sama bersalah dalam hal ini. Tidak bisakah kita saling memaafkan saja?" penjelasan Rukia kembali terdengar, menguak sedikit tabir kenangan buruk mungkin bisa membantu. "Waktu itu kau bilang sudah memaafkanku, 'kan. Sebenarnya, aku tidak berencana untuk mempermainkanmu. Hanya karena ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa kau menjadikanku sebagai adik, aku—sampai berbohong. Kukira kau akan membunuhku jika tiba-tiba saja aku mengaku bahwa ingatanku sudah kembali."

Membunuh?

Terdengar begitu keji. Ichigo bersandar di tepi meja makan yang letaknya tepat bersebrangan dengan pintu kamarnya.

Matanya menyipit, menatap penuh luka pada warna keemasan daun pintu. Jadi, itukah yang dipikirkan selama ini oleh gadis itu? Perhatian yang selama ini ia curahkan ternyata dianggap barang palsu, tak berharga sama sekali. Dengan kedua lengan yang masih bersedekap, Ichigo berjalan mendekati pintu kamar yang sejak tadi hanya mampu ia pandangi.

"Apa—kau ingin kita berdamai, Rukia?"

"Ya, itulah yang kuinginkan."

Jawaban itu tanpa sadar menerbitkan senyum lega di bibir Ichigo. "Kalau begitu hiduplah bersamaku," imbuhnya begitu yakin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Sontak dalam hitungan detik, air muka Ichigo berubah drastis. Kemarahan jelas-jelas berkumpul di urat wajahnya yang seakan nyaris putus.

Saat akan melanjutkan perkataan atau yang lebih tepatnya kalimat perintah, Ichigo dikagetkan oleh bunyi bel apartemen.

Dadanya bergemuruh, menebak-nebak seseorang yang tengah berada di luar.

Suasana pagi ini sungguh membuat hatinya semakin buruk. Mungkin tamu yang muncul kali ini bisa-bisa menjadi imbas kekesalannya.

Apakah si Jaegerjeques yang sedang menekan bel untuk mengajak Rukia sarapan—!

"Ibu?!"

Dari dalam layar berukuran kecil dan suara yang terdengar melalui interkom, sangat jelas jika tamu pagi itu adalah ibunya sendiri.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**BLEACH**** -0-**** TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #****14**

**.**

**.**

Suara bel berbunyi terus menerus diiringi panggilan dari sang ibu. Namun, Ichigo masih terpaku di hadapan mesin interkom. Otaknya berputar mencari cara sementara panggilan lainnya dari dalam kamar ikut mengusik otak cerdasnya yang mendadak beku.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Ichigo menghela napas pasrah, satu-satunya yang bisa dijadikan taktik hanyalah rasa bersalah Kuchiki Rukia.

Desakan dari luar apartemen masih bergema, meminta Ichigo untuk segera membukakan pintu. Sebelum menggenapkan kalimat-kalimat yang akan ia katakan pada Rukia, Ichigo berusaha membuat dirinya bersikap tenang.

"Ibuku ada di sini, Rukia…"

Aliran waktu bergerak pada situasi yang di hadapi Rukia. Gadis itu hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu kamar, kelopak matanya meredup seiring otaknya yang mencoba mencerna perkataan Ichigo barusan.

Ibu… Ibu dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Istri dari dokter Isshin, Nyonya Kurosaki yang hidup menjanda karena kesalahan kakak dan dirinya. Refleks, bibir Rukia terkunci, ia melangkah mundur dengan bahu yang semula tegak kini merosot.

Sudah sangat lama ia ingin meminta maaf pada anggota keluarga Kurosaki lainnya termasuk wanita tegar itu. Tetapi, saat ini, sepertinya waktu sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Entah kenapa ia malah menjadi pengecut. Bagaimana jika Ichigo mengatakan semua kebohongan mereka selama ini? Tidakkah sebagai seorang ibu, Nyonya Kurosaki akan membela putranya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin membuat ibuku murka sebaiknya kau duduk diam di dalam kamarku."

Ancaman Ichigo berhasil, seperti anjing kecil penurut, Rukia berjalan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tempat tidur Ichigo bahkan dengan sedikit usaha ia tidak menimbulkan suara dari gerak tubuhnya. Kalaupun mampu, Rukia ingin menahan paru-parunya agar berhenti bernapas.

Tubuh mungilnya meringkuk di lantai sementara punggungnya tertahan pada tepi ranjang, seolah-olah ia sedang bermain petak umpet dengan masa lalunya yang buruk.

Menangis bukan pilihan yang baik. Karena ia tidak ingin suaranya meluncur dari pita suaranya yang melilit kuat. Dalam keadaan senyap di tempatnya, Rukia cuma bisa melepaskan genangan air yang terbendung di ujung bola matanya yang telah basah.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar decitan pintu. Sontak Rukia menunduk lebih dalam, menyimpan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya yang gemetar. Beruntung, itu suara pintu yang berasal dari pintu depan apartemen, bukan pintu kamar Ichigo.

Hatinya terus memantrai kamar Ichigo, seolah-olah dengan begitu ia bisa membuat keberadaan kamar ini menghilang dari pandangan Nyonya Kurosaki.

**.**

"Kenapa ibu datanga kemari?"

Bukan salam hangat yang didapatkannya dari putra yang ia rindu. Namun pertanyaan yang mengundang perasaan kecewa dari hati sang ibu. Huh, putranya itu benar-benar! Masaki tidak bisa memarahi Ichigo, ketika yang ia dapatkan hanya tubuh tinggi putranya yang tampak lebih kurus dengan mata terang yang berkabut juga –"Oh, Putraku. Wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau sakit?"

"Ti-tidak, Bu. Aku sehat, kok."

"Syukurlah. Tapi ekspresimu itu sungguh mengejutkan ibu. Seharusnya kau peluk ibumu, bukan bertanya seperti tadi dengan muka panik."

"Maaf," seraya memeluk ibunya, Ichigo mendapatkan punggungnya yang sejak tadi tegang menjadi tenang. Tepukan halus dari ibunya sungguh mendamaikan, "Aku merindukan ibu."

"Ibu tahu, sayang. Ibu tahu."

Selepas membebaskan kerinduan dengan memeluk hangat putranya. Masaki melepaskan pelukan, kemudian melangkah, memasuki lebih dalam kediaman sederhana dari putra sulungnya tersebut. Jauh lebih bersih dan berserakan… mata Masaki tersorot pada pot kecil berisi mawar yang jatuh berantakan di lantai balkon, hasil dari pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia tadi.

Dalam diam, Masaki melirik pada putranya yang masih berdiri diam memunggunginya. Ia memandang penuh prihatin pada si mawar yang tergeletak juga sandiwara Ichigo.

"Dimana gadis itu, Ichigo?"

Nadi Ichigo seperti disulut listrik berkekuatan tinggi sampai-sampai matanya terbelalak, berbalik langsung menatap pada wajah ibunya. "Apa maksud ibu?" kendalinya lagi, dengan senyum pura-pura.

"Jangan lagi berpura-pura, sayang. Uryuu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ibu, begitu juga Paman Ryuuken."

"Mereka—" ucapan Ichigo menggantung di udara, tenggorokannya tercekat menyimpan gejolak emosi yang jelas-jelas mencuat di urat biru wajahnya. "Ibu jangan menelan bulat-bulat ucapan ayah dan anak itu, Bu. Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, gadis yang mereka maksudkan itu hanya temanku, lagipula dia sudah kembali ke kampungnya."

Masaki membawa langkahnya pada tiap ruangan, sementara matanya menjelajah ke sekeliling unit apartemen, "Kau tidak bisa berbohong." Dengan senyum keibuan, Masaki memungut sandal berukuruan kecil berwarna putih yang tergeletak di bawah konter dapur. "Ini bukan sandal Karin dan Yuzu, apalagi sandalmu, 'kan?"

Tak mendapat respon berarti dari keterpakuan putranya, Masaki akhirnya mengakhiri pencariannya di depan pintu kamar Ichigo yang tertutup rapat. Belum seujung kuku menyentuh handle pintu, Ichigo memekik dengan suara yang nyaris tertahan.

"Ibu!"

Sesaat Masaki melempar tatapan kecewa, menanggapi pekikan Ichigo.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, sekarang kau sangat pintar membentak ibumu ya, Kurosaki."

Jelas-jelas itu bukan perkataan ibunya yang hanya terdiam karena teriakannya, serentak baik Ichigo maupun ibunya menoleh pada sosok Ishida Uryuu yang sudah berdiri menjulang memasuki apartemen.

Pintu apartemennya tak terkunci gara-gara kedatangan sang ibu sebelumnya sehingga dengan langkah gontai pemuda berkacamata itu bisa menjangkau wilayah yang selama ini Ichigo batasi, rasa takut.

Tanpa sadar Ichigo mencegah langkah Ishida yang semakin jauh melewati ruang tamu.

Bukan hanya sebatas itu, tiba-tiba saja keramaian menyerbu pendengaran Ichigo tatkala dua orang gadis belia berhamburan masuk kemudian memeluk Ichigo dengan keriangan dan kerinduan yang hangat.

"Nii-chan! Kami merindukanmu!" panggilan sayang tersebut meluncur dari pita suara Kurosaki Yuzu, sementara Kurosaki Karin ikut mengulum senyum, membalas tatapan terkejut sang kakak.

Lutut Ichigo melemas, ketika dalam waktu yang singkat dua pria yang tak asing lagi menyusul masuk dari balik pintu yang selama ini selalu ia jaga dari orang lain.

"Paman," lirihnya dengan suara serak, lalu emosinya kembali membakar matanya kala seringai kecil singgah di bibir sahabat lamanya, "Ggio, kau juga ada di sini."

"Ishida mengajakku untuk menjemput seseorang, Ichigo. Maaf membuatmu terkejut."

Dengan tawa yang mengerikan, Ichigo menoleh pada sosok Ishida.

"Hebat sekali. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau membawa polisi kemari, Ishida?!"

Yuzu melangkah mundur, gadis kecil itu tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya yang penyayang mendadak memarahi saudara sepupu mereka. Pun Karin yang tidak mengerti, ia menarik Yuzu untuk berada di dekatnya sedangkan matanya menyoroti tubuh sang ibu yang memandangi kakaknya dengan gesture setegas Dewi Athena.

"Ini di luar rencanaku, Kurosaki. Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak mengajak Yuzu dan Karin yang sudah sangat merindukanmu? Jamu kami dengan semua yang kaupunya di sini," layaknya tokoh antagonis, Ishida ternyum puas sebelum kemudian ia mengusap rambut kedua adik kembar Ichigo yang memandangi kakak mereka dengan wajah pias.

Ryuuken melerai kedua pemuda kesayangannya tersebut dengan berdiri di tengah-tengah. Ia sungguh merasa tidak enak hati dengan sikap tidak terpuji yang ditunjukkan Ishida pada Ichigo.

Sebetulnya, dengan janji yang ia berikan pada Ichigo ketika kecelakaan Rukia di Karakura dulu, Ryuuken tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah yang dirahasiakan Ichigo. Tetapi karena desakan anaknya dan Masaki, terpaksa ia meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung.

Selain itu sebagai seorang dokter, Ryuuken sangat ingin mengetahui perkembangan dari gadis yang dulu dibawa Ichigo ke Karakura dalam keadaan kulit kepala yang terkoyak.

"Cepat buka pintu kamarmu," perintah ibunya hingga Ichigo sebisa mungkin menunda perdebatannya dengan Ishida.

"Aku kehilangan kunci kamarku."

"Bisakah kau tidak memancing kemarahan ibu?"

"Ibu," Ichigo memelas, berusaha supaya ibunya itu tidak mendesaknya lagi. "Sudah kubilang tidak ada apapun di kamarku. Daripada itu sebaiknya para tamu sekalian duduk," berpura-pura nyaman dengan kondisi tersebut, Ichigo akhirnya bersikap formal. "Kalian semua silakan duduk. Ayo Yuzu, Karin! Bantu nii-chan menyiapkan minuman."

"Kita dobrak saja pintunya, Bi."

Saran dari Ishida disambut dengan anggukan oleh ibunda Ichigo. Dalam kepanikannya, Ichigo berlari lantas segera menyentuh bahu Ishida.

Usahanya untuk menghalangi si sepupu agar tak melakukan apapun pada kamarnya sama sekali tidak didukung sang ibu. Ibunya tidak mempercayai semua alasan yang Ichigo berikan, terpaksa ia harus mengusir Ishida beserta Ggio untuk meninggalkan apartemen ini.

"Berhentilah berbuat onar, Ishida. Kau tidak berhak melakukan apapun pada kamarku."

Masaki menghela napas, wanita cantik itu mulai jengah dengan tingkah putranya. "Dobraklah, Ishida. Jangan hiraukan kata-kata bocah ini," sekali itu Masaki membungkam segala ucapan yang ingin dilontarkan Ichigo. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih mengecewakan daripada sikap ibunya yang lebih membela orang lain.

"Ibu," sudut bibir Ichigo menekuk ke bawah, dengan tatapan kosong tersorot pada keseriusan ibunya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terpaku dengan kepala tertunduk. Dibiarkannya saja Ishida bersama Ggio yang kini mulai mendobrak pintu kamar itu.

"Masaki, mungkin ucapan Ichigo benar. Tidak ada apapun di dalam kamarnya—"

Braak!

Ishida Ryuuken menghentikan nasihatnya, ketika pintu kamar tersebut berhasil dibuka paksa.

Ichigo melirik pada sosok Ishida, Ggio serta ibunya yang melangkah memasuki kamar. Kesepuluh jemarinya mengepal membentuk tinju, sementara tenggorokannya tercekat oleh napasnya sendiri yang menggumpal di paru-paru. Keringat dingin mulai menyembul di sekitar kulit ubun-ubun Ichigo, dan itu semua telah membuat mata terangnya menjadi kelabu.

Yuzu dan Karin yang tidak tahu apapun menjadi penasaran, mereka hendak mengikuti jejak ibunya untuk memasuki kamar sunyi sang kakak, namun langkah mereka segera dicegah oleh Paman Ryuuken. Dengan senyum bijak, ia membatasi garis yang seharusnya tidak dilewati oleh Karin dan Yuzu.

Masalah seperti ini sebaiknya tidak melibatkan mereka. Menyadari hal itu, Ryuuken sungguh sangat ingin memarahi putranya yang dengan seenaknya mengajak Yuzu dan Karin ikut terlibat.

"Kalian di sini saja, siapkan ibu kalian secangkir teh hijau."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ryuuken mendekati sosok Ichigo yang mematung.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Rukia menoleh pada direksi dimana pintu kamar telah terbuka sempurna. Ishida Uryuu menyergap masuk kemudian berlari kecil mendekati dirinya yang duduk meringkuk.

Sorot mata biru Ishida terlihat lega dan berbinar, bibirnya melengkung memperlihatkan betapa cerahnnya senyum yang ia tunjukkan untuk gadis cinta pertamanya itu.

"Kuchiki-san, aku menjemputmu," Ishida duduk menyamai posisinya dengan Rukia. Tangannya terangkat demi memberikan sinyal pada gadis malang itu bahwa kedatangannya tidak akan sia-sia. Sembari membelai rambut hitam Rukia, ia kembali membujuk, "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini."

Tirai jendela masih tertutup. Kamar putranya itu terasa pengap dan berantakan. Mungkin hal itu menjadi analogi yang pas untuk hidup yang dialami putranya selama ini.

Dia sungguh merasa menjadi ibu yang buruk, Masaki mengalihkan matanya pada raut wajah mungil Rukia. Tatapannya nanar, memperhatikan penampilan gadis yang selama ini disembunyikan Ichigo. Satu-satunya rahasia yang Ichigo simpan sendiri.

Rukia mengangkat wajah ketika Ishida berhasil memapah dirinya.

Mata ungu itu akhirnya bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang ditinggalkan dokter Isshin. Darahnya berdesir menahan takut, ketakutan itu terus berlipat-lipat kala tubuhnya berhadapan langsung dengan Masaki.

"Kuchiki Rukia, jadi itu namamu," tidak ada emosi apapun yang terlihat dari raut wajah Masaki. Ia menanggapi ketakutan Rukia dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Iya."

"Kau 'kah gadis kecil yang dulu diselamatkan suamiku?"

Embusan napas meluncur bersamaan jawabannya, "Ya, itu aku."

"Maafkan atas sikap putraku selama ini. Putraku bukan orang yang jahat, Rukia."

Tutur kalimat itu sontak mengguncang dada Rukia, tangisannya meluap begitu saja tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Bi. A-aku dan kakakku yang sudah—" mulut Rukia ternganga tak mampu mengucapkan apapun lagi ketika pelukan lembut ia terima dari kedua lengan Masaki, seperti sayap-sayap malaikat, lengan wanita itu mendekapnya begitu hangat dan halus.

"Itu sudah sangat lama. Mengenangnya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuat waktu kembali seperti semula." Masaki menepuk punggung mungil Rukia yang bergetar lantas menasihati gadis itu lagi, "Maafkan putraku dengan begitu kami juga akan memaafkan kalian." Dibalasnya mata sedih Rukia dengan senyum melegakan, lalu Masaki menggulir pandangannya pada Ishida, "Dan berterima kasihlah pada Uryuu, dia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Iya… hya, terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak," kata-kata terima kasih terus bergumam di bibir Rukia, waktu seakan-akan kembali pada titik yang ia dambakan sejak lama.

Permohonan maafnya sudah disambut oleh dokter Isshin dan seluruh keluarga Kurosaki termasuk—

—Kurosaki Ichigo, pandangan Rukia beralih pada tubuh kurus Ichigo yang berdiri diam di luar kamar bersama dokter yang dulu merawatnya di Karakura.

"Kau—mencintai putraku?" Rukia melemparkan pandangan pada Masaki yang menanyakan hal tabu itu. Kosa kata paling tolol, ketika perpisahan sudah di ujung mata. Kenapa dirinya harus memikirkan urusan asmara? Di saat ia mendapatkan jalan mulus agar bisa pergi menjauhi pria yang berdiri di sana.

Demi menarik Rukia dari kebimbangan, Ishida hendak menyela pertanyaan Masaki. Namun Rukia lebih dulu menjawab dengan dustanya yang entah mengapa terasa lebih indah, "Tidak, Bi. Mungkin aku menyukainya, tetapi kurasa itu bukan cinta."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu pergilah."

Ishida menunduk hormat, dengan hati-hati ia memapah tubuh Rukia keluar. Diikuti Ggio yang memberi salam hormat. Ishida mengisyaratkan Ggio supaya tak berkontak langsung dengan Rukia.

Asal tahu saja, sengaja ia mengajak Ggio untuk membantu jika suatu waktu Ichigo mengamuk dan beresi keras mempertahankan Kuchiki-nya. Kehadiran ayahnya pun begitu, Ishida memanfaatkan mereka untuk berjaga-jaga jika usahanya untuk membawa Rukia pergi digagalkan Ichigo.

Selama berhubungan via telepon, Ishida telah merencanakan semuanya secara matang. Rencananya tentu saja tidak lepas dari bantuan Inoue. Berkat teman perempuannya yang baik hati itu, Rukia mau mempercayainya dan mengatakan semua yang dilakukan Ichigo pada hidup gadis itu. Dan pada puncaknya adalah hari ini. Kuchiki Rukia mendapatkan maaf, dan dirinya pun akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sejak dulu.

Sudah sangat jelas apa yang diinginkannya adalah gadis Kuchiki itu. Setelah ini, Kuchiki Rukia akan segera menjadi miliknya. Ishida menyeringai puas.

"Rukia tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

Ichigo menghalangi langkah Ishida dan Rukia. Ia berdiri tegak sembari mencoba meraih pundak Rukia, sayangnya Ishida tidak kalah cepat untuk menepis tangan Ichigo.

"Kau tidak berhak memutuskan apapun mengenai Kuchiki," Ishida mengumpat tajam seolah ancaman Ichigo cuma batu kerikil yang bisa ia singkirkan begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain."

Segenap dengan kekuatannya, Ichigo memukul kesombongan Ishida. Ia melayangkan tinju tepat mengenai rahang Ishida, hingga berhasil memukul jatuh tubuh pria berkacamata tersebut.

Tubuh Rukia pun tak luput dari sikap emosional Ichigo, sampai-sampai dirinya nyaris terjungkal jika saja Ichigo tak cepat menarik lengan Rukia ke arahnya.

Ggio menghampiri Ishida yang terduduk dengan memegangi rahangnya yang perlahan membiru. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" sungguh pertanyaan konyol, sudah jelas giginya hampir patah karena pukulan. Ishida menepis bantuan dari Ggio, ia bangkit sembari mengambil aba-aba untuk membalas pukulan Ichigo tadi.

Amarah pria berkepribadian tenang tersebut tak bisa lagi ditahan, tinjunya hendak menyentuh wajah Ichigo sebelum kemudian Ryuuken menahan gerakan putra sematawayangnya itu.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian dengan kepala dingin. Kau dan Ichigo itu saudara sepupu, kalian bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun, Ishida. Kalian ini adalah calon dokter. Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana kondisi Kuchiki-san mu, hn? Dia—" Ryuuken memperhatikan mata lelah Rukia, "Ketakutakan."

"Itu karena Ichigo di dekatnya, Yah!"

Semakin dipojokkan dengan kata-kata Ishida, semakin kuat pula Ichigo mencengkram pundak Rukia agar tetap berada dalam dekapannya. Mata coklatnya tidak bisa memandang ke arah lain, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun termasuk kecemasan ibundanya, fokusnya hanya pada Rukia.

"Ishida!"

Drama berlanjut ketika Ryuuken mulai kehabisan akal dalam menenangkan anaknya. Kesabarannya benar-benar terkikis oleh obsesi Ishida pada Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ryuu, jangan menyalahkan putramu." Masaki menekan pelipisnya yang mengerut karena ulah Ichigo yang telah memukul sepupunya, "Biarkan Rukia pergi, Ichigo. Semua tidak akan selesai kalau kau bertingkah seperti ini."

Mereka bicara saling membujuk. Sayangnya bujukan demi bujukan malah ditolak Ichigo.

"Katakan pada kami, Rukia. Kau—ingin tetap di sini bersama putraku, atau kau ingin pergi?"

"Ibu!"

"Diamlah, Ichigo! Atau kau ingin ibu mati di depanmu sekarang juga?!"

Sontak Ichigo bungkam dalam keterpanaan.

Perlahan, Rukia menegaskan tekadnya. Gadis itu sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuhnya hingga menjauh dari dekapan Ichigo yang membelenggu. Dengan ototnya yang pasrah, Ichigo mau tidak mau membiarkan tubuh mungil itu terlepas.

"Tentu saja aku ingin pergi."

Alhasil dengan mudah Rukia terlepas dari kekangan Ichigo. Cepat-cepat Ishida mencapai kulit lengan Rukia, kemudian mengekori langkah mundur gadis itu. Diabaikannya begitu saja peringatan ayahnya dan dengan langkah pasti ia membawa Rukia pergi dari sana.

Melihat Rukia akan meninggalkan apartemen, kontan Ichigo bergegas melayangkan pukulan kembali pada Ishida.

Malangnya, apa yang baru saja akan ia lakukan dihalangi oleh Ggio dengan memiting kedua lengan Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Maaf, Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur, hanya saja—"

"Tidak! Rukia! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" Ichigo tidak menggubris penjelasan apapun dari Ggio, ia berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan dan berharap Rukia mendengarkan perintahnya.

Khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Paman Ryuuken terpaksa membantu Ggio dengan menahan tubuh Ichigo. Setidaknya sampai putranya dan Kuchiki Rukia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan anak sulung Kurosaki tersebut.

"Pa-paman," tertegun dengan yang dilakukan sang paman, Ichigo kian menghujani ruangan itu dengan teriakan yang lebih tajam. "Kenapa kau membantunya?! Lepaskan aku, Paman! Ishidaaa! Dia milikku! Kau tidak bisa membawanya pergi! Akan kubunuh kau Ishida—!"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Ichigo. Ibunya memandangi Ichigo dengan tatapan terluka.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu, hn? Ya Tuhan, Ichigo. Ibu tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi gila seperti ini." Dahi Masaki mengernyit dalam, sementara usia tuanya telah membuat napasnya terengah-engah karena emosi.

Perlakuan Masaki pada putranya, tidak luput dari tontonan kedua putrinya yang kini tertegun di sebelah konter dapur. Baru kali itu mereka menyaksikan kemarahan besar tergambar jelas di wajah cantik sang ibu.

"Kumohon cegah Ishida, Bu. Jangan biarkan dia membawa Rukia," rengekan Ichigo melukai hati Masaki. Putra kebanggaannya itu sekalipun belum pernah memohon pada dirinya dengan wajah memelas seperti ini. "Rukia! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini! Rukia!"

"Kurung pria gila ini di dalam kamarnya," permintaan Masaki tersebut seperti titah yang dengan mudah dipatuhi Paman Ryuuken dan Ggio.

"Lepaskan aku! Lancang sekali kalian melakukan ini padaku! Paman! Ggio!"

Ichigo meronta-ronta sembari terus memaki dengan suara lantang. Melihat keadaan putranya, terang saja membuat Masaki hampir goyah dan jatuh terhempas di lantai kalau saja tak ada kedua putrinya yang berdiri terpaku menatap cemas pada kakak mereka.

Cepat-cepat Paman Ryuuken yang dibantu Ggio membebaskan Ichigo.

Lantas memeriksa kantong celana Ichigo, benar saja! Di situ terdapat kunci kamar Ichigo yang sengaja ia sembunyikan.

Karena pemuda yang tengah gila itu tidak bisa dilayani dengan sikap lembut, terpaksa mereka melempar tubuh Ichigo kemudian lekas meninggalkannya sendiri dan mengunci pintu kamar.

Dewi Keberuntungan memang sedang tidak berpihak pada Ichigo, sebab sekalipun pintu kamarnya telah didobrak—faktanya tak ada yang rusak dari tiap bagian pintu termasuk handle pintu yang berhasil dikunci.

"Ibu! Kenapa kau harus mengurungku?! Ibuuu!"

Masaki menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu dihelanya dengan kasar. Paru-parunya telah memberat sejak tadi. Dia benar-benar syok dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo, dan itu membuat migrannya kambuh kembali.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Tidak semestinya kita memperlakukan Ichigo seperti itu."

Ditatapnya Ryuuken dengan tatapan lurus, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Membiarkan putraku dan putramu baku hantam sampai mati hanya demi seorang perempuan." Masaki mendecakkan lidah, lantas membawa langkahnya menuju konter dapur, "Sebaiknya kita minum teh." Ketika matanya menangkap sosok Ggio, Masaki meneruskan ajakannya, "Kau juga, setidaknya minumlah dulu sebelum pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Ggio-san."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Bi. Saya harus segera menyusul Ishida."

"Ya, baiklah. Kau—tampak lebih setia pada Ishida."

Ggio tersenyum. Lantas memberi salam pada Paman Ryuuken, "Saya permisi, Paman."

Saat Ggio melangkah pergi, masih terdengar suara lantang Ichigo. Hal itu membuat mata Ggio melirik penuh simpati pada daun pintu di sana. Pada akhirnya, ia bisa membalas rasa sakit hatinya dulu, saat dimana Senna yang ia cintai mencampakkannya hanya demi Ichigo. Lalu dengan kesalahapahaman yang membabi buta, Ichigo menuduhnya sebagai perebut pacar orang? Cih! Ggio tersenyum hambar sebelum kemudian ia benar-benar keluar dari apartemen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia berada dalam pelukan Inoue. Mereka masih enggan untuk saling melepaskan.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Kuchiki-san."

"Ya…" dibandingkan perasaan lega, Rukia cendrung merasa ada yang terganjal dalam sudut hatinya. Entah apa yang begitu memberatkan hatinya saat dirinya sudah berada sangat jauh dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan, Inoue. Tolong bawakan kami dua gelas cokelat hangat."

Permintaan Ishida disambut Inoue dengan anggukan antusias. Pemuda itu menarik lengan Rukia untuk dipersilakan duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Apa sekarang kau lega?"

"A-ah, a-apa?" Rukia tergagap saat pertanyaan itu menariknya dari lamunan.

"Apa—sekarang kau lega?"

"Iya."

"Kuharap bukan cuma lega, tetapi kau juga merasa gembira, Kuchiki-san."

"Aku sangat gembira, Ishida-kun. Aku bahkan ingin melompat-lompat saking gembiranya."

"Jangan dulu melompat sebelum aku memberimu kejutan yang lain," senyum tipis terbit di bibir Ishida, seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang bergeser ke bawah, ia menerangkan dengan mata birunya yang tampak cerah. "Paspormu sudah selesai, dan dengan dua tiket ke New York—kita akan segera meninggalkan Jepang."

Rencana mengejutkan itu sungguh hebat, sampai-sampai Rukia terperangah dengan bola matanya yang melebar, memandang pada Ishida yang terlihat serius dengan segala rencana rapinya.

"Meninggalkan negara ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang kupikirkan agar kaubisa melupakan semua yang kaualami selama ini bersama Ichigo. Kebetulan aku kuliah di sana, jadi aku bisa hidup tenang dengan menjagamu tanpa harus meninggalkan kuliah."

"Ishida-kun," Rukia terpekur menatapi jemarinya yang berkaitan di atas meja. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu. Aku bisa tinggal bersama Inoue di sini."

"Ichigo akan mengejarmu! Dia pasti akan menemukanmu lalu—"

"Hei, hei! Pelankan suaramu, Ishida," Inoue datang dengan dua cangkir cokelat hangat, ia menyela di tengah pembicaraan Ishida yang ketus, "Izinkan aku membujuk Kuchiki-mu ini agar tidak keras kepala."

"Yah, kuharap itu berhasil," ujar Ishida seraya menggaruk kepalanya, jengkel.

"Uhm, Kuchiki-san. Kau—sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri, dan aku sangat senang kalau kau mau tinggal bersamaku. Hanya saja belum waktunya. Kau harus pergi jauh untuk beberapa lama dari jangkauan Kurosaki-kun, karena jika kau masih di sini, itu berarti kau memberikan harapan pada Kurosaki-kun untuk mendapatkanmu lagi."

Ishida mengangguk-angguk kecil sembari bersedekap ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Setelah keadaan di sini menjadi tenang dan psikismu membaik," dengan sedikit meringis, Inoue memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Rukia yang layu, "Ishida pasti akan mengembalikanmu ke sini, dan jika saat itu tiba—hiduplah dengan bahagia. Uhm, hidup bahagia bersama seseorang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Inoue mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ishida. Seseorang yang ia maksudkan.

Sontak kedua belah pipi Ishida bersemu, sedikit menutupi lebam di rahang Ishida akibat pukulan Ichigo sebelumnya. "Ah, ya ampun! Ada apa dengan rahangmu?" seraya menyentuh rahang Ishida yang membiru, Inoue menoleh pada Rukia, "Apa Ishida dipukuli Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia menghela napas. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Inoue dengan pandangan penuh sesal.

Bersamaan asap dari secangkir cokelat hangat yang mengepul, Rukia membayangkan rona mata Ichigo pada genangan cairan cokelat di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam lebih menunggu waktu keberangkatan, akhirnya giliran pesawat tujuan New York pun tiba.

Dua koper. Satu tas ransel. Ishida memeriksa barang bawaannya dengan teliti. Tangan kanannya memegang dua lembar tiket tujuan New York, sementara tangannya yang lain tengah menggenggam jemari Rukia.

Usai menyerahkan tiket dan melewati tahap pemeriksaan barang, dengan dibantu oleh petugas bandara, keduanya melewati pintu menuju lapangan bandara untuk segera lepas landas.

Ishida Uryuu menuntun Rukia, lantas mempersilakan gadis itu agar lekas duduk di kursi yang letaknya di pinggir jendela sehingga ia bisa melihat sisi luar dengan lebih leluasa.

"Apa kau takut naik pesawat?"

Rukia tersenyum kecil seraya menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Meskipun belum pernah naik pesawat, setidaknya aku tidak takut ketinggian."

Mengatakannya, membawa Rukia pada ingataan ketika dirinya bertengkar hebat dengan Ichigo di balkon, lalu mengancam pria itu dengan menaiki pagar balkon. Berkat itu, baginya ketinggian hanya ketakutan kecil yang tak berarti sama sekali.

"Baguslah."

Mendadak ponsel Ishida berdering.

Di layarnya tertera nama sang ayah.

"Ya, Ayah."

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau berangkat hari ini?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak sempat."

"Bahkan dengan cara menelepon, kau tidak sempat? Dasar Putra durhaka."

Bukannya kesal, Ishida malah tertawa renyah. Itu efek dari hatinya yang masih berbunga-bunga.

"Kau mengajak Kuchiki bersamamu?"

"Tentu saja."

Sejenak ada jeda saat ayahnya ingin melanjutkan obrolan, "Keadaan Ichigo menjadi buruk. Tidak bisakah kau membujuk Kuchiki untuk menemuinya?"

"Bukannya tidak bisa. Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Paling tidak kau harus memikirkan bibi Masaki, Nak—"

Sayang, kata-kata ayahnya terputus oleh peringatan salah seorang pramugari.

"Mohon matikan ponsel Anda, Tuan. Pesawat akan segera lepas landas."

"O-oh, ya baiklah. Sudah dulu, Yah. Kami akan lepas landas, kita bicara lagi setelah kami sampai di New York."

Komunikasi itu pun berakhir. Menyisakan kebisingan dari suara mesin pesawat.

**.**

Terpuruk dalam perasaan merana, sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan dalam otak cemerlang Ichigo. Hatinya keras karena terbiasa hidup dalam keteraturan. Dunia yang dijalaninya selama ini tampak rasional dan biasa saja. Tetapi sekarang, ia justru terjebak pada perasaan yang begitu cengeng dan picisan.

Tidak ada yang memihaknya, bahkan ibu tersayangnya pun membiarkan dirinya duduk meringkuk dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan. Persis seperti bocah yang mainanya dirampas, Ichigo duduk dengan punggung lunglai bersandar di ujung ranjang.

Sorot matanya kosong, seolah-olah separuh nyawanya dibawa pergi oleh Kuchiki Rukia.

Ini sudah hari kedua Ichigo diam membisu begitu. Setelah ia berteriak habis-habisan minta dibebaskan, dan menghancurkan segala yang ada di dalam kamarnya, ia pun duduk menghempaskan diri di lantai sembari meredam emosi.

Semua berlalu. Tidak ada gunanya jika dirinya menginginkan waktu kembali ketika ia masih bisa merasakan napas Rukia berada di dekatnya.

Mungkin, dulu ia bisa mengubah tabiat buruknya dengan memperlakukan Rukia lebih baik dan pantas.

Sekarang gadis itu pergi, menjauhinya.

Decitan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo pada sosok paruh baya ibunya yang masuk dan mendekat.

"Kau melupakan kuliahmu, Ichigo."

Mulut Ichigo tetap terkunci. Berat rasanya mengucapkan apapun pada senyum pahit sang ibu.

"Hati ibu terluka melihatmu kacau seperti ini, sayang. Apa kau lebih mencintai gadis itu daripada ibumu sendiri dan adik perempuanmu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sontak memukul kesadaran Ichigo. Dia tidak bermaksud membandingkan cinta keluarganya dengan sosok Kuchiki Rukia. Hanya saja—perasaannya sekarang sungguh membuatnya tersiksa.

"Ibu—tolong masakkan aku sup daging."

Sekejap raut murung Masaki berubah cerah.

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

_**Sekitar dua atau tiga part lagi, fanfiksi ini akan berakhir. Bersabar untuk itu ya, readers. Haduh, rasanya saya mau mengganti tokoh Ichigo dan Rukia menjadi Original Character deih, kelewatan sekali OoC-nya haha. Maafin saya yaaa, Kubo-sensei.**_

_**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang meninggalkan review!**_

_**Dan ini jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan para reviewers: **__Di sini sudah sangat jelas 'kan tentang perasaan dan reaksi Masaki ke Rukia, dia sama sekali tidak dendam. Uhm! Soal Ishida yang tahu tentang keberadaan Rukia, silakan baca part #08 :)_

_**Ditunggu saja part selanjutnya:D**_


	15. Chapter 15

**BLEACH**** -0-**** TITE KUBO**

**Unforgiven Angel**

**Part #****15**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca terik menyentuh kulit Rukia. Pertengahan Juli menenggelamkannya pada—pelupuk matanya terpejam, ingatan itu—cuma sebatas kisah lalu. Sebut saja begitu. Hingar bingar dan kedamaian Amerika telah menjadikan hari-hari gadis Asia tersebut jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Senang? Bernarkah?

Astaga, ia bahkan tidak bisa berbohong pada langit, ketika sekelebat bayangan almarhumah kakaknya menyapu pemandangan biru di atas sana. Kerinduan membludak dari sanubari yang selama ini tertimbun oleh kemeriahan New York.

Duduk di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang berbeda kebudayaan telah memperlihatkan perbedaan yang mencolok saat dirinya berbaur dengan mereka. Mulai dari tinggi badan, cara bicara, pigmen kulit maupun rambut. Apalagi, karakter fisiknya termasuk mungil.

Ia bahkan disangka remaja belasan tahun ketika pakaian kaos dan celana selutut membungkus tubuhnya. Menyinggung masalah itu setidaknya mampu menghibur Rukia, sesekali dia bisa berpura-pura menjadi remaja polos jika suatu waktu tersesat di kota asing ini. Mengingat bahwa dirinya seorang yang buta arah.

Termasuk arah dalam hidupnya sekarang.

Walaupun angin New York selalu menerbangkannya pada impian yang indah, namun di sini ia merasa harapannya tak akan bisa terpenuhi.

Rumah hijau yang dipenuhi bibit-bibit bunga itu satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melepaskan jenuh. Berhari-hari bekerja di restaurant—pilihan Ishida, membawanya pada rutinitas yang normal.

Normal… tentu saja, hidupnya sekarang sudah normal. Bekerja sekaligus bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

Juga berkencan dengan seseorang.

Hubungannya dan Ishida Uryuu sudah berjalan empat tahun lebih.

Semenjak mereka tinggal bersama di New York, dan sekarang, Ishida telah bergelar dokter.

Apakah—'dia' juga sama? Jujur saja, menanyakan itu, rasa rindu kembali menyusup ke hati. Bagian tergelap di dalam organ tersebut seakan-akan mengintip untuk minta dibebaskan.

Menunggu Ishida menjemput sungguh menyebalkan.

Karena setiap kali ia menunggu, maka kenangan-kenangan yang hampir ia buang akan menyerbu masuk lalu mengusik ketenangan yang selama ini ia bangun.

Sebuah patung dewa cupid berdiri di tengah kolam ikan, lagi-lagi melayangkan ingatannya pada kalung berbandul dewa cupid. Kalung yang ia anggap sebagai sumber malapetaka pemberian malaikat penyelamatnya. Mustahilkan, ia membuang ingatan tentang orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya? Sekalipun ingatan demi ingatan itu akan diikuti oleh sosok lelaki yang sempat mengacaukan garis normal hidupnya.

Rukia menghadapkan matanya pada ukiran berbentuk dewa cupid tersebut. Tatapannya lurus, menyihir waktu di sekitarnya pada detik yang mampu mengosongkan pikiran.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Terkejut dengan kehadiran Ishida Uryuu di depan mata, Rukia segera mengalihkan fokus pada mata biru Ishida.

"Patung itu membuatku teringat sesuatu," Rukia beralasan, tampak jujur dan polos, namun hatinya terang saja berdusta—'lebih tepatnya teringat pada seseorang'.

"Astaga! Jangan bilang kalau kaumemikirkan bagian bawah—"

Dicubitnya lengan Ishida yang berdiri di dekatnya sebelum pria itu melontarkan perkataan kejam yang lain. "Enak saja! Tidak seperti yang sedang kaupikirkan, Tuan dokter. Itu 'kan bukan patung David," serta merta Rukia menggigit bibir agar berhenti bicara, pipinya bersemu manis mendapati wajah bodoh Ishida yang memandanginya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tidak kusangka-sangka."

Salah tingkah tampak dari sikap malu-malu Rukia yang menggemaskan. "Apa-apa'an sih?! Jangan memancing keributan denganku ya, Ishida!"

Merasa lucu dengan sikap Kuchiki-nya, Ishida menahan langkah Rukia yang hendak menghindar. Lantas dalam sekejap, bagai sang pesulap, lelaki muda itu menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah eskrim coklat.

"Ada apa?"

Tangan kanan Ishida yang memegangi mawar merah sedikit goyah ketika Rukia bertanya. Mungkin lebih terlihat gemetar.

"Aku mendapat tawaran bekerja di Las Noches."

"Lalu," Rukia tidak berani berspekulasi, karena sekalipun berspekulasi, semua keputusan akan selalu berada di tangan lelaki yang mencintainya sepenuh hati ini.

"Kita akan kembali ke Jepang. Sebelum itu, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu padamu, Rukia."

Kembali…

"Memastikan apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Ada banyak perasaan yang menguap, namun bersamaan dengan itu ada pula perasaan lain yang mengendap tanpa diundang. Semua yang Rukia rasakan saat ini tak bisa lagi ia definisikan.

"Terima aku dengan mengambil mawar ini," Ishida meringis ketika matanya bergulir pada eskrim di tangan kirinya, "Dan ambil eskrim ini, jika kaumenolakku."

Tawaran terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan selalu saja dari pria baik itu. Dia bisa berbahagia dengan limpahan materi dan perhatian seorang Ishida Uryuu.

Hanya saja, dunianya—mustahil bisa semenakjubkan ini. Empat tahun ia menghabiskan hidupnya yang baik berkat keberadaan Ishida, lantas bagaimana mungkin ia menghancurkan semua kebaikan lelaki itu hanya dalam empat detik? Ia akan memastikan perasaannya mulai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cermin memantulkan refleksi Kurosaki Ichigo yang berantakan. Gara-gara pesta dadakan yang dilakukan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya, penampilannya menjadi kotor. Ichigo yang dulu tidak ingin merayakan hari lahirnya kini mau tidak mau harus menerima lemparan kue tart. Usianya sudah sampai seperempat abad, dan sebentar lagi ia akan meneruskan cita-cita sang ayah dengan berprofesi sebagai dokter.

Ichigo mengusap wajah dengan air, memperlihatkan rahang tirusnya yang jauh lebih kokoh daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah dari wajahnya yang tampan. Ichigo patut bangga pada semua yang diwariskan kedua orangtuanya.

Setelah membersihkan muka, Ichigo menyambar handuk kecil yang terlipat rapi di sudut westafel. Ia melirik pada jam dinding, malam mulai larut menunjukkan pukul delapan malam lebih.

Pantas punggung dan matanya mulai terasa letih. Ketika melewati kamar tamu yang bersebrangan dengan kamar pribadinya, sosok gadis mungil itu akan kembali mengintai tidurnya yang nyenyak. Tidak apa-apa, karena dengan begitu ia bisa melihat wajah Rukia sekalipun cuma dalam mimpi.

Dia benar-benar menyedihkan. Walaupun dirinya tahu dimana keberadaan gadis itu dan dengan siapa gadis itu hidup, tetapi—ia hanya berusaha tidak peduli.

Dia, dia, dia hanya perlu sekuat ibunya.

Benarkan? Bohong.

Ichigo tidak sekuat itu, hatinya sampai sekarang masih berada dalam genggaman Kuchiki Rukia. Benteng yang ia bangun untuk menutupi rasa sepi dan kerinduan pada gadis itu mendadak hancur, merobohkan tubuhnya yang dewasa hingga terhempas di atas ranjang. Dadanya turun naik merasa dilahap habis oleh bayang-bayang pigmen ungu dari mata Rukia, dan hatinya kembali remuk.

Perlahan siluet cantik itu memasuki alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebiasaan yang tak pernah ia lewatkan beberapa tahun terakhir ini ialah merawat tanaman mawar merah.

Orang-orang kebanyakan menilai bahwa dokter Kurosaki Ichigo, satu diantara banyak pria yang mempunyai daya romantisme yang tinggi. Padahal tidak begitu. Ichigo memelihara mawar karena berharap dengan melakukan itu, kelak Kuchiki Rukia mau kembali bersamanya dan memahami kesungguhannya melalui sepot mawar merah yang tumbuh segar.

Memikirkan itu, ia tersenyum kecil. Sejauh mana dirinya mengharapkan hal yang absurd? Faktanya hingga sekarang gadis itu tak pernah lagi muncul, jika pun ia bisa menemuinya, itu hanya akan semakin membuat sakit hatinya bertambah.

Akhir tahun lalu, Ichigo pernah memberanikan diri untuk menemui Rukia di New York. Namun niatnya terhalang. Ketika dari tempatnya berdiri, gadis itu tengah berada dalam pelukan seseorang.

Dia tidak bisa marah, kemarahan yang ia simpan berganti dengan perasaan merana yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Hatinya nelangsa, hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan untuk menyapa saja, keberanian sekejap pupus. Ishida Uryuu berhasil memberikan semua yang Rukia inginkan. Mungkin saja begitu? Jauh berbeda dengan semua yang ia lakukan padanya selama ini.

Oleh sebab itu, Ichigo merasa tidak berhak untuk menuntut apapun lagi terhadap perasaan Rukia. Dia hanya perlu berusaha menyembuhkan hati sedikit demi sedikit. Sayangnya, usaha yang Ichigo coba sama sekali tak ada hasil. Sebaliknya, melupakan perasaannya pada gadis itu malah menciptakan neraka bagi dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar menyiksa.

"Kau bisa mengikis tanahnya kalau disiram terus begitu," komentar Abarai Renji, rekan sesama dokter yang kini berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Ruang kerja khusus sang dokter Kurosaki tersebut pun berubah cerah, dimana warna rambut oranye dan merah berpadu terang dengan cat putih dinding rumah sakit.

"Perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Astaga! Kasihan sekali pasien-pasien yang mendapatkan dokter ketus semacam dirimu."

Ichigo menghentikan kegiatan menyiram, lantas menjauhi Renji dengan duduk di kursi kerja. Tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran temannya, Ichigo beralih pada kegiatan memeriksa data kesehatan para pasien.

Merasa kehadirannya tidak dihargai, Renji segera mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket menonton film.

"Aku tidak punya minat berkencan dengan pria, Renji."

Renji tersenyum masam seraya menjelaskan tujuannya sebelum nanti Ichigo berpikir yang bukan-bukan mengenai hubungan mereka. "Kau kira aku ini abnormal! Ini tiket dari wanita yang kautolak ajakan kencan butanya kemarin," jelas Renji kemudian.

"O-oh maaf. Apa kau sudah sampaikan alasanku pada wanita itu?"

"Sudah! Kubilang padanya kalau pria sepertimu tidak menyukai wanita cantik, tapi menyukai pria cantik. Kau senang?"

Sontak Ichigo tertawa lepas. Alasan yang sungguh hebat, kawan.

"Terima kasih. Ibuku itu benar-benar pantang menyerah."

"Ichigo, mau sampai kapan kaulajang? Kau tahu, Yuzu dan ibu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tak!

Dengan kejam, Ichigo memukul kepala Renji menggunakan pulpen yang ia pegang. "Sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu memanggil ibu pada ibuku, hah?!"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Aku dan Yuzu sudah pacaran, suatu saat beliau akan jadi ibuku juga, Bodoh!"

"Mati saja kau!"

"Nii-san," rengek Renji penuh kepura-puraan memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan 'Nii-san'. "Cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi kakak iparku, wajarkan—" taaak! Sekali lagi Ichigo berhasil menyambar kepala Renji dengan pulpen.

"Adikku masih SMA. Dia tidak akan kuizinkan menikah muda apalagi denganmu!"

"Ahh teganya kau, Ichigooo."

Ruangan itu sejenak menjadi ramai oleh gurauan keduanya. Ichigo mengenal Renji, dia pria baik yang tertarik pada adiknya. Sebetulnya, ia sama sekali tak melarang hubungan sang adik dengan temannya itu. Karena dewa cupid mampu memanah siapapun yang diinginkannya.

**.**

**.**

"Uryuu juga akan bekerja di sini."

Mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu, Ichigo menatap pamannya dengan raut tanpa ekspresi. Seakan-akan darah di wajahnya raib.

"Dia akan kembali ke Jepang bersama seseorang."

Otak Ichigo sulit mencerna penjelasan itu, tetapi ia sedikit mengerti arah pembicaraan sang paman.

"Baguslah," cicit Ichigo dengan berat hati.

"Setelah kembali ke sini. Mereka juga akan menikah."

Iringan waktu seolah berhenti bersama detak jantung Ichigo.

Atap gedung Rumah Sakit Las Noches terlihat berkilauan tertelan sinar senja. Deru angin yang lembut berubah bagai deburan badai yang menerpa tubuh kekarnya. Wajah dewasanya dalam kilatan oranye mendadak menjadi gelap. Auranya menghitam. Dia kini bermuram durja.

"Berita yang bagus," komentarnya lagi, bergumam layaknya orang yang baru saja dirampok.

"Paman terpaksa mengatakan ini agar kau bisa mengendalikan diri. Dan Paman mohon, Ichigo. Biarkan mereka berbahagia dengan pilihan mereka sendiri. Kau silakan saja memakiku karena sudah membela putraku, asalkan kau mau berbesar hati untuk kegembiraan putraku. Kumohon, Ichigo."

Ada banyak kata yang hendak ia ucapkan, namun semua bagai tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Ichigo, tolong hargai kami sebagai bagian keluargamu."

Sejurus kemudian tatapan Ichigo jatuh ke ujung mata pamannya yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Aku mengerti," imbuhnya kembali susah payah melewatkan sebait kata dusta.

Kesuraman menelusup hingga kelap-kelip hidup seorang Kurosaki Ichigo berubah mendung.

Selepas paman Ryuuken meninggalkannya sendirian di atap gedung rumah sakit, Ichigo menghela napas keras.

Berulangkali dirinya menghela, namun hatinya tak kunjung terasa lega. Dengan kasar pemuda Kurosaki tersebut mengusap-usap mukanya yang meringis seakan-akan ada banyak luka menganga di sekujur tubuh.

Rasanya perih—sungguh perih. Ichigo menggertakan gigi, berusaha membendung desah kesakitan di akar jantung.

Tuhan, tidakkah ini terlalu kejam? Seketika seraya menekan telapak tangan ke kedua pelupuk mata, ia jatuh terduduk.

**.**

**.**

Waktu makan dokter muda itu terganggu ketika ponselnya berdering. Itu dari sang ibu.

"Ya, Bu?"

"Susah payah ibu mencarikanmu jodoh, kenapa ditolak lagi anakku sayaaang?"

"Maaf."

"Si Renji itu! Mau-maunya dia membantu dengan berbohong kalau kau—"

"Itu bukan salah Renji, Bu. Aku yang menyuruhnya."

"Anak ini?!"

"Ibu—" kemarahan Masaki lenyap ketika Ichigo memanggilnya dengan suara menyesal, "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Baiklah. Untuk saat ini ibu masih menerima tekadmu melajang seumur hidup karena usiamu masih termasuk muda. Tetapi, Ichigo—kelak ketika kau menginjak usia tiga puluh atau bahkan empat puluh, ibu mungkin sudah tidak ada. Yuzu dan Karin tidak mungkin mengurusmu sampai tua. Dan yang akan menjadi beban ibu dan ayahmu nanti di alam sana adalah kesendirianmu."

Rasa-rasanya pembicaraan tersebut tidak pantas dibicarakan melalui telepon, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Kekhawatiran Masaki yang berlebihan tidak bisa dianggap remeh, sebab bukan hanya secara pola hidup Ichigo yang sembarangan tetapi juga kondisi mental.

Sekalipun Ichigo lebih memahami apa itu depresi, frustasi atau sejenisnya tetap saja Masaki tidak ingin putranya larut dalam kepura-puraan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Anaknya itu masih mengharapkan seseorang. Padahal—

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang dibicarakan, sebaiknya ibu menutup telepon."

"Apa paman Ryuuken sudah mengabarkan padamu?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

"Tidak. Rasanya aku ingin mati, Bu."

"Ichigo…" hela ibunya terdengar parau, "Bersikaplah dewasa. Kau bukan lagi Ichigo yang mengalami depresi akut hanya karena ditinggal pergi perempuan yang tidak mencintaimu."

Kasar sekali, Ichigo tersenyum pahit. "Aku tahu. Dan aku benar-benar akan mati jika ibu terus memaksaku menikah," ancam Ichigo mulai kesal.

"Dasar bocah!"

Lekas Ichigo mematikan ponsel sebelum mendengarkan lebih lanjut makian dari ibunda tersayangnya. Diletakkannya ponsel dengan kasar, kemudian ia menyandarkan punggung yang tegang seraya memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut pening.

Selera makannya perlahan menghilang.

Bosan berada di dalam ruang kerja, Ichigo beranjak dari kursi untuk keluar sejenak melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitar rumah sakit. Orang-orang berlalu lalang ketika ia telah melewati koridor ruang rawat.

Langkahnya gontai, dengan dahi mengernyit ia tampak berwajah serius. Hal itu justru menarik perhatian beberapa gadis-gadis muda termasuk di kalangan para perawat.

Raut muka serius ala dokter Kurosaki Ichigo rupanya memperlihatkan kharisma terpendam hingga memikat kaum hawa untuk enggan melepaskan pandangan ke arahnya. Apalagi status lajang yang disandang Ichigo. Hanya saja si pemilik hati pria itu tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Lho, Nell?"

Neil Jaegerjaques, atau lebih tepatnya Nyonya Jaegerjaques kini duduk manis di bangku panjang dengan perut membuncit. Dia tengah menunggu giliran pemeriksaan kesehatan bersama seseorang. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan pria maniak berambut biru di sampingnya.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo menyeringai geli, "Pe-perutmu?" sontak ia terkikik.

"Hei! Apa maksud tawamu itu?!"

Cepat Ichigo menutup mulutnya ketika pria biru itu memperingatkan.

"Kukira kau tidak bisa memaksa seorang Nell memiliki perut sebesar ini. Jujur saja, ini sangat hebat!"

"Wah wah, anak ini benar-benar mau mencari masalah denganku," Grimmjow memelotot sebelum akhirnya sang isteri menahannya kembali.

"Sudahlah, Grimm. Ichigo benar. Aku ini seorang model dengan karir yang gemilang, tidak seharusnya aku punya badan gendut jika saja kau tidak kelepasan—"

"Jadi kau menyesal? Oh ya ampun, yang benar saja!"

"Apa gunanya menyesal setelah aku membawa bayimu selama enam bulan, Idiot."

"Bayi kita, Nell. Bayi kita."

Nell mencibir dengan bibir mengerucut, ia lagi-lagi mengomel. Sembari mengisyaratkan Ichigo untuk segera pergi sebelum nanti Grimmjow memulai debat yang tak berguna dengannya. Diam-diam Ichigo tersenyum kecil, kemudian menjauhi sepasang kekasih itu.

Seandainya dulu Grimmjow mau melepaskan Nell hanya untuk menjadi pacar Ichigo, mungkin pasangan itu tidak akan sebahagia tadi. Apakah Grimmjow masih mengingat tentang adik palsunya? Huh, sepertinya itu sudah tidak lagi penting.

**.**

**.**

Kuchiki Rukia kembali menginjak tanah kelahirannya. Kerinduan menguap tatkala hirup pikuk bandara dengan dialog-dialog warga asli menerjang masuk ke pendengaran. Selama di pesawat ia memang sudah mendengar bahasa ibunya namun tidak sekental saat dirinya sudah berada di tengah-tengah orang sebangsa.

"Ayo!"

Ishida Uryuu menggamit lengan Rukia, menyadarkan gadis itu dari keterpanaan.

"Ishida! Kuchiki-san!"

Serta merta perhatian Ishida dan Rukia tersita oleh sosok Inoue Orihime yang melompat-lompat di tempat seraya melambaikan tangan. Lalu sebuah pelukan mengukung tubuh mungil Rukia.

"I-Inoue," gumam Rukia ketika gadis bertubuh sintal itu memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Calon istriku bisa kehabisan napas kalau kau peluk begitu, Inoue-san."

Peringatan Ishida akhirnya menyentakkan Inoue, "Ma-maafkan aku."

"Siapa dia?" Ishida memperhatikan postur tubuh dari seorang pria muda yang datang bersama Inoue.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam kemudian memberikan salam pada Rukia dan Ishida secara bergantian.

"Dia kekasihku. Kami akan menikah segera setelah kalian menikah," senyum cerah menghiasi sepasang bibir ranum Inoue, pipinya bersemu hangat.

"Halo. Aku, Ulquiorra."

"O-oh tunggu, apa dia bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan kita?" selidik Ishida, menggulirkan matanya pada Inoue. Dia merasa pernah melihat Ulquiorra.

"Tidak," Ulquiorra menjawab lalu membalas tatapan Rukia yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan dahi mengernyit. "Tapi dulu aku dan Kuchiki-san pernah berkenalan."

"Sungguh? Maaf aku tidak ingat. Rasanya dulu aku memang pernah melihatmu."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Inoue untuk menghancurkan suasana perkenalan, karena ia sudah menarik lengan Rukia untuk lekas pergi dan melanjutkan pertemuan mereka di tempat yang lebih tenang. Yang jelas bukan di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini.

**.**

"Menginaplah di sini untuk beberapa hari, Kuchiki-san? Kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu." Inoue merayu sembari meletakkan empat cangkir teh di meja persegi ruang tamu.

"Rencanaku memang begitu, kok. Bukan hanya beberapa hari, mungkin—aku akan menginap hingga hari pernikahanku dan Ishida digelar."

"Benarkah?! Ide bagus!"

Pekikan Inoue menambah kehangatan reuni di antara mereka. Ishida menanggapi ide Rukia dengan gerakan matanya yang menunduk, mengizinkan apapun yang ingin calon isterinya lakukan sebelum hari bahagia mereka tiba.

Di sampingnya, Ulquiorra mulai menyesap teh buatan Inoue. Sama seperti Ishida, Ulquiorra sepertinya tidak berminat ikut campur dengan segala macam hal yang dibicarakan pacarnya dan Rukia.

Sampai sebaris pesan singkat muncul di layar ponsel, Ulquiorra mengalihkan perhatian pada pesan tersebut.

Ternyata pesannya berasal dari atasannya sekaligus teman baiknya di tempat ia bekerja.

Sembari mendekati tempat duduk Ulquiorra, Inoue bertanya, "Dari siapa?" dahinya menukik tajam, tampak penasaran.

"Dari Pak Tua Grimmjow."

"Oh."

Mendengar nama yang pernah menyapa kehidupannya, Rukia terkesiap. Pangkal hidungnya mengerut, menyimpan tanya, "Grimmjow, maksud kalian, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?"

"Ya, itu namanya. Kau kenal dia?"

"Tentu, dia—" sejenak Rukia berpikir keras, sudut matanya terpaku pada Ishida, "tetanggaku dulu. Orang yang sangat baik."

"Kudengar isterinya sedang hamil," Inoue menimpali.

"Isteri? Astaga, isterinya pasti cantik."

"Uhm ya, isterinya seorang model."

Ishida menyela pembicaraan, berusaha menarik perhatian Rukia, "Kau harus mengundang temanmu itu di pernikahan kita, Kuchiki."

"Pasti, kita bisa menitipkan undangannya pada Ulquiorra."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara pagi menerpa wajah lelah Ichigo. Dia tidak bisa tidur, pelupuk matanya masih terlihat sedang menahan kantuk. Bukan insomnia yang melanda namun bayangan Kuchiki Rukia terus menari-nari dalam benaknya setiap kali mata terpejam.

Bahkan di saat matanya terbuka, sosok gadis itu akan menjadi imajinasi surga yang paling cantik. Ichigo mendecakkan lidah lalu tersenyum miris.

Definisi surga dalam hidupnya yang sepi adalah keberadaan Rukia di sisinya. Kendati kebersamaan mereka hanya beberapa bulan ketika amnesia si gadis, namun itu semua seakan mengakar terlampau kuat di otak.

Ia mulai menatap hampa pada kuncup mawar yang tumbuh baik di pot.

"Dia akan menikah," lirihnya dengan lidah yang begitu lesu.

Rupanya itulah alasan kenapa dirinya tidak bisa tidur.

Gadis itu sudah kembali sejak kemarin.

Mengingat kepulangan Rukia, hatinya lagi-lagi resah. Berbeda ketika Rukia berada jauh dari tempatnya, ia bisa mecegah keinginan untuk menemui gadis itu. Sementara saat ini, jaraknya dan Rukia begitu dekat, mereka berada di kota yang sama. Dan keinginan agar bisa menemui gadis itu memuncak sampai rasanya ia ingin mati.

Mati.

Mungkin dengan kematian, Rukia mau datang ke sisinya.

Pikiran buruknya buyar di saat suara bel apartemen berbunyi.

Pagi begini siapa yang begitu usil mengganggu harinya yang kacau.

Layar interkom menampilkan sesosok perempuan berwajah cantik. Tampak anggun dengan dress silver selutut. Warna matanya terang seperti bebatuan amber. Ichigo tersentak kaget ketika ingatannya kembali ke masa-masa dulu, itu—gadis yang dulu juga pernah mencuri hatinya dan menghancurkan hatinya waktu SMA.

"Senna."

Dengan garis wajah dewasa, pipi Senna merona manis. Ia menyapa lelaki bermarga Kurosaki di hadapannya dengan senyum berkilauan. Cantik sekali. Ichigo terbengong, bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, kenapa Senna malah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Senna?" selidik Ichigo lagi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Ichigo."

"Benar kau—Senna?"

Senna mengangguk kecil, "Boleh aku masuk?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan si pemilik rumah, Senna melewati pintu lantas melangkah masuk. Seperti tak ada beban masa lalu yang memberatkan langkahnya untuk mendekati pria itu, Senna mengelilingi setiap ruangan yang ada di apartemen Ichigo. Memperhatikan betapa terampilnya seorang pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun dalam mengurus rumah.

"Bersih sekali," Senna justru mengeluh mendapati ruangan demi ruangan begitu bersih.

"Apa?"

Dihiraukannya saja pertanyaan Ichigo, Senna lalu beranjak ke bagian dapur.

"Ahh! Sebaiknya aku memasakkanmu sesuatu. Kau ingin kumasakkan apa?"

"Jangan melakukan apapun pada rumahku. Jelaskan dulu, kenapa kau bisa kemari?"

Mantan pacar Ichigo itu menghela napas, "Kau menolakku sebelum kita bertemu. Sebagai seorang wanita yang diinginkan banyak pria, mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku ini."

Jadi, perempuan yang kemarin ia tolak karena proses perjodohan sang ibu adalah Senna?

"Pasti ini ulah ibuku, 'kan?"

"Ini bukan ulah ibumu, ini sepenuhnya adalah keinginanku."

Ichigo mendesis lantas menarik handle pintu, "Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak membutuhkan pembantu."

"Ayolah, Ichigo. Bersikap baiklah pada tamumu."

"Pergiii!"

Senna terperanjat. Spatula yang baru ia pegang kini jatuh terhempas menimbulkan dentingan keras. Tak ingin memperparah kemarahan Ichigo, ia segera meninggalkan dapur kemudian keluar dengan membawa perasaan kecewa.

Susah payah pria temperamental itu mengendalikan diri. Ia mengunci pintu setelah kepergian Senna. Kemudian meraup ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di samping televisi.

Nomor tujuan yang ia tekan tidak lain adalah ibunya.

"Hallo, sayang."

"Ibu!" kesabaran Ichigo seakan-akan musnah karena kehadiran Senna yang tak terduga.

"Hei—ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak bisakah ibu membiarkanku hidup tenang?! Ibu bekerja sampai-sampai tulang ibu akan patah, membiarkan aku dan putri-putri ibu hidup tanpa perhatian ibu setiap waktu, ibu yang membebaskan Rukia dan membiarkan gadis itu dibawa pergi oleh sepupuku sampai aku menjadi pria paling menyedihkan! Dan sekarang ibu malah mau menjodohkanku dengan perempuan yang pernah membuat hatiku hancur! Apa yang ingin ibu lakukan pada hidupku?!"

Masaki yang tengah berada di China sana terdiam. Putra yang begitu ia jaga dari amarahnya sendiri, yang sangat ingin ia bahagiakan sekarang tengah memakinya. Hati Masaki berdenyut sakit.

"Ichigo," ratap ibunya terdengar parau.

"Kumohon, Bu. Biarkan aku hidup tenang, sendirian," seketika Ichigo menggeram halus, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan acara paksa memaksa sang ibu apalagi kemunculan mendadak Senna.

"Kalau kau bisa membenci Senna karena pernah menyakitimu. Kenapa kau juga tidak bisa mencoba membenci Rukia?"

"Ibu!" Ichigo membentak.

Sebelum kekurangajarannya berlanjut, ia segera memutus sambungan telepon dengan gelora emosi yang masih berapi-api.

Ponsel digenggaman tanpa sadar ia banting ke meja.

Pelampiasan emosi tersebut ia alihkan pada ponsel hitamnya hingga meretakkan layar. Dan untuk kesekian kali pula ia melukai hati sang ibu.

Kendati empat tahun berlalu, ia tidak bisa melupakan Kuchiki Rukia semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tidak bisakah ibunya memahami bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang? Tidak bisakah ibunya merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa memiliki orang yang sungguh-sungguh ia inginkan?

**.**

**.**

"Kalau tidak salah mansion Kasumioji melewati jalan ini, ah sial! Aku lupa!"

"Hentikan kebiasanmu memukul-mukul kepala sendiri begitu, Kuchiki-san. Kau bisa kena amnesia lagi nanti."

Rukia menarik napasnya dalam lalu berkata, "Ishida-kun, harusnya kita sudah saling terbiasa memanggil nama kecil." Protes Rukia memperhatikan betapa hati-hatinya Ishida mengemudikan mobil mereka melewati kawasan Seiretei.

"Umm, baiklah, Ru—kia."

Ketika namanya dieja dengan kegugupan yang tergambar jelas di rona muka Ishida, Rukia terkekeh. Pria itu lucu sekali ditambah lagi ada guratan merah muda tampak berkilatan di pipi Ishida. Terlihat menggemaskan.

"Memangnya itu lucu, gadis ini benar-benar," Ishida menggerutu, seraya berusaha menghilangkan rona di wajah, ia kembali berkomentar, "Lagipula aku tidak akan memanggilmu Kuchiki lagi. Sebab—kau akan menjadi Nyonya Ishida," pria tampan itu berucap bangga dan bahagia, tentu saja.

Tujuan mereka ke Karakura untuk menemui Rurichiyo. Sahabat kecil yang dulu pernah menjadi pelipur lara Rukia.

Sudah sangat lama ia ingin menemui gadis kecil berambut pirang itu, tetapi ia tidak punya cukup banyak waktu. Kali ini kedatangannya mungkin akan mengagetkan si putri bangsawan kalau tahu bahwa kunjungannya adalah untuk mengundang Rurichiyo ke acara pernikahannya dengan seorang pemuda bermarga Ishida.

Mobil melaju stabil, dalam perjalanan, mata ungu Rukia terpaku pada sekelebat warna kemerahan dari perkebunan mawar yang mereka lalui.

Dia merasa kedamaiannya terusik.

Perkebunan itu terang saja membuatnya terkenang pada seseorang.

Baginya, Kurosaki Ichigo itu adalah simbol si mawar merah. Bukan bonsai kerdil.

Ichigo terlihat kuat dengan duri-duri yang mengelilingi hidupnya, tetapi sekali disentuh oleh angin maka kelopak-kelopak merahnya akan berhamburan tanpa di duga.

Berbeda dengan bonsai kerdil, yang tampak tak ada perlindungan sama sekali tetapi faktanya, bonsai memiliki akar yang kokoh. Seperti Uryuu Ishida, lelaki itu diam-diam merencakan segalanya dengan rapi dan mulus. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di hati Rukia mengenai apa yang dilakukan Ishida sampai-sampai ibu Ichigo bisa tahu mengenai dirinya dan semua yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya.

"Ishida…"

"Hn?"

"Sudah lama aku penasaran," sesekali deru mobil di belakang mereka menyalip hingga suara Rukia terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Tentang apa?"

"Caramu menceritakan semua yang terjadi, antara aku dan Kurosaki pada—Nyonya Kurosaki."

Itu memancing rasa geli Ishida, hingga dia mendengus, "Apa itu masih penting?"

"Tidak," Rukia menggeleng sembari membuang muka ke luar jendela mobil, "Aku hanya penasaran."

Mobil berhenti. Ishida mengerem mobil secara mendadak, sehingga kepala gadis Kuchiki itu hampir menyentuh dasbor. Sontak Rukia terbelalak, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ishida.

"Jika kuceritakan, apa kau mau memberiku hadiah?"

"Ah-hadiah—"

"Sebuah ciuman."

Rukia tak bereaksi. Ishida mengatakan permintaan itupun sama sekali tak memandang ke arahnya. Entah pria itu serius atau tidak, Rukia tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

**,**

**Sabar ya, fanfiksi ini pasti akan berakhir, kok. **

**Terima kasih setulus-tulusnya buat kalian yang aktif mereview. Saya sungguh merasa dihargai atas waktu luang yang teman-teman sediakan untuk fiksi sejelek ini :( **

**Kita bertemu di part selanjutnya ya :D**


End file.
